We don't share the same love? Prologue
by EmilyArtStudious
Summary: Rio decides to take Nakura's advice. But what happens when she meets Kanra and begins to fall in love with someone from her new school? (Raira Academy.) rizaya. Izario.
1. We don't share the same love? Prologue

I was tired from that long introduction in the assembly. I'm a Raira Academy student now and I'll do my best to make friends.  
As I entered my house I made my way to the kitchen.  
I took an apple.  
Parents aren't home yet I thought as I looked around the empty house.  
I go upstairs. I enter my room and sit on the bed. I sure was exhausted.  
I stood up. I looked around my room. An empty feeling.  
That's right... I almost died two days ago...  
I hugged my legs. That's all I was thinking about when I entered Raira...  
I hugged then tighter.  
I'm glad I didn't die. I could have made my parents sad. Very sad. After all this time I'm sure dad came through.  
He talked things over with my mom when I wasn't around the house. I just hope that's what happened.  
I looked at my phone. I picked it up.  
I looked at my messages. Old ones.  
There was one from an old friend I knew.  
There was another one from 'setton'.  
And as I kept going I got to it...  
The emails that 'Nakura' sent me when we had a bond with each other. The same Nakura that told me his problems once I told him all about mine.  
The same Nakura that lied to me.  
My hands were shaking of the thought. That's all in the past now.  
I put my phone down. I looked off into space.  
I was remembering everything Nakura told me. I also remembered how he looked.  
He had short black hair. He was tall. Yes, very tall. He wore jeans and a black furry coat. And underneath that coat was a black t-shirt.  
I blushed in embarrassment. He said I was "ugly and immature".  
I looked up. I feel like the way he explained me was spot on. If he continued even more he could have said I was a stupid chick with daddy issues.  
He didn't care about my problems at all. He just wanted to see if I could 'handle myself'.  
What did he mean by 'I love humans'?  
I looked at the floor.  
Ill never understand him.  
_ring. Ring. Ring._  
What was… That?  
I looked at my phone.  
Oh it's just a message. I opened it up and checked who it was.  
Not a message. It was a friend request from someone named 'kanra'.  
This must be a female.  
I quickly accept it and sooner or later a message from this person arrived.

'Hello.  
Thank you for accepting my friend request.'

That was it. Simple. A letter thanking me.  
I needed to get my mind off of Nakura.  
I decided to reply.

You're welcome. I like making new friends.

I send it.  
An email appeared.

"I like making new friends as well. If you want someone to talk to you when you're feeling down or just want to say hi then I'll be here'

I smiled. I made a new friend.  
I was going to reply but I heard my parents come inside.  
They were both out on a date I guess.  
They were laughing and talking really loud.  
I should go and welcome them back.  
I stopped and looked at my phone.  
Kanra.  
I know!

I'll take your advice. ^.^.  
My parents are home. I gotta go. :) talk to you soon.

I walk down the stairs.  
"Rio! How was school?"My dad said as soon as he saw me walking down the stairs.  
"It was great, dad" I responded.  
"Any new friends, Rio?" Mom was in the kitchen putting cherries in a plate. Probably for dad.  
"Oh..." Should I tell them about Kanra? I shouldn't. They mean friends in real life.  
"Not yet..." I said.  
"Oh" my mom looked disappointed.  
"It's the beginning of a new school year! I'm sure they're shy as I am." I reassured her.  
She smiled and handed me the plate.  
"Here have one" she said.  
"Thank you"  
I reach in and take the cherry.  
"Any boys you might think look cute?"  
I blushed and choked on my cherry.  
"Bye mom." I said walking towards the stairs.  
"Oh Rio! I was just kidding" she didn't seem upset.  
I go inside my room. I walk towards my bed where my phone is.  
I check for an email. There was.

'Ok...can't wait to talk to you again.'

I smiled again and put my phone on the dresser. I get changed.  
I fold my new uniform. It was blue and had a cute ribbon on the front. It was red.  
And a mini skirt to go with it.  
I hang it up in my room and sit down.  
It was two days since that event happen.  
I'll ignore it. Or at least accept it. Yes, that's what I'll do! I didn't get this second chance in life to mope around and feel sorry for myself. I got it because Nakura-San made it a quest to make me learn a valuable lesson. Either that or he just did it for laughs.  
Either way... I need to thank him.  
I walk up to my balcony. I look outside admiring everything. I opened my arms and looked up.  
"Thank you very much, Nakura-San. I'm not going to waste my life anymore! People have secrets, I have secrets, You have secrets! I'll respect them."  
I start to breathe deeply. That was loud. I felt alive and real. I closed my eyes. Smelling the air.  
Something wet and cold touched my face. I opened my eyes confused. The clouds were grey and scary looking.  
It was raining.  
I run back inside.  
The rain continued. It was pouring. I couldn't help it. I started to laugh. I laughed until my eyes were wet from tears and my stomach ached.  
I held my stomach in place.  
I covered my mouth. I felt good.  
Thank you. Nakura-San.


	2. We don't share the same love? Chapter 2

I wake up the next day in bed.  
It's Tuesday. I get up. I reach for my phone to check the time.  
5:00A.M? Wow I woke up pretty early.  
Its probably best if I go take a shower. As I walked to the door I sneezed.  
Oh no... The rain yesterday. I think I might have gotten... *achoo*  
sick...  
What a good day to get a cold...  
No time! I gotta brush my teeth and shower.

once I'm done with that I go over to my neatly folded uniform. I quickly changed into that. I also dried my hair. I put them in their usual pigtails and reached for my phone.  
There was a new message...

'hi! It's Kanra again!  
I wake up pretty early so I decided to chat with you. If your not too busy... '

Oh, it's Kanra. I might as well respond...

Good morning Kanra. I'd love to chat right now but I have to get ready... You know... School stuff. I'll make sure I talk to you as soon as I'm out and done with homework :)

Send. Alright now to eat breakfast and walk all the way there.

The school looks great as usual. I made my way up the stairs. As I entered the classroom the students seemed so alive. They were all talking and became close with people.  
It was 6:45 right now so it's not too late to say hi and make friends. I make my way over to my desk next to the window. I'll wait here.  
I looked outside my window. The trees soothe me.  
I stare at the people who are below me.  
Do they have problems? Did they almost died a couple times? Did they meet someone they wish they shouldn't have?  
did they fall in love with that someone?  
That last though smacked me back to reality.  
Fall in love? Did I really? No. I didn't. I was more surprised and dumbfounded.  
I shook my head.  
"Hey... Something wrong?"  
I rose my head only to find a boy next to me.  
He was a blond. Probably dyed.  
He wore a sweater inside the schools jacket. He looked like all he wanted to do was fool around and he was staring right at me.  
"oh! Um...I'm fine. I get distracted easily..."  
he stared at me. He looked like he was trying to get every little feature.  
"Have we met before?" He asked.  
"at the ceremony I'm sure we-"  
"wait! I know now! You're that fine chicka I saw once when I was showing my buddy around!"  
'Fine chicka?'  
"I am? You saw me? When?"  
"I don't exactly know when but... Oh! Where are my manners!? I'm masaomi kida!"  
"I'm rio kamichika. It's nice to meet you masaomi-San."  
"loose the 'San' It kinda makes me feel old but in reality I'm just an innocent kid like you!"  
he amazed me. He seemed so happy. I wish I was this care free.  
"Hey! You wanna meet that buddy I mentioned earlier? But don't fall in love with him! He already has the hots for some other chick"  
fall in love?  
"I uh-"  
"it's fine! I know, I'm your hero who saved you from being all alone! No need to thank me!"  
he then gets up.  
"see ya at the rooftop for lunch!" And ran out the room.  
i want to learn more about him. I want to know how he became so happy. I want to be happy too. Even more happy than I am now... Wait! Is his happiness a secret? I don't want to get in between that... I looked at the door and found myself blushing.  
It wouldn't be bad if I just became a friend of his, right?


	3. We don't share the same love? Chapter 3

The bell rings and I collect my things.

I begin to walk up some stairs to reach the roof. I then remembered about Kanra.

'Hey, Kanra!

I just wanted to see if you're still awake is all... Ill make sure to talk to you again ok?

No response in an instant this time. I should be patient.

I close my phone as I reached the door to the roof. As I push it open the sun blinds me. There were students everywhere. I looked to see if masaomi was there when...

"Hey! Rio! Over here"

A familiar voice called me. I turned and saw him. Masaomi was waving his hand in the air trying to catch my attention. Next to him was a beautiful girl that had round glasses and short black hair. On her left there was another boy. Probably the guy that masaomi mentioned earlier. He had short black hair and sure enough it looked like he really liked her.

I made my way over there. The other boy noticed me and got up quickly.

He bowed and said

"I'm... Mikado riyuugamine"

"And I'm anri sunohara" the girl spoke.

"Oh um I'm rio kamichika. It's nice to meet you." I bow too.

"Now that we are all friends we can get started." Masaomi said as he reached in his bag and pulled out his lunch box. I sat down next to anri and she smile at me. I felt like I can trust them.

I smile back.

I looked at masaomi. He seemed his usual self. He was blabbing on about how we should all go down to this sushi place here in ikebukeru someday. I still want to know about him. What makes life special to him?

"Isn't that right rio?"

Huh? What? Oh no... They're asking me a question.

"The streets are always crowded where that sushi place is right, rio?"

"Oh! Um... Yes... They are but... Hearing about it... I sure would want to go there"

"See mikado! No need to worry! It would be a double date! You and Anri plus me and Rio!"

"How could you say that so lightly!" Mikado said.

He was pretty red. I was red from the face too...

I looked over at anri and she seemed embarrassed too.

"Don't worry rio... I was just kidding.. But not about mikado and-"

"Stop it!" Mikado threw some rice at him.

"Now now mikado, you shouldn't waste food like that!"

I could tell they were very close. I wanted some sort of friendship like that with someone. Another thing on my list on why I admire masaomi.

"Besides if I were to date Rio you guys would have no choice but to date each other. It's a win win."

Again. I felt my stomach fill up when he talks about me having a relationship with him. What should I call this feeling?

"Come on masaomi! Lets just eat our food!" Mikado said.

"Ok have it your way."

He sat down. We continued eating.

Maybe knowing masaomi at all will lead me to happiness.

Once the bell rang everyone went back to their classes. And I got a message from Kanra. No way I can message back. Ill just wait till I get home. She'll understand.

After school I walked home with anri, mikado, and masaomi.

I felt like I've accomplished something. I actually made friends in the second day of school. I felt happy. One by one we left off everyone. Anri first. Mikado next.

Now it's just me and masaomi.

"So what do you think!" He asked. That perfect smile still shining.

"Oh... Anri was sure nice. Mikado as well. I felt like we actually became friends."

"That's good to hear!"

Then the worst part of a conversation happens.

The silence.

"You know..." He kind of scared me when he tried to break that small silence."anri and mikado get pretty busy here and there... Maybe we both could-"

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Did this phone really have to ring right now!?

"Um... Maybe you should get that"

"Yeah" I said. I rummaged through my bag to find my phone and I finally did. Once I flipped it open it was a message.

From Kanra.

Are you ignoring me? :3

Oh no I forgot about her! I was about to message her back but...

"Hey rio... Thanks for the walk."Masaomi said.

I looked at him. He didn't get to finish what he started...

"This is where you live close by right? You told us that in lunch... Well... Se ya at school tomorrow."

He ran off to another direction.

I stood there heart broken and stupid. I looked at the phone again.

Kanra was waiting.

'Hey Kanra... Sorry I didn't text you back last time. Class was starting you know? But I'm free now! No homework.'

I put the phone back in my bag only for it to ring again.

I fish for it and read the message.

'Oh I see. It's ok.'

That was all? Maybe she was waiting for a response.

'So... What was it you wanted to talk about?'

I wait for a response but nothing came. I got confused. Maybe she's tired for waking up so early.

I keep walking.

As I got to my house I checked my phone. Nothing.

Was she ignoring me?

Should I send her a new email? No... She might think I'm annoying.

I go upstairs to change and take a bath. Once I got out of the bath I walked to my computer.

Hmmm. Mom and dad aren't home.

I go to my dollars account. I responded to 'setton' and even that friend I've known a while back.

My eyes burned. I forgot. I was still sick. I got off the computer and laid on the bed. I got comfortable. When my phone rang.

I picked it up.

Another email from Kanra.

'Hey Rio.

Sorry I didn't text back. I was trying to staple something together. '

Staple something?

Ring. Ring.

'Hey rio. Have you heard about suicide buddies over the Internet?'

What should I tell her?

'Yes actually I have in a way that I didn't know that I really wanted to kill myself and instead of killing myself with this person I actually got a lecture that changed my life'

No way.

'Um. I think I heard them here and there. I don't really pay attention to that sort of thing.'

I wait.

Ring.

Flip.

'Oh... Well... Can you keep a secret?'

Secrets?! Oh no... It's like god made Kanra come and make me remember all about ... Him... Just for trying to live a simple life.

'Um... Yes! I can! And I respect any secret!'

Send. That was pretty dumb now that I think of it.

A message.

'I'm actually wanting to try it.'

Oh no.

Ring.

'I don't know who to do it with...'

She's not thinking that I would do it, right? I mean I just got a second chance only to be told by life that I should try and die again...

Kanra... Why do you want to?

Yes. Ask why and change their mind later.

Ring.

'I don't know... I feel like my parents just don't have room for me in their hearts anymore.'

That's got to be the saddest thing I've ever read. I felt sorry. But I can't just give in.

'Do you have any friends, Kanra?'

Message.

'Other then you? None.'

I bit my lip. I know!

'Kanra... Can you keep secret?'

I send that. I'm going to tell her about me. About what I suffered through. New message.

Yes.

...

...

I'm ready.

::::::: IZAYA orihara:::::

Izaya couldn't believe she was still playing nice with people online.

All He has to do now is wait.

His job was done now.

But now all He's gotta do is see if she can live up to what he taught her that night.

That an he was pretty bored. There was nothing to do.

"Why is she taking long?" He said. "Hey Namie can you fetch me some green tea."

Namie was dusting out the books. She came down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen.

No message yet.

Izaya checked other chats but they weren't as exciting.

A new message came.


	4. We don't share the same love? Chapter 4

::::::::::: Rio:::

There I sent it. Every last bit of information. From the suspicious letter to the asking if I wanted to disappear to the kidnapping and finally... When I met him.

I was waiting. No response yet. Could she have gotten mad at me? It's fine if she wouldn't want to talk to me ever again.

I close my phone, defeated.

I always loose friends...

Then the phone ringed.

I jumped. Startled, I reached for it.

'Oh rio... I never knew... I'm sorry for bringing it all back to you! And to think I was gonna ask you if... Naw forget it.'

How could she have just wrote that and...

She must really want me to hear her out.

'What is it Kanra? You know you can talk to me.'

Send. Now I wait. Why do I want to know so badly? It's not like I knew Kanra. We just became friends yesterday.

Finally, the message.

'It's just... I really want to know why life is so hard. I want to be someone's friend. I want someone to help me out.'

I feel like I really want to help her. Then again... I've been fooled before. This person behind the screen is so much like Nakura. Only she's a girl and... Nakura was... Nakura was somewhere special in my heart.

'Listen, Kanra... I'm willing to make a deal... We can meet but...

It has to be somewhere where there's a lot of people. I have no intentions on killing myself. I want to talk to you. To understand you.'

::::::::: IZAYA orihara.:::

Izaya laughed hysterically.

This was very interesting to him.

To think she might have learned her lesson by now. It was a good idea to mess with her on a boring hot day like this one.

"Hmmm what should I write? 'Yes I'd love to?' No... That's like digging my own grave. I don't exactly look like a girl." He looked at the screen.

'To understand you'

I guess it's worth it.

::::::::::rio.::::

She hasn't text back... Maybe she's shy?

Ring.

Ok... Here it is.

'I'd love to meet you.'

I breathed in. I had to calm myself down.

Ok...

'Where should we meet?'

Waiting... Waiting...

Ring.

'I know this one sushi place'

Sushi place? Like the one masaomi was talking about?

'Could it be Russia's sushi place?'

Send.

A message arrived.

'Yes! You've been there?'

Hmm...

'Nope. But I really wanted to try it'

Send.

'Ok so it's settled. Ill be there when school is bye~!'

Rio what have you gotten into...

This is a person you barely know!

This time it was easier... Nakura probably took maybe 3 years to convince me? That's only because I gave him the words he wanted to hear.

'I think it would be best if I just disappeared.'

Right into his trap...

My headache got worse since I was still sick. I laid on the bed once more.

What will happen tomorrow?

I sneeze.

I really need to sleep. Ill think of what to wear and what to do tomorrow.

I find it funny that she didn't at least asked me once where I lived. Or the fact like that she acts like she's done this before.

I wonder...

The next day came and I dressed up in my uniform. I said bye to my parents and left to go to school. Like any other normal day.

I enter the classroom. Masaomi saw me and walked up to me.

My stomach fluttered when I saw him. I tried to hide it.

"Good morning~!"

I bowed.

"Good morning."

"Boy... You look like you didn't sleep last night."

He pointed at my face. It must be the fact that I was sick.

"Oh um... I had a fever yesterday. As you can see it hasn't left yet."

He smiled at me.

"So about yesterday..."

Oh yeah... He was gonna ask me something. He was probably thinking about that all night.

"Just forget it ok?"

Masaomi... I guess he can say 'rio is beautiful' but when it comes to being serious... Was there something holding him back?

"Ok." I said. I stared at my shoes. I guess he needs time?

Class was starting and we all took our seats.

As for me... I stared out the window and thought about:

Kanra, sushi, Nakura, emails, and today when I leave school.

When school ended I raced home.

Masaomi, anri, and mikado offered to walk home again but I said there was something I had to do. And fast.

They didn't mind once I told them that ill walk with them tomorrow.

I was running, panting, and exhausted.

When I got home my parents weren't there. Prefect.

I went up to my room. I looked through my wardrobe. Kanra won't mind if I wear shorts and a pink shirt. I put my hair in two pigtails, as always.

I pick up my phone and run out if the house.

'I'm ready'

I send that.

A message appeared.

'Im already here.'

This is it. I'm going to meet her. I'm going to know what's so wrong about her life. I'm going to see how she looks.

About an hour or two later I stand in front of a sushi shop. It's not pact but there were some people in there. I couldn't see her. I guess I really need to go in.

I push the door open and make my way inside.


	5. We don't share the same love? Chapter 5

I enter the restaurant. There's plenty of seats open. I try to look for Kanra.

The only girl I saw was a black haired girl near the counter. She looked about my age.

I decided to go up to her.

I sat two seats away from her. I reached for her shoulder and this scary looking man I always see handing out fliers comes close to the counter.

"Welcome to Russia's sushi! Try some of our mystery sushi. It good."

I looked at him. He seemed like a nice guy.

"I'm still looking. Thank you." I smiled.

"What about you, miss?"

He was talking to the girl next to me.

"Oh no... I'm just here waiting for someone."

It was her!

"Ok, order anytime." He handed her a menu and went back into the kitchen.

I stare at her.

"Excuse me."

She looks up.

"Are you Kanra?"

Her eyes went wide and yelled.

"You're miss magenta?!"

I got startled.

"Ye-yes..."

"Oh my gosh! I never knew you were so pretty!"

She had long black hair. She had an amazing smile. It was hard to actually think that she had no friends. She was wearing a pink sweater.

I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"So... You live close by here? It didn't take long for you to come."

She's serious? I took about an hour.

"Oh um not really..."

"You should try the sushi! Or maybe buy a milkshake! The milkshakes are good! Or maybe we could-"

"Kanra..." I cut her off." Remember why we are here."

She looked at me. Her smiled turned to a sad smile. She looked at the counter top. The only thing buzzing around was the people's conversations and laughing.

"I remember" she said.

"Kanra... Tell me everything..."

She looked me."calling each other by our pen name sounds a little weird doesn't it?"

I have forgotten that I was naming her that.

"I'm sorry..." I said

"No it's fine... I think it's best this way..." She closed her eyes. "Everything?" She asked.

"Everything." I said.

"Not here." She said.

What did she mean 'not here'? Isn't this place the only reason why I wanted to come in the first place? Isn't this why she agreed to come?

" why not?" I asked.

She looked around as if she didn't know the answer.

"Because... We still didn't eat..."

Why is she so nervous all of a sudden.

I looked at the menu the Russian sushi guy left here for her.

"Then order" I said.

She looked at me. Then at the menu. I turned my seat around. I observed the people around me. Not very much.

There was this one old guy eating sushi next to the entrance door.

There was a couple eating the surprise sushi.

I looked at my left and I saw a woman mainly looking over checks and drinking coffee.

Then finally, there was a mysterious man at the corner of the restaurant. His back was to me and Kanra. He had his hoodie on and was eating fat tuna.

I turned to face Kanra, still two seats away from her.

Can I still trust her? She seemed nice and happy. She also seemed confused and twitchy.

"I'll get the surprise tuna. What about you?" She looked at me.

"Oh... Ill skip on the sushi."

"Are you sure you don't want a smoothie?"

"No no... I'm fine... "

She seemed ok with the fact I didn't want anything. She called the Russian guy. Apparently his name was Simon.

She eat her sushi and I stayed there looking at her.

"This is pretty good" she said. Her mouth full.

After a few people had left she was officially done. She sat up and paid for her meal. She then turned to me.

"Can we talk outside?"

Now she's changing course? I'm confused. But since she proved she's actually female and exactly(close to there) my age then I agreed. We went out side.

"You see ... My parents always go out and leave me all alone."

I nodded telling her to go on.

"I don't have friends because most people bully me." She looked like she was hurt saying this to me.

"My old friends either moved or joined in with the 'fun'. I'm an only child. I have no idea how its like to have friends anymore. What love meant."

I don't think I know what love means either.

"Once I joined the dollars I decided to meet new people. I met you soon after. I thought maybe you had a life like me... I felt like I can trust you more than any other friend I met."

I felt like we were being followed.

I ignored it.

"When you told me your side then I was surprised. I really didn't know. I'm sorry for making you remember."

"It's fine."

The sun was still up but the way she describes her story... We might take a while.

"So that's really everything.."

Wow I guess I was wrong.

"I guess I can change my mind. I wouldn't want to go through the same fate."

I looked at her. Didn't she already agreed to come here? Doesn't that mean if I was anything like Nakura then she might have already been carrie out and brought into a van.

" I'm glad I met you. I feel like we actually made a bond." She smiled at me. What now? Now that I know she wasn't lying and actually has problems then I just go back to the way things were? Was it really this simple? How do I know If she isn't already talking to someone other then me and asking then to commit suicide with her because person number whatever I was didn't want to do it.

I had to be sure.

"Are you really ok?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I am." She gave me a reassuring smile.

I wasn't convinced.

"What if you got kidnapped?" I asked.

She looked at me confused. "Kidnapped?" She laughed.

"Yes... Then later you got saved? How would you have felt?"

"Are you going over your experience?"

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I would have been scared..."she replied.

Again. That feeling of being followed came back.

I heard a cell phone go off.

It was hers.

"Oops sorry. Can I take this?" "Sure... Go ahead."

"Thank you~!" She got up and took five steps away from me.

She took 4minutes talking to who ever was on the other line.

She hung up ad came back to me.

"I have to go... Did I forgot to mention I had a job? This was sort of my break."

It was almost night... Maybe she was taking night shift?

"Ok... I guess I'll talk to you later..."

"Yeah!" She ran off and waved.

I waved back. Now all I have to do was get home before it gets too dark. I start walking. I was safe. I saved a life.

::::::::::::izaya orihara::::

"Hmmmmm she sure got smarter."izaya took a bite out of his tuna that he had bought spying on the girls. He was sitting on a bench waiting for 'kanra'.

"I'm..." *pant*" here... Sir..." She Said running to him.

"You did a good job pretending to be me."

"I didn't know what to say at times... It's like she knew what I was up to."

He gave her a couple of bills.

She takes them.

" I'll call you when I need you again."

"Why are you doing this to her, anyway? She seems to have gotten her act together... Isn't that what you wanted?"

Izaya stared at the unfinished tuna.

"I was bored." He said.

"Besides, if she really gotten her act together she wouldn't have come and met you, right?" He got up from the bench he had been resting on.

"Then why not meet her yourself? You sure could have told her a thing or two."

He swallowed. " because I'm still not satisfied. I want to make her feel like she has nothing to worry about for now."

"This is all a big game to you, isn't it?" She asked.

"Of course it is, 'kanra'. And she's a main piece right now. I do understand she befriended a couple a kids at her school who I met a while back. Not like it all concerns you."

"Oh I see! You're using her!"

Izaya began to walk towards the street.

"This time it won't only be texts. Ill try to watch her every move as well. Maybe next time ill try to meet her." He walked away leaving the girl with long hair alone.


	6. We don't share the same love? Chapter 6

::::::::::: Rio::::

When I got home I said hi to my parents and eat some of moms stew.

I went up to my room soon after.

I took a shower and changed once I got out.

I sat on the bed and checked my phone.

A message from kanra.

'I had a great time! Maybe we can do it again some other day?'

I smiled.

'I'd love that'

I put my phone down.

I then remembered that I didn't get to eat a single bite of the sushi from that restaurant. Maybe I can go back tomorrow. Who knows maybe Kanra might be there again. I look up at the ceiling. She's still a big mystery to me.

I fall asleep.

The next morning I get dressed and eat breakfast.

I race to school and go to class.

Once class ends I go up to the roof for third period lunch where my friends were waiting for me.

I reach the door to the outside. Once I'm out I did my best to look for them. When I did I worked my way over there.

"Hello everyone" I said.

"Oh! Rio! We where just talking about that sushi place! Do you have any plans? We can all go together." Masaomi said.

"Um... No I don't have any plans. I'd love to go."

Finally I get to hang out with my friends. I get to learn more about them!

"Was that today?" Mikado asked.

"No duh" masaomi said taking a bite out of his rice ball.

"Oh I'm sorry guys... I have an essay that's due"

"On the third day of school?"

"I have one too..." Anri said.

I was disappointed. If anri and mikado won't come then masaomi will surely say we can all do this next time.

"Fine. It'll just be me and Rio then."

I was shocked. He actually wanted to go with me? And just me?

"Once me and Rio come back all lovey-dovey then you and anri will have no choice but to date each other"

"Masaomi..." Mikado said.

"Ok ok I'm sorry."

He didn't seem sorry.

I should take advantage of this situation. Asaomi and I will be alone. That means I can ask him about his view in the world.

When school ended masaomi and I waved Anri and Mikado good bye.

We started walking.

"What are you going to order Once we get there? I heard the surprise tuna was good."

"Then ill try that." I said.

:::::::::: izaya orihara.

"Hmmmm... She's on a date, huh? And it's not some guy. It's that kida kid." Izaya has been following Rio since she entered Raira. He decided to go to the restaurant before they did.

::::::::::: Rio::::

Going with masaomi to the restaurant was like a chance to understand him more. To see why he views the world so care free. I should start asking questions.

"Masaomi... How long have you known mikado?"

"Mikado? Lets see... We've known each other since forever! Then something tragic happened! And we hadn't talked since! Until now that is."

Talking about mikado made him smile more. I can really tell they were good friends. I just know it. Maybe having good friends made people this happy.

"How about anri?"

"That sweet boobielicious girl came running to my arms and said ' help me, masaomi! Help me.' So I saved her from these bullies and this one guy named..."

He stopped talking. He looked like if he kept talking he would ruin some thing. A memory maybe?

"Masaomi...?"

"Huh? Oh!" He scratched his head. "Sorry... I was just remembering about someone..."

He really looked like he didn't want to talk about it. I decided to change the subject.

"You asked me what kind of sushi I wanted... What about you?"

And in an instant his eyes lit up again.

"I was gonna get the surprise tuna too!"

I like this masaomi better.

Once we got there the restaurant still didn't seem pact. It was pretty much the same.

Masaomi went into a booth and I followed sitting across from him.

I looked out the window. Mikado was right. There was a lot of people out there. While this restaurant was the total opposite. Maybe this was the reason why anri, mikado, and masaomi hung out here.

I turned my head back to masaomi and he has been staring at me this whole time. I have to say something...

"Is there... Something on my face?" I asked.

"I can never guess what you're thinking."

I blush.

I wanted to ask him ... Anything.

"Masaomi..."

At that moment the Russian man -Simon- came.

"What would you like?" He sets a bunch of sushi that we didn't order on the table.

"Hey Simon."

Masaomi knows this man?

"Ah! Kida! So nice to see you again! What is your order?"

"I would like two plates of surprise sushi."

Simon didn't seem to remember me. He took the order and went back into the kitchen. He later came back with the tuna. He sets it on the table.

"Thanks Simon."masaomi said.

He smiled and went back to work.

I finally get to eat Russian sushi...

I picked one up and eat it. It was good.

"How is it?"

"It's great!" I continued eating.

"Glad you like it." He picked up his tuna and popped it in his mouth.

The whole time we were eating and talking about the most random things. Without a certain someone's help I wouldn't be here now... Enjoying this.

This was my chance to ask about him. To learn about him. I want to know everything. Maybe I should start with his family?

"So how's your family?"

The question sounded more like...

"There doing good." He said.

Yea that kind of question...

"How about yours?"

I looked at him. I hadn't really been talking to them a lot lately... It was mostly when we had dinner or when we greet each other.

"They're doing fine." I said.

We were almost done with most of our food.

Masaomi stood up.

"I'll be in the restroom." He said.

"Ok..." I said.

This is perfect timing to think of something to talk about.

I couldn't help but observe the people in here. Most of them were new faces. I looked forward at the very end I see that same mysterious man I saw yesterday. This time his back wasn't to me. I couldn't see his face though. He had his hoodie on. I looked away from him and stared out the window. My head ache was getting worse.

"Are you ok?"

Masaomi was back from the restroom.

"Oh it's just a headache" I said.

"You're sick right? I should probably take you home and let you rest. Besides, your done with your tuna."

He reaches for my hand.

"You're warm too..."

He lifts me to my feet and reaches his into pocket for money. He sets that on the table and we exit.

The outside looks orange from the rays of the sun. It was a busy street. I steadied my feet to walk along side masaomi.

There was a lot of people here. If he wasn't holding my hand then I would have been swept away from the crowd.

And then it happened.

A vending machine was thrown.

People scattered ad screamed. Cars were beeping.

"IIIIIIIIIZZZZAAAAAYAAAAA!"

A man with a bartender suit came marching toward us. He was mad. Really mad. I was scared.

"STOP HIDING BEHIND THOSE PEOPLE!"

"You never change do you, shizu-chan?"

My heart stopped. I know that voice anywhere. I watched in horror as the man I once called Nakura came into my view.

He turned to masaomi.

"We meet again, masaomi."

What? What's happening!?

I looked at him. Masaomi had an angry expression oh his face. The one I've never seen him use.

"You too." He looked at me next.

Now it was masaomi's turn to look at me.

"Shizu-chaaaan! You blew my cover!" He whined.

"SHUT UP!" He threw a stop sign at us. Nobody moved. I closed my eyes as masaomi tried to protect me.

1...2..3...4...5.

Nothing. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and that Russian sushi man was there and he caught the stop sign.

"Shizuo! Open your eyes! There are people here!"

"Then maybe they should get out of my way!"

What the heck was going on!

"Well... You guys seem to be busy. See ya!" Nakura ran past me and Masaomi.

"STOP!" Roared the man in the suit.

I didn't want him to leave. I wanted to know something... I just couldn't tell what. I feel like it was destiny meeting him here again.

I reached for his coat. I caught it and didn't let go.

In order to run I had to let go of masaomi. I did.

I want flying. I was running fast. I still had him.

I could hear masaomi call my name.

Nakura turned to me and took my hand. We were running. Running away from what happened back there. Was this a good idea? Things were going way too fast. My mind was moving slowly yet everything around me is moving. Fast.

My heart was racing. Should I let go? There really is no reason for me to talk to him. But a part of me wanted to.

Finally we reached a park. There was no one here. I knew what I had to do.

I shook him off.

"We meet again."

Yes... We did. I feel like I should say something to him.

"What were you doing back there?"

"Don't think up things in your mind it was simply a coincidence that you saw me back there."

"You were that man in that sushi place... Weren't you?"

He looked at me. He was smirking the entire time.

"That means you were spying on me yesterday too."

"Spying?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I was collecting data. I never knew you eat there."

Am I falling in his hands again?

"Nakura-"

"Ep! Not my name!"

"I'm sorry... Um..."

I was trying to guess hard. If his first name may or may not be 'izaya' then... What was his last name? I can't just call him by his first. That's embarrassing!

"It's izaya" he said.

I blushed. He didn't say his last.

"I-I- iza-ya-" I blushed. This was too humiliating.

He started laughing at me.

"Why did you brought me here anyway?"

"Me? You were so desperate to talk to me again that you decided it was a good idea to come with me in this sad playground- with no one around."

"I... I really don't know why I did that..." He saw right through me again.

"You like masaomi?" He asked.

I turned red.

Was that alittle too personal? And plus why would I tell him!?

"I uh-..."

"He's using you... " he said.

I looked at him. Confused.

What did he mean... By...

"No he's not..." I said. "You don't even know him."

He stood up and got closer to me.

"And you do?."

I didn't know how to respond.

He was too close. I couldn't breath.

"You're right, I don't know anything about him. But I do know more than you do."

I was shaking. Why didn't I say anything back then? Maybe because I deserved it. But not this time. This time was different.

He's the one spying on me.

I want to go home. I've seen enough.

I start to turn away from him.

I feel a shake. Sort of like a shock. And I instantly fall to the ground. I can feel his hands on me. I fainted. That's what happened. My cold got worse. I didn't do anything to help it. And now I'm paying the consequence.

"Magenta?"

I fall asleep.


	7. We don't share the same love? Chapter 7

I woke up.

I was laying on a bed. Not my bed.

I sit up and look around the room. I was still in my uniform. My head didn't hurt that much anymore.

The bed was very comfortable. The sheets were black.

The room itself screamed riches.

Everything in there looked expensive and fragile.

I stand up.

My head swirled from all the memories and all the events I went through. I caught myself on the bed.

I got to my feet.

I was pretty hungry and the smell of rice didn't make it better.

I saw about three doors in here.

I took the one that was left from the bed.

It was the bathroom. It was huge! I closed that door. I guess the one right from the bed was a closet. Which leaves me with the one that's at the front.

I open it once I got to it. The smell of rice and spices filled the room.

The smell that mom wouldn't be able to make with cheap products. There was a book case to my left and a balcony.

In front of me were some stairs that led to the downstairs of this apartment. There were windows. Huge windows. I peeked from the balcony. There was a man there. He had a lab coat on. He wore glasses and was sitting in this expensive looking sofa drinking... Green tea?

I walk down the stairs.

"Um excuse me..."

He looked up at me.

"Awh! You're awake! How was your sleep?"

I looked around. I was still confused but I didn't want to be rude.

"I'm... The sleep... Was fine"

I forced myself to smile.

"I can tell your confused. I told izaya to bring you back home but he didn't want to-" he stopped. He looked up at the balcony.

"Hi izaya"

I jumped. I was scared. I looked up at the balcony. No one was there.

"Hmmm seems to get scared easily..." He mumbles to himself and writes in a black journal. I wanted to ask him who he was. Most of all, I wanted to know why he scared me like that.

"Oh ... You're probably wondering who I am."

I nod.

"Shinra. Just call me that...I'm a doctor. And do you mind telling me your name?"

"Rio... Kamichika."

"She tells me her full name without hesitation" he writes that.

"Um..."

"Shinra that's enough"

This time I fell to the floor I covered my head. It was him.

He came from behind me.

He was wearing a black shirt and jeans.

"Maybe instead of going on dates you should consider taking a rest, Baka."

He kicked me lightly. Maybe a sign for me to get up. I did.

I ran away from him. I hid behind the sofa.

"Why did you take me here!?"

So many questions were buzzing in my head right now.

"You got sick and I didn't want to just leave you there."

"Then take me home!"

"If you really want to there's the door."

I looked outside the window. There was a street that I didn't recognize. I'd definitely get lost.

"I'll even hold it for you~."

He was smiling. He was making my head hurt again.

"Izaya... If you want her to get better you should stop teasing her."

"But it's a whole lot of fun."

He went to his desk. Was this a house or a working place?

My stomach growled. I griped the sofa, embarrassed.

Izaya looked up but not at me.

"Shinra... Was that you?"

I can't believe him.

"No... "

"Hmmm..." He looked at me.

I have no permission to eat any of his food. I decided to let him know I don't want any.

"I'm not hungry..." It growled again."... I don't want any"

"Shinra... Give her some rice" he said looking back at his monitor.

"I said-!"

"Come on. This way." shinra leads me to a small desk. There were more books shelves around. He sat me down and told me to wait. He left.

I was lost. I didn't know what to do. Should I take his offer and eat? But what if my parents are worried about me? ... Oh no! What about masaomi.

I turned my eyes at Nakura... I mean izaya...

He had his full attention on the screen.

He looked up at me and I turned, my heart beating fast.

"So how are your parents doing?"

... Why should I bother telling him anything?

I give up.

"Um... They're doing great... I think dad talked things over with my mom so..." I can't believe this.

"Ah... I see..."

"Do they know that I'm here?" I asked.

"Of course they do. Your mother answered the phone and she seemed happy that you were ok."

Mom was? Well of course she was.. But I would have thought she wouldn't listen to a voice she didn't recognize telling her that her daughter is ok...

"Like mother like daughter" he said.

I shot him a look but he still had his eyes glued to the screen so it didn't do much damage.

"I'm back!" Shinra came back with three servings of food that I have no idea what their names were. One looked like fish... I know that for sure.

"Eat up, kamichika. You hadn't eat since yesterday in the afternoon!"

He was right. I didn't even have breakfast..

Wait... Hold on!

"What day is it?" I asked.

"Oh yea... I'm sorry rio... You've been asleep since you fainted so that means you slept here over night so..."

I have school... Is it too late to go? I looked at my uniform. It was folded. Dirty too when I collapsed.

"Don't even think about going to school." Izaya spoke. "You'll faint in front of everyone. This time I'm not going to be around to save you"

"Izaya is right rio... More or less... You do need some rest." Shinra took out a doctors note.

"Here. Give this to the attendance office when you go back."

'Go back'? That means they will let me go once I feel better!

"You know I feel great right now... Maybe I should go home now.. "

Shinra looked at me.

"You don't look ok..." He said.

I heard a phone ring.

"Uh-oh... Izaya. I have to go." He starts moving toward the sofa. There was a case there.

"Remember to call if she's not feeling well." Izaya moves his hand up and down.

Shinra walked up the door.

"It was nice meeting you." He said. He opened it and left.

I was alone with the stalker.

I continued eating. I didn't want to talk to him. Talking to him will bring back memories I'd rather forget. Sure I still remembered how he said those horrible things to me. How he asked me if he should to let go of me but... I'm talking about the kidnapping. How those two guys stuffed me in a van and made me sleep for almost the whole time.

A shiver went up my spine.

I don't understand why he didn't just leave me there in the park. It's not like I'm any different from the other human beings he loves so much.

"Izaya orihara."

I looked up at him. Puzzled.

"That's my full name."

Orihara- San...

"Rio-chan. Was it?"

He used my first name. I turned away from him in order for him not to see my face burning up.

That reminds me. If I went to sleep in the bed upstairs... Where did he sleep? Was this actually his work area and just left a sick person here while he went 'home'?

"Where did you sleep last night?" I asked.

"With you of course."

My heart felt like it was pulled out of me.

"I'm just messing with you." He said.

"I didn't went to sleep last night. I was up making copies. Of course my assistant helped me. That why she's not here right now."

She? As in... A woman?...

Why... Why do I care? It's not like we ...

I looked at him. He was still more interested on what's going on in the screen.

"What kind of data were you collecting back at the restaurant?"

"Work type of data."

He said.

He was lying. A part of me feels like he was telling the truth.

"Why didn't you just leave me there?" I asked.

"I'm not a monster, rio."

I beg to differ...

Was that all my questions? I guess they are.

"It's my turn to ask." He said.

I turned to him. Surprised.

"Are you and kida good friends?"

Kida? Oh! Masaomi!... What should I say? Well say yes of course! He is your friend!

"Yes"

He stood up.

"Do you like him?"

Again with that question... I honestly didn't have a way to Answer it. I feel like I like him as a friend. Another part feels... Complete when I'm with him.

"How do you know masaomi?"

"Maybe you should answer my question first..."

What does he take me for? A child? Well I am 16... And he's what?... Somewhere in his 20s?

I decide to tell the truth. "I can't answer that question when I don't know either..."

He turns off the computer and walks towards me.

"If you want to know about masaomi and I then you have to pay for that."

Pay? For an answer?

"My job here is being an informant. You pay up and I tell you everything there is to know about a certain subject."

Why is he telling me all this?

"When I'm bored I love to mess with people's minds. That's sort of job number two."

Now we are entering his crazy town.

"Can you tell me why that man in the blond hair was throwing heavy objects at you?"

"Shizu-chan? No. Not really. It annoys me when I talk about him."

Annoys him? So that means...

"I hate him. That's really all I have to say."

I think I have everything I need. I know that if I go back to school tomorrow masaomi might ignore me. My heart ached of the thought.

Masaomi...

Izaya looked at me.

"Why the long face?"

"Please take me home..." I said.

I don't want to see him anymore. He's making me feel uneasy. The way he talks about his love for all humans makes me feel awkward.I used to like him... I mean Nakura... I mean who wouldn't fall in love with the only person who understands you. The only one who shared the same problems. I felt like crying but I tried to hold it back.

"You want to go home?" He asked.

"Ye...yes..." I said.

"But I don't want you to leave." He said.

I hugged myself. I was still looking at the ground.

"I'm interested in you."

I closed my eyes. Nakura...

"I have an idea!"

He startled me. I looked at him.

"I'll take you home now."

I felt myself light up.

"Thank you!" I said.

"If I can take you out on Sunday to discuss things."

Wh-what?!

"What do you..."

"What do I mean? Simple... I want to tell you things that you really aren't aware about." He pointed at the computer. " I found some fun so I don't need you anymore."

What did he mean by 'need me'?

"What if I say no..." I said. I didn't want to say no actually... I really want to know what he means by all this...

"If you say no then I'll be everywhere you go and you have to suffer from the same event that happened yesterday."

Fun...

"Ok... Ill go.."

"That's great! Don't worry about your dress... Ill pick that out for you."

A dress?! Is this guy serious? Where are we going?

I blushed at the thought. A dress... For me... I mostly wear shorts. And when I go to school it's that mini skirt...

"Will you answer my questions?" I asked.

"There's a possibility."

Sunday...

Wait... What if this is another trap to

test me?

My mind went crazy.

I looked at him.

"You're going to do something to me when I get there... Aren't you...?" I asked.

He smirked.

I backed away from him. I was scared stif. My headache came back and I tripped.

He caught me before I could hit the ground.

"You're still clumsy. I knew you were lying when you told shinra that you were ok." He ruffled my hair.

"Even if I actually do something to you, you still have to come no matter what."

He cuffed my chin so that I can stare right into his eyes.

"I'm your savior... You owe me... Remember?"

I felt myself shaking... I sure ran into that one.


	8. We don't share the same love? Chapter 8

Once I got up from that embarrassing state we started walking when we got out of the elevator and the lobby. People gave us weird stares. I wouldn't blame them. My uniform was still dirty.

Izaya walked home with me.

Why didn't he just drive us there? He's older than I am right? He must have a car if he's this rich.

The walk was very awkward.

It wasn't until later that I started to recognize the streets.

Yes! Ill be home soon! Good bye orihara or who ever you are! Hello new life.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked. "Are you thinking about our date~?"

I blushed. I forgot about that! Let's see... Since so much happened I forgot what day it was...hmmm

Today is Thursday, right?... No! It isn't! That was yesterday... That means today is Friday. And tomorrow is Saturday and then... Sunday. I felt my stomach turn.

I can do this... All I have to do is ask questions and I'm very good at that if you've been listening closely.

I looked at him with the corner of my eye. He was looking at me.

I looked forward again. I was confused. He acts like he's 17 or somewhere there... Who knows maybe he is. One way to find out.

"How old are you... Orihara-San?"

"Maybe you should keep the questions and wait when Sunday comes."

I made a face.

Does this sound right?: I'm scared of him and at the same time hate him and at the same time I have a confused side to myself that 'loves' him.

I had to fight that last feeling. Besides he would never return this fantasy emotion.

I don't understand why he doesn't start a conversation. Does he like the silence?

"What color will the dress be?" I asked. It's best to keep talking.

"I don't know... What color would you like?"

I thought for a moment. Maybe pink? No... Purple... Naw...

I looked up and turned to him.

"Black." I said.

"Black?" He asked." Not a cute color."

Exactly.

"The style will be my choice though."

"You're not going to buy it short will you?"

He looked at me and smiled.

"No, Rio... I'm not a pervert like a certain someone you met today."

I cocked my head. Who could it be?

"I do believe that this is the street to your house."

I looked around. I didn't even notice we were already here about two or three blocks away.

"Well... See ya." He turned to leave.

"Orihara- San..."

He looked at me.

I didn't want him to leave. I feel like the questions I asked were not enough. I guess it'll have to do for now.

"Thank you." I said.

" You're very welcome." He turned around again and continued to walk.

He never shows affection. He's still the same when he told me that stuff and closed the door in front of my face.

'I don't need you anymore'

He said that. He said he didn't need me anymore. What was he using me for anyway?

I looked at the sidewalk. He knows where I live?

I continue to walk. I have absolutely no idea what I will say to masaomi tomorrow. Should I apologies? I mean I practically ditched him. I was only thinking about myself. And what's worse is that I didn't went to school today so it makes it even more suspicious on where I could have been.

...

I have to do this.

I can't just ignore him.

I woke up the next day. I was pleased that I was in my bed this time.

I went up to where my uniform was hanging.

Last night I didn't sleep. I was too busy trying to wash the stains off of this thing.

I got changed, went down the stairs, And checked my phone.

I wonder if Kanra is up. Maybe I should tell her about everything that I went through...

Maybe later. I wouldn't want to ignore her by accident again.

I said bye to my parents and ran out the door. What am I doing to my life? It's almost everyday that I have to go through a new experience. Maybe that's what I need.

When I got to school I went straight to the attendance office. I gave them the note just like shinra told me to. My mom didn't see the doctors note though. I thought it would be a bad idea to show her after her talk yesterday about me out with some boy she didn't know.

Next... I had to go to my home room... Where masaomi was.

I entered the room. Everyone looked at me and I gave the teacher my pass from the office. I sit down next to the window and masaomi was looking at me. I can tell.

I didn't want to ignore him. I looked at him too and smiled.

He made a face. He took out a paper and wrote something in it. He then made some kids pass the note to me.

I read it once it made its way to me.

'What happened yesterday?'

... I have questions for him too.

But I guess I deserved to be interrogated first since I left him.

I write:

'I went to sleep bacause I was sick. Don't worry though, I'm a lot better now'

Worst explanation ever.

I wrote in the corner:'maybe we should discuss this in lunch?'

I make the same kids pass the note down.

A moment later the note returns.

'You're right. Ill wait for lunch.'

I looked over at him and gave him a reassuring smile. He's not mad at all. He's just curious. I am too.

The bell rings. I stand up from my seat.

Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door.

It was masaomi. He looked around and walked down the hall instead of taking the stairs to go to the roof.

"Masaomi?"

"I texted mikado already. I told him you and I were going to the library."

That's good thinking. If Mikado ad Anri were around then they would have gotten confused on what we would of been talking about.

In about ten minutes we stood in front of the schools' library. We both entered. There no one in here.

"This is library number 5 of Raira. It's said that not much people visit this place so I figured here would of been a great place to talk."he walked towards a table. "This place isn't dusty though." He sat down.

"We're should we begin?" I said.

"Why did izaya say that to you?"

He's asking me this first? How about 'where were you?' Or 'were you safe?'

If there's anything I learned from Nakura it's to see if the other person is able to commit too.

"If I tell you then... Will you tell me how you know him too?..."

Silence. He was staring at the table. He made his final decision.

"Maybe we can just leave it to this: he's messed with me and he's messed with you."

I was actually ok with that. I didn't want to talk about Orihara-San right now.

"How about telling me why you left me?"

Crud... If we continue like this then ill surely spill the beans about me and... Him.

"I'm sorry I did that... I didn't know what I was doing... I..."

"You wanted to ask him about why he did that to you in the past?"

"Yeah... I guess that's why..."

"What happened after you caught up to him?"

Should I tell him everything? I mean I said so myself. He was a friend. A good friend. And I trusted him.

"I fainted..."I said.

He's eyes went wide.

"What?!" He said getting up from his chair.

I was surprised. I never heard him scream that way.

"You fainted?! And what did he do?!"

I felt like if I continued then it might make this worse.

"Masaomi please calm down." I said. I didn't want to go on with his face and voice this way.

He blinked two times. His eyes turned soft again. He sat down.

"I'm sorry..." He covered his face with his hand. "Go on.."

I think this is the part where I should lie. If I tell him that he took me to his apartment so that I can rest then ill have to tell him about our Sunday meeting as well. I still wanted to talk about everything to orihara-San.

"He... He took me home." I said. Looking at the floor. I'm so pathetic.

"Well as long as he didn't do anything to you." He said. Standing up again. " and you're not sick anymore?"

"I get a headache sometimes but it leaves just as quick." I said.

"That's good. Keep taking your medication ok?" He sits down. He grabs his lunchbox.

I sit across from him. I unpacked my food too.

"Do you like him?"

I looked up at him.

What is with everyone asking me that question about someone else?! Again... I lied in a way that I didn't lie.

"No..." I giggled. "Why would you care anyway?" I should have asked that last question to orihara-San.

"Oh... It's nothing." He said and looked out the window. "I just wanted to tell you that he's bad news... That's all..."

Out of the bond and connection between both masaomi and Nakura I feel like the present me can rely on masaomi more. Nakura was a distant memory now. He was... A waste of time. Izaya orihara is really who he is and I didn't grow fond of him.

I gripped my napkin. After that little get together on Sunday ill stop talking to him. He will be the least of my worries. Masaomi, Mikado, and anri were everything I needed.

I reached for masaomi's hand. The tables weren't that long so it wasn't awkward. He looked at me and smiled. His grip became tight but not tight enough to hurt me.

I have fallen in love with him.

After school ended, us friends walked home together. When we came to my house first I waved good-bye and entered my home. I was happy. I made an adult decision and I acted mature about it.

Oh yeah.I almost forgot. I took out my phone and texted Kanra.

'Hello Kanra! Hadn't talked to you in a while... How's everything going?'

I put my phone back in my pocket. I went upstairs taking an apple with me.

I get in the bath. The water warms my body, mind, and heart. Once I got out I change into my pajamas. I looked through my uniforms' pockets for my phone and checked for a message. There it was.

'Everything's great! I talked to my parents and we got somewhat close with each other. Thanks to you.

My eyes lit up. I was happy for her.

I should tell her about what happened to me.

'Kanra... Something shocking happened to me two days ago...'

Send. I wait and a message appeared.

'What happened!? Did you get hurt?!'

'No!... I didn't... :) I'm ok... It's just remember about that Nakura person I told you about?'

Send.

:::::::::: izaya orihara:::

"She's so predictable." Izaya said sipping his tea.

Namie was at the dining table putting papers in order.

"Hey namie... You know this girl goes to the same school as your brother, right?"

She looked at him.

"I know. Like you I also try to collect data."

"Data? What did you found out?"

"Probably not as much as what you know about her." She stood up from the table. "What I do know is: she's going to hate you if you tell her the truth."

Izaya looked at her puzzled. He was trying to make Rio mad or at least get her to give him a good reaction. His fun will be over after all that.

"If Rio will hate me then it's ok." He said.

She turned her back at him. "Izaya... You're going to regret it."

"I will? Tell me namie... When did I ever regret what I did to other people."

"You never did... Maybe she can be the first." She left him dumbfounded.

He looked at the screen. She had messaged him a long list of what happened to her. She also added

'You see Kanra... I didn't know what to think... The only thing I felt was happyness... I was happy to see him again.'

He kept reading the message. Until he came to-

'I feel like I can trust this one boy at my school more than 'Nakura'. Once our hang out together is over it'll just be me and my new friends at school... And you of course... I also want I have a relationship...'

Izaya knew where this was going. He gripped the keyboard and flung it to the ground. His face was motionless. His left hand supported his head while the other one killed the keyboard.

"What happened?!" Namie asked. Running down the stairs.

"Nothing... I... Spilled some tea here... I'm going to bed." He turned the monitor off.

"Clean this up."he said.

He walked into his room.

Namie stood there. Confused.

What happened?

::::::::::::: Rio::::

I didn't get a text back. I'm sure she fell asleep from that long text. I wouldn't blame her.

I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. How should I do my hair for tomorrow? Should I curl it?

Ill probably just leave it like this. Pigtails and nothing more.

I walk over my bed. I sit down.

I know! Ill make a list of all my questions for orihara-San.

I take out a notebook and begin to write. I'm sure tomorrow will be one long day.


	9. We don't share the same love? Chapter 9

The next day was was Sunday. I got up and my head ache never came back. I was cured. I guess I should thank Orihara-San for that.

I get up from my bed. I picked up the notebook I spent writing on yesterday. I also checked my phone to see if a message from Kanra came.

There wasn't any. She must still be asleep. It was 6:00 right now anyway.

I went to the bathroom and I started the bath. I undressed myself and found some of that 'bubble bath' stuff.

Once I get in I felt relaxed. I start thinking about yesterday. Since I know for sure that I like masaomi then maybe I should plan on telling him soon. Maybe when I go to school tomorrow. This is one thing on my 'things that you'd never would have done in your past life' list. Another thing I should put in there is give Orihara-San a piece I what I think of him now.

I got out of the bath and rolled myself up in my towel.

My life will change in a good way I suppose.

I get changed into some clothes that would be easy to take off when I try putting on the dress. I put on a blue sweater to go with it.

I get a black purse out of my closet. It has a ribbon on the front. It's small And black to go with the dress.

Once I'm done with all that I make my way to the stairs. I write a note for my parents that I'll be out for the evening. I went to the living room. I'll wait here. Since orihara-San already knows where I live it's best to wait for him to come to me.

I stare out the window.

I wonder where he's going to take me. If he's getting me a dress then are we going to some fancy party? Or does he just want me to wear a dress while we walk around a park.

I'll just wait and see.

::::::::::izaya orihara:::

"Hey Namie... Which one looks better." Izaya held up two dresses.

"Izaya... Why am I here in this tailer shop?"

"You're a girl aren't you? Oh what about that one?" He walks over to it setting the other two dresses down.

"Thats not what I meant... its sunday..." Namie looked at the dress next to her. "Maybe you should hurry... She's probably waiting."

Izaya looks at his watch.

"What kind of girl wakes up at 7:15? Trust me namie... I have all the time I need."

Namie sighed. She turned her attention back at the magazine she was reading.

"This one's pretty nice." He held up a black dress that would show most of the girl's back. They came with gloves. The second layer of the dress was magenta.

"And Rio is ok with you piking the dress?" She asked.

"She said to not make it too ... These shoes are good."

"Where are you two going that she has to wear a dress?"

"It's between me and Rio." He walked to the counter." I would like this one."

"Then why am I here?"

"Namie please don't repeat questions I answered already... It's really irritating. Oh and you can have a day off."

"It's Sunday, Izaya... It was my day off."

"Namie here, your day off work." He hands her a yellow packet.

"What's this?" She asked "this better not be more of that paper work you made me do yesterday..."

"Oh but it is. I want you to research." He starts to sip his coffee. "That's just most of the chats that I have been messing around in."

"Fine I guess I have no choice." She takes the coffee from him. "Stop drinking this! I feel like you'll start to talk about some random thing you read on the Internet." She throws it in the trash.

"That coffee didn't come cheap..." Izaya said.

She rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

He stares at the bag that contains Rio's new dress.

"Hmmm... What should I do to Rio for lying to me about masaomi..."

::::::::::: Rio.:::

I put my head down on the sofa. I have been waiting for 3hours now. It's almost 9:00.

I guess that's my fault.

I fall asleep. I dream about my new life. The one where I won't be sneaking around without my parents knowing.

I opened my eyes. I got scared. I heard beeping. A car beep.

I look out the window. There was a black car parked outside in front of my house.

The beeping wouldn't stop. I looked closer and orihara-San was on the drivers seat.

Oh no... My parents! They'll hear it! Is he trying i get me in trouble?!

I ran out. I stood there on the porch. I gave him a glare and he stopped beeping.

I took a big breath in.

*beeeeeeeeeeep*

I jumped back.

He smirked and kept beeping.

I marched straight to him.

"Will you stop! They'll hear you!"

He stopped.

"Oh... So you didn't tell your parents that you'll be spending a day with me? And here I thought you were going to introduce me to them... How sad."

I balled my fist. Why does everything have to be complicated with him?

"Where are we going?" I asked. "Are we going to the park?" I tried to breath normally.

"No. not the park. You wouldn't want to be thrown more stop signs do you?"

"Then where are we going?" I was acting like a brat I know. I just think I lost my patience with him.

"You'll see... But first we have to get you dressed." He went around the car. I didn't notice that he was wearing a suit. The whole thing was black. The tie he was wearing was magenta... I felt my face burning.

He opened the door for me like a 'gentleman' and I climbed in.

So he did have a car.

He entered the drivers seat and drove away from the curve.

I put my seat belt on.

There wasn't any music playing.

I started to feel uneasy about this. Maybe this was a bad idea. No... It's not... He'll answer my questions. He'll tell me how he knows masaomi...

'He's using you'

Orihara-San said this when we were at the park.

There was no way masaomi was using me. It seemed like he was just trying to protect me. Protect me from Orihara-San. A boy this sweet would do that to me.

I looked at orihara-San.

He seemed to have his full attention on the street.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"We're going to my apartment. The one you slept in last time."

What is he going to do to me there? Is this that 'trap' I mentioned three days ago?

"Your dress is there so you won't have to change in the car."

Oh... Thank god.

I was blushing and I didn't even know it.

We entered an entrance where there was a bunch of other cars parked here.

Izaya parked the car and got out. I did the same. I looked around.

"Hey... You're coming?" Izaya was already walking towards the lobby.

Great... Now I have to catch up to him.

We entered the lobby and made our way in the elevator.

I can smell his cologne. He sure put a lot.

I for one didn't make my hair fancy. Now that I see how well he cleans up I kinda regret not doing.

He take out his phone and flips it open. That reminds me of Kanra. I wonder if she sent a message. I wouldn't want to check. He might ask what I was doing and I would be driven to tell him that I trusted someone else in the Internet.

He puts his hand on my head. His eyes still focused on the phone. He smirks.

I noticed how small I was to him. I was up to his shoulder. He was probably laughing about that.

The doors to the elevator opened and I shake him off. I walk to the opening and he follows while closing his phone.

"Who was that?" I asked. I was curious.

"That was just a small portion of rules and meetings I attend to."

Meetings? Like... Doing what he did to me to other people?

We stood in front of his 'office/apartment'. He pulls out a key and opens the door. He enters. I go in too. The lights are switched on and draped over the sofa was a plastic bag. I walked over to it. I was curious to know how it looked.

I placed my hand on it.

"There it is." Izaya said.

I forgot he was here. The thought of him buying this for me is unbelievably.

"How much did it cost? I'll try to raise enough money to pay you back for everything you've done for me."

He started to laugh softly. He walked towards me and grabbed my shoulder. He picked up the dress and gave it to me.

"I'd like to see you in this. That's how you'll repay me."

I took the dress and bowed. I looked around and finally he pointed to the door that I remembered was a room. I bowed again and went upstairs.

Once I got up there I put the bag on the bed. I fiddled with it. I finally reached in and pulled it out carefully.

I stood there amazed. It was black like I asked. It felt... Expensive. I admired it. I looked what the inside was. It was... Magenta. I put the dress on the bed and something in a pouch fell. I grabbed it and it was. another accessory to go with it.

I have to hurry.

::::::::::izaya, first person:::

Rio... She seemed happy about the dress.

I walked to my desk.

I'm sure she talked things through with masaomi yesterday.

She still lied to me. She shouldn't be lying to the person she owes a big dept. to. And to say that this will be our last encounter? She should love and adore me as much I do to her.

I looked at my room. She was in there.

I walked to a small table were I usually do my paper work. On top of the table was my little battle field.

I moved three of my pawns toward the king. I did the same to the queen.

The queen... Who did I label this again? Oh well it doesn't matter.

I heard my upstairs door open.

"Orihara-San... The dress is a little too.."

I turned around. She was walking down the stairs pulling on the dress. I had to admit... The dress was pretty short... It came to half to her leg.

Maybe I should have asked for her size before doing anything.

"Is this really the size you got me?" She asked. She didn't looked impatient or angry. She was more embarrassed.

"Yes... I guess you'll have to go like that." I smiled.

She gave me an are-you-serious? Look and I ignored it.

"Wait here." I said.

I went straight to the closet and pulled out a shoe box. The things I do for my humans...

I walk to her an hand that over.

"You need shoes don't you?"

She looked at her bare feet and took the box. She's so cute it disgusts me.

"May I?" She asked and grabbed my shoulder. She begins to put one on. Then the other.

She lets go of me and tries to walk. She stumbles and I reach for her.

"Have you ever walked in heels before?"

"I... Kinda did... When I was small but.."

This one sure makes me laugh.

"You'll get used to it." I said.

I let go of her and I walk to my keys.

"Now will you tell me where you're taking me?" She asked.

"To a five star restaurant of course."

Her face turned pale. Such a good response.

"But... You... That's..."

"Yes?"

She looks at me. She was hesitant. I knew she was thinking if she can still go through this. She's such a sweet girl.

"Come one." I grab her arm and pull her to the door.

She struggles to get to her feet.

I hold out my arm to escort her. She makes a face and walks past me. In the process? She falls over...

After she finally decided I was right we were already in the elevator. Once it stopped I dragged her along. She wouldn't shut up about how embarrassing it must be if people saw a minor with me.

I get good reactions to that so I don't mind. She was probably still insecure about the wrong size I got her. I'm ok as long as she feels awkward.

We finally reach my car and she breaks away from my arm. She holds the car's door.

I go around the car to the drivers seat and unlock her side.

She gets in and bumps her head on the roof of the car.

I enter my car and asked if she was ok. She was holding it in pain and said-

"Yes! I'm... I'm fine..."

After I checked it and made sure she was ok she wouldn't stop staring at me. I smiled and touched her wound hard. This way she knows not to look straight into her savior's eyes so carelessly.

I'm only kidding... I like the attention.

I finally start to turn the ignition on and drove out of there.

She was telling me how that really hurt her. I said that it was meant personally.

I have to say... I feel a lot younger when I'm with her.

That's an odd feeling.

::::::::::::Rio::::

I finally calmed down after making myself look like an idiot. I tugged at my dress. It was always moving up. I couldn't help but think it would have been better if I picked it.

"Stop doing that you'll stretch it out an rip it." He puts his hand on my hand like a sign to stop.

I'm not a dog... He did t have to do that... Although he was warm.

I stopped pulling it and looked out the window.

A restaurant? I would have never guessed.

Alright! This was my chance to know the answers to the things listed on my note book.

I looked at him. I couldn't help but feel great full that he even got me shoes... Now I don't know what to think of him.

Did he still think of me as a mere human he loves so much?...

A part of me wants him to think of me as girlfriend material. I think I'm just caught up in the moment. Or maybe it's because when I'm with him I feel confused. Confused about everything.

My feelings, his feelings, how the world is, my parent too...

I hugged myself. Maybe I still wanted to see him after this. Maybe we can... Work things out?

No... He said he didn't need me anymore. I'm asking for too much. I don't deserve him or masaomi.

I'm just using things to my advantage.

I don't know what to do anymore.

"Rio... If you're going to cry don't stain my car ok?"

I shot him a look. Baka.


	10. We don't share the same love? Chapter 10

"Rio... Rio..." Orihara-San was shaking me to wake up. I finally did.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in the parking lot of the restaurant." He explained patiently.

Oh. So we finally arrived. Did I really fall asleep?

He got out of the car and I did too. He went around and asked me if I can walk.

"Oh! I'm used to them already." And I kinda was.

He didn't believe me though.

He grabbed my arm and closed to car door. He let me walk on my own but when I fell 2 or 3 times he let me hang on to him.

Like a child and an adult...

We get inside the restaurant and even though it was like... 11:13 AM the restaurant gave it a night time glow. It was like I was in France or something.

I kept looking around. There was plenty of people here. I got kinda nervous on how ill try to bring up conversations with him if all these people were here. Maybe we'll get a private table? How does this whole thing work?

The music was all piano. A beautiful melody. I hear a string instrument here and there.

I didn't notice that some of the people were staring right at me and whispering to one another. Now I kinda feel like I don't belong here. I'm more of a city girl. That cute sushi place worked better for me.

I hugged orihara-san's arm tighter.

"Just ignore them." He said.

I looked at him.

"They aren't talking about you."

I looked at them. They still seemed to carry on the conversation.

Once we got to the counter, orihara-San told the man behind the counter about his reservation. He nodded and told us to follow him.

We had to take stairs. I could tell the man was impatient with me. Orihara-San seemed to have no problem laughing at me in front of him. Maybe because the man knew orihara-San...

We finally made it and up here was totally different. The windows had an affect on looking like it was night. The city lights made it look realistic. It was kinda dark in there but as long as it looked beautiful I didn't mind. There was some people in there.

That was good.

The man escorted us to a table near the window and away from everyone else.

"Is this all?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, thank you."

Thank you? I never heard him say such polite words.

"The waiter will be here to get your order." He then walked away.

I started to look at the silver wear and the plates. The napkins seemed to look cute. They were shaped in a little origami boat.

I looked up at orihara-San. He was looking out the window.

"Scary what money can do now a days." He said.

He caught me off guard.

He seemed like a totally different person.

"Now about our deal." He said turning to me.

Never mind he's back...

"What would you like to ask me?"

What? Wasn't he aching to ask me questions too? Didn't he needed to tell me something? I looked at my plate. He said 'discuss things that I wasn't aware about'... What was it?

"Maybe you should start telling me about what you wanted to tell me."I said.

He smiled.

"It doesn't work that way rio..."

Doesn't work that way? Can someone stop time to explain to me how it does work?

"Ok..." I said. I tried to remember what I wrote in my notebook without taking it out.

"Can you tell me how you and masaomi know each other?"

He was silent. The music got sad. I sit there waiting.

"If you like him so much why don't you ask him yourself?"

Was that back talking?

I looked at him confused. He smiled at me.

"Um... Is something wrong?" I asked

"You told me there was a possibility that you would tell me everything."

"Don't you think it would be better to hear his side of the story instead of mine?"

He was right... What if he lies to me, besides I'm just being nosy if I get the answer I want and masaomi knows nothing about me.

"My turn." He said.

We were taking turns?

At that moment a man with an expensive looking note book came.

"Your order?" He asked.

Orihara-San told him what he wanted. Now it was my turn... I was eyeing the soup for a long time. I guess that's what I'll take.

The waiter said thank you and left with our order.

"Have you met someone online recently?"

I looked up at him. He wasn't even looking at me.

"Um.."

"Don't lie to me." He said.

"Yes... I did... How did you know that?"

"Have to met them yet?"

I was shaking... I see where this was going.

"You..."

He smirked. He pulled out his phone and read me a message.

"' I was happy to see him.' Ring a bell?"

My face turned red. I was mad. No! I was furious! I got up.

"Excuse me" I said. I went to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I took off my gloves and threw water at my face.

How can I be so stupid!? How did I manage to fall to his tricks once again?!

Maybe I should have let him explain but...

I threw water at my reflection. I was so mad I could spit but not here... I feel like I can get charged by doing that here.

I don't even want to leave the bathroom. I don't want to face him. I mean I kinda confessed that I liked a certain someone...

I held my head. He's been reading and sending me messages since Monday... It's Sunday now...

And that girl that I talked to... Probably one of his clients...

I lost a game that I never knew I was in.

I could leave him here and march out of the restaurant but that would cause a scene... This restaurant seemed to be far from home too...

Maybe I can tell him that I want to go back home... Maybe that will work. He can have the dress and the shoes back. I don't need them. All I need is my new life.

Just in case, I took out my notebook and read more questions. I put it back in my purse and begin to walk out of the door.

I looked up at where he was sitting. He was standing up talking to a couple of women.

He was laughing and they looked like they were having a good time.

I felt myself go red. What was going on? Did he decided that now that I know about him then he can just talk to ... Well of course he can... We were never in a relationship to start with.

I looked at my shoes. I was holding back the tears. Why should I cry for him? He isn't... Worth it... I just want to go home...

"Oh see! There she is!"

I looked up and looked at them. Orihara-San was pointing at me and telling the women something.

They all gave me a sad looking face and said bye to him.

What happened?

I walked to him.

"Orihara-San?"

"Ah rio!" He yelled that out loud enough for everyone to hear.

He came close to me and hugged me.

I blushed furiously.

"What... Are you.."

"I missed you so much!"

I looked at the women and they seemed mad. They continued to walk to their destination.

I can't believe he did that to them.

"Finally..." He let go of me.

His touch left and I was back to reality.

"Don't cry alright? Those girls just came over to me for... Money investment. The kind of stuff that I wouldn't be caught dead doing."

He walked over to the table.

"You still mad at me?" He looked so innocent. This made me feel that anger back that I had before. If I say I want to go home now then... Would I be ok knowing he'd be with someone else...? Buying things for someone else? Was I jealous?

I looked at our table. Our food came. I didn't eat anything today... Maybe I should stay.

"I am mad..." I managed to say.

His evil smile grew.

"we hadn't finished our conversation." I continued.

I can't believe I'm letting my feelings get in the way.

This is the guy who made me believe I made a friend. Now to be told by the same guy that this 'she' was actually a he... And I said very insecure things to this 'she'... I have to get serious or ill end up wrapped around his fingers again...

"I'm not surprised that you're mad... But... I was expecting you to throw a tantrum and leave."

"I'm not five!" I snapped.

"There it is." He smiled.

Remember that headache that left? Yea... It's back.

"Would you like to sit?"

I do.

"So that 'data' you mentioned..."

"Yes... I didn't necessarily lied to you though... I made it my job to do this to you."

"Why did you do all this... I mean... You got what you wanted last time right?"

"It wasn't enough. I wanted more." He reached for his phone. "I was bored."

"So you were using me..."

"You can say that."

"What are you doing right now? Are you reading the messages...?"

"You are so good at knowing what I'll do next." He was still looking at his phone.

"You lied to me about masaomi.." His expression changed and he put his phone away.

"I didn't lie... I made my up mind just yesterday... Why do you care anyway?"

Yeah... That's right... Why did he care? Why did he care on who would leave me and brake my heart? I can never guess what's going on in his mind.

"Listen rio.. I told you before. He's using you."

I stand up and smack my hands on the table.

"No he's not!"

People were looking over here now.

Rumors spread the room.

I kept my eyes on him and he did the same to me.

He was not amused.

"He's using you." He repeated.

I sit down and looked at everyone. They went back to eating.

"Explain to me... How is he using me?!" I didn't realized that I was whispering until he whispered.

"Because I know him more than you do." He had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Why do you care if he's using me? Don't you find this kind of stuff satisfying?" I said.

"I do. I just have a hating urge on masaomi. I don't think he should be the one being satisfied while using you."

Satisfied with me?

"I don't want him to forget his past. He knows exactly what he did wrong."

...

What is he talking about?

"What if I told you I'm ok with him using me?"

Silence.

He had a smile that was unreadable.

He looked blankly at me.

He smacked his hand down on the table.

I jumped.

He got dangerously close to me.

"Coming from the person who saved you: I think it's best if you remained mine and no one else's."

I stared at him. What does he mean by that?!

"Yours?" I'm a tool now?!

"Rio.. I don't think you understand the situation at hand. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. You owe me."

"Well I didn't ask for you to do that for me. If I owe you a big dept. then ill repay it with money. You said money can do everything didn't you?"

::::::::::izaya orihara::::

I looked at her. Was she serious? Did she really think paper is worth her life. She's very interesting.

I smiled. Maybe I should have just let go of her if this was how she decides to talk to me.

But again... If she wants to live her life who am I to judge?

She also took that whole: I'm Kanra, desu, Better than I thought she would.

She's probably trying to hide it.

I laughed.

"What's so funny..?" She asked.

Should I mess with her some more? No... She might get mixed feelings...

"You make me laugh... That's all."

She took that as an insult. I can tell.

"What else do you need to tell me?" she asked.

Changing the subject already? I'm sure she wants to go home now.

I want to make this night last.

"What about you? It's your turn after all."

She went into a blank stare.

She spoke-

"How old are you?"

We're hitting the personal questions now? I still had a lot of things to say about what I've done. Oh well... It can't be helped.

"Twenty-three." I smiled.

Her eyes went wide.

"You don't look... Twenty-three..." Her voice faded.

"Are you calling me old?" I asked.

"No! No! I wasn't!" She waved her hand in front of her.

"It's just... You look younger so.."

I smiled.

"My turn again."

She waited.

"Just to let you know... After this you'll still be seeing more of me."

Her face appeared to have many expressions. First was a 'What?' Face and then a 'thank heavens' face and the other... 'Are you serious!'

She's so interesting.

"My turn..." She said.

"When we we're in your apartment three days ago... You said you found some fun... What did you mean?"

I grinned. I knew exactly what she meant.

I've been in the dollars chat room a lot now. I've been keeping an eye on the black rider and of course this one particular person... 'Taro tanaka' .

I feel like he has an attachment on being the leader of the dollars. I'm investigating that right now.

"No reason."

If I told her I didn't need her anymore -which by the is the reason I told her I was Kanra- then I don't need to talk things further about my job.

"You said-"

"I know what I said..." I cut her off. "If I keep telling you things I may end up telling you stuff that you'd be better off not knowing."

Her face grew soft. She knows that I'm right.

"Well this dinner conversation was good." I took a sip of my water.

We both didn't exactly eat anything.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

She made her hands into fists.

"No." She said.

I heard a growl come from her stomach.

"You shouldn't waste food."

She reached for her spoon and started eating.

She's so unpredictable.

:::::::::::::Rio::::::

Already through in the conversation and still no luck.

If I continue like this I might get answers that will reveal masaomi's past. I just want masaomi to tell me so that I can tell him about mine...

I looked at him. He didn't eat a single bite. I'm sure his steak is getting cold.

So all this time he was using me. I wouldn't blame him if someone as pathetic as me made life more interesting.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"The reason I came was for you to eat."

Oh...

"There's something on your face by the way."

I blushed. I got my boat napkin and wiped my mouth.

This guy...

How can he be twenty-three?!

I felt so awkward when he said that... I'm like... 16... And for me to think all this stuff about him... It's like he's playing day care.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" I asked. I want to go home and have a good cry. Then I can get back on my feet.

"No... What about you?"

My notebook... I reached in my purse. I made it look like I was looking At the ground.

"Why do you love humans?" I asked.

...

...

"Didn't I already told you? They're interesting. You never know what they will do or what they're reactions will be."

My question was actually... How did his love for humans grow on him but... I guess... This answer will do.

I didn't know what else to ask. Maybe how he knew where I lived? No... He told me already.

"Will you be ok if I'm not with you anymore?" He asked.

With me anymore?

"I mean... I've been with you since that one night... Then I re entered your life on Monday."

This question... I couldn't answer it.

If I say no will it look like I have a 'thing' for him? If I say yes will I be ok with that?

"I see." He walked up to me. He leaned down and looked at my face.

"You like me... Don't you?"


	11. We don't share the same love? Chapter 11

I dropped my spoon in my soup.

I didn't know what to say. Did I like him?! Why would he ask me this if I didn't answer the question yet. I know! He's messing with me!

"Hahahahahaha! What?! What are you talking about? Haha!"

He continued staring at me. He was serious.

I'm so done for...

Wait... No I'm not!

"That's a very sad accusation." I said.

I sound like a pro.

"Orihara-San... I despise you." As I said It I felt like that wasn't the right choice of words... I think I went too far.

Silence.

He looked at me. A grin in his face.

"I do too." He said.

He hates me all of a sudden? I thought he loved all his humans?

"What?" I asked.

"See? You got scared."

He walked back to his seat.

Was that a sign that he doesn't suspect me? I mean... He knows that I like masaomi... A lot.

Why would he start believing in all that stuff now?

I want to go home. I don't want to be here any longer.

"Trust me... Orihara-San... I don't have feelings for you..." I looked down at my dress. "I'm more scared of you..."

I felt regret as soon as the words come out.

"I know." He said.

I looked up. I wasn't surprised at all that he would change his mind that fast.

"Are there any more questions you'd like to ask me?"

I looked at my notebook. I don't think there was...

Maybe just one more question.

"What do you think of me...?" I whispered it. I felt inappropriate saying it to him.

"What do I think of you?" He had an amused face. Like he's been waiting for this question all along.

"Lets see... You're bratty... "

I made a face. Really?

"You're also very... 'Unique'"

I looked up at him.

"Everyone is unique" I said.

He made his hand support his head.

"This kind of unique... Is sort of like me taking an interest."

An interest? Like how he loves his humans? I'm confused.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

He stared at me.

"It's means you're cute."

I blushed. I griped my spoon.

I was gonna loose it right there. After all he's done to me he just has to lie right to my face?!

I stand up.

"I want to go home." I said.

Finally, I got the nerves to say it...

He looked at me puzzled.

"Now?" He asked.

"I don't have any more questions to ask and you sure don't have nothing else to say... I just want to go home.."

He looks into my eyes. He got the message.

He stands up.

"You're right... I guess we should go..."

He reaches for my arm and I walk beside him.

I'm doing the right thing... Masaomi said it himself: he's bad news and he was always bad news from the start.

I just want to go home and rest. If I see him here and there that would be nice... Since he's always telling me that he won't be leaving me alone. As long as he doesn't mess with masaomi or my life then I'm alright... I guess...

After he helped me get down the stairs we walk towards the counter and pay for our food.

We were outside now. Since my dress was pretty short I felt cold... I wasn't about to tell him that.

We went inside his car and it became somewhat warm.

I tried to stop myself from shivering.

If I get another cold it'll be half his fault for buying it like this.

We begin to leave the parking space and drove down the street.

I looked out the window.

Let's see all the useful information he has told me so far... Shall we?

He told me that he was Kanra.(That means I won't be texting her anytime soon.) The girl at the restaurant on Thursday was paid to tell me that sweet story.(Money can definitely do scary things.) he told me masaomi is using me. He told me that I was his. He told me that I was... Interesting.

I looked at him. He seemed quiet.

I opened my phone for the time.

7:30.

It was almost night already?

I looked out the window and he pulled over at the gas station.

He got out the car and refilled it.

He left the car door opened. That means I was shivering.

The gas smell didn't made it better. I felt uneasy. I wanted to throw up.

He finally came back.

He entered the car and looked at me.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No... Not at all... Can we just... Drive out of here now?"

"Rio.. Why do you always lie to me."

I looked at him. He seemed serious. He's probably soft when he comes to his humans not loving him.

He starts to laugh.

Never mind.

"I'll warm you up then." He begins to remove his tie. I blushed.

"NO NO! IM FINE! I don't need you to help me I'm..." He leaned closer and I closed my eyes. I was shaking and it wasn't from the cold.

But I felt something being placed on me.

I opened my eyes and he put his jacket on me. He put his tie in a dispenser.

"There. I wouldn't want you to get sick again." He started the car and drove out if there.

That was uncalled for... My heart was still beating.

I looked at his jacket. The one he wore that day...

I blushed as I touched it. Why would he have this in his car?

I bring the jacket up to my face. My cheeks were cold and they were already getting warmed up. This smelled just like him. Well of course... It is his after all...

I put my hands through the sleeves.

I hugged myself.

"Thank you..." I whispered.

"You know rio... We're not going to your house..."

My heart jumped. I opened my eyes fast.

"What?! You're kidding... Aren't you? You're kidding... I know you are."

He starts laughing.

"Rio... You left your clothes at my house... Remember?"

Oh yes... I changed in there... Great... Why didn't I just bring them to save the trouble...?

"Oh..." I calmed myself down.

He better not mess with me when we get there... Like I said before... I just want to cry... If he does anything then... I might cry in front of him... That's the last thing I want...

I hugged myself again. I was completely warm now.

I looked at him. Was he cold? The only sweater he brought was this one and I have it...

I reached for his face. I touched his cheek.

He was cold. Even through the gloves.

He put his hand on mine and pulled me off.

"I'm driving." He said.

His hand was cold too.

"You're cold too." I said.

"Yes I know..."

I put my hand over my chest. When he's not being a total ass he can be really sweet sometimes.

I look out the window. I really should be grateful to him.

I went to sleep.

I heard someone call my name.

I woke up and orihara-San was already at my side of the car.

We were here.

"Finally..." He said "you better hurry before your parents see you've been out with me."

My parents... I got out of the car and took my phone out. 9:05.

It got dark pretty fast.

We entered the lobby and went inside the elevator.

"Did you like your evening?" He asked.

I stared down at my shoes.

"Not so much." The information he gave me today hurt me a lot.

"The food... That's the part I liked." I said.

"Also spending time with me..." He said. He pulls out his phone.

Great... He's going to mess with me. I just need my stuff and go.. It's that simple.

"I guess I did like that part too.." I said.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

The elevator doors opened and we got out, he puts his phone away. We were in front of his appartment again.

He got his key out and opened the door.

I asked permission if I can go upstairs to collect my things. He lets me and I leave.

When I came back the lights were still off and he was sitting on his couch.

"I found them!" I said.

"You like the dress so much that you didn't want to change into your normal clothes?" He asked.

I looked at my dress. It probably would have been a good idea to change...

"I'll be right back ill-" he grabbed my arm and pushed me to wall.

"Nn." I said. He hit my nose." Why did you so that?"

"Rio..." He said." Are you still going to confess to masaomi?"

I was shaking. I didn't know what to tell him...

"I.." I stuttered. I was scared now. He really has me pinned tightly...

"Orihara-San... That hurts!"

He pushed my bangs to the side.

He put his mouth close to my ear.

"Are you?"

I can feel him crush my wrist.

"Ow!"

Why is he doing this?! And here I thought things were going well.

I gave him a serious response.

"I am... I love him."

Everything went quite. I felt my sweat roll down my face.

"I don't like to share..." He said.

"It's not like I was yours!" I yelled.

"You are... Why do you forget about the important details...?"

"Orihara-San..." I shut my eyes. "Please let go of me!"

He loosened his grip. Still... He didn't let go.

"Rio..." He looked at me.

I tried to ignore his eyes. They burn my body.

He cuffed my chin and ran that same hand through my hair.

"I feel... Attached to you."

... ... ...

Attached... Like... Obsessed?

I looked at him. He meant it.

Why now!? Why didn't he feel that when he made me go suicidal? Why why why?!

I looked at him with desperate eyes.

"You're lying..." I said.

"I wish I was..."

My eyes filled with tears. I felt my hand calling him. I wanted someone to hug me tightly. Most of all I wanted a hug from him.

He looked at me not moving.

"Don't cry rio..." He said.

I couldn't help it... He's here confessing to my heart... I can't take this anymore. He's done this so many times. Breaking my heart was probably a fun game. I can't take him seriously. I don't want my heart to break again... I don't...

I push him off me and go for the door. As I opened it the other person on the other side was ready with their keys...

It was a woman.


	12. We don't share the same love? Chapter 12

The woman had long black hair and a green sweater. She was carrying a yellow packet with her.

She looked really surprised to see me.

I looked at her. Maybe she's his sister? I mean what's another reason why she's here? I was confused... Very confused! A frustrated confused.

"Um... Did I come in at a bad time?" She asked.

If she was his sister then that means she can be as insane as him!

I ran from the door and without thinking I hid behind orihara-san.

She entered and turned on the lights.

"I'm sorry I startled you..."

She was probably wondering what we were doing... I blushed.

"Namie? What are you doing here?"

Orihara-san asked.

Namie... That's her name...

"You idiot... You gave me the wrong file! These are mostly photos... "

"Ah but you see namie... I did that on purpose. Lately I didn't think you were taking your job seriously so I changed them to see if you would come back and exchange them." He smirked and went to go close the door. I guess he likes to mess with her too...

"Izaya... Why Is she crying...? Don't tell me you told her already." She starts to go next to his desk.

She calls him by his first name... She also knows about what his plans were. She had a key to his apartment.

"Oh no... It's a different reason..." He looked at me. "She wants to go home already..."

Truth is... I don't want to go home anymore. I got what I wanted... I cried already...

Right now I don't want to leave him here alone with her... Who ever she was.

"Rio, this is namie. She's that assistant I mentioned not too long ago."

She was beautiful. She seemed to have a special bond with him.

"Namie... This is Rio..."

Namie looked at me. She took the packet. The correct one this time. She then went over to me and said-

"It's nice to meet you."

"Same here..." I said.

She turned to Orihara-San.

"Don't make her cry anymore.." She said that as a joke maybe.

He smiled and she walked past him.

"See you in the morning."

She was out the door.

I was alone again. With him.

I looked down at my shoes.

I had to break the silence.

"She seems nice..." I said.

"Not really... She can sometimes be... Annoying." He went over to me.

"She's very pretty..." I continued.

"She has beauty and brains." He said.

I tried to comb my hair with my fingers.

"Do you have any sort of relationship with her?"

He looks at me curiously.

"Not really... It's just a partner ship. She's more of a house wife."

"Do you like her?" I asked. I looked up at him.

He was smiling. "Rio Kamachika are you jealous?"

I put both of my hands close to my chest.

Jealous... I was jealous when he talked to those random girls at the restaurant but... He wasn't interested. Now that he actually has someone to talk to when he comes back from work and such he... He trusts her.

I looked away from him. I have no idea anymore.

Masaomi...I love him... Now I don't know anymore.

Orihara-San in the other hand... He's special to me. I know that for sure.

I looked up at him.

And I'm special to him.

"What makes me different from the rest?" I asked.

"I can't tell... I have no idea why I'm so attracted to you. You see... I'm normally not attracted to women."

My eyes went wide. I backed away from him.

"So you're... You're..." I leaned closer and whispered.

"Gay?"

It took a while for it to sink in.

He started to laugh. I jumped.

"No rio... I'm not gay... I meant I'm not attracted to women or men. I'm asexual."

That makes perfect sense. If he loves his humans then its not a surprise he wouldn't like anyone. Was that a relief? If he doesn't have feelings for anyone then he's not attracted to his assistant.

But... That means if I say I love him then the love he has would be something different. Not the same kind of love.

I stood there. I was focused on what he told me before.

Does he really 'like' me?

If I choose him over masaomi am I doing something wrong?

Why did this have to happen to me?

He went over to me and hugged me.

My face turned red.

"I understand I put a big weight on your shoulders." He said.

"But... I don't want you to have some time to think about it."

He hugged me tighter."I already know who you want."

:::::::::::::izaya:::::

Yes... That's right.

She wants masaomi.

She has no idea.

What's wrong with me?

Why her?

I don't pick favorites. To me she's just another girl whose lost in this world.

Maybe my urges are telling me that in order to make her misery escape I need to act like this... Maybe this is pay back for speaking to me so violently and obnoxious.

I honestly have no idea...

I let go of her.

"I should probably take you home."

I tried to turn to my keys but she hanged on to my sleeves.

She was starring at the floor.

"Do you honestly like me?" She asked.

"I guess i do.." I said.

I understand this was a serious thing. A girl takes confessions very lightly.

She put her hands around me.

I did the same.

:::::::::::Rio::::

"I can't give you an answer right now." I said.

"It's fine. I wasn't expecting you to have one."

"So... You'll let me think about?" I wasn't 100% sure he'd say yes.

"No... "

I knew it.

"I'm not a second choice, Rio." He said.

"Either take me or wake up tomorrow and go back to school and see him."

He let go of me and walked to his desk.

I stood there like an idiot. All this time I was treating everyone like they were my choice. Did I finally just opened my eyes?

If I walk out of here will I regret it?

I turn around.

He was standing there looking at me.

I take off my shoes.

He looked surprised.

I take my gloves off next.

"Hey... What are you doing?" He asked.

I walked up to him.

"I choose you." I said.

"You're such a dumb girl..."

Small tears were rolling down my cheeks.

He went up to me.

He put his hands on my cheeks.

"I see... You're still lost... Don't worry... As your ruler... I'll make you find yourself again." He kissed my forehead.

When he said I was lost... He wasn't wrong...

Ever since I met him I felt like we had a connection. Not the "we understand each other perfectly" but the one where... I really don't know...

I hugged his neck.

If this is wrong... Then so be it.


	13. We don't share the same love? Chapter 13

So I finally got in a relationship.

It's not the one where everything is perfect though... It's the one were everything will go wrong.

I'm in the car with Orihara-San.

We stopped at a red light.

I kept playing with my hair. That seems to be my only option right now.

What did I just do?

Did I really confess to him?

What will happen tomorrow? How can I face my friends?!

...

I didn't do anything wrong... I'm just following what my heart tells me to do.

I looked at Orihara-San.

He seemed to be playing with his ring.

I have the dress he bought me in a bag so that I won't stain it or anything.

He likes me... But it's more of a crazy possessive kind of thing.

He doesn't want me to live my life if it meant keeping a certain someone happy.

My love in the other hand... Is a distant one. I'm sure I'm not in love. I'm in love with 'Nakura' and I kept telling myself that I should forget about the 'would you like to disappear with me?' Orihara... Right now it's the Orihara that loves all humanity and loves to mess with them... A lot...

I'm scared of this Orihara. To death.

I also want to keep him.

Keep him away from all the women he meets.

I don't want him to be with anyone else...

I hadn't noticed that we were so close to my house now.

How do you say bye to your boyfriend though?

Do you hug? Do you pet each others head? Do you... Kiss?

My head went in swirls at that thought.

I put my hand over my mouth. I blushed furiously.

"What are you doing?" He laughed.

Oh nothing I was just imagining us kiss.

"Nothing... I was cold but that urge left so..." I stared at my hands.

"We're here now." He said.

He parked the car. We weren't parked close though... I guess he knows that my parents are home by this time.

"Thank you for the meal.." I said.

I reach for the handle and he grabbed my arm.

I turned to him. He put his hand on my cheek.

"No good bye kiss? How mean..."

My stomach fluttered. My hands were shaking.

He leaned in and I closed my eyes.

A kiss planted... On my cheek.

As he pulled away he started to laugh.

"I'm not gonna push it..." He said.

Push it? If he was gonna do it then it was sort of fine by me...

"You act like it's your first kiss..." He said.

I was silent...

His eyes became emotionless.

"You've never been kissed before?" He asked.

I was blushing. I didn't know what to say... Was it a crime to have virgin lips?!

I nodded.

I put my hand over my hand again. I shaped it as a fist.

He started to chuckle.

"Stop laughing at me!" I said.

"Rio... I just think it's cute..."

Cute?

He put his elbow on the steering wheel and made his hand support his head. His eyes narrowed.

"It's going to be so much fun to help this kitten not be lost anymore."

Fun?! Help?! Lost?! Kitten?!Who?!Me?!

I blushed. I had no idea what he meant but I know damn well that it wasn't good.

"You can text me when I'm Kanra. That'll be this phone here..." He reaches in his pocket. He pulls out a red flip phone.

'This phone'? How many phones does he have?!

I nod. I get to talk to him whenever I want... That has to be a gift.

"Remember... Our relationship is to be kept a secret."

... ...

Secret... What?! Now wait...

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Rio... If masaomi find out who will get ignored?" He points at me as if the answer wasn't obvious.

"But-"

"Rio... You have to keep it."

"What if... "

I stop myself. He's right... He's absolutely right. I have to keep it. I have no other choice.

"I'll do the same with namie." He said.

Now to this. I looked at him. Puzzled and lied to.

"Why..." I said. My voice was shaky.

"Rio... I don't know if you noticed but you're 15"

"16... " I said.

"And I'm 23." He ignored me. It's the same thing.

"Namie just knows that you are someone I've been talking to over the Internet and that you go to Raira academy..."

"I understand..." I said.

I felt like this was all necessary but at the same time... I couldn't help but feel like he lied to me...

Lied to me..? It's not like he promised me anything...

I stared at my legs.

He comes close and hugs me.

I asked for this. I chose him after all.

I had to live up to his rules.

I hugged him back.

He broke the hug and said-

"Ok... I think your parents are waiting." He smiled.

I forced myself to smile.

I nod and open the car door.

I walk to the side walk and he drove away.

I continue to walk.

I already felt lonely.

As I reached my home I entered.

That's weird... My parents aren't home.

I walk to the kitchen and take an apple. There was a note there.

I read it.

'Rio.

Me and your father are out. Please help yourself with some stew I made.

-mom and dad 3'

I put the paper back and walk up to my room.

I touched the cheek orihara-San kissed.

I felt ok now.

The secret won't interfere.

He can come over when my parents are pulling stunts like this... Going out... And having fun. I wipe a tear that secretly came to my face.

I open my phone.

It was late... Very late.

I just knew this was going to be a long day.

I put my phone away.

I should take a shower.

When I set my stuff on my bed my phone rang. I got scared.

I tried looking for it. Once I did I opened it.

A message from Kanra.

'Dont cry, Rio.'

He knew...

And for a second there... I though for sure it was her...

My eyes were wet. I started the cry. This is for Kanra... My friend .

This is for masaomi... My good friend...

And it was for me...a brand new start.

The next day came. I went to the bathroom and changed into my uniform.

I went downstairs as my mom was warming up the stew she made yesterday.

I make myself cereal. I sit down and start eating at the counter.

"Rio... Where were you yesterday?" Mom asked.

" I was with a couple of friends." I smiled.

"Rio... This isn't the first time you were out late."

"I know... I'm sorry... It's just... I get caught up in the fun." Lying to my parents made my stomach hurt.

That's why I didn't so it often. But now... Since they trust me a lot... I guess I'll have to lie.

"Ok... Make sure to call once in a while... Or we'll call you during your date."

I blushed.

"Mom!"

She laughed and put an apple on the counter top.

"I'm just kidding." She said.

She turned back around and continued to stir the soup.

Once I got to school I felt uneasy.

Masaomi... How will I face him?

Will I still act like the old me?

Well sure I will! He's still my friend. He's great to be around with. I think it's good to still talk and hang out with him.

I enter the classroom and sit in my usual seat.

"Gooooood moooorning~!" A familiar voice called.

I turned to him. He's still happy and smiling.

"Good morning." I said. I smiled at him.

"How was yesterday? What did you do? All I did was sit around and do nothing."

"I..."

Lie.

"I sat around and did nothing too..." I said.

"Maybe next time all four of us can go out somewhere!" He said.

"That would be great.." I said.

I still wanted to learn things about anri and mikado too...

"Hey masaomi..." I said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Well I was thinking If we can have lunch in the library today again... Just the two of us... I want to tell you about how I know him..."

He looked around. His face turned serious.

"You do? I'm not butting in or anything?"

"No! Not at all..." I said.

"Alright then..." He said. He smiled.

Maybe he might tell me about him... That was just a small hope in me though...

"Then later... I can tell you how I know him..."

I looked up at him.

I stand up from my chair.

"Really?!" I said.

I put my hands together.

"Yea! I mean... It's only fair right?" He said.

I nod. Yes... It is... I'm glad he sees things like me...

The bell rang.

"See ya at the library." He said.

"Ok..." I said.

Once class ended I put my stuff in my bag and walked out the door.

I was finally there. I entered and he was already in there looking at the bookshelves.

"I'm here..." I said.

He turned around and smiled.

"Come and sit! There's plenty of seats to go around!"

He's so happy...

I sit down across from him again.

I put my lunch box on the table.

He had his too.

"So what was it again? You wanted to tell me about izaya?"

Who? Oh... Orihara-San...

"Yes..." I looked at my lunch box.

"It's not really tragic or anything... I kinda deserved it..."

He looked at me. "What ever he does is never about who deserves what..." He looked at his unopened lunch box.

"He just does it cause he wants to."

He speaks so small of Orihara-San.

This may or may not make me sad.

"I met him when I was this age. Probably a week ago."

He paid attention to me.

A week ago? Did it take me that long to fall in love?

"But at first... I thought he was someone else..."

He looked confused and I wouldn't blame him.

"It all started with some mail that I started getting in my mail box when I was in junior high..."

I griped my lunch box.

"I get messages from someone named 'Nakura'... You can guess that was him..."

He nodded.

"He asked me what were in the envelopes. I told him they were photos of my dad cheating on my mom..."

His eyes narrowed.

"He started telling me things to make me feel better.

It got to the point where I send those same photos of my dad to my mom.

A few days later everything was back to normal... I started to feel unwanted though... I told that to Nakura... He said that his life wasn't good either... He asked me if I wanted to disappear with him..."

I looked at him and he seemed mad.

I continued...

"As soon as I got there the person who escorted me wasn't Nakura... It was a man who had a friend's help stuff me in a van."

"He set it up didn't he?" He asked.

" yes.." The memories all came back from that night. My tears were being held back by force.

"Later... The black bike saved me... She said she needed to do a job and take me somewhere. That somewhere was a roof where I met Nakura... He asked me if I was scared and I said yes... Then... He told me he did that all... He also made that rescue... I was shocked... I didn't know what to say... He kept telling me about how he knew I never really wanted to die... I asked him why he did that to me. He said...

He loved humans... They were... Interesting to him..."

Masaomi looked troubled but I continued.

"He then brought me to the edge of the building... He asked me questions. They were mostly about why I wouldn't let go of the idea that everyone has secrets and that I should respect that."

"Typical." He said.

I looked at my lunch box.

"He started to insult my family... So I tried to slap him... But I fell over an she caught me. He asked if he can let go of me and I... I didn't know what to say... He brought me up. He asked me if I understood and I said yes... He left telling me all these horrible things about me... And I decided to jump off the building... But something caught me. The black rider saved me. She told me the most wonder fullest thing ever... 'The world isn't as bad as you think'...and I walked back home..."

"It must have been rough meeting him again..."He said. "Especially since you ran off with him..." He said.

"Now... Masaomi... How does he know you?..."

There was silence.

"Ok... You deserve to know." I nod and looked at him.


	14. We dont share the same love? Chapter 14

"You see... My past isn't really long... There's a beginning... A middle and an ending... A horrible ending..."

I stared at him. I want to stop him... But he's willing to tell me so therefore I won't.

"Rio I..."

He stopped...

"I met a girl..."

A girl? Like... He fell in love?

"She was beautiful and everything... Her name was saki..."

He took a breath in and continued.

"She... She met me and I... Like always tried to hit on the most random girl I can find... And he came.

Izaya orihara...

He said he was her body guard or something but he won't interfere if I liked her or anything. From there I knew I didn't like him... But I wanted to get to know saki more..."

He moved his lunch box to his left.

"Sooner or later... After a long time of knowing her I fell in love with her... I was friends with izaya..."

Friends? What made them two friends?! Was he not telling me something?

"But... That all changed when I got a phone call..."

He looked down.

"The other line was this gang... I ... I didn't know anything about..."

He looked hesitant. Like he regrets doing something... Is it him telling me this?

"They said they had saki... They hurt her... They did horrible things to her..."

He put his right hand on his head.

Now why would a gang do something to you when you didn't do anything to them?

"I didn't know what to do... So I called izaya..."

He let out a noise... Maybe in the verge of crying?

"He didn't answer!"

My eyes went blank. Orihara-San didn't?

"So I ran to go save her... But..." He put his left hand on his face.

"I stopped... I was terrified... I honestly didn't know what to..."

I put my hand on his arm.

"Thank you..." I said. I heard enough.

"May I ask a question?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Is she ok?"

He stared at the table.

"She's still in the hospital to this day..."

I was shocked.

"Why did they do this to you?!" I said.

He looked like he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

I can't believe this... How can some gang... Do this... To an innocent girl...

I looked at him.

"Do you still love her?" I asked.

He rose his head. He smiled weakly.

"No... We're done for... I don't see her anymore."

Oh... Is that how it is? ...

He was using me? Why did Orihara-San say that though...? It seemed he's still suffering from it... I have no idea what to think of this... He ignored the calls... He was probably wanting to see what his human would do... Playing god at a time like that?! When a girl was desperately crying out for help?!

I was mad. I have no idea what she was probably feeling...

That could have been me...

"Rio... I'm sorry..."

He's sorry? About what?

"I feel much better telling someone all this." He said. His smile came back.

"Oh... Yea.. Anytime" I let go of his arm.

I'm going to have a little talk with Orihara-San...

"You always seem to make me happier when you're around" he said.

I blushed. I did?! I thought that was just him being happy...

"I'm glad." I said. Now I know that his happiness was actually me. Now I don't have to stick my nose where it doesn't belong...

He opens his lunch box.

"I think we should go to that park where that water fountain is. Right there we can all talk about stuff. Like what's bothering us and stuff." He eats some rice.

"That sounds great!" I said.

"I'm sure both Anri and Mikado will come. They told me when we were walking home last time that they were done with what ever."

I smiled. The life I wanted was Coming back.

"When are we going?" I asked.

"Maybe we can go tomorrow after school. We don't have school on Thursday." He eats a couple of vegetables.

"Ok... Sounds great." Some weight was being lifted from me.

"And if they don't come... We can go together." He smiled.

Together... Like last time.

"Sure" I said.

"Lets hope we don't get hurled at with garbage cans."

Yea... I don't want that either...

We continued eating.

I can't wait for tomorrow.

When school ended we walked home together. We talked about the plans masaomi made up and everyone was all on board with it.

Once we reached my house again I said good- bye and entered my home.

"Hello~!"

Mom was making dinner like always.

"Hi..." I said.

"Mom... Can I go to the park with my friends tomorrow..?" I asked.

"Sure, Rio." She then reached in the bottom of the counter.

"Rio... What is this.."

She pulled it out and... It was my dress...

"Oh that?!" My heart was panicking.

"I saw it and I though it was part of that cosplay stuff I heard so much about... Don't tell me you're into-"

"Yes... I am!" I said. I had to lie...

She looked at me surprised.

"I love anime and manga mom... I thought it would be good if I.."

I felt my cheeks turn red.

She smiled.

"Well I cleaned it for you and it looks brand new." She set it on the table.

"Would you like some stew?"

"I'm sorry mom... I have to finish my homework..."

I grab my dress and an apple.

"I'll be down when I finish."

I race upstairs.

I put the 'cosplay' dress in my closet.

She cleaned my room? That's the first...

I sit on my bed and checked my phone.

No messages...

I need to talk to orihara-San.

I started to type.

'Orihara-San... I found out about how you know masaomi...'

I send it.

I started to untie my tie. I should change out of these first.

The phone rang and I reached for it.

'That's nice.

What exactly did he tell you?'

I start to type.

'He told me that you met because of a girl... Saki was it?'

I send.

A message.

'That's right.'

'He also said that you and him became close'...

A message.

'I guess we were pretty close.'

'I also know that when saki was kidnapped by this one gang you didn't do anything to help...'

I waited. Nothing came.

I started to take my school jacket off. I set it on my bed. My white blouse was next.

The phone rang.

'What was I suppose to do?

It was his girlfriend not mine.'

How can he say that...?!

I get second thoughts.

I push them back.

'Orihara-San... You could have...'

I stop typing. I kinda agree. What was he suppose to do...? He could have helped though...

In some way... I have no idea...

I erase my message and try again

'Masaomi told me you were the girl's body guard. Why didn't you do something?'

I send.

Ring.

'Rio... Did he told you why she was kidnapped?'

'He told me that these gang members that he didn't know did it... He said he doesn't know why they did all this to him and saki.'

I send.

I wait... Then it ringed.

'I see...

Ill be right over.'

What did he mean by that?!

Was he coming here?!

I ran to the door. I peeked my head out an saw mom still cooking.

Where was dad?! Wherever he is.. He better not be here when ... He comes...

I close the door. I have to calm down.

I walk over to the mirror. You can do this!

I put on a shirt and dress up quickly.

I went over to my bed.

I couldn't help but check for an email. I know for sure there won't be a message there. I didn't send him one back.

I should eat. I should definitely eat something.

I went downstairs and ask for some stew.

I ate it and went back to my room.

I checked the time... 6:43.

I go next to my computer.

Was he gonna tell me his side of the story?

He better not lie to me...

I go next to my bag. I should probably start my homework. I take out my math book.

There was a knock...

I looked out on my balcony.

He was there...

Wait... How did he get up here?!

I stand up and run to the balcony. I unlock the glass doors and let him in.

"It was so close on raining... I thought I'd never get here in time.."

He went over to my door and stood there.

"Why are... Why are you here?" I said. I was whispering so that my mom won't think I've gone completely insane.

"Rio... I'm here to tell you my

Side of the story.."

Oh.. So I was right.

"I'm sure you could have typed it.." I said.

"I know but... This seemed to be more serious to be told in person. Like a break up."

I close the glass doors and go to my computer. I sit down.

"Here goes... If I'm correct then he may or may not have told you why I was such a nice guy to him."

"He didn't..." I said.

"Ah see there's the problem. Have I taught you nothing?" He didn't seem ashamed. He went over to my bed. He sat down too.

"Now I don't think it's any if my business if he plans to tell you anything about himself. I'm sure he's just trying to hide it and tell you when the time is right... But... In order for me to tell you, you must know about this secret."

"In that case... I don't want to know.."

"Do you still think I'm the bad guy in all this?" He asked.

I looked down at my shoes. I don't want to think that way... I really don't... But it seems like... I have to... I know masaomi isn't a bad guy... He isn't... Is he?

"Rio... Listen to me... The kid hung around with a bad crowd.. I was only helping... And when he called me I decided it would be best for him to figure this out on his own."

I slapped my hand on my chair.

"Izaya! You can't just do that!"

I yelled... Worst of all... I was talking to masaomi too much that I called him...

"So you use my name when you're mad I see..."

There was a knock on the door.

"Rio... Is everything alright? I heard you yell..."

I looked at Orihara-San.

He nodded at the door.

He wanted me to lie.

"I'm... I'm alright mom... I'm just watching this anime show... Um... The lead guy died so.."

"Oh I see... Please... Try to calm yourself with this cosplay stuff."

I'm sure people who truly like this stuff don't call anime 'cosplay'.

I heard her leave.

I turned to orihara-San.

He was holding in his laugh.

"I'm not into this stuff..." I said. "She saw the dress you bought me and she thought it was... so I agreed with her..."

I looked at the ground.

"Id be happy to buy you a maid outfit if you want.."

I shot him a look.

"Can we go back to the..." I stare at the floor again.

Do I really want to know more?

Masaomi knew people... Bad people... People who messed or had a problem with a certain gang. In return they took saki and did that...

"Rio... There are other things I haven't mentioned... If its alright I can..."

"No... I'm fine..."

"This next thing might make you know something for sure."

I was desperate.

I nodded.

"I made saki to turn herself in with that gang."

Silence.

Rain started to fall.

I looked at him.

"Is this some kind of joke!" I yelled.

He looked at the door then back at me.

"She listened to what ever I told her to. That was the whole point on me being her body guard. She did what I told her without hesitation... I still visit her when she's in the hospital... What does masaomi do? He leaves her and never comes back... He doesn't have the nerve to come and ask if she's doing fine."

I was mad. I can't believe this...

Did she really listen to him? Then that means... She hurt masaomi on her own...

She could have said no...

"Why did you do it..." I said.

He smiled.

"Rio... I know you and I both know what I will say."

I walk out of there. I leave my room and go to the hall way.

I shut the door.

Masaomi... Does he know? Is that the reason he won't face her? Or is it because he just doesn't want to deal with any of this anymore...

I have no reason to get mad at Orihara-San.

I asked and he told me.

I go back inside.

He wasn't there..

I checked my closet. Maybe he's hiding...

The bath goes off. I run in there.

He's playing with the water.

"You're back from your scene already?" He asked.

He turned the water off.

"Let me guess... You don't want to see me anymore?"

I wasn't thinking of that at all...

I still want to be with him.

"No that's not it." I said. "Thank you for telling me." I bowed.

"I guess I can go home now..."

"It's raining though.." I said. "You can get sick..."

He looked at me.

"You want me to stay?"

I wonder how mom and dad will feel about that.

"I don't want you to get sick but..."

He walked past me.

"I'll stay."

"But... I was gonna do homework and take a ... Shower."

"Whose stopping you?" I heard him sit on my bed again.

He's in my room...

I peek in my room again and he starts to pick up my book.

"If I'm here then I can help you out with this."

He knows this kind of stuff? Him?

"Fine but... Don't do anything weird..."

"Weird?"He turned his head to me." Now when did I ever do that?"

My eye twitched. I went back into the bathroom.

I close the door and started the bath again.

:::::::::izaya orihara::::

I put the math book down.

I look around the room. It was like I thought it looked.

I look at the door she was in.

She acts like yesterday never happened. Maybe she's trying to not make it awkward for the both of us.

It was really pouring.

I check my phone. No one was in the dollars chat.

What could they be doing?

I wonder.

I put the phone away.

This girlfriend of mine... She's part of the dollars too.

I looked at her pillows.

I should have just told her about masaomi. It's not like she would get mad at him.

Right... Because for some reason. She seems to have good vibes when it comes to him.

The water stopped.

I looked at the door.

She must be changing in there.

My phone ringed.

It's just more files and work I have to get to.

This can wait.

She comes out.

She sees me and makes a face. She walks towards her computer again.

"Why don't you sit with me" I asked. It's best to keep her from asking me further questions.

She blushed. She turned around. She was ignoring me?

How fun.

"What's wrong rio..."

I hear someone come up the stairs. It's probably her father.

A door opens from down the hall and closes.

"I didn't greet him..." She said.

I smiled.

I took my jacket off and laid it on her bed.

I walked over to what she was doing.

She was staring at her hands. She's probably worrying over masaomi.

It's his problem not hers.

"Rio... Is something troubling you?"

"Orihara-San... I need to do my homework."

"No ones stopping you..." I reached for her book and gave it to her.

She opens that up.

I look out the window. The rain is still going.

"Maybe you should start calling me by my first name..." I said.

I hear her lead brake.

"Not yet... I mean..." She turns her chair around."I barely stopped thinking about you as 'Nakura'."

I guess it should wait.

"It's fine... And like I said before... I'm not going to push my luck with you."

She stared at the floor and started to start up her pencil again.

"Thank you for understanding." She said.


	15. We don't share the same love? Chapter 15

:::::::::izaya::::

After yelling at her and telling her most of the answers she was finally done with her work.

"You're not so bright are you?"

She turned to me.

"You made it difficult! You'd tell me it was 34 only for you to change your answer!" She yelled again...

She reached for her back. She put her stuff away.

I decided to drop it.

I stare at her door.

"What happened to your parents?" I asked." I don't hear your mom cooking anymore."

"They always go out at night time." She said.

I looked at her"And leave you alone?"

"I think it's great... At least this way.. I know dad is doing his best."

I looked at her.

She was sitting on the floor like a child.

The rain hasn't stopped. We were alone in the house.

I wonder how long it will take for her to notice.

::::::::::Rio:::::

I got up and turned to him.

"Are you hungry?"

"Are you gonna feed me some of your moms 'sweet stew'?"

I balled my hands and walked out of there. I go down the stairs. Saying that stuff now...?!

If he's not hungry then I am.

I walk to the kitchen.

A note from mom.

'Rio... We're out for today. Don't forget to go to bed early."

I smiled. I went to the pot and opened it. I poured myself some of it and sat down on the counter.

I heard my door open and close.

I turned around.

Orihara-San was coming down the stairs.

He went over to me and took an apple from our fruits basket.

"So you really don't want some?" I asked.

"If it's as sweet as you told me it was then I don't want any." He goes to the sofa and sits.

"What's wrong with it being sweet?" I asked.

"I don't like sweet stuff... I like bitter food better."He takes a bite out of his apple.

I chew my food.

He's a big mystery.

I look out the window. It's still raining.

I should start a conversation...

"Do you like apples?" I asked.

It's better than nothing...

"Only the red ones."

"Why..?"

He smiled but he didn't answer.

He takes another bite. He then looks at me.

"Are you going somewhere tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'm going with my friends to the park..."

"Friends... I don't suppose masaomi is one of those friends now is he?"

"He is..." I said. I looked down at my bowl.

It was almost empty.

He nods."Ok." He said.

He wasn't mad... Or maybe was. I have no idea... But if he was then... That would seem so out of character for him.

"And what about the other friends? What are they like?"

"Other friends?... Lets see... There's this one girl named Anri... She's very nice."

"Uh huh..."

"And this one boy named Mikado Riyuugamine."

His eyes narrowed.

"Riyuugamine..." He said.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"Oh no... I was just thinking how strange that name is." He said.

I stared at him confused. I took a sip of my soup.

His name is strange too...

I take another sip.

Wait a minute...

I look up.

"You're not thinking of following us are you?" I asked.

He looked at the lamp next to him.

"No..."He said.

"Lier..."

He smiled.

"Rio... I have to make sure you're ok..."

"I'm old enough to take of myself..." I said.

I actually felt happy when he said that.

He smirks and stands up.

"Well... I should be going now... I'm a pretty busy person you know..." He walks over to me.

"Please... Don't follow us..." I said.

He kissed my forehead. I was caught off guard...

"I don't take orders... I call them."

I made an annoyed face.

"What if that man in the bartender suit comes back..." I said.

"Shizu-chan isn't really bright..." He said. "I'm sure I can hide if its just a park." He smiled. He walked over to the front door and opened it.

The rain had stopped.

The smell of wet wood came in.

"I'll see you tomorrow..." He said.

"Orihara-San..."

He turned.

"I just want you to know... I don't think you're a bad guy..." I said

"Kissing up won't do any good." He said turning his back.

Rrrrr!

I made a face.

I was gonna let him have a piece of my mind but... He was gone.

That loneliness I felt just yesterday was back.

I pushed it off.

Orihara-San doesn't like it when I cry... So I won't.

I go over the sink. I put my plate there. What will happen tomorrow...

Orihara-San better not do anything suspicious...

I go up stairs and enter my room.

His jacket was gone.

I sit on the bed. I should go to sleep already...

The next day I wake up with an aching back... Followed by a bad leg. The right one.

I force myself to get up. I have to go to school. I have to hang out with my friends.

I get up and change into my uniform. I go downstairs. My mom offers me stew but I take an apple.

I run to school.

When I get there masaomi is no where to be found.

I guess he's with anri and mikado...

It's fine... I can think about what ill buy once we go to the park.

I sit on my seat. I look out the window. Somehow... It feels lonely.

Lunch came and I run upstairs.

I go out and feel the fresh air from yesterday's rain.

I search for my friends and once I found them I walk over to them.

"Rio! Good morning!"

"Hello." I said. I smiled.

"Listen guys... Now that rio is here... I don't think I can go today..." Mikado said.

We all looked at him.

"Why..?" Anri asked.

Mikado looked at masaomi.

"Well... You see... Turns out I had more homework then I thought I did..."

Masaomi smirked. Something was up.

"It's fine mikado! It'll just be anri, rio, and I!"

Mikado isn't going...

"If you still have a lot of homework we can all help you..." Anri said.

He smiled. "Thanks."

"Awh! Come on you two! Stop it!" Masaomi said. He threw a carrot at mikado.

"Stop doing that!" Mikado said.

I smiled.

This feels like old times.

After school was over I pack up my things. Masaomi decided to stay awhile so he said I can go ahead first.

I did.

Ill try looking for Anri and mikado.

I look out the window.

It doesn't look like its going to rain anytime soon.

I then spotted mikado and anri!

I was about to go down but... I saw them talking to a man with a very bad hair style.

He looked like he was threatening them.

I should tell the principle...

At that moment...

I saw it.

The black rider.

The same black bike that helped me that one night.

She hurt the man that was yelling at my friends.

Then... I saw him.

A certain guy I know...

He was jumping on the man like he was three.

Orihara-San...


	16. We don't share the same love? Chapter 16

Should I go down there?!

No... I can't... That might make things bad...

I watch as mikado bows to anri and leaves. The two start to follow him.

What?!

What do they want with him?! I should follow...

I start going down the stairs.

Before I knew it... They were gone...

"What's wrong rio...?"

Anri was walking up to me.

"Who where those... People?" I said. I was out of breath.

"I don't know... But I'm sure mikado has it all figured out." I looked at her.

"How are you so sure?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Me and mikado were talking about going to the park tomorrow. Masaomi is busy right now, right?"

I nod. I guess we go tomorrow then... Still... I have to talk to Orihara-San again...

Me and anri walk home together. Just the two of us.

"Hey... Anri..."

She looks at me.

"You think it would have been better if we told masaomi about our decision?"

She looked at the floor.

"I'm sure mikado texted him already."

"Oh... Right."

She suddenly stopped.

"I live close here... Ill see you tomorrow." She said. She suddenly sprinted to the other direction.

I stood there. I take out my phone.

'Orihara-San. I saw you today at school.'

I start to walk. No message. He's probably busy... Or maybe he's still with mikado. I can go check but... I have no idea where mikado lives. I could have asked masaomi but then he'd wonder why and ill have to bring him along with me...

I should stop thinking about this... But... I can't help to question what Orihara-San AND the black rider want anything from mikado. I look at the sidewalk.

Orihara-San better not do anything to him...

I get home and sit down on the couch. I was exhausted. And to think I was going to the park...

I get up and the pain I felt this morning came back. I sit down again.

I buried my face.

What is orihara-San doing?

I look at my bag. No message yet?

I reach in there. I check my phone.

My phone was on silent...

A message.

'Come to that Russian sushi place.'

How long ago was this?!

I grab my bag and run out. I have to see what's going on.

::::::::izaya.:::

Everything is according to plan... That friend of rios' was definitely the leader of the dollars.

I look at the time.

Namie... I understand you wanted your brother... But this is only necessary.

I looked closely.

The dollars leader was talking to namie... It's only a matter of time until...

*ring*

RRRIIIIMG*

*you got mail***

It's here...

Of course... This was even more perfect then I imagined.

I looked out in the crowd. I saw a girl.

I know this girl. She received the same message as me.

I walk up to her. She didn't notice me of course. At least not yet...

Out of nowhere the black rider came down throwing swings with her scythe.

Rio... She stood there frozen.

I reached my hands out for her.

She jumped.

"It's only me..." I said.

"Why... What is this?" She asked.

"Rio...Once I'm done talking to your friend there... We can both go home."

She didn't move. I made my way over to where riyuugamine was.

::::::::::Rio.:::

I should leave... I had no idea what is happening...

I looked at the crowd who had already scattered everywhere.

Is this a meeting? All the members of the dollars are here?!

A trash can was thrown.

"Good luck to ya! Taro tanaka!"

I looked at where that familiar voice was coming from. Some one grabbed my arm. I started to run.

"Do you mind telling me what is happening?!" I asked.

"Just keep running."

We finally reached a dark quiet alley.

"Looks like we lost him."

I try to catch my breath. I stand up and hit him on the chest.

"What is wrong with you?!" I yelled."what did you do this time?!"

He put his hand over my mouth.

"Rio... Think about what you're saying... Do you really want to know? This is clearly part of my job."

I felt my face grow soft. I don't want to know. I don't.

I let go of him.

I was still in my uniform. I got a shiver. I hugged my self for warmth.

"Just take me home..." I said.

He smiled.

"Are you still going to the park tomorrow?" He asked.

I looked at my hands. Friends and friends.

"Yes." I said.

He took off his jacket and handed it to me.

"That's good." He said.

I took the jacket.

"Thank you..." I said.

We start to walk.

Questions... No answers...

I don't want answers...

But I want to know...

Is there a long list of things I don't know about my friends? What have I gotten into?

I have three friends.

One hung around with bad people another is being followed by a certain guy I know.

And what about... What about Anri?!

I hugged the jacket.

I just don't know anymore...

I'm not saying I'm any better though...

Orihara-San is my secret...

Mine...

I looked at him.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked still looking forward.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

He smiled. He knew what I meant.

"It's really bad." He asked. "It's the reason why he didn't want to go to the park with you."

Right... So it's bad... Then again... Nothing in my life up until this point has been great and fun...

"Are you mad?" He asked me.

I shake my head no.

"Surprised..." I said.

Was I?

He reached for me. He brought me closer.

This is how life is going to be from now on.

Life will be like a box of unopened delicious chocolate.

The ones with cherries? Will be the worst ones.

When we were three blocks away I picked up my phone.

It wasn't that late.

The sun was gone though...

He stopped walking. I did too.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I have to get going... There's another job I have to complete..."

"Ok... " I look at the floor."Don't run into anymore trouble..."

He smiles and walks away. I walk forward.

I touch my wrists. Furry...

Oh no... I forgot to give him his jacket back...

I turned around but... He was gone.

I take out my phone.

... He'll notice... I put it away and continue to walk.

I go inside my home and no one was there.

I look at the counter. No letter. Though... I know they're out...

I go upstairs. I should hang his jacket to keep it safe.

I put the jacket on my bed and look at my bag. I can start my homework tomorrow.

I sit down. How am I gonna ask mikado? Should I... No!

It's none of my business! None!

I stay out of it!

I take a pillow an put my head on it.

I only go to the park because my friends will come. The ones with no secrets.

I put the pillow down and set it next to me.

For the first time... I start to wonder if I can still be with Orihara-San... If its causing me this much grief then...

I look at the coat...

I reach for it and put it back on. I put the sleeves on an fall in my back.

I bring the furry part up to my face. It's warm.

I close my eyes. I'm sure I fell asleep but my head was still in deep though.

You see... I can't jut tell him I can't deal with this... Because... I need him... Like he said before... I'm lost... I'm not using anyone... He's my addiction... This is definitely... One really messed up definition of the word 'love'.


	17. We don't share the same love? Chapter 17

I wake up the next morning.

My aches were gone. I get up and check the time. 6:13

I should get ready! Today... Ill be going to the park with 3 of my very good friends.

I get up and find a baby blue sweater. I set that on the bed as I look for an undershirt.

I also find white shorts. I put all that on and make my way to the bathroom.

I brush my teeth and stare at my reflection.

Today will be a good day... I just know it!

I set my tooth brush down and exit my bathroom. I grab Orihara-san's jacket.

He hasn't came back to collect it...

I put it in the closet.

Mom better not think it would be a good idea to clean again...

I go downstairs. I make a note saying there has been a change in plans. Ill be out today.

I set that on the counter and pick up an apple.

I sit down. I don't really have any of their phone numbers. They all know where I live though... so I should wait.

This reminds me about Sunday... Today is Thursday...

I take a bite out of my apple. Time sure does go by.

::::::::izaya::

I roam through the dollars chat and no ones there. They're probably still shaken up about yesterday...

I sit back on my chair.

I look around.

Namie is upstairs looking at the books in the book shelves. I smile of the thought that she lost. In the end her brother went with that young girl, mika harima, the same girl that mikado happen to bump into while being chased by the black rider. The same girl I've been helping.

I look at the computer. I turn it off.

I get up and walk to the door. I reach for my jacket and it wasn't there...

Rio probably has it. Just to make sure... I went upstairs. It wasn't there either.

"Did you loose something?" Namie asked.

"No... It's nothing." I begin to walk down the stairs. "Take care of this place while I'm gone." I go for the handle and leave.

I'm downstairs in the lobby.

The only thing I really have to do today is pick up my jacket.

:::::::::Rio:::

I woke up on the couch still dressed. I hear my phone go off.

There was text from Kanra.

'Rio, I forgot my jacket. Ill be there to pick it up.'

... He's coming here?! When my friends can be here any minute?!

I stand up. I look out the window. No Orihara-San... Yet...

I race upstairs. If I take the jacket with me downstairs then he will leave faster.

I get into my closet. I take the jacket and go back downstairs. There was a knock on the door.

I look to see who it was... It was him.

Is he crazy?! What if my mom and dad wake up?! What if my friends come?!

I open the door. I gave him the dirtiest look I can make.

He smiled and patted my head.

"Nice to see you too..." He said. I let him in and close the door.

"Orihara-San! You can't just come here! You know that I had to go somewhere today!"

"Rio... It's only like... 10:37... Teenagers wake up later than that."

I went for his jacket and extended my arm for him to take.

"Here..." I said.

He takes it.

He starts to eye it like I stained it or something.

"It's wrinkled... Did you use this to sleep?"

I blushed. How can he tell?! No... He's messing with me... But it was the truth...

"N-no! I didn't." I shook my head.

"Shhh... Your parents..." He said. He looks at the stairs. " stop lying..." He said.

I crossed my arms like a toddler.

"I'll be leaving soon.." I said. "S-so leave..." I pointed at the door. If he stays any longer then masaomi and mikado will see him...

He smiled.

"I get it..." He puts the wrinkled jacket on and begins to leave.

"Rio... Do you feel like its wrong being with me?"

... Where did this come from?! Did my thoughts from last night sink into that jacket?!

This isn't like him at all now that I think of it...

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

He looked at the door.

"It's nothing..." He starts to reach for the handle and he stops. He looks at the door knob.

He begins to step away from the door and looked at me.

"I hear your friends..." He said.

My eyes went wide. I looked out the window and they were having a conversation and laughing. I ran to Orihara-San and graved his sleeve.

"Hide in my room... They'll see you if you leave!" I tug at his sleeve and he follows.

I enter my room and told him to wait there.

I mean i'll be going out anyway right? He can leave soon after.

I closed the door and hear a knock at the door.

I fix my hair. I get down there.

I opened the door and there they were.

"Are you ready?!" Masaomi asked.

"Yes." I said. I smiled.

"So this is how your house looks like?" He asked.

"Oh... Yes.. It's nothing special.." I said.

"May I use your restroom?" Anri asked.

"Yes... Um it's the door to your right... Down that hall..."

She bowed and went.

"I guess we'll have to wait for her..." Mikado said.

Great... So we will be staying for a while... What about my parents? Aren't they awake by now with this much noise?

"Rio?"

Huh?!

"We asked if we can come inside..." Mikado said.

"Oh! Yes! Ri-right this way!"

As they entered masaomi poked my forehead.

"Boy you look like you didn't sleep." He said.

He has no idea...

They both sat down on the sofa. I did the same.

I looked at mikado. Why did he decided to come after yesterday? Wasn't he still troubled by that?

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

He was talking to me...

"No... I um... I just..." A door opened from upstairs. My dad came down in a suit.

"Dad?" I said. I got up from my chair.

"Rio... Are these your friends?" He looked at them.

"That's right sir!" Masaomi said. He seemed to look troubled but kept a straight face.

"Dad... What are you doing wearing that? Where's mom?"

"Your mom and I are going out again... Didn't she tell you?"

"Oh... So you'll be out of the house for.."

"For the whole day.." He said.

"Ok... Have a great evening..." I said.

Mom came down and looked at masaomi and mikado.

"Who are these gentlemen?"

"I'm masaomi kida." Masaomi said. Of course he's the only one speaking up while mikado tried to find which words to use politely.

"I'm... Mikado..." He said.

She smiled at them.

"We better get going." Dad said.

"Right... Bye rio! Treat your friends nicely!" They both went for the door and exited.

"Your parents seem cool." Masaomi said.

I looked at him. Thank goodness he didn't bring anything up about my dad... He seemed like he wanted to...

Anri finally came out of the bathroom.

"I'm here..." She said.

"Alright then... Lets go!" Masaomi said. His smile was back.

I smiled too.

We walk to the door and carry on about what we're going to do at the park. I take my phone out and text Kanra real fast. I told him he can go... I just hope he wasn't already following us.

Most of the time, in the park we mostly heard masaomi tell jokes. There were times where he directed those jokes at mikado.

The whole time I was having fun and feeling great.

When anri went directly to the restroom and masaomi offered to buy us all ice cream I was left alone with mikado...

I felt like from the whole group I feel so distant from him the most. What's worse is that he may or may not have something to do with that gang... The dollars... If that's true then I can clearly see why Orihara-San is following him.

He would try to come up with something to say but it would always come out being a small conversation. I was relieved when anri came back. Then masaomi came too.

I can't be suspicious about mikado... He's a friend... A good friend... I need to stop thinking about all this!

By the time it got dark outside, anri decided to go home. Mikado agreed.

I didn't really want to go home yet... Neither did masaomi.

In the end, anri and mikado said bye and I was alone with masaomi.

"Well... What else do you want to do?" He asked.

I start to think. When it caught my eye. Cotton candy!

"I want to go buy that!" I said.

He looked at where I was pointing.

"Ok then.. Lets go!" He said.

We went over there and bought some.

We went to go sit on the bench.

"How is it?" He asked.

I took a bite and let it melt in my mouth.

"It's great!" I said.

He smiled.

"I'm glad..." He tore a piece and ate it. "You know rio... I feel like you felt bad that your parents were going out today..."

He turned to me. I stopped eating.

"Oh... About that... It's not like I'm sad or anything... It's just... They've been having fun and going out a lot lately... They seem to forget me at times... " I put my cotton candy down. "But I'm alright as long as it means my parents are working things out." I said.

"I actually wanted to say a lecture to your dad when I saw him..." He said. " I mean I'm no expert but... " he looked at his candy. He smiled... This smile was weak though...

I grabbed his hand.

"Masaomi..." I said.

I hate it when he's sad... It makes me sad too...

I feel like masaomi is a really great friend... Using me or not... Bad people or not... The reason I want to be his friend is because of him.

He looked at me. He grabbed my hand too. He smiled...

"Rio... I like you."

...

...

Huh?... HUH?!

My eyes went wide. What?!

I let go of his hand and stand. Wait... Masaomi... What did he say? He likes me?!

"What's wrong?" He asked.

He acts normal about it?!

" I... I..." I blush. I hadn't noticed That I dropped my cotton candy.

He looked at the candy.

" here... We can share mine." He said.

I hugged myself. My heart is beating. What am I suppose to say?!

"Masaomi..." I said.

He smiled.

"It's fine... See this side I didn't take a bite."

That's not what I meant...

I sit back down.

"Do you really mean that?" I said

"Well yea... I mean... That candy must be really dirty right now..."

My eye twitched. He's dense...

"That's not what I meant..." I said.

He smiled.

"I know... " he looked at the candy on the floor.

"I just wanted it to be less awkward..." He said.

He's so...

I tug at my sleeve. Masaomi likes me... He likes me likes me.

Two weeks ago I would have said 'I like you too!'

But now... I'm dating Orihara-San... The guy he hates with all his heart... At least that's how he shows it...

He doesn't know that I'm dating him though... It's a secret... A dirty secret.

If I can't date him because all this would be considered cheating then what's really my excuse?!

I look at him. He's eating his cotton candy.

I have to... I have to play the friend zone card here... I mean because that's exactly how I feel about him now... I think of him as a friend.

"Masaomi..." I said.

He looks at me.

"I... Well... I can't be with you..." I said.

I sound stupid...

He stares at me.

"I mean... It's not like I... Well... I like you and everything but... This like is more of a... Friends... Type of like..." My face was never redder.

He started to laugh.

I looked up at him.

"Rio... It's fine... I understand..." He looked at his candy again."But if you change your mind..."

I looked at him. Change my mind... Will I?

I really like Orihara-San... I don't know about what Orihara-san thinks of me specifically... But...

I tugged at my hair.

I feel awful... This is my second confession... This time it's with a guy my age... This time I turned it down in such an ass way...

What else can I do though... I'm not a cheater... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt masaomi... Or Orihara-San.

I grab masaomi's hand.

"Promise me we'll still be friends..." I said.

He smiled.

"Of course." He said.

This day... Was actually a good day...kinda...


	18. We don't share the same love? Chapter 18

We both walked home together.

We were mostly discussing about school stuff... We really didn't know what else to say to each other...

There was a silence.

"You know... Masaomi... I... I don't really have your number... Do you think we can.. Exchange?" I reached into my pocket and take my phone out.

He looked at me. He smiled.

"Sure. I mean it would be great to talk to you outside of school too."

He takes his phone out.

As we were telling each other's numbers I couldn't help but think what makes him like me...

I'm nothing but a ... Lier...

A dirty-immature-never-learns-her-lesson lier... I'm sure Orihara-San would have agreed with me 100%...

Should I ask him? No... That would seem like I'm bringing up something he'd rather forget...

"Rio... Aren't you going to ask me why I like you?" He asked.

Huh? Oh... Wow... It's like he knows what I'm thinking most of the time...

"I... Well I... I thought that it would have been awkward to..." I looked at the sidewalk. He reached for my hand. His hand was warm. I blushed.

"Rio... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have told you all this so soon..." He looks at his hand that was firmly gripped to mine. " but... I just really wanted to tell you... You see... The best thing about you is that... You have a great heart... You listened to my story... That's all I really wanted..."

We continued to walk. Hand and hand.

"And... Soon... Ill be able to show you that we both can be more than friends..."

... Show... me?

He lets go of my hand. We were in front of my house now.

"For now... Like I promised... We can still be friends..." He starts to walk where we came from. " see ya at school tomorrow!" He starts to run.

I put my hand on my chest. I can't cry... I can't... A certain someone doesn't like it when I do...

I push the tears back... I can't believe I lied to him like that...

I enter my house cursing at myself. I looked around and remembered that my parents are out.

I grab an apple and make my way upstairs. I need to start my homework.

I enter my room. Lonely as usual.

I sit on my desk. I sigh. I set my apple down.

It was such a long day. I smiled. It was a good day though...

"Masaomi..." I said.

Why am I so worried about him?...

He already told me he's ok being just friends...

"What's wrong?"

Chills went down my spine. I get up in a heart beat.

I look around the dark room.

"Who..." I said.

"It's me... Izaya..."

The lights turned on and there he stood.

He was holding a bag of carrots. He wasn't wearing his jacket.

How... How long was he here?!

I made a face.

"What are you still doing here?!" I said.

He smiled.

"Rio... I was here first before you... I was following you..."

No surprise...

"Why are you here?!" I said. That's all I really want to know. If my day was over why is he still here...?

"Don't be so harsh... I came to see how your holding up..."

About what?

"I can see you're troubled by that out of no where confession by kida..."

"It's none of your business!" I said. I took a pillow and threw it at him. He easily dogged it.

"Rio... It's definitely my business..." He said.

Right... It is... But... He didn't have to spy on me!

"So.. So what if he confessed... You already know that... I... I said... I said that he was just a friend... That's all..." My heart sank. I didn't want to talk about this. Not right now...

"Is it true though...?"

"Huh?" I said. I looked at him.

"Is it true that you view him as just a friend?"

I balled my fist.

"We'll of course! You wouldn't think that I'd say yes to you and think about someone else do you!?"

He stared at me. He thinks I'm lying... Doesn't he...?

"What do you take me for..." I whispered.

Still... He didn't say anything.

"I'm nothing like my dad! I know what he did was only an accident but... I'm nothing like him! I'm not! I'm not!"

"Rio..."

"What!? All this time... I've been lying... To my friends... My parents. I've gone through scenes and learned things that I'd rather forget... It's all because I met you... And you expect me to..." I hugged myself.

My inner self told me to shut up. I'm only tired. I might say stuff ill regret. I listen to it.

It was quiet.

He spoke...

"I wouldn't bring up past family issues..." He said.

He isn't helping... He's only going to make me mad... Is that what he's aiming for?

"The scenes and knowledge is all because you met me I know but..." He takes a carrot. "I guess I'll give you another option." He bites the carrot." You can stop being with me... But... You can't go off liking other guys... You'll still be mine."

I made a face. That didn't seem fair... I mean... It's not like I want to take that option! But if I did... Why can't I? I mean it's my life...

"I knew something was wrong with you today..." He continued." Now you told me what was wrong."

He walked over to me.

"It's all because you've been stressed, right?"

Stressed... This stress he's talking about might have something to do with the aches I've been getting.

"Orihara-San... I'm sorry I made you worry..." I bow."I... I just have a lot of things on my mind... I... I still want to see you..." I stand up straight again. "And I honestly really... In real... Don't like masaomi anymore... He's my friend..." My voice faded.

"A special friend..." He said.

I griped my hand.

"Rio... I don't want you to be stolen away... Not by him... Not when you came this far."

This far?

Does he mean by how much he likes me?

I blushed.

"How would you feel if some shady character told me they liked me and I used to like them?"

I brought my hands up to my chest. I stared at him.

I'd be jealous... Very... Jealous... Wait... Does that mean...

"Are you jealous... Orihara-San?" I asked.

He smirks. He extended his arm and put his hand on my cheek.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He then pinched my cheek. It hurt...

"Ow!" I said. I pulled away from and ran to my bed. "That hurt jerk!" I said.

"Don't think I don't have feelings like you humans. When it comes to sharing I don't give it my all..."

There he goes again... He talks about me like I'm some cookie...

He turns to me.

I tried my best to make a serious face.

"Orihara-San... Trust me! I really like you... Masaomi is a friend... That's what I think of him now! That's all! You have to believe me!" I could feel tears leak down on my face and I brush them off. Why won't he believe me?!

He looks at my school bag.

"Prove it." He said.

Huh? I looked at him. He isn't serious is he? I tugged at my bed sheets.

"What... What.. Do you want me to do...?" I looked at the floor.

"Call me 'izaya-Kun' from now on." He said.

I looked at him.

"What...?" I said.

"Say that and ill believe you truly like me..." He made the most snugged face I ever saw.

I walked... Into... Another trap...

He wasn't mad... He wasn't anything! He just wanted to hear me say it...

I looked at my bed.

"I-iza..." I whispered. "I-iza..." I looked up and threw a pillow at him. Once again... He dogged...

"I can't! I can't, I can't, I can't!" I yelled. "It's... It's embarrassing..." I said. I felt it getting hot in here. I guess it's because I'm blushing so hard.

He started to laugh.

I shot him a look.

"You are... Such an unusual character..." He still laughed.

"Sh-shut it!" I said. I don't know what's taken over me... It feels like I have completely gone insane... I must be really tired because I never shout or act like such a kid in front of someone older than me.

"Rio..." His face turned serious. "Just say it."

... Nnn... Hmm...

"I-iza...ya...Kun..." I said.

It was quiet. I could feel my dignity sink through the holes of this floor. I was wishing I could follow it somehow.

"Cute." He said.

Rrrrrr... I looked at him. He narrowed his eyes

"Now about my jacket... Why was it wrinkled again?" He asked.

"I-I... I stuffed it in my drawers so... It wasn't a surprise that it turned out like that..."

"When you lie you bite your lip..."

I do?! I cover my mouth.

I looked at him.

"This is one of the reasons why I don't trust you..." He said. "You always lie and that's bad... I would have thought you learned your lesson on by now..." He walked to me. He sat down on my bed. "You only tell the truth when I make you."

I bring the covers over my body. I hide my face.

"Ok... You got me... I... I threw it on the floor and forgot all about it... Then when you came I forgot to iron it so..."

I felt his hand touch my hand. He pulled it down bringing the blanket with it.

"Lier..." He said.

He gripped my hand tight.

"Ow!" I yelled.

He came closer to me. He put his hand around me. His face inches away from my neck.

"I'll hurt you..." He said.

Was that a threat?!

This is what I'm talking about... I'm scared of him... I'm scared...

"That's hurts... Orihara-San!"

My tears were back.

He stopped. He let go of my hand and he sat up.

"Sorry... I took it too far..."

My heart was beating. This reminds me so much about what he did to me on Sunday... But back then... He seemed more demanding... He didn't stop on how much I cried or screamed... But now...

"I'll leave now... I got a call from work that I had to go back to my apartment."

Apartment... Like the one where Namie is?!

I grab onto his arm.

"No! Stay!" I said.

He gave me a confused look.

"Ok... Ok! Ill tell you... I did use your jacket to sleep... But that's only because I missed you and I-."

"Rio..."

"Huh?!" I said.

"You're holding onto me too tight..." He said.

Now it was my turn hurting the other...

I stop. I let go of him.

He stands up.

"Are you still leaving?" I said. I can't believe myself. He said so himself he had no such feelings for that gorgeous woman... Why am I such a jealous type?! Is it because I know that he lies? He's twenty-three... I'm sure he got bored even before he met me... I blushed. Got bored?! What am I saying?! ...all I'm worried about is that... There's a high chance that he's lying...

"I have to go..." He said. "It's a paying job."

I felt myself go down in defeat.

"Don't go... Izaya-Kun..." I said.

He looked at me.

"Please don't tell me you're still suspicious of Namie..." He said.

I gripped my bed sheets.

"She... She..."

I looked at him dead in the eye.

"What if I gave masaomi a key to my house like you gave one to her?" I said.

There was silence. He had on an expression that was hard to read... Kinda like the one when he told me I was his for the first time when we had dinner.

He got on the bed again and came close to me. I backed away from him but I was stopped by the wall.

He pinned hands back.

"What exactly do you think we do? Why do you think I lie?" He said.

I blushed. My head was spinning.

"I... Well... She's..."

"Don't let your jealousy get the best of you... " he said.

"When a girl is jealous it means she really likes you..." I said.

I wanted to hit myself.

He smiled.

"Rio... I'm not a monster... I'm sure I wouldn't mess with a girls' heart because the reaction will be the same. Lots of crying. And that's really irritating. Lots of resent and that's dumb as well."

I watch him. He talks about humans like he isn't one. He's really... Amusing to me. It's times like this that I wonder why he chose me. A normal 16 year old girl whose just as plain as any other girl out there.

It makes me happy.

"Orihara-San... Im sorry..." I look at my desk. "I have work to do too..." My homework has to be done...

I have to trust him... That's one of the elements of a relationship.

"I guess it's my turn to prove myself to you." He said.

I gave him a confused look. What did he mean...

He leaned closer.

My body was paralyzed when soft lips touched mine.


	19. We don't share the same love? Chapter 19

::::::Izaya:::

I pulled away from her but I still held her down.

The minute I looked at her face I knew... She didn't see it coming.

Her eyes were wide and she was shaking.

I let out a small laugh...

I let go of her.

I stand up.

She was back to reality.

"You-you're still leaving...?"

She was very quiet. She must be uncomfortable. It was her first kiss after all.

"Rio... Like I said before.. It's a paying job."

Right there... There was a ring. I looked at her bag.

She was still. She looked at me like she knew exactly who it was but didn't want to answer because I was there. I reached for it. She grabbed my arm.

"Get it." I said.

She looked around she was hesitant. Finally, she let go of me and grabbed her bag. She took her phone out and flipped it open.

"Masaomi?" I looked up at her. So it was him."Yea it's me... Rio..." She looked at me." Huh? Oh! I see... You're not coming to school tomorrow..."I smiled."It's fine... Are you sick?" I move closer to her. I sit back down on the bed."ok... I hope you feel better! Did you tell anri and mikado already?... Oh... They knew already?" I hugged her and she tried to push me off."I... Um... I gotta go... Make sure to get lots of rest! Ok.. By-" I flipped the phone off before she can finish.

"Hey! Why did you do that!" She said.

"On second thought... Ill stay." I said.

Why did he have her number.

:::::::Rio:::

I stared at him. He's so confusing... Either that or I'm one dense person...

He lets go of me, gets up from the bed and walks to my desk.

"Aren't you going to do home work?" He asked.

... Home work...

I picked up my bag and took out my math book. I looked up at him and he was staring at the desk lamp that was off.

I looked back down and I brought my hand up to my lips... I can't believe he did that... I felt my cheeks burn up. He said he wanted to prove it... And he did that... He stole it...

I covered my mouth.

"Please stop that..."

I looked up at him. He was looking at me.

"If you didn't like it you don't have to act like that..."

He... He's... So... I hugged myself.

I started to laugh.

That's so unlike him!

He went over to me and grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Rio... Do your homework.."

My laugh became softer. I looked at him.

"Sorry... It's just..."

I looked at the floor. Lots of events happened...

Someone confessed to me... I turned them down... Orihara-San was in my room and he was jealous... He hurt me and then... I called him... Izaya-Kun... 2 times... He then said he would leave and didn't want him to leave.. He then... Ki... Kissed me...

And for the first time... I laughed in front of him instead of crying...

Something hit my head.

It didn't hurt but... It sure brought me back.

"Are you done?" He asked.

I nodded.

"So... You'll stay...?"

"I have to go home later but... I will stay a little while.."

That's right... He proved to me that he will be faithful to me. I have to trust him... He can leave now if he doesn't want to stay...

"If you really want to go... You can leave..." I said smiling.

He smiled.

"So that you can call masaomi once I'm gone?"

My eye twitched. I took his hands off me.

"Get out.."

I said.

He started to laugh."Ok! Lets start this homework!"

He gets up and walks to my desk.

I take my book from the bed and walk over to my desk too.

I set the book down.

I open it up.

"You can really go if you want.." I said. I want him to know that I trust him but he showed me he doesn't trust me at all.

"I'll help you... Then I can go."

I sit on the chair. Ok... I'm sure that's somewhere ok.

Once I was done with it all I set my book down.

"Thank you..." I said.

"You're very welcome." He said. He smiled.

I got up from my chair. I walk to my bed. I sit.

I looked at him.

Then... The front door opened. My parents were home.

I winced.

They're going to see that the lights are on...

"Rio... " Orihra-San said. " would your parents notice that my jacket is down stairs.."

I looked at him like he was crazy. He left his jacket downstairs?!

I got up an ran to the door. I opened it and ran downstairs.

"Hey rio!"

"H-hi dad!"

"You look hungry rio... Why don't you eat some-"

"No... I'm actually here for my um jacket here.." I picked his jacket up and look at them both.

"Good night."

I ran. I was so close but...

"Rio... That jacket seems too big for you..."

I looked at my mom.

"Oh... Um... It's..."

"Leave her alone dear...She's probably trying it on and then returning it.."

That's right dad! I'm so sorry for doubting you!

"But you know... It does look like a men's jacket."

Dad...

I looked around desperately. This is... How I die.. Isn't it...

"Um... It's a cosplay thing..."

"Cosplay?" Dad said.

"Is a certain stage teenagers get in.." Mom said.

"What's cos-"

"Bye! Good night! I gotta go and put it away... Wouldn't want it to get dirty..."

I begin to walk up the stairs. I open my door and walk in the room.

Thank god...

I looked around the room and izaya was on my bed. He was starting at the ceiling.

"Why did you leave this down there?!" I said.

He smiled and sat up.

"Don't yell... Your parents might think your crazy."

I threw the jacket at him but it was stopped by the air so it fell to the floor.

"You shouldn't be throwing it around like that..." He said.

I stomped my foot telling him to be quiet. I don't want them to know that the jacket actually had an owner that wasn't me.

He stood up and grabbed it.

"It doesn't seem wrinkled anymore.." He said.

He walked back to my bed and sat down.

"Can I meet your parents?" He asked.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. I gave him a death glare.

"Scary... I was only kidding..." He looked at his jacket again.

Meet my parents... I always thought that if we both really got to like each other then... It would be hard telling my parents that I had fallen in love with a guy ... 7 years older than me...

I wouldn't even be able to tell them that a 23 year old kissed me...

Why am I thinking of age?! It's if they both love each other right?

I looked at him. Still... He didn't seem old... Maybe if I'm caught in the act then... He can pretend to be young?

"Rio."

I got startled. I looked up at him.

"Y-yes?" I asked.

"If I kissed you out of the blue like that again are you going to kill me?" He still looked at his jacket.

Lets see.. If I say yes... Then... Will that mean he will do it anyway? I mean he likes making me mad... And I would be lying if I... Didn't... Want him... To do it again...

If I say no then that means I'm just giving him the satisfaction.

"Yes I will!" I said.

Still... I still have some pride in myself. I can't let myself get controlled over by him.

He smiled.

"I got it." He said. "What do you think of parties?" He asked.

"Parties? Like... The type that older kids do?" I asked.

"No... Parties as in... Wear a dress... Meet rich people or something..." He said.

I never knew he had any connections with this type of parties...

"I um... I don't..."

"Would you like to attend one?" He asked.

I looked up at him.

Is this...

"Like a date?" I whispered.

He nodded.

I then remembered about those people talking about me in that restaurant... I don't want that to happen again.

"It's a masked party by the way... That means you'll have to wear a mask."

This feels like this came right out of a book. So magical. Wait... There HAS to be a catch.

"What's the catch?" I said. This isn't a fairy tale... There's no way he's taking me just because e wants to introduce me to people...

"This party is part of a job." He said.

I looked at him shocked.

I can't go through with that... What if I come across a secret I wasn't suppose to find out about...

"A job... Like the kind that will do something to me?" I asked.

He smiled.

"You want to know about it?"

So it really had nothing to do with taking me out...

"I... No... Not really.." I said. "I'm not going." I said. Yes. That's the correct card to play.

"That's too bad... I really wanted to buy my girlfriend another dress but... I guess I'll go with my assistant.."

I looked up at him. He wouldn't dare!

"What?" I said.

"Rio... I can't get in without company... And I don't know if you've noticed but... I don't have 'friends'."

"But you have clients!" I said. Yes.. A client won't have feelings for him. They just want the money he's paying them.

"And you're sure you want me to be with another woman?" He asked. His eyes narrowed.

I was mad... I don't! He has to understand what is happening to me... Little by little.. Learning forbidden things...

I looked at him.

"Why do you do this to me...?" I said.

"I want to know how badly you want to stay..." He said.

I'm a test. That's all I am to him. A first love encounter to see if it can last and if it doesn't then... He'll be happy to move on. I thought... He changed... The way he speaks to me... The way he acts now... It's all an act...

That means... He's not a jealous type. That means my first kiss wasn't real.

And then it comes. That small inside of my voice saying stuff to me.

'You know you love him. You want him.'

... I bring my arms up to an embrace.

"I'll come." I said.

I truly am an idiot...

He smiles.

"That's the one thing I find interesting about you..." He said. "You never stop to amaze me."

He got up from the bed and walks towards me.

He leans down so that he can look at my face.

"It's going to be quick... Just like that kiss." He said.

I hugged myself tighter...

Just like that fake kiss...

"Do you hate me now?" He asked.

Why does he keep asking me this question? Does he want me to hate him that badly?

I shake my head no.

I'm going to fall apart...

He speaks to me like I'm a child!

He kisses my cheek. It burned.

I stepped away. I held it.

He smiled.

My heart was... Sad...

How would you feel... If someone you liked so much... Was using you this badly...

"You're mad.." He said.

This time... I shake my head yes.

"Then I should leave..." He said.

My addiction is leaving.

I looked at him. I walk up to him and tugged at his sleeve.

I don't want him to leave without me making up with him. He might do something behind my back to get back at me.

I can't be mad at him. That's what he might call 'getting mad at your savior...'

"What are you doing to me..." I said.

I'm desperate for an answer... He scares me to death but I feel like it suits him... It makes me feel good and depressed.

"You tell me.." He said.

I put my hand over my eyes to keep from crying. He hugs me. That's all I need right now...

This day just got somewhat... Upsetting.


	20. We dont share the same love? Chapter 20

Finally! Chapter 20! :D *squeals* thank you so much for reading and coming this far...! Ill probayou drag on posting because school and whatever but ill try the best I can... What do you think of the story so far? :) still slow?

-emilyartstudious

The party...

What do I know about the party?

1.) it's a formal/ball party.

2.) rich "snobby"( more or less) people will be a attending.

3.) he needs someone to enter.

4.) it's part of his job.

That's all...

And then he says.

"Don't worry too much about it. The party isn't coming this Sunday."

"Then when is it coming?" I'm impatient, I'm bratty, and defeated.

He looks at me.

We are both now out side on my balcony to keep from making too much noise. It's 12:34 after all.

He's sitting down on the ledge while I sit on the floor trying to scan the sky since it was so dark and peaceful.

I look at him.

He has an expression that says-'please don't make me make you cry again.'

Right... I have been crying and I don't need a mirror to see how red my eyes were.

I cover my face.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" He said.

I looked at him.

"You mean when I met you at least two or three weeks ago?" I'm forgetting everything now. I only know that it's Wednesday today... I even forgot how mean he meant the words he told me.

It's a long long distant memory.

He chuckles a little.

He turns to me.

"Yeah... When I was mister meanie face." He said.

I look to my left and whisper-

"You still are..."

He might have heard me because he said...

"But you needed that right?"

I looked at him.

Why are we discussing this now? What's he up to...

"I guess I did..." I looked at my feet.

It's hard talking to him now... I feel upset about a lot of things... Is there a special potion to take this anxiety away from me?

"I'm jut glad that you like me so much that you would even go."

I looked at him now. He's so mean to me... But I let him do this...

I can't help it... I'm sure any girl would fall for him... That is... If they already did...

I stand up.

"I need to sleep... I ... I have classes tomorrow..." Without listening to him I turn and reach for the handle on the door.

"Wait." He said.

My body froze. Why do I always listen to him?!

"I got you something."

My stomach fluttered. My face flushed. I hadn't felt this happy ever since he bought me the dress.

I looked at him.

"Re-really?" I said.

He smirked. Is that a good sign?

He walked over to me. Too close...

I closed my eyes. Scared on what he was gonna do.

His hands grabbed by shoulders and he spins me around so that my back is facing him. I felt something cold wrap around my neck. Like metal. I opened my eyes...

It was a necklace...

I looked at it.

It had a key on it. The decoration was with blue little crystals around the flat surface where people normally hold on to open the doors. It was really pretty... It was mine... I liked it... A lot...

I turned to him.

"I..."

I was speechless. And to think I was saying these horrible things about him in my head and under my breath. To think I didn't want to see him again...

He cares about me... I can tell by just the stuff he gets me... He doesn't seem like he would buy anyone anything. He's the complete opposite of 'romantic'.

He smiles.

"You know that little rule where you can't let your dog out without a collar or then you'll loose it?"

My eye twitched. Collar? Dog?

He seems pleased with my reaction.

This thing around my neck is a dead sign that I'm his. I took it without thinking! It's like him buying me clothes... His 'property', his puppet... His doll!

It's like him leaving bite marks all over me.

I grabbed my arm with my right hand.

Wait... He said 'or then you'll loose it' does that mean he really wants to keep me? Maybe it's a crazy way to make a compliment...

" all you need is the bracelet." He said.

For what? Are those the 'handcuffs?'

But suddenly... I'm ok with this...

I grabbed it with my left hand. It's cold.

I looked at him.

"Thank you..." I said. I really don't know what to say to him... He gave me not one thing.. Not two... But three things...

The only way to repay him is to stay by his side... All because he took an interest in me. I'm pretty sure I have an interest that involves other reasons too...

If he only knew... Or maybe he does.

"You're welcome..." He said. "Don't worry about the party... Ill make sure to bring you to the store so that you can pick your dress and everything... But we both will have to wait."

I nod. Why mention a party and not tell me the date? Well... I guess this is necessary...

I feel like this is where we both should depart... He goes that way... And I go this way...

I might as well say bye...

I walk over to him. I put my head on his chest.

Without knowing what to say and not wanting this to be awkward I said-

"Don't get into too much trouble... Ok?" I stared at the floor.

I'm waiting for a response. He's quiet. I wait.

He places his hand on my head. I forgot how warm he was when he has his jacket on and how cold he is when he has it off...

I look up at him. He brushes my bangs off my face.

He kisses my forehead softly.

He must feel how cold I am. I tightened my grip and hold onto his jacket.

I don't want to let go. I guess I have to since spending the night isn't really what I want... Does he sleep on the floor if he does sleep here?

He leans down and whispers in my ear.

"You should get some sleep..." He said.

Silence. I let go of him. He starts to walk toward the edge of the balcony and looks at me. He smiles. He turns his direction to the edge again and jumps off. There's branches where he successfully hold on to without loosing balance. It makes me wonder if he had practice.

He turns the corner and I watch him leave. I begin to open my balcony glass doors and walk in. It's warmer inside my room. My hand works it's way up and touches the necklace. I couldn't help but smile. I blushed too but not as bad as I do all the time.

I walk over to my bed. The pillow he was resting his head on was still there.

In some ways... I feel like I have became insane like him... And instead of humans in particular... It's him...

I don't remember how I woke up this morning. I don't even remember how I went to sleep last night. My head was too distracted about what has happened to me so far. It seems like it's no big deal and stuff but... I feel like I'm missing a piece... No... I'm missing a lot of pieces... More than a million I'm sure. Same as answers. But... I can't do this to myself anymore.

I went downstairs where my mom and dad were discussing about something but they stopped talking the minute I come down.

I look at them. I was suspicious. What were they talking about?

"Rio. Good morning! I made some egg rolls and some toast."

Really? That is what she made? I don't exactly call egg rolls breakfast but...

I sit down and start to eat. Ill find out later any way.

I race to school like any day. I enter my classroom and masaomi isn't there... I remembered...

He was sick right? He didn't feel right. Maybe he's still stuck about what happened yesterday...

Ill give him time I think about it.

It'll just be mikado, Anri, and me...

I sit down where my usual seat is. I look out the window. I feel lonely... Wait... I reach into my blouse and take my key out.

Much better.

I go up the stairs and go outside to the room with my lunch box.

I looked around and saw mikado. I walk my way over there.

Anri wasn't there... She must be in the bathroom.

I sit down and smile.

"Good morning, rio..." Mikado said.

"Good morning!" I said. I look around. Where is she?

"If you're looking for anri... She didn't come either. She said she probably caught what masaomi got."

I looked at him puzzled. Anri did? She looked ok yesterday... Then again... So did masaomi.

Wait... I should look at the person who I'm talking to...

It's mikado... The one who has a certain business with someone I know and I have no idea what.

I open my lunch and eat. Like I said before... We both don't really talk to each other that often...

Maybe I should start the same conversation I started with masaomi when we both started to be friends.

"Hey mikado... How long have you've known masaomi?"

I looked at him. He was drinking from his juice box.

"It was a pretty long time... I understand you both became friends this year... Right...?" He said.

We're both finally getting somewhere.

I nod my head yes.

"What about anri?"

"We both met this year too. But the only difference is.. We started talking because she was getting bullied by these people..."

I remember masaomi saying she was screaming for help... This caught my attention.

"Bullied?"

"Yea... I wanted to save her but I was sure they would just... Hurt me and everything." He looks around like he chose the wrong words. " but don't get me wrong! I really wanted to help her!"

I smiled. It's so fun talking to him.

"And then what happened?"I asked.

"Well... I was kind of encouraged by someone..." He said.

"Someone?" I asked.

"Yea... I don't know if you've seen him or anything but... He's pretty tall and has short black hair." He was gesturing how he looked. He stopped doing it when he realized it was hopeless to describe him.

"But then this guy in a bartender suits comes out of nowhere and throws a trash can at him."

Trash can... Bartender suit...

I put my food to the side.

"What was the guy in the black hair wearing that day?" I asked. There's no way someone checks on someone's clothing when something like that happens.

"A black fur coat." He said.

Now I see... So mikado has meet Orihara-San before... And just two days ago... He talked to him again... But for what reason?

He looked at my expression.

"Why? You know him?"

I jumped up.

"No! I um... I think I've seen a commotion around sometime... That's why I'm... Asking..."

I start to drink my juice.

I look at him.

He smiles.

"Do you still talk to him?" I asked.

"I-" he stops. I look at his lunch box like he wanted to hit himself with it. Why though? What is wrong with you, mikado...

"Um... No..." He stares at his fingers.

I wait. Wait a minute... He was talking to the black rider. I remember... And the black rider had this commotion on that meeting with mostly all the dollars members. Could it be part of the dollars if that's the reason it was there? What about mikado?

"What do you think about the black rider?" I asked. I can't offend him. I must keep it to legends.

"The black rider?" he looks at his juice. "I think it's in the dollars... And that it's the cities's legend so... I find it interesting." He sips his juice.

I'm interested in the black rider too... Interested on why it wanted to talk to mikado of all people.

I mean I know that Orihara-San makes deals with it occasionally since the black rider was the one who saved me about two times... But... What does it have anything to do with mikado?

"Have you've seen it up close?" I asked.

"I only saw it when I first came here..."

... What about when everyone was at the meeting... Why was he there? What about when it was talking to him? That was pretty close... I guess I'm not close enough to know all these forbidden things.

I'm sure this is all karma. I've been learning things about people and now they became my secrets. Now I have to accept the secrets. Like how masaomi hung around with gang members. Maybe I don't know the real story.. Maybe he was part of it.

I look at mikado. He's lying too. I can tell.

Here's what I'll do. I'm going to accept the fact that he is just a normal guy...

A normal guy... Whose my friend.

I just hope it stays that way.

After lunch I walk home with mikado. We mostly stared at the floor. It's fun talking to him... But then... It gets pretty awkward.

"You know..." I said. He looks up at me.

"I don't... Have your number..." Right... I really don't. I need it just in case.

He smiled and reaches in his pocket and pulls out his phone.

I do the same.

After we exchanged we finally reached my house.

"Walking home by yourself... Are you sure?" I said... I didn't want him to walk all that way if he lives far.

"It's fine. I always walk a long way."

I smile.

I begin to close the gate but he stopped me.

He's looking at the ground.

He's quiet.

"Um... What's wrong?" I asked.

He looks at me.

"... I know that you know Izaya Orihara..."


	21. We don't share the same love? Chapter 21

He knows?! Wait..

I know! He's messing around...

I look around the streets just in case.

"What do you mean?" I giggled.

He just stared at me. He was making a face that said-'please don't lie.'

"Rio... I have something to tell you..." He said.

Yea he does. He really does... And here I thought he only knew Orihara's first name... He has a lot of explaining to do...

"Rio... I understand that you were downtown..."

Oh. He's talking about that dollars meeting...

"May I come in?" He asked.

Oh!

"Yea! Sure!" I opened the front door and went in. Mikado followed me.

My mom was outside in the garden and dad was working... So it's really just us in here...

We went to got sit on my couch.

Him on one side, me on the other.

Lets see... How should I begin? So he knows orihara-San? Well of course he does! Why else would orihara-San talk to him?

"Rio... On that day... When the black rider jumped from that building and slashed people... You were there... Right?"

I griped my skirt. No way on saying no... He has proof... He saw me with his own eyes... But he doesn't have proof of me being part of the dollars.

"Yes... I was there.." I looked at the coffee table.

"Why were you there?" He asked.

"Why were YOU there?" I ask.

He tugged at his book bag.

He didn't want to tell me anything.

"What proof do you have that I know this... Izaya guy..." I said.

"Rio... Listen to me..." Mikado said. "I've put up with a secret by myself... I feel like right now... You know something about me.."

I do... But not everything...

I made it look like I didn't know what he was talking about.

That didn't convince him though.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked.

I have a few.

"Depends." I said. I mean... If he's a killer then I would definitely-without hesitation- turn him in. Would I?

He searched for help in my eyes. He knows that I know and at the same time... I'm not letting him in.

"Are you part of the dollars?"

Dollars, dollars, dollars!

It's a hot topic but right now... I feel like it's an important one at this moment.

Should I say yes? No?... I HAVE to make up my mind.

"And what if I am?"

Am I being too harsh to an innocent guy?

He looks at the floor.

"Rio... I'm the leader... Of the whole dollars community..."

...

...

Shivers went up my spine. I twitched a little.

No! No no no no!

I stand up. I look at him. My face was soaring with demands.

"What?!" I said. What's going on?!

"I also know that you talk to izaya on a regular basis... I talk to Kanra online... Does that name ring a bell?"

My hands were sweaty. Kanra... What has he been telling him?!

"He said to not tell you about it and I said ok..." He caught himself. "Only because he wanted to tell you himself! And I know it's rude of me to interfere... But I asked him what you have to do with it all and he brushes me off..." He looks at his table. "He knows I'm the leader... He was nice enough to keep the secret but... I never knew you were part of it until izaya kept repeating 'magenta' in all his chats... I asked him who it was. A private message came and said it... It was you..."

Orihara-San... What. Did. You. Do.

He sighs.

"I really didn't want to continue lying to you... I guess since you were confused about everything like what izaya told me then... Then that means I had to tell you... I hope this doesn't ruin..." He looks at me.

A look of disappointment appeared on his face.

I must look white to him. He must be thinking I don't want to be friends any more but the truth is... I thought he was in the dollars... But to be a leader?! A king for a community that huge?!

He stands up.

"Wait..." I said. "Does anri and..."

He shakes his head.

I doubt he even knows about masaomi.

Wait... So what was all that commotion about when orihara-San and the black bike came to see him?

"Can you tell me why you were there?" I asked.

He smiled. It was weak.

"Do you really want to know more?" He asked.

He's got a point... I got what I wanted... Now I have to talk to orihara-San... Again...

I shake my head yes.

A part of me tells me I can become better friends with mikado this way... My own selfish reasons.

"Remember when I told you that I wasn't going to the park...?" He said.

I nod.

"Well... Masaomi knew already... But... I bumped into a girl downtown and she looked like she needed help..." He pulled his back pack closer to his chest. " I later found out that the black rider was chasing her... So I had to save her..."

A girl was running away from the black rider? The black rider doesn't seem so bad to me... On second thought... It went crazy that one day... Still... I believe in it.

"She needed a place to stay... I let her sleep at my house... The next day though... I was being followed by this one girl that had to pay for a new phone because of izaya..."

Orihara-San? What did he do to it?

"And so... Izaya and the black rider came along telling me they had some business with me..." He continued."I just... I didn't know what to do... The black rider was there for the girl and izaya was there to talk to me about the dollars..."

Orihara-San... What is happening?

"So then... The girl was gone... We went down town because there was something I had to do... And that's how I texted everyone from the dollars page..."

I was amazed. To think that I was friends with a leader of anything...

"So... I have a question..." He said. "What's the relationship between you and izaya?"

I looked up real fast.

"We're friends! Like... The kind of... Friends that don't really talk..." I look down... Such a bad lier...

"Friends? So does this mean he pay you to spy?"

My stomach turned. Is this really the innocent guy that I met like three weeks ago? Maybe more?

I look up again.

"Why would you..." I wanted to get mad for accusing me like this... But he's right... I wouldn't trust someone like me either...

His face softens.

"I'm sorry... Did I hurt you...?"he said.

I touched my key with my hand.

"No... It's fine." I stood up. "But trust me... I'm not a spy... I love being with you guys... I really do!"

I meant every word.

He smiles.

"Can you keep this between us?" He asked.

I smile too. I nod.

"Don't worry... I won't tell them about you being in the dollars..." He looks down. "Or that you know izaya."

I look around. I wonder if mikado hates him the way masaomi does.

"Do you not like Orihara-San?" I ask.

He smiles.

"He's a fellow dollar..." He said.

So that's it.

"So is the black rider..." He said.

The black rider?! I wouldn't of thought it would be into this kind of stuff...

Suddenly I got this curiosity sneaking up from behind me.

I turn to mikado as we were heading to the door that leads outside.

"Please tell me you asked for it to remove its helmet...?"

I was waiting.

He looked at the door and that moment... I saw his eyes fill with life... As if someone was doing something they really enjoyed.

"I did..."

.

I held in my excitement.

"It was headless like the legend..." He said. "Celty sturlunson..."

Celty?

"Who is..."

He looked at me again.

"Sorry... I was talking to myself." He smiled.

Mikado... He seems so interesting to me now.

It's wasn't just because it was fun to talk to him... It's because of something more...

"Does masaomi know that you know Orihara-San?" I asked.

He was almost out the door.

"When I told you about izaya smashing the phone... Masaomi was there... So was anri... This was my first meeting with him..." He looked at the floor.

"But I think masaomi knows him more then I do..."

Oh no... I can't tell him about masaomi... He doesn't suspect me to know anything so it's fine... Still... Was I really the only person who knows about masaomi? Not mikado? Was this secret orihara-San told me masaomi might be keeping that horrible? I can't find out... I can't!

Maybe I should... To get this over with... But... I'm afraid that this is all a chain...

Masaomi knows people...

Mikado owns dollars.

I have a relationship with you know who...

And anri...

Anri...

"You ok?" Mikado asked me.

I put my head up.

"Yeah! Everything's fine... Thank you for telling me... I know it took a lot of courage..."

He smiles.

"See ya at school tomorrow!" He said.

He starts to walk out and I close the door.

I put my back to the door and went down. I hugged my legs.

I have a bad feeling that I'm starting to get used to this...


	22. We don't share the same love? Chapter 22

The next morning is Friday.

I didn't bother to tell orihara-San anything... I guess I didn't want to disturb him while working or something.

I put my uniform on after the nice warm shower and brush my teeth.

I went downstairs and took an apple.

I was out the door. It got pretty cold... I had to zip up my sweater.

I bump into someone...

I bow. "I'm so sorry!" I said looking at the ground.

An elbow hit me lightly on my head.

"Rio... It's just me..." He laughed.

I look up. It was masaomi!

"Oh! Sorry... Good morning... How are you?! Are you ok?!" I quickly reached for his forehead to check his temperature.

"I'm fine really!" He grabs my hand.

He's smiling and happy like always...

"Wanna walk to school together for once?"

I looked at my hand being held. I shook him off.

"Yeah... I'd love to!" I said. I don't mean to be rude... I just... I'm confused about a lot of things now.

We start walking.

"You weren't really sick were you?" I asked.

He puts a hand on his heart like I offended him. "Rio! Of course I was! I was sick with love!"

The old masaomi is back? What did I do to deserve this miracle?

"We'll I'm glad you're ok!" I said. I smiled.

"Whoa! Who gave you that?" He said. He reached for my key necklace. For some reason I felt insecure of him tugging at it.

I grab it gently and said-

" my... Mom... Gave this to me..." I said.

"That's great! Does that mean you both are bonding now?" He said.

I look at the necklace. I wish that was the case...

My mom wouldn't be able to buy something like this for me...

"I guess this means we are..." I said.

He smiles. There's that happiness he had when I first met him. What happened? Did he do something outstanding?! Did he separate the atoms in a molecule?

"You seem cheerful today..." I say.

He looks at me.

"Huh? I do? Oh! I guess it's because I don't feel so awkward next to you!" He said.

Awkward?... Wait... Why was he pretending to be sick in the first place?

Maybe he just had a problem on the fact that I didn't say 'yes' to him... That I didn't like him too... I'm so stupid... I can't believe I did this to him... I can't believe I gave him the wrong signs...

I remember what he said to me...

'Soon... I will be able to show you that we both can be more than friends...'

I looked at him.

He was staring forward. As if his confession never happen. Sometimes I feel like this is what I do to orihara-San. I try to back away the time he said he was drop dead attached to me. Mostly because I know that I would burst to tears on how I was feeling that day... Not because it was awkward...but because I really wanted him... I was happy... Very happy...

I griped my key. This is very valuable to me...

We both got to school on time and sat through a lesson of literature... After that the bell rang and masaomi took me by the hand and dragged me up to the rooftop where we will meet both of our friends.

"Good morning..." Anri said getting up.

I wanted to go up to her and hug her tightly... I have no idea why she didn't came to school yesterday... She must have really gotten a cold or... She has a secret that I don't even know yet...

"Good morning beautiful!" Masaomi said.

"Where's..." I looked around for mikado. He wasn't here?

"Mikado had to run an aren for his teacher... He'll be back soon." She said.

"Poor mikado! I guess he's going to miss the big news I planned for tomorrow!"

"What do you mean masaomi?" I said.

"We are going to a senior party!" He said.

Me and anri looked at each other confused. We both turned back to him.

"You mean with the upper classme-" he put his arm around me tightly an brought me closer.

"Yes my sweet Rio! We will be hunting down anyone from this list I specialized myself!" He held up a paper with names. Some of the names were familiar... I was gonna ask what it was about but then...

"Will we fit in?" Anri asked.

She's got a point... I mean... We're 'freshman' there's no way we can 'fit in'.

"All you gotta do is follow my lead and you're both in!" He lets me go and puts his arms behind his head.

"What about mikado..." I said.

Masaomi looks over at me.

"Awh! Don't tell me you fell for him already!"

I swear I could feel myself turn red...

"No! I mean... He's a friend... And I think it would be good for him to know that's all!" I said.

He smiles

"don't worry about mikado! ill tell him when he comes." he turns to anri.

"We'll my sweet, what'll it be?"

She looks around. Then she looks at her lunch box as a sign of defeat.

"I'll come..." She said.

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" He goes for his bag and picks up his lunch box.

A seniors party? Full of 12th graders?!

I feel the pressure on me. What if they make me smoke or something... I always wanted perfect lungs...

I think this is a bad idea... But if anri wants to then ill come too...

"So it's Saturday? Tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yes! It's going to be great! I heard almost everyone is going!" He takes a bite out of his apple.

"What if something happens?" Anri asked.

"Like what? You and mikado? In front of a good moon? Singing to one an-" masaomi led out a noise when a hard cover book hit him on the head.

"Please stop talking about me when I'm not here..." Mikado was back!

He looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning everyone." He said. He put the book away.

"Did you hear about our plan or are you going to skip out?" Masaomi said, rubbing his head in pain.

"I don't really want to take action in anything you're planing... But anri and rio are going... And you are my best friend... So I guess I'll go..."

This so the most I ever heard mikado talk... I like it. It makes me feel close.

"See guys?! You won't regret it!" He said.

I sure hope not... Lots of things have been going on lately...

I look at anri and she looked troubled. I was gonna ask her what was wrong when masaomi started talking about the hunt for everyone...

Mikado reached for the list.

"So this is the list of kids you think are in the dollars like you said before?" Mikado asked.

... Masaomi is looking into that?!

Why would he want to know if someone was part of the dollars or not?

"That's right mikado!" He said. He took the paper back and I took the paper from him. I had to see if my name was here...

It wasn't... Thank god..

I gave it back and said sorry.

"It's fine" he said. He was smiling.

"I hope you know what you are doing..." Mikado said drinking from his juice box.

"Don't worry about it!" He said. "I'm telling you... This is perfect for searching answers you never knew..."

"Have you found out who will be there?" Mikado asked.

Me and anri looked at masaomi.

"Well... Um..." He looks at his list and puts it away. "It's a mix party... So practically anyone from Raira can come... Even out of school kids..."

"That'll be too much to look for..." Mikado said.

"Yes... But it'll be worth it!" Masaomi said.

I guess meeting a fellow dollars member would be good...

"So it's on Saturday?"

"Yes..."

"Ok..."

I ate my sandwich watching masaomi and mikado exchange words with each other... It's like they never get tired of talking to each other...

I look over at anri. If only we were like that...

School has ended and I walked home with them and once again... I was the first one to be dropped off.

I bowed and entered my home.

"Good afternoon..." My mom said.

I looked at her. She was tired I can tell...

"Good after noon" I said.

She went over to me.

"Where did you get this?" She said. She lifted my key...

"Oh... This... This is another piece for my... Cosplay stuff..."

She looked at me like she knew I was lying.

I can't think of another excuse... This anime stuff will have to work...

"Ok... I'm going out to buy groceries... Stay here ok? I heard about people being slashed here and there..." She said.

"Slashed? Like... Being killed?" I said.

"Yes... And I don't want that to happen to you."

Mom actually believes on what the news says? No... She doesn't... If she did then she would of been staying here and not buying food from the market.

"Can I go to a party with my friends tomorrow?" I said.

She looks hesitant. She didn't want to say no...

"Yes..." She said.

I smiled.

She went for the door.

I told her to be safe and she left.

I was alone and dad was still at work.

I made myself cereal.

I picked up my phone. I go directly to Orihara-san's number... Kanra...

I wanted to talk to him and tell him why he told mikado about me and at the same time told me to keep everything a secret... I guess I really don't understand him...

The phone rang. I jumped. I looked at the caller... Kanra?

I picked up. That's weird... Why call when you can text?

"He... Hello?" I said.

"Good after noon rio-Chan..." The other line said... It was a familiar voice but I didn't know who it was...

"Are you feeling any better?"

Oh! It's was that doctor! What was his name?... Shinra!

"Yes! I'm fine! Thanks to you and orihara-San..."

"Shinra... What are you doing?"I hear another voice... But this one gives me goosebumps... The good kind... It was him.

"Oh I just called someone random on your phone."

"Will you hang up? I'm telling you about this..."

"But it's rio..."

Silence...

The phone falls to the floor.

Someone picks it up.

"Whose this?" I hear a women's voice.

I shrink. It was Namie...

"I'm..."

"Namie... Your work is that pile."

Someone else takes the phone.

"Rio... Sorry shinra called you..." He said.

This was Orihara-San for sure... I don't get it though...

"Why is everyone huddled over there?" I asked.

"It's gotta do something with the main events that had been happening around ikebukeru." He said. I hear paper being crumbled. "Have you heard of the slasher?" He asked me.

I could tell he went up his room.

"Yes... I've been hearing it in my classes." I said.

"Have you checked your dollars chats?" He asked.

"Not really." I said.

"Saika... This screen name belongs to someone who writes random and yet weird things while you talk to friends."

"Could it be..."

"I'm sure since it only comes when someone falls victim... I'm telling you this so that you won't be one..." He said.

Thank you so much shinra... These are the words I needed.

"Orihara-San... Ill be going to a party on Saturday... Just to let you know..." I said.

I'm so stupid... I have to tell him I know about mikado somehow... Not now though...

"Party? What kind of party? This saturday? Is it at night?"

"The party is gathered by the upperclassmen at Raira academy... Anyone is welcomed so... I'm sure it'll be big and yes... This Saturday..."

Silence.

I'm getting second thoughts... What If the slasher appears and kills half the people... Including my friends... I start to shake. I breathed in and it sounded like I was crying but I wasn't.

"I'll come too." He said.

"Are you crazy?! I'm going with my three friends..." I said."they'll see you!"

"So it's a double date between you four?" He said.

He was teasing me through the phone and that made me mad since I can't throw him anything or make rude faces at him.

"No! It's for fun..." I said.

"Don't worry about the others... Ill be there... Hiding maybe."

My head went in a swirl trying to see orihara-San in a Raira academy uniform. I blushed too... He would look nice...

He's young enough to blend in too... As a senior of course...

"If the reason you're coming is because you want to protect me or something it's fine... Ill be ok... I don't believe in some mysterious person killing and then disappearing in thin air... I also don't believe in the news anymore..."

"Headless riders and a guy who can lift up anything with his bear hands doesn't seem too fairy tail to you?" He said.

At first... But now... It's normal.

"I'm coming to the party.." He said.

"Ok... Do what ever you want.." I said. I was done arguing with him.

"I'll also arrive at your house on Saturday to give you clothes."

He can't just buy me expensive things! I guess I do have to argue...

"Orihara-San... I'm fine... I just have to wear stuff that make me look mature or something..."

"Knowing you: I doubt you would blend in..." He said.

"Why not?" I didn't feel offended... I actually think he's right.

"First of all, you wear those cute pony tails all the time."

I put my hand on my hair and blush.

Before, I would wear my pony tails down... I also had the same features as him. I used to have black long hair and brown eyes, that was before the contacts.

"I think that's all from what I see." He said.

"Just... Don't buy me things... I'm happy with the necklace..." I said.

I heard him laugh softly.

"Ok..." He said.

I then hear a door opening from his line.

"Can you come help?" It was namie...

"Namie I'm talking to someone." He said.

I could hear footsteps.

"Ok... I have to go... You may hang up first..."

Wait what? Is he messing with namie right now? I'm sure she has no idea it's me.

Why do I have to hang up first though...

"You do..." I say.

"Nope... You should do it."

"Why do I have to-"

"I'll do it." Namie said. The line was cut off.

She seemed annoyed and I couldn't help but laugh a little...

I close my phone.

Ill tell Orihara-San about mikado later... Maybe if we manage to bump into each other at the party...

I went upstairs and entered my room. I pulled out my english 1 homework take home test...

I went to go sit down next to my computer.

I couldn't help myself. I turned on my computer and went directly to my dollars home page.

I went into a random chat and I waited.

Waiting... And waiting...

'Hey guys, I just got out of this other chat... Someone was being creepy.'

Could it be?

'Why didn't you block him/her?'

I just sat there watching them talk.

'I did but it keeps coming back!'

Why hasn't mikado done anything? It seem like this saika person is really creeping people out...

'IT'S HERE!'

I look closely to the chat.

'Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love'Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, loveLove, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, loveLove, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love'

'Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut,Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut,Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut,Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut'

Was this really the slasher? Or just some troll?

'Hey! Stop that!'

People were starting to argue... I just sat back and watched...

'Im going to talk to our leader about this...'

'No one knows who the leader is, don't bother.'

'Whatever! I'm leaving.'

That person signed out...

Then some one else... And another.

I quickly reach for my mouse and sign out too. Orihara-San wasnt kidding... And if he said was true... This saika or slasher was out killing someone this minute...

Maybe I don't want to go to that party... It all seems so unreal...

I look at my phone. I reached for it and tested mikado.

'Mikado... Are you aware about this saika person in the dollars chats?'

Send. A message.

'Yea... Had know in a while... I talk to izaya and a friend a lot and this one person keeps coming saying weird things and doesn't respond to anything we say and goes away...'

Maybe I should tell him about my thoughts on the party...

'Do you still want to go to the party?'

send.

Ring.

'Doesn't the slasher business make you curious?'

I guess mikado likes the excitement...

'I guess... I don't know... I'm kinda scared...'

I send that.

I really shouldn't be scared... Orihara-San will be there...

'It won't be the same without you... I'm sure masaomi will understand...'

I'm going... I want to see if the slasher is real or just something news and dollar chats made up.

'No.. I'm coming.'

I wait and a message arrives.

'Im glad... Listen... I have to sleep already... I new to wake up early...'

Wake up early? I guess it can't be helped...

'Ok. Bye!'

Once he said bye too I turned my monitor off and completed my test.

I went to my bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth. I got out and stared at my room. I picked up my key necklace and put it back on. I can't loose it.

I turned the lights off and went to bed.

Tomorrow...

It's Saturday...

School will be in session...

Then after that... Ill change and go to the party.

Is it bad that I went to sleep this night holding onto my necklace really tight?


	23. We don't share the same love? Chapter 23

I woke up Saturday morning feeling alive.

I began to touch my covers like its the softest thing I ever touched.

I got up and looked at my feet. It's nice to walk.

I went over to my balcony glass doors and opened the curtains. The light sneaked in and it blinded me for a second. This was beautiful.

I saw the birds sing and the flowers outside flow with the breeze.

I left the curtains opened and went to go open my closet. I took my uniform out and laid it out on my bed.

I went to my bathroom. I took a shower. A warm one. I also brushed my teeth.

I entered my room again and dried myself out. I put my uniform on and brushed my hair. I put them up in pony tails. I put my necklace on.

I slipped on my socks and shoes.

I grabbed my bag and stepped toward the door.

When I come back I'm going to find my clothes. Maybe something blue to match my key.

I looked around my room and exited. I went downstairs and said good morning to my mom. This time I ate the food she made instead of just eating an apple.

I said my good byes to my parents and went outside in the cold.

No masaomi this time. I guess he's late.

I enter class and he's already there.

"Good morning~!" He said.

I smiled and bowed.

"Good morning." I said.

"Did you finish your test? I was kinda stuck in the middle." He held up his unfinished work.

"I'll help you!" I said.

His eyes brightened.

"Thanks." He said.

We went over to my desk and talked about his confusion and then... After that was done he said-

"Hey rio... You seem cheerful today..."

I do? I looked at him.

"What gives you that idea?" I said.

"Well..." He looked down. "You just seem more eager to be with me... You know after what I said..."

I moved my head to where he was staring so that we where face to face.

"We're friends remember? That's not going to change just because of some events." I said. I smiled.

He pat my head.

"You're right..." He said.

The bell rings and he goes directly to his seat. The teacher begins his lesson and I looked out the window.

Lunch was here. I went up the stairs. I looked at the people coming down and up the stairs.

They seemed so happy and peaceful. Some of them were talking about the party.

My stomach became uneasy. I have been ignoring the party thing but...

I looked forward and continued walking up.

Once I reached the doors I entered. I was outside again in the cold. Somehow it felt warm to me.

I found them and walked up to them.

"Hey..." I said.

Mikado stood up.

"Good morning..." He said.

I smiled. I looked at anri and she was looking at me. She was smiling too.

I sat next to her an took out my lunch.

"Where's masaomi?" I said.

"He'll be here..." Mikado said. He took a sip of his juice.

"Do you guys still want to go to the party...?" Anri was looking at the floor.

Mikado stopped eating his bread and looked at her.

"Why? You don't want to come anymore?"

She looked up at him.

"Oh! Yes! I do! I just... I hadn't really attended one before..."

Anri never went to a party before? I guess that makes both of us... I guess she's just shy...

"Don't worry anri... You won't be alone." Mikado said.

"Yeah... And... It's not like we're the only freshmen... I heard people in my class saying they want to come." I said.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Are you guys talking about me?"

Familiar voice.

I turned around and it was masaomi.

"We were talking about the party..." Mikado said.

"Hehe... Talking about what we'll do first I see..."

He sits next to me and pulls out his lunch.

"I say we take care of the east wing of the party and from there we spread."

I'm sure masaomi is the only one not worried about the slasher.

I'm worried and mikado probably wants to see it but anri... Maybe she's scared too...

"Then after that we go upstairs and talk to some people!"

I look at my lunch. What is the slasher going to be doing in a senior party anyway?

I smile. I bite my rice ball.

I have nothing to worry about.

Lunch was over and so was school soon after.

We walked home. This time we separated close to the park where we hung out last time. Anri went that way. Then later it was just mikado, masaomi, and me.

"So... We played this game before with anri didn't we mikado?"

Masaomi said.

I looked at him confused and turned to mikado.

"Please don't..." Mikado said.

"I think the best thing about Rio is her smile!" He said.

I turned back at him real fast. What?!

"I also like how she cares about others!" He said.

I put my hand over my mouth. I blushed.

"Stop it..." Mikado said.

"Your turn!" Masaomi said.

I looked at mikado. He started to stutter out words.

"Well... I think Rio... She's a good friend... A reliable one... And she's great to talk to... And..."

"Mikado... Breath..." Masaomi said.

Mikado put his hand on his face.

Is this how anri felt? The same way as me right now?

I wanted to laugh actually... Masaomi is such a goof and mikado is so awkward... It's a good pair...

I laughed a little aloud.

"See? She likes it..." Masaomi said.

"Rio?" Mikado said.

"I'm fine... I'm just happy to know you both..." I looked forward. "You really changed me..." I said.

I couldn't see their faces but I can tell by the silence that they were happy about what I said.

We reached my house and I waved good bye to them.

I entered my house and went upstairs.

I took down a tank top that was blue. I put on a white sweater over it.

I put also put on a baby blue skirt. My boots were white. I went over to my mirror and looked at my hair.

What should I do with you...

I untied them and let them fall on my shoulders. I run my fingers through it.

I wrap it up and tied it up in a single pony tail.

It's not a lot... But it's something...

I stand up and look at myself in the mirror. This doesn't look like me... That's good...

I went out the door and went downstairs.

I texted masaomi that I was ready and put my phone away. Only masaomi knows where this party is. I'm sure Orihara-San already knows where the party is... I wonder if he's there already...

A text came.

'Im on my way to your house.'

I guess I should start walking. I went close to the door and looked around my living room. I exited and was punched by the cold.

I went to the sidewalk and bump into someone.

"We really should stop doing this..." Masaomi said.

I smiled.

"You... You look great..." He said.

"Thanks..." I said.

He was wearing a white sweater. His jeans were black.

"Mikado is picking anri up... I volunteered to pick you up."

"Oh... So... We'll meet them at the party?"

He nods.

"Ok..." I said.

We both start walking.

I should have taken some jeans or something... It's cold after all...

"You cold?" He asked.

I shake my head. A big breeze swept around us and I started to shiver.

He put his finger on my head.

"Lier." He said.

He put his hand down.

I wasn't that cold... My legs where too bare.

"Don't worry... We're close..."

"Yeah... I can hear the music already."

We kept walking.

That really is the music! I can't believe how loud it is...

He grabbed my hand.

"I'll escort you." He said.

I blushed. I didn't take my hand back. I let him hold it.

We entered the party. Already I see happy people dancing.

Some people look like they want to go home.

It was pretty dark and the only time you can see is when the lights change to green, blue, yellow, red, and so on.

The music was loud. I'd have to get close to people's ears in order to tell them something.

Masaomi took my hand again and led me upstairs.

We were in a hallway and he came close to me.

"Mikado said he was here already... Did you happen to see him downstairs?"

I gently push his head aside and said-

"No... I'm sure they're both waiting somewhere up here. They don't seem like the type to dance."

He squeezed my hand. He broke away from me and took out his phone with his left hand.

He's texting mikado right now...

He takes out his phone again and smiles at me.

He begins to walk towards the kitchen.

"There you guys are!" Masaomi yelled. Well at least that's why I think he said... Again.. It's pretty loud...

"Well? Where do we go?" Mikado yelled.

"I was thinking on going a little more further from the music." Masaomi said.

That's a good idea. If we stay here then we won't be able to have a conversation.

I looked at anri. She looked great. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt. She was also wearing a skirt. I guess she was warmer then I was...

Mikado started to walk toward the back of the kitchen. All three of us followed.

We were in the living room. It was blue in there because of the fish tank. We saw a patio, maybe a balcony, next to the t.v. We went out. Masaomi closed the door behind him.

"This party seems to be too out of hand to ask anything..." Mikado said.

"Ok.. Ok... I get it... But... That won't stop us from having fun right?" He said.

"It's too crowded to stick as a group..." Anri said.

"We can split up for a while no problem." Masaomi said.

That's what I was scared of... I didn't want to separate... I looked over at anri and she seemed like she didn't want to either.

"Maybe we should go home?" Mikado said.

Masaomi smiled.

"What for? To waste a Saturday night?" He took anri's arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on anri! Lets go and eat that pink stuff I saw at the table!"

"Huh?" She said. They went for the door. The door opened and the music boomed in and once the door was closed it was gone.

I looked at mikado. He was already staring at me.

"You look different." He said. "With your hair back like that and everything..."

I put my hand on my hair.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I well... I'm saying change is good!" He said.

I laughed a little.

"I know... What you meant..." I said. I have to stop giving him heart attacks.

"Oh... Well... Ok..." He said. He looked at his feet.

"So what do you think? Will that slasher make its arrival?" I said.

He smiled but didn't look at me.

"I doubt it... Some people have better things to do..." He said.

Hmm... He's right. That's what I've been thinking.

"Do you think it's ok to split up?" I said.

"I don't know... What's the point on coming when you can't have a conversation without going outside in the cold?"

He reminded me about the cold. I started to shiver.

"Yeah... But ill stay if masaomi wants to have some fun..." I said.

"I guess we should go inside.." He said. He probably saw my rubbing my legs.

"That would be a good idea..." I said.

"Ok... Ill probably stay in the kitchen for a little longer... If I go somewhere else ill just text you..." He said.

I nod. He stands up and goes to the door. The music enters like before and it stops once the door is closed.

I sit there. I was still shivering. I should get inside too.

I stand and walk to the door. I go inside and the warmth made me happy.

I went to the sofa of the living room. Everyone... And I mean EVERYONE. Was mostly down stairs.

There was a lot of kids here alright... But I'm just glad that there are some parts in the house where I don't have to talk to someone.

I walk towards the door that leads to the hallway. On the way out I bump into someone.

I smiled.

"Masaomi... Stop doi-" I looked at the person. It was Orihara-San!

"Not masaomi..." He said. "But he's down stairs eating cake if you want to speak to him."

I made a face.

"So you came..." I said.

He put his hand on my head. "You look nice."

Suddenly I felt warmer. That compliment meant a lot right now... I mean... He's the reason I changed my hair.

"What were you doing in here anyway? The party is downstairs."

"What are you doing here too..." I said.

He smiled.

"If I tell you... You'll cause a scene..." He said. "May I come in?"

I took one step back.

He went in and walked over to the sofa and stared at the fish.

"Fancy, huh?"

He said.

I looked at the fish. I remember in this one movie where Romeo and Juliet saw each other through a tank and met eye to eye for the first time and fell in love. I'd describe it as romantic... I guess he really doesn't know anything about romance.

I walked to the sofa and sat down too.

"What's wrong?"

He asked.

I looked up at him.

What was wrong? Nothing's wrong...

"Nothing..." I said.

He smirks.

"Are you tired? Do you want to go home?" He asked.

I hadn't noticed he was wearing a red shirt under a black jacket. His jeans were black. He looked 17 for sure.

"I'm a little tired... But I'll wait until masaomi grows tired too..."

I stared at a fish. It was yellow. It was floating in circles. It reminded me of... Me...

"You know... Mikado told me that you know about him."

I looked at him.

"He did?" I said.

He nods.

"He also questioned me about our relationship.. I told him we were people who knew each other."

That's a better way to put it then how I handled it...

"Did any if them saw you?" I asked.

He shakes his head.

"They're too busy in their own worlds..." He said.

I put my legs on the sofa. I tug at my skirt to make it stay down.

He comes closer.

"I see you're still wearing it..." He grabs my key...

I nod.

"You gave it to me after all..." I said.

He smiles.

"I'm glad you like it... It took me long to come up with what type of things you're into."

I grab his hand to keep him from pulling into it. I didn't want it to break...

"Pretty cautious of it aren't you..." He said.

He pulls on to it. I try to still his hand but he's pulling too hard.

I come closer.

He smirks.

"Maybe I should give you things more often." He said.

He lets go of my necklace but I don't move.

He doesn't move either.

Then the door opens.

He gets up fast and looks out the widow to avoid eye contact. I look at the door.

"Sorry... Wrong room..." The guy said. He then closed it.

I look at Orihara-San.

He was still looking out the windows.

For some reason... I felt sad when he did that.

I wanted him to stay next to me.

I get up. I walk towards him.

I stop. I don't touch him but... It's just as warm being somewhat close.

"It's probably a bad idea if we're in the same room together..." He said.

I touch my skirt.

If mikado, anri, or masaomi walk in on us... What's our explanation?

"So... Are you going downstairs?" I said.

He turned to me.

"The girls will start to talk to me again..." He said.

I looked up.

So that's why he went upstairs.

I put my hand on my hair.

"Then... Ill go downstairs..." I said.

He grabs my hand that was laying on my hair.

"So that you can talk to masaomi?" He said.

He runs his hand thorough my hair.

"You know it's not like that..." I said.

"I know.." He said.

He puts his hand around my waist. He brings me closer to him. His hand goes on the back of my head and he puts his face on top of my head.

I hug him too.

"Rio... You really look nice..." He said.

I hug him tighter.

"Thank you..." I whisper. I feel like he didn't hear me.

He moves his head down to my neck. I can feel his breathing.

I slip my arms around his neck to bring him closer.

When he's closer I don't think he's close enough.

It's warm in his arms. This warmth makes me feel free. It makes me feel what I felt in the morning.

He puts both his hands on my waist.

I felt my heart beating fast. I closed my eyes.

Any longer like this and ill faint...

I felt his lips on my cheek for a quick second.

He stands up and I hold on to him.

"Rio... I have to go..."

I put my hand in his cheek.

A feeling swept in me. I can't let him leave... At least not without something I want...

I kiss him.

My stomach fluttered.

I was out of my mind... I can tell that the thought of loosing someone or the thought of death itself made me open my eyes.

This doesn't mean I changed completely... Only for this night I guess...

I mean.. Ill still be the bratty, bi-polar, dumb, dense girl that I am...

But tonight... I'm something different... But like mikado said... It's the good kind of different...

He pulls away.

Before he can break away from the hug entirely I said what I always mean-

"Don't run into trouble..." I said.

He smiled... At least that's what it looks like since it was so dark.

"Don't worry... I'm sure I should be worried about you running into trouble..." He said.

I look at his eyes. All this time I thought they were nothing but red.

Now I see all sorts of colors... And maybe brown... Brown is actually his color.

"Have fun..." He said. He pulls away gently and walks up to the door. He creaks it open and checks the halls. He then looked back at me and smiles. He exists.

I put my hand on my mouth.

His mouth tastes like apples...

His skin felt soft...

His body was warm.

Everything about him made me go nuts...

Right now... I have to go downstairs and do what I came here to do...

have fun.


	24. We don't share the same love? Chapter 24

I was out the door.

I go down the hallway.

People were staring at me.

My top priority was to see where mikado is. He's probably still in the kitchen.

I squeeze my way through the crowd and a hand stopped me.

"Hey aren't you in my class?" Some one said.

I looked at him. He had brown short hair.

I know him from my english class. He would always stare out the window like me and one time... He stopped coming to school entirely... And now he's here?

"Oh... Um... Sorry... I don't know.."

"My name? Just call me Aiyaka..." He said.

I smiled. I'm making friends just by standing around?

"Wanna go downstairs and meet some of my friends? One of them is the owner of the house." He said.

My eyes glow. I nod.

"Great! Lets go!"

I follow him downstairs. The people were dancing to some skrillex song.

It got dark when we hit the dance floor.

He went inside a room and I went in too. Inside was not so loud considering how loud it was back there.

There were other people in there. Just three. And they looked way older then me and Aiyaka-San...

I began to feel uneasy.

"Awh! You brought a freshy!" A girl said. She had light blond hair. She was pretty.

"Um... Hello..." I said. I bowed.

There was also someone in the back with red hair. Red hair?

"Whose this?" He asked Aiyaka-San.

"This is one of my class mates. She wanted to meet you guys..." He said.

"Aren't you that girl who walked in with masaomi?" A girl said. She had long black hair.

"You know him?" I said.

She smiled. "Yes... But he doesn't know me."

I nod.

So they're seniors... All of them minus Aiyaka-San...

"I'm Alice!" The blond said.

Alice? That sounded pretty foreign...

"I'm Mariko..." The girl with the long black hair said.

I looked at the red head. He seemed to not want to talk...

What is he doing in this room anyway? Isn't he suppose to greet the guests? Isn't he worried if someone might break something?

"Would you guys like to meet some of my friends?" I said.

"Are they cute freshmen like you?!" Alice-san asked.

I nod. I feel good being able to communicate with them.

"That necklace... Where did you get it?" Mariko-San asked.

I looked up at her. She meant my key.

"Oh... Someone got it for me..."

She reached for it and I gently moved away. She still went for it.

"I like this color..." She said. She touched the blue crystals. She was careful with it.

"I know... It's pretty..." I said.

She let go of it. I didn't notice that I was holding in my breath.

She stepped away from me to give me space.

I looked at Aiyaka-San.

"So... Why haven't you been coming to school anymore?" I said.

"Oh! Um..." He scratched his head like he didn't know. "I just didn't want to go anymore..." He said.

I made a face. People can't just decide on that... They have to go...

"Oh! Kamichika was it? Why don't we all go outside! I heard you can see the stars clearly!"

I'm confused. When I walked in I saw a lot of kids from our class that he can easily talk to... Why me?

"Ok..." I said. I ignore my suspicion.

He smiles and goes to the door. I follow him. Alice and Mariko come too.

The red head stayed... I guess he doesn't like the noise.

We go to the back of the house and exit. I felt cold. I tried to think of warm thoughts.

I looked up. The stars were pretty. I felt like what ever happened to me these last few weeks were just part of destiny.

I walked further and further from the party and the three of them followed.

I reached my hand up to the sky. My life changed ever since I met Orihara-San. I always thought of it as a curse but what really happened was... It made my life more exciting... I loved this feeling... I really did.

I looked back at Aiyaka, Alice, and Mariko. They were looking at me... I must seem like a weird freshman to them.

"You like the stars?" Aiyaka-san asked.

I looked down.

"I guess..." I said. I think I do like them for the fact that they give me hope. I think that's it.

Alice comes closer to me.

"Kamichika-chan... I know we just met and everything but... Do you have a boyfriend?! You look too cute to not have one!"

I blushed or maybe that was the cold making me cheeks red.

"That's pretty personal isn't it?" I said.

She was smiling real big.

"No... I don't." I said.

"Lier! She's a lier! She does!"

She has a somewhat same personality as masaomi... Somewhat...

"Hey guys... What's that over there?" Aiyaka-san said. He was pointing to a dark path next to the house... I didn't see anything...

"What do you me-" I was cut off.

"lets go check it out!" Alice said. She took me by the hand and dragged me towards the dangerous place.

I stepped back.

"I don't feel like going... I mean... Haven't you heard about the slasher?" I asked.

"You're so cute kamichika-chan! There's no such thing as the slasher! Any one who gets slashed really doesn't die! It's just for advertisement!"

Who would want to go to a city and know there's a crazy killer on the loose?

For some reason... I felt wrong being with them right now...

Someone touched my shoulder.

"You don't have to come... If you don't have to..." Mariko said.

Was this a test? Were they testing me if I actually have guts?

These guys are crazy I know... And I saw saika on chats going crazy...

"Besides! If the slasher was real wouldn't you want to see it up close?!" Aiyaka asked.

I looked at him. I still felt unsure.

If people really don't die then... What am I leaving behind?

No! I made it this far! I can't throw my life away! I can't!

"I'll be inside..." I said. "I forgot that I had to go with my-"

My arm is being held onto. Mariko was holding onto me.

"Ow!" I said. Suddenly her eyes turn red. I was shaking.

"Mother says she wants you..." Aiyaka said.

I turned to him. He had the same red eyes.

"What is this!" Alice yelled.

"Come with us." Aiyaka said. He ran up to Alice and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" She yelled.

I try putting up a fight too but it was no use...

"What are you guys doing?!" I yelled.

What's going on?! Why are they acting like this all of a sudden?!

Scared, scared, SCARED.

I was afraid of this...

"Mother... She's waiting..."

Mother?! Who are they talking about?!

Mariko carried me up to her shoulder. I was struggling but I couldn't do anything... She was strong! She was not human!

How could I have been so stupid?!

Is causing trouble for me all I can do?!

I get tears but I held them back. All I could hear is Alice yelling at Aiyaka to let her go. I had to save her. She was the only sane one.

"She's here."

"She's here."

The mom?! What is this?!

I watch as a shadowy figure showed itself. My phone started to ring. And ring. And ring. I looked at the thing. It had demon glowing eyes. It had a knife with it. It was it... The slasher.

The figure was foggy looking.

Alice was crying. I felt horrible...

The slasher went next to her and sliced...

My tears fell. I didn't know what to do...

I had I yell... For help...

"IZAYA!" I yelled. "Help!"

I heard a horse.

Shadows filled the dark space.

I looked around. Mariko and Aiyaka were both on the floor. The slasher disappeared.

I looked at the bodies. One hurt and the others were probably asleep.

My body was shaking.

I hugged myself.

I looked back... The person who had saved me was the black rider.

It went close to the bodies and pulled out her phone.

'Are you ok?'

I nod. Again... It saved me...

'I'm sorry I'm late...'

She looked at Alice.

"We should... Get her to a hospital..." I said.

It nodded.

I went close to Alice and stepped back when I saw Mariko laying there.

What if... She was still awake...

'Whats wrong?'

It said.

"I want... I want to go home..." I said.

I was scared... There was no way I was going outside anymore...

'Don't worry... Ill take you home... But first we have take these three to the hospital...'

It's right... They're the ones who need more help...

I watched as the black rider used her shadows to wrap them up.

'Ill be back later... I should take them without anyone inside getting worried if an ambulance comes.'

I nod. It begins to walk towards its bike and I reach out for it. I tug at its sleeve. I didn't want to be out here alone where the slasher or saika or whatever was going to slash me too...

It looked back. She understood why I'm so scared. It put a hand on my head. I looked up at it...

This it... This he... Was actually... A she...

"Rio!" Someone called.

I snapped back to reality.

'You don't need to walk home alone anymore'

She said.

I let go of her. She walks to her bike.

"Rio!"

I looked at where the voice was coming from...

It was orihara-San!

He came closer. He didn't look tired from running.

He nodded at the black rider.

She started her ignition and she was gone.

"Now lets see..." He said. He went over to me. He hit me on the head. "You really are an idiot you know that? Next time why don't you start thinking about what's really going on instead of caring about what the older kids are talking about?"

I looked at the floor. I can tell my eyes where emotionless. I feel no emotion...

I don't know what to think about...

I start to cry... Rain starts to fall but not a lot.

I put my hand on my face.

"I'm sorry..." I said. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry..." The tears were really falling.

"You had me worried..." He said.

He hugged me tight. I was cold but I feel like being sick will be a good punishment for me.

The rain continued. My crying continued.

"Thank you... For rescuing me..."

I would say it to the black rider... But she wasn't here right now... I feel like... This is close to a thank you for her...

He takes off his jacket and puts it on me.

I look up at him.

"You'll catch a cold!" I said.

He smiles.

"When I catch a cold it passes... You normally faint..."

He leans down and kisses my forehead. He was warm.

I'm guessing we're both going to have a long long talk about what happened. And if its possible he will tell me everything that has to do with the slasher. I want to Know what it is. All of it. I want to end it.

We go back inside the party. We both enter the bathroom. It was kinda quiet... But not so much...

I tried to untangle the knots on my hair and I took off my boots and jacket. It was soaking wet.

Orihara-San was sitting on the floor without his jacket on too.

He was looking at the door.

I was sitting on the counter next to the sink.

I could hear some sort of Rihanna song but I couldn't make up the words... Just the beat...

"Were you scared?" He asked.

My stomach hurt.

I heard the rain.

"Yes..." I said.

"That must have been rough..."

This reminded me of our meeting... The words and everything... He better not say he did all this...

He smiled. He was still looking at the door but... I can tell he wanted me to think that he did this to me.

"Don't think I did this... I would only do it if you start to doubt your life... That's all..."

I nod.

"You're going to be alright?" He asked.

I'm not sure how to answer that...

I almost died today...

I want to go home... How did this happen to me? Why did this happen to me?

"I'm scared to go home..." I said.

"Hmm..." He said. "Masaomi might make a fit when he learns what happened to you... I think I should take you home and you can tell him later that you decide to go home on your own..."

I can't just skip out on my friends!

"I can't do that..." I said.

"You don't exactly look ok... If they see you this away then you will only make them worry."

I bring my legs up. My tears were gone... But I couldn't help but feel sad.

"I guess you're right..." I said.

He smiled.

"Aren't I always?" He said.

"I'm sorry I made you worry..." I said.

He shakes his head.

"You had me worried the whole day... Talking about going to a senior party with masaomi..."

I looked up at him. He was still looking at the door.

He's so cute... He's like those type that can't really say what their thinking but it comes out wrong when they do say it and they get pretty mad... What was the otaku way to say it? Tsundere?

All of a sudden thunder roared. What used to be a cute little drizzle became something more.

I was still jumpy about the slasher thing so this startled me...

I yelped. I hugged myself to get stimulated.

"You're going to catch a cold..." He said.

I looked at my wet tank top.

"It's fine..." I said.

He smiles.

He stands up and walks towards me.

He hugs me. He was warm even when he was wet too.

I slip my legs at his sides. This was embarrassing but... I didn't know how else to hug him.

I smiled and warm tears slip down. I brush them off.

I sniff.

It was getting warm already. I wasn't dry though...

"Orihara-San..."

"Yes?"

"I want you to tell me about the slasher..." I said.

"That can wait... Right now.. You have to go home and sleep..."

"But I want to know!" I said. I pulled away from him. He was still holding my arms. I stare at him.

"Ok... Here's what we will do..." He said patiently. "You come to my apartment tomorrow so that I can show you documents... You don't have cram school right?"

I have to go back there? I can't look at the side of the door without thinking about that night where... Where he told me...

I blushed.

I want to know though...

"Ok..." I said.

he smiles.

He brings his head closer to me and kisses my cheek. He's so cautious of me... I must be very special or he just doesn't understand his feelings yet...

He gets up again but we were still in the same position...

I backed away from him and closed my legs.

I get off from the counter and checked my jacket to see if it was dry yet... It wasn't.

Another thunder roar... I blocked my ears.

He started to laugh.

I looked up at him. I made a face.

He kneels down next to me and pokes my forehead.

"Don't get so mad... You'll get wrinkles." He said.

"You're the one getting me mad!" I said.

"Oh? Is that right?" He said. "Were you mad when you kissed me upstairs like that?"

Huh?

My face burned.

"What are you saying? It's not like I wanted to kiss you... In fact.. I'm sure you're the one who kissed me first so I wanted to be polite and return it..."

I said.

He smiles.

"Generosity is a virtue." He said. He stands up and walks to the door. "You want a little more time in here?" He asked.

I looked at my wet clothes. A little more time would be good.

I nod.

"Ok... Ill be out the door if you need me." He exists.

I sit there.

I hang my clothes up on the shower to make it dry faster... As a matter in fact...

I opened the cabinet doors and moved some stuff around. I then pick up a hair dryer... This will work.

I went next to my jacket and started to dry it off.

I got my phone out of my pocket.

I checked the messages from earlier.

That's right... All from saika...

There were 2 new message from setton and that old friend too... I decided to reply.

I looked at my jacket. It seemed to be dry... My tank top isn't though...

I looked at the door and waited a sec.

I then took it off.

I hung it up the same place my jacket was on.

I'm sure since it was made out of cotten it won't dry off so fast...

I looked at the time. 8:54.

What happened today was just another test to see if I'm smart to live in this world... So far I've failed every single test.

What will happen tomorrow is another story... I'm going to Orihara-san's apartment again...

I look at my hand. Will namie be there?

No... It's a day off... It is Sunday after all... And she doesn't know about me so...

I looked at my top. It's still not dry.

"Rio... Do you want a soda?"

I looked at the door. It was creaking open.

I set the hair dryer down and ran to keep it closed.

"Oi! What are you doing!?"

"Orihara-San... Please don't come in... I don't want any!"

"Huh? Why not?" He said.

He was pushing the door.

I sticked my hand out and pushed him away.

"Stop!" I said.

The door finally closed.

I locked it.

"I'll be back with a soda..." He said.

I could hear him? The music was now playing something of maroon 5.

I tried to catch my breath. He's either strong or I'm really weak...

I get up to my feet. I went to the mirror.

I looked at myself...

I imagine a big scar on my stomach. The way the slasher hurt Alice...

I put my hand on the image. She didn't deserve it.

I looked at my top. I guess I can manage with it wet...

I went over to it and slipped it on.

I put my jacket over it. I also put my boots on.

I put my phone in my pocket.

I should go home now...

I went next to the door and unlocked it. Once he comes back we can go.

I wait.

There's a knock.

"Taken..." I said.

No answer.

I wait.

Typical party... I would have thought they would come in anyway...

I looked at the floor.

Aiyaka-San and Mariko-San both had red eyes... Like the slasher did... Like their 'mother' did... Almost as if they were hypnotized...

Is that the reason Aiyaka quit school? How do you get hypnotized? Did it had to hurt you? I never heard a story of Aiyaka getting hurt... This is all so confusing... I have a feeling I'm not going to go to sleep tonight...

The door opened. I looked up. It was Orihara-San.

"Here." He held up a can. It was orange flavored.

"Thanks..." I said.

"We're you using the bathroom? Was that the reason you didn't want me to enter?"

I got down from the counter and hit him lightly on the head with my wrist.

"For the record... I would have locked the door." I said.

"Then what were you doing?" He said.

"It's nothing I just didn't want you to enter..." I said.

He put his hand on his forehead As if he was looking for something." Where's that cute little rio that couldn't get enough of me?" He said.

"Take me home!" I yelled.

He started to laugh.

"I will... However... I understand your parents are home... So you're going to have to live with a panic attack for about a few inches to get home." He said.

I looked at him very puzzled. How does he know all this stuff about me?

"Ok..." I said.

"I'll try to slip around the people

Downstairs. You are going to have to walk between them... This way, you're friends won't see you and ask you questions." He said.

I nod.

Go through the crowd? I might at some point trip and humiliate myself.

But I have to do it! I have to!

He starts to sip his soda and walks out. I follow him.

He stops half way down the hallway and looks around. He then grabs my shoulder and pushed me towards the people.

There must have been more then twenty kids here... That's a lot if you ask me... I looked back at him... Unsure..

He nodded for me to keep going.

I looked forward again and started to walk but already I bumped into a lot of people. I then hit some one who looked familiar. He looked at me and then at Orihara-San. He then blushed and walked deeper into the crowd... I know who he is now... He's the guy that walked in on us...

I looked around the crowd and started to walk again.

After being shoved and pushed I was out. I went next to the door and opened it.

The cold was back.

I fix my hair and walked down the stairs.

I look around. Orihara-San was kneeling on the fence.

"I'm here..." I said.

He looks at me.

"Text masaomi that you'll be walking home alone." He said.

I nod. I take my phone out and text.

I put it away an there was a ring.

I looked at Orihra-San.

He looked at the sky. I guess he doesn't want to see me text him...

I look at it.

'You want to go home alone?! How far are you?"

"He's asking if I went far..." I said.

"Tell him to not worry... You're almost there..." He said.

I text that... I felt bad about lying but I don't want him to worry about me... Well.. Yea.. I'm making him worry right now but... I don't know...

A breeze swept around me and I almost fell.

It's a good thing the rain cleared but... It was still too cold.

"You should stick to jeans or something warmer..." He said. He takes off his black jacket and heads it to me.

I take it and put it on.

How many times has he done things for me...

I looked at him. He was staring at the floor. I can tell he knew I was looking.

"Tomorrow... Will you also tell me more about yourself?" I asked.

I wanted to know how his parents are like... Maybe if he likes anything else other than just humans.

"Why would you want to know anything about me?" He asked. "I told you enough... I'm twenty-three, I'm an info broker and I love humans..." He said. He looked at me with the corner of his eye. "I also deeply like a certain human..." He said.

I looked away from him. I put my hand over my mouth.

"I like a certain human too..." I said.

We continued to walk.

He takes my hand. He slips his fingers through my fingers and locks it in place.

"You know... I told namie about you..." He said.

I looked up at him surprised.

"What?" I said.

"She took it pretty well actually... She looked at me like I was crazy though..."

"So she didn't took it well..." I said.

"It's not like she would say anything... I'm after little girls and she's after her own brother... Scary how we both have so much in common when it's not the same at all..."

'Little girls'?!

"I'm 16.." I said. "I think I'm old enough to not wear diapers..."

He looks at me like he didn't mean to offend me.

"The way you act... It seems like you do need a diaper..."

I crush his hand. Of course it hurt me more then it did to him...

Still... I never knew that...

"She likes her brother?" I said.

He smirks.

"Don't tell her I said anything..." He said.

"Why?" I teased. "You scared of her?"

"No... It's because she'll say things like I have some lolli fetish..." He said.

"You know... I'm glad she likes her brother..." I said.

All this time... I was worried about nothing...

"He brother fell in love with someone else though..." He said.

I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled.

"It's nothing..."

I hug his arm. Is he keeping secrets? If they're things that might traumatize me like what happened today I might as well stay out of it...

Today... Right... Suddenly I don't feel so safe anymore...

"Don't worry... We're almost there..." He assured me.

I nod. I hug his arm tighter.

"What if I told you I love you?" He asked.

I looked up at him.

:::::::::::izaya:::::

I looked down at her.

She must have been confused of the questioned... I guess she's asking herself 'didn't he already love me?'

"I wouldn't know how to respond..." She said.

I smile. She knows exactly what she would do... She would cry... And then... Tell me she does too... She probably loves me right now...

I still don't know about my cravings... She makes me feel something I never did before. I'm sure I do the same about her.

"What if I told you I loved you?" Se said.

She already did in various ways.

"I'd probably do what all guys do... I'd lie and say it back." I said. I was only kidding of course.

"Oh..." She said.

She seemed disappointed. I love her sadness.

"I'm only kidding." I said.

"Oh..." She said. A little more cheerful this time. I love this too.

"I always ask myself... Why did you pick me? I'm so ordinary."

I ask myself this all the time too... I guess my only conclusion is-

"If you're ordinary... That means you act like an ordinary person." I said. Probably not the best response.

She loosened her grip around my arm like she was thinking that maybe... I really don't like her after all.

I'm only telling her the truth.

"How long do you think?" She asked.

"About 1 more block and your house will-"

"No... I mean... How long do you think it will take until we both truly know about each other..." She said.

I looked down.

"Good questions deserve good answers.." I said. "Maybe a year or two."

She wasn't surprised. Maybe that's exactly what she thought.

We made it to her house.

She let go of my hand and arm.

He looked up at me.

"Thank you..." She said. "Can you please tell the Black rider the same?"

I nod. "I'm sure she got it... But it's fine."I said.

She hugged me. I did the same. She was so cold. I wanted I warm her up more... With only my warmth...

"I'll see you tomorrow..." She said.

She lets go of me. She starts to walk away but I hold onto her.

There has to be a reason why she's acting this way... She's practically trying to leave me...

I pull her closer to me. She didn't show protest so I continued. I hugged her tight. I breath on her neck. Probably the coldest thing from her body. Other then he legs.

I kissed her gently on the neck.

I already feel her warm up.

Her breath smells like that orange soda I got her. I should have gotten her something less cold.

I put my hand in her leg. She's like an ice cube. I stop doing this very quickly. She gets carried away too fast when I do things like this... I guess it's because she's young and naive.

"This is all I could do for now.." I said. I will be driven to buy her scarves from now on.

She stays still. She's burning up but I can tell it's not a fever.

I didn't notice she was tugging at my hair until he lets go of it. It didn't hurt though...

"I'll stop running into trouble..." She said.

It's too cute I handle.

I smile.

I gently pull away from her.

She looks at the floor. She puts her hand on her ruined hair. I guess I did that...

She looked up at me and smiled.

"I like surprise tuna." She said. She turned around and ran inside her house.

I stood there...

Surprise tuna?

::::::::: rio:::::

I enter and close the door. I run to the sofa and burry my face in the warm pillows.

He did it to me again... He made me loose control over myself...

Is this love or lust?

I looked at my phone. There was a text from masaomi.

'Ok... See ya at school on Monday.'

I text back that ill be seeing him at school tomorrow too.

I can't believe Orihara-San managed to sneak around the house without being caught...

I sit up. I need a shower. My hair must look like a mess right now.

I went upstairs and looked over my living room. Mom and dad must be sleeping...

I go inside my room and try to take my jacket off. There's two.

I hit my head. Again... He's wondering outside without any form of warmness and it's my fault.

I should clean this up for him...

I put it on a hanger. In the morning.

I did the same with my jacket.

I collected my things to take a shower.

Once the shower was done and I brushed my teeth. I went to go sit on the bed. I'm tired to do anything... Like... My homework, put my skirt and tank top away, put my phone charging, and turn the lights off... I guess I have to do the last thing.

I went up and turned the light off. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes. I touched my key. This night... I dreamed of three little secrets, a dead body, a long knife... And a guy in a fur coat.


	25. We don't share the same love? Chapter 25

I wake up with a headache. I feel like I didn't sleep well... I guess I didn't with all theses flash backs swirling around my head... It's pretty annoying.

I get covers stopped my feet and that's how I hit the floor, head first.

I lay there. At least I wasn't sick. Which kind of surprised me.

I pry myself up. I look around the room with sleepy eyes. I turn my head towards the calendar hanging on the door. I go over there.

It's Sunday... Wasn't there something I had to do today? Well if it was important I wouldn't have forgotten.

I went in the bathroom taking a towel with me.

I entered my bathroom and walk to the tub. I start the water.

Yesterday... I almost died again... That or maybe I would have been what both Mariko and Aiyaka became, If that's how it works of course. I still don't know...

My head starts to ring. I held it in pain and it was gone. I touched the water. Nice and warm. I turn the shower head on. I don't feel like taking a bath. A shower will do.

I start to take my shirt off. Yesterday... Alice-San got hurt... Maybe I should go visit her after I'm done.

I put my necklace on the counter.

Yesterday Orihara-San said he told namie about us. If I see her again some day... Will it be awkward? I'm sure it will... But for me.

I stand up and enter the water. It soothed my body. This is what I needed. I touched my hair. I'm sure I had a bad dream last night. The question is... Was it about last night?

I looked at the floor. Water falling from my face.

How does the slasher and saika fit? How does it fit with mikado, Orihara-San, the dollars, and the black rider?

Now I really think there was something I had to do today...

Once my shower was done I brushed my teeth. I then got out of the bathroom and checked the time. It was 8:37.

I normally don't wake up so late...

I walk back to my bed trying to dry off my hair. I put on my necklace.

... Necklace... Wait... I did have to do something!

I checked my phone. Out of battery.

I put it in charging and wait... Come on!... Ok!

It turns back on. I open it up and check my messages...

1 unread message from Kanra... It was sent 7:31...

Now I remember.

I read the message.

'You can come over at 9:00. i'll pick you up so don't worry.'

I see... He told me in the bathroom yesterday that I would come today to learn about the slasher...

Wait... It's 8:54 right now... I have to get ready!

I close my phone and go up to my closet.

I reach in. I pull out a black shirt. It'll have to do...

I put it on.

I reach in and grab some black skinny jeans.

No skirts since he got mad at me yesterday. I even find a grey sweater.

I go to the mirror and put my hair up in one single pony tail.

I even add a small heart clip.

I walk to my phone and once it's half full I put it in my pocket.

I go to the door and look around. Mom and dad... We're they asleep? They weren't downstairs...

I sneak my way down.

I poured milk in a glass and drank it all.

I checked my phone.

8:58.

Ring.

A message.

'Im here. I parked a little far though.'

I text back that it's fine and put my glass in the sink.

I race to the door and leave.

What he will tell me is what this saika guy is. Is he just some guy telling people when he will attack until its too late?

I have to know. I'm tired of being the only one not knowing anything.

I walk around the corner and sure enough I saw his car.

I looked around. It's his car right?

A loud beep.

Yea... It's him.

I walk over to the car and he gets out.

He goes next to my door and pulls it open... Like that one time...

I smile weakly. I enter while mumbling 'thanks'.

He goes around again and enters his side of the car.

He waits there. We wait there.

The engine was turned off when I came. Was he waiting here?

"Here." He said.

I turned to him. He was handing me a plastic bag.

"What's this...?" I said.

"I didn't brought you flowers so this will have to do." He said.

I looked at the package. I take it and put it on my lap.

Flowers? I wasn't expecting anything today... Only information of course.

Lots of things happened yesterday. And some of the events that happened need explaining.

I look at my package.

He starts his car and drives out of the curve.

I run my finger along the wrinkles of the bag.

"May I open it?" I say. It comes out quieter then I thought.

"Go ahead." He said.

I put both hands on top of it. I then start to fiddle with it. I see an opening and tear that open. What was inside was a soft cloth.

I gently pulled it out.

It was a scarf. It was blue and had black stripes.

I blushed when I saw it.

Yesterday... Orihara-San kissed me on the neck... It was soft and fast and so not a big deal but... It was warm. I was pretty cold.

I put the scarf next to my cheek. It really is soft.

I put it around my neck wishing I should have brought my blue sweater instead.

"Thank you..." I said. I was really great full... He really is too good to me...

"You're welcome. I thought you would really start to get sick with the way you've been treating your body..."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You should have a balanced breakfast everyday... Not just an apple."

I looked at him wide eyed. How does he...

"How do you know all this...?"I asked.

He smiled.

"I just do... I took interest and now I'm using what I learned."

This is such an Orihara answer.

And here I am... Not knowing a single thing about him...

"You really didn't have to get me this.." I said.

"You didn't ask for it... So it's ok to accept what people offer you." He said.

I'm pretty sure I learn more manners from him then any other human being I ever talked to.

I think it's because he's met so much rich people wanting the dirt on something that he decided to act mature around them and then stab then in the back.

"Namie is there you know.." He said.

I grip the scarf. She is?! How will I face her?! To be honest the whole brother obsesses thing got me thinking about how scary she really is... And that's jerk of me I know but...

At least I don't have to worry about any relationships going on right?

"The black rider even came to visit earlier when namie wasn't around."

The black rider?

"What was the black rider doing there?" I asked.

"She came to ask the same question you did. She wanted to know about the slasher and I told her everything that I know. She even told me interesting things about herself."

So I was right... It is a she...

"What did she say?" I asked.

He smiled. His eyes on the road.

"I'm telling you about the slasher... Not about her."

I nod. I look out the window.

It's better to leave other situations alone.

I noticed how the ground moves under the car. It's like you can't see details on the road... And yet you know it's still there.

I look at Orihara-San. Today he is wearing his fur coat and those normal clothes he always wears.

A thought came back to me. That time when he entered the room I was in. When he looked so young...

He still does but... He seems to think older.

One day I'll push a subject on him. I want to know more about him even if it might hurt something in me.

We take a turn.

I just remembered about something else... I turn to him.

"Orihara-San... Can you maybe take me to the hospital later today to check on someone?" I asked.

"You mean that girl that got sliced last time?" He asked.

"Yes... I want to make it up to her for not helping..." I said.

"What were you suppose to do? The slasher would of hurt you first if you would of told it to stop."

I take one end of my scarf and put it over my mouth.

"I'll take you..." He said.

I smiled. "Thank you!" I said.

I didn't notice that we were already parking.

I reach for the handle and open the car door. He does the same.

We both go directly to the door where the lobby was.

I stood behind Orihara-San while he walks towards to elevator and gets in. I go in too.

"You can start if you want..." I said.

"No not yet... Wouldn't want people who are trying to get in the elevator the wrong idea." He said.

I nod.

He puts his hand on my head and tugs at my tail.

"Is this going to be a forever hair style for you?" He asked.

"No... I put it on again because you seemed to like it.." I said.

I can tell I made him quiet. Once the doors opened I looked at him.

He lets go of my hair and begins to walk. I do too.

"I know two sides of you, rio..." He said. "The bratty one and the honest one."

I guess it depends on my mood but... I really didn't notice it.

"When you're troubled you become honest... When something can't leave your head and you're thinking of too many things then you get bratty and confused."

I really didn't see it this way... But I think he's right...

He takes his key out and goes to the door once we got there.

I put my hand over his hand.

He looks at me confused.

"Namie won't eat you..." He said.

Can he read me that easily?

I let go of him and he continues.

He opens the door and goes in.

I peek in the room. She wasn't there...

I look at Orihara-San confused and he pointed up.

She must be cleaning the shelves...

"Namie I'm home!" He said.

I heard a book drop from upstarts.

"Stop doing that! You scared me!" She said.

He smirked.

I was under the balcony so she didn't see me yet...

Orihara-San was still looking up at her. I couldn't see her reaction... But I can tell she was annoyed.

Oriahara-San nodded at me. Like a sign to her that he didn't come home alone.

"You brought her didn't you..." She said. I then see her head peak out of the balcony.

"Hello..." I said.

Namie went back up. I heard her coming down the stairs. I stood still.

I looked at orihara-San and he made his way over to his desk.

I finally saw her appear. She was wearing a green long sleeved sweater and a red skirt.

"How old are you again?" She asked.

I jumped back as if the question inflicted me pain.

"I'm..."

"Namie... Can you go get some doughnuts from that one coffee shop?" Orihara-San said. He was already typing away.

She looked at him and then back at me.

"Can I take her with me?" She asked.

I looked up at her surprised.

Orihara-San laughed a little.

"There's a reason why she's here... She wants to know about the slasher. One of her friends got slashed last night..." He said.

She stood there. I looked away from her.

I could see her from the corner of my eye. She was getting her keys.

She walked up to me. I moved aside. She opened the door and said-

"Maybe next time."

The door was closed.

Next time would be good... I want to learn about her too.

She's interesting.

Now that she's gone I felt more relaxed...

"See this?" Orihara-San said. He was still looking at the computer and pointing to a couple of papers on the desk.

"That's all the documents assorted and alphabetized. Shinra helped that one time when he called you and namie did most of the work." He said.

I walked towards his desk. While walking I looked around the room. Still looks the way it did when I came here.

I looked at the papers. I picked one up.

Was he expecting me to read all this?

"Ok... In short I think it's best if I summarize the same way I did for the black rider." He said.

He turned off his monitor and walked up to the papers.

"Saika... That's the name of the mysterious person who was in the dollars chats... Correct?"

I nod.

"Saika is also the name of a sword..." He said.

Sword?

"I'm sure the sword the slasher is using is in fact saika itself."

I looked back down at the paper I was holding.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked.

He smiles.

"In other words: Saika is a cursed blade that lives here in shinjuku. It's a katana empowered by dark magic."

"So... You're saying is... Saika and the slasher are the same thing?"

"I'm not sure about the saika in the chats... I'm looking into this as we speak..." He points towards the monitor.

"Now tell me... What did you see when you were almost killed?" He asked.

I didn't really want to remember anything... I want it all to be forgotten and away from my life for good but... In some cases.. That can't happen.

"You can tell me while you eat." He said.

I looked up at him. Eat?

"Go sit on the couch. Ill be back." He said. He takes the paper away from me and places it with the rest of them. He walks past me and goes to the back. He enters another room... Kitchen maybe.

I look up on the balcony. I look at the door that was labeled in my head as 'Orihara-san's room'.

I look at the door. That's where he pinned me down... Where I saw his eyes being nothing but the color red.

I walk over to the couch still looking at the door.

I sit down.

Saika... It's a mystery.

But at least I know that much. It kinda cleared things sip for me...

I looked back and saw orihara-San walking out of the other room. He entered with a plate that had... Surprise sushi?

He set it on the table.

I looked at him. "Where's your food..?" I asked. I ain't believe he remembered my little outburst I said when he embraced me like that I front of my house...

He sat down across from me.

"Surprise tuna isn't my favorite." He said.

"If you don't like it then I would have been ok eating whatever you would have wanted to eat..." I said.

He smirks.

"I'm just not hungry." He said.

"Maybe you should consider eating a balanced meal..." I said. "Practice what you preach." I took a bite.

"You're the one to talk..." He said."You're always lying to me."

It was my turn to smile.

"When?" I said. Now that I think of it... I shouldn't have challenged him.

"Yesterday for example." He said.

"Ok... I get it.." I said.

He smiles.

"So you understand that it was you who kissed me first?"

"So about the slasher." I said.

I stabbed my tuna.

"You're such a kid." He said.

Of course... I did what all kids do... I shot him a look.

"What happened yesterday...?" He asked.

I looked at the unfinished tuna.

How should I start?

"Do you know anything about being possessed?" I asked.

"No... But if you're talking about that black magic then you should fill me in."

"Well" I said. "When I didn't listen to those people they turned ... Emotionless. Their eyes were painted red... They kept saying things like 'mother wants you' whose this mother they were talking about?"

Orihara-San made a confused look... That's a first.

"Possessed... Are you saying that maybe whoever made contact with saika... They turned into living zombies?"

"I guess that's the only way to put it... I mean... I knew one of them from my english class... No one knows what happened to him after he stopped coming to school. Do you think he was attacked at some point?"

"I'm sure the black rider took them to the hospital... The only way to find out is to ask..." He said.

That's right... We have to ask... They can't just forget how badly they assaulted me...

I took a bite from my tuna.

"They were also strong..." I said.

"Strong?"

"Yes... Maybe that's part of it..." I took another bite.

"I'll have to research a little deeper..." He said. "Things are just not adding up."

I nodded. He's right. What does it have to do with anything in our daily lives. The slasher is a person being possessed by a magic katana that is out hurting other people possibly to make a group and to possess other people... That sounds pretty crazy.

I reach for my green tea. I put it up against my mouth.

Still... Why does it tell the dollars about its victims?

What is it trying to achieve?

"After Namie comes we can take a ride to the hospital." He said.

"We should go now if the visiting hours leave and-"

"It's fine... It's too early to not let people in." He said holding up his hand.

I didn't realize that I was sitting up from the couch. I sit back down.

"Ok... Ill wait." I said.

He smiled. "Good girl."

I look at my food. I'm too shocked to eat anything anymore...

"While we pass the time... Do you mind telling me bout you..?" I said quietly.

He went back on the couch. He put both arms relaxed on the top of the sofa rims.

"You really want to know, huh?" He said.

I nod.

"What do you want to know?" He said.

"I um... " I never thought he would say yes... I honestly have nothing to ask now... Wait maybe I can start with the basics.

"Was I..." No I can't ask him...

"We're you what?" He asked.

It's an embarrassing question. It'll make him think I'm a jealous type... I have to try...

"Was I the only person to be convinced by you to disappear with?" I asked.

Silence... Awkward silence.

"No."

I looked up at him. He was smiling with pleasure.

"No...?" My voice was shaking.

"Anything else?"

I looked back down.

I gripped onto my scarf.

"You never fell in love with anyone right?" I asked.

"That's true." He said.

I can't get the thought of him lying out of my head... I can't!

Why does he make me feel this way though?! Why does it bother me so much that he was with someone else when he was in high school or just plain at work?! I don't like this feeling...

"Do me a favor.." I said.

He tilted his head side ways.

"If I ever tell you I love you.. Can you lie to me and tell me you love me back...?" I said.

Where am I going with this you ask? Well... For some reason I feel like it would be awkward of he doesn't say anything at all...

"Promise" he said.

I was still looking at the ground.

I want this to be another moment like the one when we were in that big living room. Like the one where we walked home, hands locked together.

I truly wish to find out what he does to me... This is more thinking then I've done all year...

"What's wrong? You still have some more food left." He said.

"I'm not hungry.." I said.

"I see... You're waiting for the doughnuts to stuff your face..." He said.

I looked up at him. He was smiling of course. He was lucky this isn't my house.. Other wise I would have thrown something at him already.

He stands up. My eyes were still on him.

"I feel like... A part of me says you deserve better for the way I make you feel." He said.

The way he makes me feel? Am I not suppose to feel like this?

"But I still want you to stay though..." He said. He looks at me.

I see what he means... It's because of him on why I've been going through so much terrible, shocking, hard to believe, feedback from friends, family, and people that I don't know at all.

It was all him.

I stopped seeing it this way though... He is all I want.

"I'm not going anywhere.." I said. "So don't worry about it." I looked at the windows.

My eyes searched for him.

He smiled. He walks towards me and plops himself next to me. I turn to him.

He takes an end of my scarf and puts it over his shoulder.

He leans in. He kisses my cheek like always.

And also... I blushed.

"It's embarrassing to do this to you, you know..." He said. " I don't do this to just anyone... I just wanted you to know that."

He puts his arms around me. His head leans on my shoulder.

'To just anyone.'

I put my hands around his neck.

I'm lucky enough to even hug him...

Here's one thing: I shouldn't get carried away... He makes fun of me later on...

But it's his fault for being the way he is.

We both hear keys on the other side of the front door. He lets go of me and takes my arms off him gently. He gets up and picks up my plate.

"Here... I didn't know which doughnuts to get so I..." Namie walked in and saw the tuna. "So you didn't wait for the doughnuts..."

"You know I don't like sweet things..." He said.

"Then why did you made me go out and get these?!" She said.

"Rio likes them." He said.

I looked up at him. His face was apologetic. He didn't mean to get up so rudely... Like in the party.

I smiled. As long as he gave me warmth I don't mind.

My attentions turned back to namie who was closing the door.

"Ok... I brought them mostly chocolate... I think at least one has strawberry filing." She walks around the couch and places them on the coffee table.

I reach for one.

"Rio and I will be heading to the hospital." Orihara-San said. He was walking to the kitchen to place the dishes in the sink.

"Right now?" She asked.

"We were kinda waiting for you so... Yea right now." He said as he came back.

"Fine.. In the meantime... What do you want me to do?"

He pointed to a book shelf next to his desk.

"Clean that side up... Break anything and there goes your paycheck."

'Break anything'?

Namie looks at me quickly. Like I heard something I wasn't suppose to hear.

Orihara-San put his hand I front of her face.

"We'll be back." He said.

I couldn't see her anymore... But I can tell she was confused.

Orihara-San went up to his fur coat that was hanging on the door.

I see this and get up.

I walk to the door. He was already out. I looked back at namie. She was still.

"When can we have coffee?" I asked.

She turned around. She must have thought I was joking but my face was serious.

"It doesn't matter anymore.." She said. "I wanted to ask you questions for my benefit."

"Then why don't you?" I said.

She turns to the shelf again.

"How innocent do you think the people you know are?" She asked.

I looked at the floor.

"Not at all.." I said.

She nods and walks towards the shelf. As if to say- 'ok' or... 'Good answer' or...

'He's waiting.'

And he was. I closed the door behind me and I was in the hall way again.

When I go to the hospital... I'm going to say sorry to some one...

I'm also going to interrogate two others...


	26. We don't share the same love? Chapter 26

We went back to the car.

We stay there waiting for the motor to warm up... It was pretty cold outside now...

I got tired of the silence...

"What did you mean by break anything?" I asked.

He was playing around with the keys that were hanging on the ignition.

"It's not that big of a deal..." He lets go of the keys and sits back on his chair. "Maybe someday I'll tell you." He said.

He tells me these kinds of things expecting me not to ask? Now I know he's hiding something... But I learned my lesson. I need to wait when the time is right to learn certain things one at a time.

"How far is the hospital from here?" I ask.

"Not very far... Surprisingly."

I nod. I sit back on my chair.

I look at my hands. They were cold. I wrapped them up with the scarf.

Orihara-San sat up again and started to back away from the parking space.

I put my seatbelt on. I stare at the window.

The questions I will ask are simple. I just really really want to know.

We finally arrived and we were already in the lobby asking for an Alice, Mariko, and Aiyaka.

We got permission and walked in the elevator. Alice has to be first.

I hold onto my flowers.

On the way here orihara-San and I went to buy 3 large bouquets. Well... He mostly payed for them and I was hissing at him that the flowers didn't mattered but he still insisted...

Once the elevator stopped we entered the hall way.

The 3rd floor.

We walked around to find sector B of the building as room 375.

As we walked I can't help but look around the hospital. In creepy movies, the hospitals are always filled with blood and other violent looking things... I can't take image out of my head now... This is why hospitals creep me out.

Orihara-San reached down and took 2 bouquets out of my hands.

"Why are you shaking?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh! I um..." I buried my face on the roses.

"We're here... I'll wait out here... You can go ahead and say hi and whatever." He said.

I nodded.

He was holing his fur coat on his left arm.

He sat down on the waiting chairs.

I looked at the door. I breathed in and opened the door.

I put my left foot in first. I begin to walk in.

I look around. No one is here?

"Whose there?" I hear. It came from behind a curtain.

"It's-it's me... Rio..." I said.

"Rio?"

"The one you met at the party..."

"Freshy rio?!" She yelled.

"Yea.. I guess.."

"Come in! Come in!"

I looked around. I came closer to the curtain. I opened the curtain.

She was there sitting up on the bed. She was smiling.

"You even brought me flowers!" She said.

I nodded.

"Orihara-San..." Crap... "I... Decided to get them... As um..."

"Orihara-San?" She asked.

I looked around desperate for an escape.

"I'll set them here."

There was a vase already there... It had water so that's a good thing.

"They're beautiful!" She said.

I smiled. I'm glad she's not going crazy like I am.

She looked at her legs.

"You must be very busy... You didn't have to come today..." She said.

"No! It's my pleasure!" I said.

"Thank you for coming today..." She said.

"You're welcome..."

"How are Mariko and Aiyaka?" She asked. "I was very worried about them..."

How can you be worried about someone who tried to feed you off to their 'mother'?!

"I was going to go and see them... I mean.. I want answers for what they did to you and me.." I said.

"What did they do?" She asked.

"You don't remember?" Well of course she doesn't remember! She lost a lot of blood...

"I um.. Never mind..." Mariko and Aiyaka didn't loose any blood... I'm sure they will not forget.

I guess I can't say sorry to her properly without saying those crazy things...

"Can you check on them for me? I wouldn't want them to be hurt or anything..."

"Sure..." I said. They aren't at all hurt... Why are they being treated as patients?

I bowed and turned to leave.

"Come again ok?" She said.

I turned back and smiled.

"I will..."

I open up the curtain and in the other side was orihara-San...

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" I said.

"Stay here for a bit..." He said.

"Who are you?"

I hear Alice trying to get up from her bed.

"Who he is?! He's um... He's-"

"I'm her boyfriend." He said.

I looked at him angrily.

"For real?! Rio you lier! You never mentioned him before! O my gosh! My name is Alice!" She said. She was holding up her hand for a shake but she was still in the hospital bed.

"So... You said you didn't have one?" He asked.

"Listen here..-"

"Are those for me?!" She yelled.

She was talking about the other bouquets orihara-San was holding.

"Oh these are-"

"Those are for Mariko and Aiyaka!" I said.

I start to push him.

"I said stay here..." He said.

"What are we waiting for?!" I said.

"You guys argue too?! Oh boy that's so romantic! Tell me... How come rio is shorter than you sir?" She asked.

"It's because-"

"Because I'm short... I um I..." That's a terrible excuse...

"Could he be..." She looked around and blushed. "Older than you?" She said."a lot old?!"

I froze. Why are we having this discussion?! I need to get out of here! I have no idea why orihara-San is making me stay here!

"No!" I said.

"Rio..." She put her hand over her mouth and whispered. "You naughty girl..."

Me?! Naughty?!

My face became red and I went around orihara-San and ran out of there.

"Oi! Rio!"

I was out the door but I couldn't really leave him so I sat down on the waiting chairs that he sat on earlier.

A little later orihara-San was out with me.

"He's gone.." He said looking at both ends of the hallways.

I was sitting on the chair while my legs are being embraced close to my chest. My head was down but I looked up at him.

"Whose 'he'!" I yelled. I was mad... I don't know why...

He launched at me and put his hand on top of my mouth forcefully.

"Sssh!" He said.

I tried scratching his hand but I don't have long fingernails...

"Don't yell... I was trying to help you." He said.

Help me?! I was embarrassed back there...

"I'm going to let you go now and you can talk to you're next friend." He said.

He moved his hand away from my mouth.

"Ok... Lets go.."

"At least tell me who you are talking about." I said.

"I can't. It's their job to tell you." He said. "You came to talk to people."

I stand up. I take a bouquet from him.

"Why were you in there for so long." I said.

"I was telling her that you ate bad food... It's the reason why you're so upset."

Rrrr...

"Where's marikos' room...?" I said.

"Second floor."

Back to the elevator...

We enter. We wait in there.

A question popped out.

"Why do you tell everyone?" I said. He he knew what I meant. I was talking about how he told mikado(in a way), he told Namie, and now Alice... He told me not to say anything... And yet...

He laughs a little.

I look up at him.

"Doesn't it make you happy?" He said.

I would be lying if I said I didn't feel happy at all... I really am but still...

"Well I..." The elevator opens. I look up quickly and looked at him.

"Go on. Here's her room." He gives me the small piece of paper with the room number. "I'll be in the 3rd floor. You can call me if you can't find me."

Did I upset him?

I looked over at him . The elevator will close any second but that's the least of my worries.

He notices that i'm not doing anything.

He looks at me and smiles.

"Rio... If you think I'm mad... I'm not... I just think it's better for you to do this on your own."

I looked at the hall way.

"Ok..." I said.

I step out. I waved and he was gone.

Right now... I have to find Mariko...

::::::Izaya::::

She really does have multiple personalities... Maybe that's just how girls work...

The doors to the elevator open and I am now on the third floor.

I step out. I walk to my left.

Masaomi... Why did he decided to come and visit saki?

I saw the kid walking this way...

I look around.

Rio only knows that masaomi used to date saki. She doesn't know he still hesitates to even come inside the hospital. He lied to her. All he does is stand outside and look up at her window.

What makes me mad? He comes and does this while he confessed to rio. He just can't let saki go.

I walk up to a door. This is saki's room.

I peek in. She must be getting x-rays. Ill wait here for her.

:::::::: Rio:::

I walk to a near by door.

231... 232...

233!

Here it is!

I look at the door. There's no nurses in there... What if she tries to attack me?

I grab my phone. Ill call someone when I see something isn't right...

I pull the door open. I walk in. I hear the news broad cast on.

I walk deeper into the room and find Mariko laying on the bed.

She looked up and she was surprised.

"Who are you?" She asked.

She serious?

"I'm rio..." I said. I shouldn't be mad at her. Then again... I was scared stiff and she's acting like she doesn't know me... Or is it an act? The hypnoses?

"Rio..." She sat up.

"I brought you these..." I said. I just noticed that Orihara-San has the other bouquet... I guess I'll have to find him later..

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome.." I said.

I looked for a vase and there wasn't any. I went up to her and handed them to her.

"You don't look hurt..." I said.

She looked up at me.

"They put me here because of my amnesia."

Amnesia?!

"They asked me what I was doing with the black rider but I didn't understand what they were talking about... All I know is that I got amnesia and that's why my dad brought me here..."

Dad?! She is one good actor.

"You're lying..." I said.

She tilted her head.

"Do you remember Alice?" I said.

She nods.

"I can't forget about a good friend of mine."

"Then why did you do that? To me? To her?!" I said.

"What do you mean?"

She was so calm...

"Stop doing that!" I said.

"Doing what?"

"Stop it! I saw you! You and Aiyaka both! You two wanted us to get hurt... By the slasher... You dragged me and Alice somewhere where no one will hear us!"

I put my hands away. I didn't want to let her see I'm shaking... That or maybe I might try to strangle her.

How could she do that to Alice and just... Just forget about it!

I need to calm down.. I wouldn't want to upset her and make her try to kill me...

"I don't know what you're talking about, rio." She said. Patiently.

I looked at her angrily.

"You do! You do! You DO!"

I'm so confused...

"Rio... Here's what happened." She said.

I looked at her and I swear I could hear my ears bleep from the sound of her side of the story.

"Alice, Aiyaka, you, and me were both outside. Me and Aiyaka were both going inside the trees. You and alice tried to stop us but we kept going. When me and Aiyaka knew we had enough fun, Alice got injured and I fainted... That's how Aiyaka told me how it happened." She said.

"He was here?" I said.

"He wasn't injured." She said."he came and visited me."

I griped my hands.

"Thank you..." I said.

"No... Thank you..." She said.

I was out the hall way again.

God dammit!

I felt like kicking something as hard as I could.

I saw her eyes... She was telling the truth! Am I the one who went completely insane?!

Our stories don't match at all.

Alice doesn't remember what happened...

And Aiyaka...

He might know. He has to know! He's the only who remembers what 'really' happened.

I need to find him next...

He isn't injured... I need the flowers just in case.

I went to the elevator.

I got my phone out. I have to text Orihara-San. I need the flowers.

I still didn't type anything from how my hands were shaking.

The elevator doors opened and I ran out. I started to search around.

Still... I didn't type anything.

I looked at the chairs. Where could he have gone off to?

Why was the reason he wanted to come up here anyway?

For fun... I started to peek through the little windows. He was no where to be found.

I went up to a small room. I looked inside. No one is in there... Wait... I saw something move.

I opened the door. I can't believe I'm doing this! I'm breaking into someone's hospital room...

I turned the small corner where the bathroom is usually in and looked inside the room.

Orihara-San was there... Talking to a girl a never met before.


	27. We don't share the same love? Chapter 27

I stood there...

"Izaya... Whose that?" She asked. She pointed at me.

Orihara-San turned around and saw me.

Did she just call him 'Izaya'?

"Rio? What are you doing here?" He stood up from the bed.

"Oh so your name is rio..." She said.

What did she look like you ask? She was adorable... She had black hair and it covered her eyes. It was short too...

"I um.. I." I looked at the floor. I could feel my face trying to fake a smile. I didn't know what to say...

"Rio... This is saki..." Orihara-San said.

I looked up at her.

Saki...

Where did I heard that name before?

"Izaya told me you knew masaomi!" She said.

I looked at her. Now I know who she is!

She's that girl who got attacked by that gang that got back at masaomi for no reason! She's the one who let herself get captured because Oriahar-San told her to do it...

"Saki... This is Rio Kamichika..." Orihara-San said.

"Nice to meet you, rio!" She said.

I looked at Orihara-San. What is he doing visiting her?

I mean... Isn't she over with the whole 'him being her body guard' thing!?

"Rio... Is there something that you wanted?"

I looked at the bouquet that he placed on the bed.

"No.." I said.

I didn't want to be rude if she wanted them for herself... Aiyaka doesn't need flowers anyway.

"Actually I was just leaving..." I start to walk out. I didn't run. I pretty much walked out of there before I lost my temper.

I already lost it when I talked to Mariko... I don't need to be introduced to saki any longer... All I know is that she hurt masaomi... She hurt him badly...

I can't forgive her for that...

I start to walk towards the elevators again. I checked my paper with their names on it. He's in the first floor.

I get in the elevator and as the doors close I see Oriahara-San coming out from behind the wall I just walked out of.

The first floor was kinda packed. I had to find Aiyaka... I need answers... Am I the one going crazy? Is it because somewhere in a recorded history, I was the only one ever to survive a slasher killing? Was that not the correct way to play this game? To survive?

I took a corner. There was less people here. I enter the cafeteria.

I saw a familiar brown headed boy sitting alone next to the vending machines.

I walk over to him.

How should I start? Thank god I calmed myself down before confronting him...

I'm just not a good person when I get mad... It's pretty annoying...

And the sad part is: I don't get mad easily. Just irritated.

He noticed me and sat up from his chair.

"Rio? What are you doing here?"

I'm glad he still remembers me.

"I'm here to see Mariko and Alice... They got injured last night... You were there... Remember?"

"Yea..." He sat down. "What happened to you? Why didn't you magically appear in the hospital like the rest of us? Except Mariko... She came because of her dad and all..."

He's the same!

"Aiyaka... What happened last night."

"What happened? You remember! You were the one shouting at us to get it together when Alice got really hurt..."

I was?

"That's not true.." I said. "You're lying... Aren't you?" I said. I was still calm... I wonder how long that will last.

"Me? I wouldn't lie about this..." He said. I could tell he was unsure. His eyes weren't telling me the truth.

"Tell me the real reason you stopped coming to school." I said.

He looked at me confused. Like asking these random questions didn't make sense.

"I told you already... I didn't want to go anymore."

"You really think that what happened last night was just a game turning into a horror?" I asked.

Silence.

There was other people sitting around us but they were too far to hear. He still didn't say anything.

I hope I didn't run into a 'mother' trap.

"No... I don't..." He said.

My hand twitched.

"What?"

"Rio... Listen... I don't know how to tell you this but... I feel like I blacked out when it all happened... I feel like I went to sleep and woke up here... "

This didn't make sense...

"Do you understand me? It's like there's a voice inside of my head telling me that this is how last night turned out to be... Now that you're telling me I'm lying I'm getting scared on what really happened..." He said.

Now it makes perfect sense.

This proves a theory.

Hypnoses empowered by black magic... That's what he is describing right now but... How does stabbing someone gain power? Or is that how it goes? I need a scientist... Shinra...

I looked around.

I can't tell him that he is the reason (and Mariko's) that Alice is sitting on a hospital bed...

Not when he doesn't know...

I stand up from my chair.

"Thank you." I said. I bowed. And for making him worry... I bought him a sandwich.

He said he didn't want me to buy it at first but I told him its fine.

I sat down and handed it to him. I also bought myself one too.

"Thank you." He said. He smiled like he did when he was back at the party.

"You're welcome." I smiled too. "I want a favor though."

He nodded. "Anything." He took a bite out of his sandwich.

"You should come back to school and make some friends like you did before." I said.

He stops chewing.

He puts his sandwich down and swallows.

"Why should I?"

"Because I know for a fact that the small voice you were talking about earlier is telling you not to go."

He looks at his sandwich. He smiles weakly.

"How do you know so much?"

I looked at the door.

"I know someone who knows more than I do. I need to keep up."

I can tell he looked up at me again.

He made a face like he's doing the same thing.

"Thanks again for the sandwich." He said.

I nod and pick mine up.

"See you in school. You don't have to go back tomorrow. Just come one day." I walk away.

I go through the doors. I stop once the door closed behind me.

I stood there.

"Well now... I didn't expect you to act so calm... What happened? You found something out?"

He was leaning on the door I didn't open. He was his old self. He was holding the bouquet of flowers with him.

Orihara-San.

"I want to see shinra." I said.

He made an amused look.

"Shinra? Why him?"

"Aiyaka said something about a voice telling him what to do... He said it told him that last night was a completely different situation. I need answers... I'm sure this voice is the slasher controlling him."

He nodded and looked forward.

"I'll tell you more detail when we get to the car." I smile. Why am I so happy that he brought the flowers back instead of giving them to saki?

He starts to walk out of the spot he was leaning against. I followed.

"Hey nurse where is the cafeteria located?"

My heart stopped for a moment. I stopped walking. Orihara-San noticed it too...

Masaomi?

"It's that way."

"Ok thanks!"

He's coming this way!

I looked at orihara-San and he pointed to the girls bathroom.

I nod and run inside. I went in without thinking!

I was gonna peek out and tell him to enter the men's bathroom but masaomi was already out there!

I closed the door.

What was he doing here?! Did he found out about me being attack and wanted to look for me? Was anri or mikado hurt?! Maybe both?!

"What are you doing here?"

I heard masaomi's voice go bitter.

"I'm just here to visit saki. Isn't that what you're doing?"

Masaomi... Is here to see saki? Didn't he said that they were over with? He even told me that he never visits her anymore.

Is he the reason orihara-San made me stay in the room earlier?

"Yeah, so?!"

"Calm down... This is not the place to argue... Pretend you didn't saw me here."

I couldn't help myself. I cracked the door opened just a little bit.

Orihara-San was looking at me and then put his attention back at masaomi.

"I've been meaning to tell you this..." Masaomi said. "I think, even if rio doesn't want it see you again, that you should apologies for what you did to her."

I looked at orihara-San.

He made a confused look.

"Rio?"

"Don't tell me you forgot her! You're the one who made her jump off a building!"

Orihara-San started to laugh.

"I know who you're talking about now... You see... I can't apologies... I actually helped her... I see she is enjoying her life to the fullest and she's happy."

"How do you know-!"

"How do I know that? I've been spying on her of course."

Masaomi stepped forward as if he was going to swing at him but stopped himself.

"You're lying... " he said. He didn't seem doubtful though...

Orihara-San smiled.

"I just think that maybe... You're the one giving her flaws." He said.

Masaomi looked up at him. Angriness and confusion spread across his face.

I wanted go out there and tell orihara-San to stop... He could have hid like I did! He didn't have to do this!

"Bye now." Orihara-San was walking away. He left masaomi there. Masaomi then turned around and walked into the cafeteria.

That was my cue to get out of here.

I opened the door more and got out. I started to walk down the hall.

"Hey!" I said.

Orihara-San turned around.

"Why did you do that?! Who knows what he's feeling right now..." I looked over my shoulder.

"This is how our conversations usually go. He gets over them."

Not with the face he was making...

"He's here to see saki... Why?" I said.

He smiled.

"I guess I can say this: He lied to you. He still loves saki... I'm sure he's trying to get past that... But... Doing things like this won't help him." He starts to walk again.

I followed.

"So then... That's what you meant about him using me? He's trying to forget about her that badly?"

"You really are smart aren't you?"

I looked at my feet.

Masaomi... He must be more confused then I am...

"So about shinra. I can have an appointment set up for you if you still want to." He said.

I'm glad he's changing the subject.

I nod.

"Ok... Tell me about this voice and why you want to see him."

"Well... The way Aiyaka explained it... I'm sure what he meant by the slasher telling him what to do. I think shinra will be able to tell about the black magic you were talking about earlier."

"Then in that case... I guess I'll have to call him instead."

"Ok."

We were already outside. It was cold and I was happy that I brought jeans.

We entered his car and we waited until it heated up.

"You're not mad at masaomi are you?"

I gripped my belt. I wanted to focus on the slasher case.

"I guess I'm not..." I said.

"What makes him so special?" He said. "When I do something you always seem to get mad."

I do? Is that really how I act?

"I tell you things and you get mad... He does things to you and you don't mind at all."

I looked at him. He wasn't mad. He was more... Smiling.

"I'm sorry." I said. I didn't know what to respond. I don't always get mad at him... I know that.

I forgot I was holding the bouquet. I handed them to him.

"Here... I'm sorry I didn't use them... I thought maybe you were going to give them to saki..." I said.

He looked at the flowers.

"You can have them." He said.

I looked at him.

"Really?"

"That's the reason I took them. I thought it would brighten up your day." He said.

I looked at them. They still seemed fresh and new. I know exactly where to put them.

"Thank you." I said.

I heard a phone ring. It was his.

He reached for it and looked at the message. He smiles.

I'm guessing it's more work.

"Saika is Back." He said.

I felt shivers go done my spine.

I looked out the window. It could be anywhere.

"I should take you home." He said.

We drove out of the curve.

"I'll talk to shinra once I drop you off." He said.

I nod.

The slasher is a big priority right now. It's best to find out what's its purpose.

Masaomi can wait... Ill see him tomorrow still happy as usual.

We were on a red light now.

"I... zaya-Kun." I say.

He looks at me for a second.

"Yes?"

"Oh... I was... I was trying to say your name..."

"This is about saki isn't it?" He said.

"No it isn't..."

"Just to let you know... She's just someone I know."

"Why did you visit her though..." I said.

"I wanted to see if masaomi was still there... But by the time I got there she was sent to get x-rayed."

Oh...

The light turned green.

"Did I made you mad? I wasn't aiming to." He said.

"No... Mariko made me mad... But now I understand why she said that what happened last night was different from mine."

I look out the window. I should apologies. I didn't mean to yell or call anyone liars.

I don't have to worry if Mikado, Anri, and Masaomi got home safely anymore. I felt like masaomi was at the hospital because of a slasher reason. Thank god it wasn't.

I looked at orihara-San.

He still seemed to be focusing on the road.

I touched my neck, Where he warmed it up last time, I looked out the window again.

What did Alice mean when she called me a 'naughty girl.'?

Am I really? Last time I checked... Love had no limits.

Is this love though...

I looked at my flowers. It's an attachment. It's a craving. It's want. It's greed and lust put together.

Maybe I just found out the definition of love for some people...

Maybe he thinks the same way.

I look at my legs. Maybe it's love when you can't live without the other person.

We pulled over. We were here already? We were in front of my house now.

"Your parents are gone right? You should go in and put those flowers away before they see them."

"Thank you for today." I said.

"You're welcome."

I was gonna leave but I turned back around and said-

"What did you tell saki..?" I asked.

I was talking about how she knew that I knew masaomi. She must have learned it from him.

"I said you're someone I can't live without." He said. "I didn't tell her that we're dating or anything but... She seemed to have understood what I meant. She might learn to live for herself and she might tell masaomi about us. It's not the right thing to tell everyone. Especially her." He begins to play with his keys again. "It's better to let her think that I replaced her somehow."

I looked down at my flowers. Someone he can't live without... That's kinda what I think. Actually.. That really is what I think...

He sees right through me without trying or knowing.

"Rio... I know masaomi... He's going to let what I told him get to him and he's probably going to tell you the truth about himself..."

So he really did lie...

"I just don't want you to do something stupid when he tells you." He said.

"Stupid?" I said.

"Yes. I'm sure if he tells you then you might start to think about me being with you. You might tell him about me. That's a big no. You can't tell."

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are. Either that or you might go nuts at him. You might try to yell at him. That's also not allowed."

"I'm not going to yell at him. If he kept it then there had to be a reason to do so." I said.

"You really do find excuses to help him don't you?" He said.

"N-no I don't!" I said. "I just think that the way you speak of him... It's the same as he does to you and I don't want to hear it."

"Why not?"

"Because..." Why... Not?

I looked around. Before I knew orihara-San was chasing me around I felt something with masaomi...

Before I thought I really liked him... But now... I see him as a great friend. I don't like it when two people I care about so much just start arguing and getting mad at each other for this and that.

"Because..." I hadn't realized I said this word about four times now.

He unbuckled his seat belt ad leaned towards me.

"I don't want to hear it either." He said.

"H-huh?" I was quiet.

"You're excuses. I don't like them."

He puts his hand over my mouth. He grabs my arm with his other hand.

I stood still but to be honest, Iwas really scared.

"I'm trying my hardest to show you... Yet..." His eyes scan my frightened face. "Yet... You still.."

He hesitated.

He loosens his hands and takes his hand away from my mouth. He was still holding onto me.

We both sat there with the ignition on. It was quiet.

"You're scaring me.." I whisper.

He smiled.

He lets me go entirely.

He plops himself down onto the chair and looks out the window.

I brought my arm close to my chest and started rubbing them. They hurt but.. No marks were left.

I didn't want to leave. He wasn't a violent person. He's just scary that's all...

I put my flowers aside and unbuckled my belt too.

I leaned in.

"Dot be jealous... You know how much I care about you." I said.

I know he does know. I show it a lot. When I get mad I wish I didn't. When I get sad I want to cry around him only. When I get happy I want him to be around and make me happier.

He looks at me.

"I'm not jealous." He said. What's funny is that he made it sound like I was saying it.

He sat up again and pushed my bangs out of my eyes.

Just by this my heart was raising.

He put his thumb over my lower lip.

I closed my eyes but... He kissed me on the cheek.

"You get too carried away.." He whispered in my ear.

My face was warm I can tell... I don't know if it's what he did or because the heater is on.

"I don't get carried away.." I say.

"Maybe you should let go of my hair... Then I'll believe you."

I was holding onto his hair... I loosened my grip.

"Sorry..." I said.

"It's fine. I'd pull your hair too."

I put my whole head down. My face was burning up from the idea.

"I think you should go now..." He said.

My parents will see me walk in with flowers, a new scarf, and a stupid look on my face... If I was mom I'd definitely worry. Of course... If they were home.

I was about to go but then I remembered something.

"I... I still have your jacket..."

"You can give it to me later... I'm fine knowing it's still with you."

It doesn't look like that much of a man jacket so I guess it's fine.

"I'll try calling you by your first name.." I said.

I guess this is a good way to make him know how much he means to me.

"You'll chicken out. I know you." He said.

"No I won't... If I keep practicing..."

He smiles.

"Is times like this that I wish you weren't so young."

...What does that mean?

I ignored it and begin to climb out of the car. I closed the car door and started I walk up to my porch and opened the door. I heard him drive away.

I look at my living room. I'm going to make a note saying 'don't go outside during midnight' for my parents.

I don't want them to go insane like I did.

I walk up to my room. I enter and fall on my bed.

I looked up at my ceiling.

I need a shower. I need peace.

I get up and enter the rest room. Like always I took a long warm bath and got out and brushed my teeth.

I put on very soft pajamas and went to bed.

No homework.

I turned the lights off.

I went to sleep. This time- I dreamed of a better day.


	28. We don't share the same love? Chapter 28

Today is Monday.

I wake up in a heart beat. I go directly to my closet and take my uniform out. I lay it on my bed.

The usual stuff happens. I enter the shower and everything.

I come out and sit on my bed.

I'm worried about what I'll find out about the slasher when I get to talk to shinra again.

I untangle my hair.

I'm worried about the stuff masaomi wants to tell me more about or if he even wants to tell me at all.

I take a towel and dry off my hair.

Those two little things are actually a big time bomb ready to make my life better or worse.

I close my eyes. I'm sleepy.

I stand back up and put on my uniform. I check my phone. I enter the dollars chat. There are some unread messages from setton and that old friend.

I write back and put my phone in my pocket.

I start to walk towards my door. I peek out and no one was there. Mom and dad must be asleep.

I went down and poured myself milk. I drank that and set it in the sink and raced to school.

As I walk on the side walk I can't help but think about that other night.

I had my scarf with me. I touched it lightly and warped it around me again. It keeps falling off.

I look at the sky and stop walking.

The stars were gone obviously and the clouds make everything look pretty gloomy.

Have you noticed the weather? It's getting pretty cold. Sooner or later it'll be Christmas.

I looked down. I need to walk to school.

As I walk I also remember about orihara-san's hand holding mine.

My face felt red and I smacked myself lightly. I need to focus on what's in front of me. The slasher is at fault for making me so curious. I wasn't at all like this before. Now... I guess I'll do my best.

I start speed walking. I'm not that late, I woke up and got ready at a decent time. I begin to see Raira. My school.

I enter the classroom. As always the kids are all jumping, running around, and talking about stuff. Maybe about the party.

I quickly made my way to my desk. I sit down and stare out the window only to be startled by someone smacking a book on my desk.

I looked up. I gave a heart warming smile to masaomi who was smiling at me too.

"You know you had me worried from your stunt yesterday." He said. He sat down on the empty seat in front of me.

"Oh... About that..." I looked around. He's talking about how I left the party early. I left without mikado, anri and him. I had to though..."I got sick and I couldn't find you guys..."

"That's why we have phones you know." He said. He smiled.

"Yea sorry... I wasn't thinking straight." I said.

I feel like a terrible person lying to him. I guess I shouldn't since he lied to me big time.

"Listen rio..." He said. He looked at the door. "I want to tell you something... It's really..." He stopped. He looked at the floor and smiled. "I have a problem." He said. "And I want you to listen to me." He turn his attention back at me. His face half serious.

I nod. "You can tell me anything." I said.

He smiles. "I know. That's one of the reasons why I like you so much."

'Like me'? Or like saki?

I smiled at him. I don't even know anymore.

"Same place? The library?" I said.

"Nope. This time anri and mikado are going to do something for their student council stuff. Want to go up together?" He asked.

"Ok." I said.

"Great! See ya at lunch!" The bell rang and he sprinted to his seat.

I looked out the window again.

what is he possibly going to tell me that I don't know about already? I'll just wait and see.

After class was done I started to collect my things. I looked at masaomi and he was already walking up to me.

He took my hand and we made our way out the door into the hallway.

So what exactly is he planing to tell me? I already know that he still visits saki and how he maybe still loves her... Am I missing something? What is it?

I looked at masaomi. He's paying attention to the stairs as we go up.

Once we made it to the second floor I bumped into someone. I let go of masaomi's hand to look at this person. Masaomi stopped too.

"Sorry."

Aiyaka?!

"You... You came back?!" I said.

Masaomi looked at Aiyaka-kun and continued walking. Masaomi went up a step and stopped.

"Yea.. I did... Thanks to you." He smiled.

"Well continue doing this! I'd love to see you around more." I said.

"You should probably..." He pointed to masaomi who was still waiting patiently.

"Oh right... Sorry. I have to go." I waved and walked past him. He went to go follow his friends too.

"Who was that?" Masaomi asked.

"Just a friend." I said. I smiled at him to let him know its not a big deal.

So Aiyaka decided to come. This proves that maybe he was in denial with himself. Maybe the black magic isn't real.

We enter the roof on the fourth floor and made our way to our usual seats.

As soon as we get there I start to look for my lunch box. Once I found it I put it on the table and reached for a piece of bread. I sat down and masaomi sat down next to me. He took out his lunch too.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked. I took a bite off the bread.

"Ok... Let's see." He opened his lunch box and looked at me.

I looked up at him too and already the tension around us felt serious.

"What would you feel if I lied to you?"

I stopped eating. So he is going to tell me about himself in a more detailed way?

"Lied to me?" I said.

"Yeah... Like... Kept something from you."

"If there was a reason why you lied then I wouldn't be mad." I said. Would the past me agree with me now?

"Really?" He asked. He seemed relieved.

I nod.

He looks at his food. He takes his chop sticks and takes a carrot from his tray. He puts the carrot in my lunch.

"Rio do you remember saki?"

"Saki?" I made my best not to remember just to make it look like she didn't bother me. "Yes." I said.

"Well... I visited her yesterday." He said. "She seemed ok."

"You went to go see her? Did you felt bad for her? Is that the reason you went to go and check up on her?" I ask. Perfect time to ask these questions. I want to know everything.

"No..." He takes a clomp of rice this time and places that on my tray. "This is the part that I lied... I still..." He looks at the rice. He places it back in his tray. "I still care about saki... But in a way like... It's my fault... Not like.. Love or anything. Not anymore. Besides, I like you." He smiles but it was off. His face looks like he's lying more to himself than to me. He's in denial too? "Rio... I didn't tell you this but... Remember that gang I told you about?"

The gang? Oh... The one that masaomi said that hurt saki for no reason.

"Yes... I remember." I said. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Well... That's another thing I lied to you about... I..." He griped his sleeve.

I know the way to calm him down is to show him he's not alone. I reach for his hand. I have to be ready for this.

"I used to be in the yellow scarves." He said.

At that moment.

I looked directly at my hand.

The one that was holding onto him.

My eyes were wide. I was surprised... I wasn't ready.

I started to laugh.

"What do you mean you were..." I whispered the other parts "in a gang?" Suddenly I didn't feel like being in such a laughing mood.

I've heard so much about the yellow scarves and their enemies, the blue squares. Both gangs completely fell apart until someone brought the yellow scarves back up again. They were violent people.

"Rio... Please listen to me... I was a gang leader... A bad guy..." He looked into my eyes. I could feel his pain. I'm sure he can feel mine too. "Izaya helped me a lot and I was the best gang leader until the blue squares took saki away..."

Izaya...

I can't tell him that saki turned herself in just because Orihara-San told her to do it. I CAN'T. I don't know what to do... He's clearly upset. He's sad... And I'm here being shocked by all this. I guess all this time, masaomi thought it was just some fun game where kids are playing for popularity but in the end... it was something more. Mikado... He's a gang leader too.

I looked at my hand being held by his hand now.

There's something about him that doesn't make me mad that fast or long. I feel bad for him in many levels.

Masaomi was troubled. Masaomi is hurt. Masaomi is lost.

I'm completely the same.

I come closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder.

I'm lying to him too. I can still hear the hate in his voice when he was talking to Orihara-San. He hates him so much. He hates him for not picking up. He should hate him for what he did to saki... If he knew.

He brought his arm around me and brought me closer to him. Times like this I wonder if he still truly loves saki. Maybe he does but doesn't want to believe it.

"Thank you for telling me". I said.

Orihara-San was right. I was gonna get mad. I even felt bad enough that I wanted to tell him about us... But I just can't. It can't be told. It must be kept.

I hugged him tighter. What I like about this school is that people kept to themselves so we didn't get any weird stares.

"In the hospital I ran into izaya." He whispered. We were so close to each other now. I can hear him loud and clear.

"What did he say?" I said.

"He said he was looking over you. I doubted it but..." His voice trailed off and then it was back. "I'm sure he could be telling the truth."

We waited. I'm sure he was expecting a better reaction like- 'WHAT?! HE'S WATCHING ME?!' But... I got nothing.

"He's lying..." I said. "He's trying to mess with you." I start to pull away from him gently. He does the same.

"Yeah... That's what I thought." He said. He smiled. I smiled too.

"What was he doing there?" I asked.

"He said he was there for saki but... " he looked at the table.

"It's fine... I'm sure he was just there to mess with her too." I said.

He nodded.

"Rio... Are you sure you don't like me?" He said.

I lowered my eyes.

I want to ask- 'Are you sure you don't like saki?' But I I just said-

"I like you as a friend..."

"But why...?" He asked. "From the beginning I really thought you liked me back... And.." He tightened his grip on my sleeves. He didn't want to let go of me.

"I'm sorry I made it look like that." I said. "I didn't mean to make it confusing..." I try to pull away. I might do something stupid like blurt out that I have a boyfriend...

"Is it mikado?" He asked. "You could have given me a chance if you didn't like someone right now.."

I really want to change the subject. I really do.

"No... Mikado is like a brother to me too." I said.

"Are you sure? I mean..."

"Masaomi... I swear... I wouldn't... Lie... To you..." I looked down like I'm lying to him (which i am) but he didn't catch that.

"... You like someone I can tell." He said.

"No... I really ... Don't."

"Rio... Just tell me who is it. You can trust me."

I shake my head hoping he'll understand what I meant.

"I don't like anyone... I just really think you're a sweet person... Someone who can be a close brother."

"Rio..."

I looked up at him. He can tell I'm lying. I'm a terrible lier of course.

"Masaomi. What if I tell you..." I looked away from him. "That I still have feelings for Nakura..?" I said.

Silence was all I heard. Until he said, a little loud-

"Nakura?". He thought about it. "I...zaya?" He said.

I nodded. "He's helped me so much... I can't help it." I said. I looked at him again and be had the most confused face I've ever seen. Some of it looked like anger.

The words escape. I feel crazy now.

I didn't tell masaomi that Orihara-san and I were both still meeting each other and texting. I told him I had some stupid crush on him. So I really didn't say things that were forbidden.

"You like izaya?" He said. He still doesn't believe me.

I put my hand over his mouth. I feel uneasy hearing it from him.

"I know it seems bad... But.. I don't see him anymore... So that means a relationship will never happen." I said. I put my hand down. "I still can't get over him though..." I said. That's how I used to feel. Now that I'm with him I feel like it's worth being with him.

"Rio... Now I'm really worried if he is really looking around and checking on you..." He said. He seemed mad. I wouldn't blame him. The girl he 'likes' is in love with the guy he hates.

"He isn't. I'm sure he forgot all about me." I said.

He made a sad face. This face was practically something I've never seen him do.

"Rio... Trust me... No one would forget about you."

And to that... I blushed and brought my scarf up to my mouth.

"I'm fine really... Nothing's going to happen to me... The only thing to worry about is the slashing thats been going on." I said.

He nods. "They've been getting worse." He said.

I nod. My only fear is if the people I love more then myself will get hurt. My parents, mikado, masaomi, anri, and orihara-San...

"Rio... Mikado and anri both met izaya... Your secret is safe with me." He said. He smiled at me.

"Thanks..." I said.

"If he ever leaves your mind... I'm here for you." He said.

I looked at his tray. I took a carrot.

"Your secret is safe with me too." I said. "You know... About saki and the yellow scarves."

He told me before that Orihara-San was bad news. He doesn't have to tell me again.

"Rio... I'm surprised that you even took it easy." He said.

"As long as you quit it's fine by me." I said. I looked at him.

"Right..."He looks at his food and eats. I'm sure most of his rice is cold. Mine was.

After school I walked home with mikado and masaomi. Anri went home earlier.

We finally reached my house and I waved at them.

I went in and was greeted by my Mother.

"Rio-chan, how was school today?" My mom spoke from the kitchen.

"It was great." I said. I put my scarf on the sofa and my sweater too. I went around and sat on the table.

"That's a nice scarf. Honestly where do you get this stuff?"

"Mom... Scarfs don't cost a lot, you know. I also thought it would be great to have one." I said.

She nodded and started to serve me some stew.

My phone ringed and I picked it up.

A message from Kanra.

'Shinra said he'd love to speak to you. Be sure to call me when you're up in your room.'

I text back 'ok' and close it.

"Ok here it is." She lays the stew next to me and I say thank you.

"Rio. Are you going anywhere today?"

"Not really."

"Well then that's good. I'd like for you to stay indoors."

"Why can't you and dad do the same too? I heard people from my school getting hurt by the slasher. I don't want that to be you guys..."

"It's fine rio... Your father and I won't be going anywhere until they find out who this slasher is."

I stopped eating. Will the police really find out? Will this ever be over soon?

I was also surprised when she said her and dad won't be going in anymore of their 'dates'.

I was half way done with my food. I put the plate to the side and said thanks.

I went up to the sofa and grabbed my sweater and scarf.

I tried to walk up the stairs until mom called me.

"Yes?" I said.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked.

I took a step back. I'm sure she's talking about how I didn't eat all the stew.

I finally looked at her and made the best face I can make.

"No. Nothing's bothering me, mom." I said. I looked back up and went upstairs.

I think I heard her say 'ok' or 'that's good'.

I entered my room. I pulled out my phone and called Kanra.

The phone rings once. Twice.

"Hello?"

Once I heard namie's voice I was scared. I didn't know what to say.

"Who is it?" Another voice called from the back of the room, it was shinra.

"Here." Namie's voice became distant like she was passing the phone over to him.

"Hello?" This was shinra.

"It's... It's me... Rio." Suddenly I felt like calling wasn't such a good idea.

"Kamichika? Hello! How are you?!" He said.

"I'm fine... And you?"

"Well of course I'm doing great!"

"That's good..."

We wait.

"So you had something to talk to me about?" I said. That was mostly meant for him to say... But the text I received...

"Oh yes!" I hear him fiddle with some papers. "The slasher case right?"

"Yes... That's it." I said.

"Ok... I still don't have enough information... But all I know is that-" I hear namie talking to someone but I can't make out the words. I also hear a door close.

"Sorry. Ok.." I hear more papers. He must have entered a room. "Izaya said that maybe the slasher is holding a katana named saika right? Well... he also said that maybe the sword is holding a type of power that makes people follow orders...

Orders from the sword or the slasher himself?We don't know that yet... But what we do know is... The sword is making an army, correct?"

He doesn't know much either but he sure picked up on everything quickly.

"Rio. I need you to wait a little longer. I'll continue researching for you."

"Thanks." I said.

"I also heard from izaya that you've been pretty down lately. Don't be. I'm sure this slasher stuff will pass."

If he's so sure... Then I shouldn't be worried about it that much.

"Ok."

"See ya in about a week."

I hang up.

I put my phone on my lap. At this rate I'm sure shinra will find out plenty of stuff.

I look at my clock. It's just 5:37.

I should do my home work after my bath.

I stand up.

To be honest I really wanted to hear Orihara-sans' voice... Now I'm worried on where he ran off to without his phone.

I touch my key. He better not be causing trouble for himself.

My phone ringed.

I jumped. I stared at it in confusion.

I came closer and the caller was unknown. What did I do? I picked up.

...

"He-hello?"

"What did shinra tell you?"

I was instantly warmed up by the voice.

"Orihara-San? Why did you left your phone back in your apartment?"

"Sorry about that... I had a job so I couldn't take any other belongings."

"Oh..."

"So again... Shinra?"

"Oh! Um... He told me that I should wait a little longer for more research things."

"That's so like him..." I hear cars beeping and it suddenly became quiet.

"Where are you?" I said. I wanted to yell at him. What is he doing outside? It might turn dark and then... Who knows what could happen...

"I'm in my car." He said.

So he rolled up his window?

"And you're parked right?"

"Rio... I think I'm old enough to understand not to call/text while driving."

"I know but..."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm doing fine."

I look at my bag. My homework is still undone.

"I also called to hear you say my first name... It's a bummer you didn't."

"I'm still trying it out but..."

"It's fine. Things will progress."

I touch my key again. I want him to be here with me... I guess this will have to do.

"When will I see you again?" I asked. That kind of slipped out.

I hear keys rattling.

"I'm not sure. Maybe when I get the date to that party I told you about."

Right... That masked party... With the rich and all that... If that's the day we'll see each other again... How long will that take? Will it be ok to go knowing there's a killer on the loose?

"Ok..."

"Did shinra tell you to stay positive?"

I looked at the floor again.

"Yeah.."

"You still seem upset."

"It was a long day... Tomorrow will be different." I tried making my voice sound happy. It kinda worked.

"Ok. I believe you. Now all I want is for you to go to sleep." I can hear him turn the car's ignition on.

"Ok." I smiled.

"I'll see you soon, rio."

He hangs up.

I close my phone. He called me... In one of his other cell phones. I felt myself light up.

I get up and walk to my bedroom mirror. I looked at myself over.

I really did change.

All I have to find out is... Did I change in a good way or in a bad way?


	29. We don't share the same love? Chapter 29

Tuesday- 6:00.

I wake up and lay on my bed for about 3 minutes.

From now on, I'm going to let things happen to me. I'm going to see what the outcomes turn out to be.

Why? Because I'm sure when I try to fix things it's going to always wind up as a screw up... I'll just wait and see if this method I came up with will work.

So, since you made it this far, I'll skip my morning. I did the usual. I looked at my calendar for the 11th time now anxious to find out when this party Orihara-San is thinking of inviting me. I also took a shower.

Right now I'm walking to school trying to keep my eyes open. I did all my home work last night so I'm feeling extra sleepy. I'm officially calm from the slasher case. I'm sure that took a while.

Since I still have some of my dignity left, I'll just try and stick with 'not getting into trouble'.

I stopped walking. I remembered about something...

I reached into my pocket and took my phone out.

Remember that morning that I said I skipped? Well... Something happened.

I looked at the dollars chat that I hadn't logged out of. Apparently, saika has been busy. What saika is doing is calling out for someone.

Shizuo heiwajima.

Who is he? Why does the slasher say creepy things like 'we love Shizuo' and how much saika wants to meet him...?

I looked at the floor. Shinra... I want answers... Good ones too, and I need them now!

I shake my head to get rid of the thought.

I have to focus on my studies right now!

I put my phone away. I take a deep breath in and start walking to school.

Whatever game saika wants to play... I want to handle it.

I walk into class. I sit down in my usual seat and stare out the window. I looked at the door next. Masaomi was coming in and I couldn't help but hold up my hand and say 'hi'.

"Oh.. Hey." He didn't seem energetic like always...

I looked at him, confused.

"Is... Something wrong?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh... No! Of course not! My mind was just wondering off into la la land, silly!" He said. He smiled. His voice. Became cheery again.

I nod. I learned not to believe everything Masaomi says. I guess I'll agree. For now.

"You must be tired." I said.

"You too. You look like you didn't sleep at all."

"Homework was all I was thinking about." I said. And it was partly true.

"If it was that late then you didn't have to do it." He said, conserned.

I smile.

Yesterday I became closer to Masaomi. He told me something and I told him stuff too. Secrets, if you didn't already know.

"See ya at lunch!" He said.

He turned and walked up to his desk. I looked out the window.

Wouldn't this conversation have been better if I made myself worry over nothing?

The bell rings and I begin to put my stuff away. I put my bag over my shoulder and walk out the door.

I am now up the stairs when someone tugs at my bag.

I looked back.

"I called your name two times you know." Masaomi said. He wasn't mad.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I must be really out of it today..." I put my hand on my face to check if its as bad as it is.

No wrinkles.

"Come on! Lets go eat lunch, I'm starving!"

I nod and we begin to walk up the stairs.

"Hey rio... Do you like sweet foods or spicy?"

"I'll have to go with... Sweets." I looked at him.

This kinda reminds me of the first time we went out to eat some sushi. When mikado and Anri couldn't come for some reason. Now that Mikado and I are friends (and masaomi) , all I really need now is Anri. We're both girls so I'm sure we'll get along.

"Sweets it is- hey! What's going on?"

He startled me. He raised his voice almost as if he was talking to someone across the hallway.

I looked at his direction. So he was talking to someone.

Far away from both of us was anri... And a teacher. He used to be my reading teacher until I got switched to 5th period.

The teacher suddenly saw us and backed away from anri, who was completely still.

"Are you doing this again? What did I tell you before?!" Masaomi was already walking their way. I followed. Masaomi was pretty much playing with him.

"No... You don't understand. I was simply telling anri to watch out. The slasher has been out lately, you know."

"Oh yeah, trust me. I know." He made a big smile. "Ok anri! Time to go and have lunch with us!" Masaomi went over to anri and took her by the shoulder, moving her away from the scene.

"Have fun kids." The teacher said. I bowed and ran after them.

"So what happened back there?" Masaomi asked anri.

She shakes her head. I guess they really were talking about the slasher... Still... He kinda was a little too close. I looked over at anri and she kept her eyes forward.

This whole 'we're both girls so I'm sure we'll get along' thing won't be so easy after all...

"I already told you about him and that one girl from that last school he worked for... You should really watch out." Masaomi said.

"Other girl?" I blurt out.

Masaomi looked up as if he just noticed me being there too.

"Oh! Rio! It's a tragedy!" He leaned in so that I can hear him. "Old man over there had a thing with some girl and people found out about it. Next thing you know, he moved away and nobody ever saw her again."

Shivers went up my spine. This can't be true... Is it?

"Is... Is that true?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's a rumor."

Anri has been quite for some time now. I guess I should really give up and let her come to me...

Masaomi was now talking about creepy stories about Raira, which of course some creeped me out.

Anri's eyes met mine for a second and then went back to looking forward.

I smile. I guess it won't be difficult after all.

When all four of us were done and the bell rang we all went to class.

On my way, I bumped into Aiyaka again and we both said hi.

I enter my classroom. I wonder about Shizuo... Shizuo heiwajima.

School has ended and I walk home with my friends. Anri went home early again... It was just mikado, masaomi, and me.

They drop me off and once we said our good byes I enter my home and turn my phone on.

More creepy messages.

I was snapped back to reality when my mom called me.

"Rio? Is that you?"

I close my phone quickly.

"Ye-yeah! It's me." They're actually staying home? I'm actually glad.

"Come here."

I put my phone in my bag. I'll read the messages later.

I walk to the kitchen and sit down on one of the chairs. I look at her.

"Here..." She hands me a sandwich. "I'm going to bed early."

She seemed exhausted. I shouldn't ask questions like 'is this really all you did for my to eat?'

"Good night." I said. I wasn't that hungry anyway.

She smiles and walks towards the stairs.

I make sure she opens the door to her upstairs bedroom and closed it shut. Once this is done I take my phone out.

I stare at the screen with the creepy messages.

Saika... You really are a mystery.

The phone rings at this moment. I jump and drop my phone. It made a splat sound when it hit the ground and I looked up on the stairs to make sure mom wasn't there already.

She wasn't, that's when I picked up my phone and looked it over. The ringing had stopped.

I went to my callers history when it ringed again. I accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Rio! It's me again!"

"Hello shinra." I said. If its him... He might have more things to add!

"Are you wondering why I'm calling you?" He said.

"You're calling me for slasher info?" I tugged at my hair hoping its true.

"That's right!" He said.

"What did you find out?" I sounded excited just by saying this.

"Here it is: I've told this once before to a friend of mine. Rio, you say that saika can possibly be making an army, right?"

"Yes... "

"Izaya told me about how in each chat, saika mentions love and cutting. Maybe cutting shows a type of love. What if saika wants..."

I thought about it hard.

A form of love... Saikas love. The one where pain develops something... People hypnotized...

Hypnotized people...

Is it...

"Children?" I ask. It kinda sounded weird...

Wait... Scratch that...

It sounded crazy! Saika? Wanting children?

"It works doesn't it? While cutting, saika can easily control someone using its black magic, it's like putting a dark soul into someone."

I was staring out the window. It was getting dark.

This makes sense but... What about...

"Who's Shizuo heiwajima?" I ask.

Silence. I could only hear some sort of alien show in the back ground. He turned it off.

He finally says something.

"Right... Saika has mentioned this name before..." More silence. There's something he's keeping. "Maybe you should ask izaya about this one."

"But we need to help him! He doesn't know that it's coming!"

"Trust me, rio... I sent someone out to tell him."

... Someone?

"Oh...ok." I feel my nerves calm down.

"Is that all?"

"That's really all someone has to know. Don't worry about it though... I'm sure this will be the end of this slasher case here in ikebukeru."

He seems so calm and positive. I wish to see it this way too.

"Where's Orihara-San?" I asked

"Oh... He's um busy... But you really should ask who this Shizuo is. I'm sure he won't charge you."

"Ok." I look at my hands. "Do you have any idea where I might be able to see him?" I just want to know if hes ok...Thats all... I don't want to go and see him like an air head.

"Don't tell me you-"

"No! I wouldn't try and go look for him..."

"I don't know rio..."

"Please...? I want to know if he's ok."

"You have to learn to trust him, rio."

By this comment I already know shinra knows about Orihara-San and I. Did he find out on his own?

Or did you know who...

"Ok." I said. I don't want him to worry about me.

"Good night." He said.

"Same." I hang up.

I look over my living room. Suddenly I feel tired. Bed is all I need, I need rest too.

I get up from my spot.

I cough. Is this stress getting to me? I might faint again. I should be careful.

I'll skip home work. I need sleep.

I walk over to the stairs. I go up.

I enter my room looking over it too.

It's not a messy room, I keep it sort of neat.

I drop my jacket on the floor. I go to my closet and take out some pajamas. I enter the bathroom.

I feel myself grow sleepy with all the water dripping down my back.

So saika wants kids because she/he's in love.

That's a cute story.

I go back into my room and turn te lights off. I lay myself on the bed and close my eyes.

Who would have thought a day without hearing Orihara-san's voice can make me so...

Lonely.


	30. We don't share the same love? Chapter 30

OMG, GUYS! CHAPTER 30!... You though I forgot about this story, huh?! BUT I DIDN'T. I'm baaaack. Listen guys... School has been such a drag. Ill try and post things up as fast as i can :3. Thank you so much for Reading this far. HUGS I mean 30 chapters is a lot to me. I might put up some short stories/random things. We might even be close to a little bit of a different thing... Ill explain that later.

-emilyartstudious.

I don't remember anything from the time I went upstairs to sleep. I woke up, That's all I know.

When I got out of school it was 4:00 or maybe later.

I also remember talking to shinra.

I went to sleep once I hung up and now I'm coughing uncontrollably.

I looked at the clock. 7:39.

I sit up on my bed. I looked at my legs.

I was dreaming about the slasher. I was dreaming about horrible things.

Mom and dad... Did they really keep their promise?

I got up. My head got dizzy but i tried my best to ignore it. I went over to my door and exited. I walked across the hallway and put my ear against their door.

Mom and dad have a t.v. In their room because I have a computer in mine, it's called 'we can come in your room for business things and you can come in when anime is on.' Of course I agreed... I had to.

I heard the t.v. In some strange movie, it was probably a horror.

Mom and dad never leave it on when they go out so they really did stay.

My body relaxed.

It's barely seven and I'm pretty hungry. I should eat something... But I'll need to check my phone first.

I went back to my room. I looked around for my phone but wasn't there. I looked at the floor. I saw my jacket laying next to the door. I went over there.

I reached down and looked through its pockets. Ha! Found it!

I flipped it open. A message from setton.

That's weird, that old friend I met a long time ago didn't send me something back this time... It doesn't matter, they're probably busy.

I get up.

Now that I think about it, Shinra called me using his phone.

I went to my contacts. I went to Kanra. Maybe I can talk to him now...

Now I'm debating to myself if I really should talk to him.

I want to know what he's doing.

'Orihara-San, shinra told me more information and the slasher... If he didn't told you already I'd like to share it with you...'

Send.

This way I'll know that he's ok.

I wait.

No answer. My hands start to shake.

I can't wait. Maybe I'll see him if I go where the last dollars meeting was. Maybe I would be able to see him in the park.

I begin to stand up.

I cough.

I can't. I'm not physically strong right now. What I'm doing is assuming the worst and when I do that I have a habit on wanting things now. I have to stay here and eat a good meal in order to stabilize myself.

I walk over to my bed and put my phone down.

But just in case...

I went over to my closet and took down clothes that I can wear to go outside.

I even put on Orihara-san's jacket. If I want to go then I might as well return it.

I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket. I opened the door and walked into the hallway. I went down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

I made myself cereal since its the only thing I can think of making

that won't make so much noise and wake my parents.

When I was done, I wasn't so hungry anymore.

I put my plate in the sink and checked my phone. Nothing.

It's getting dark. It wasn't ten yet, though.

Maybe I should really go see him.

In Russia's sushi or at the park.

I get up and put my phone in my pocket.

I walk up to the door leading to outside. I open it. I step out. It was cold.

I closed the door behind me and start to walk down.

Orihara-San... Why haven't you been answering me?

::::::: izaya:::::

Another long day... And to think Shizu-chan was at my door when I came back to relax.

At least celty took him away before he can start to destroy anything.

I start to walk back inside the building and I pulled my phone out.

There was a message sent to me while I was talking to him. I guess I should check it now.

I read the message. So Rio finally got some more interesting information.

Too bad while I was away from her I found out some things too. Now we're both on the same page.

I read it over.

What does she mean share it with me? Should I call her?

I went to my contacts and tried getting a ring. No answer.

I pressed it again.

No answer.

I stared at my phone. She would pick up if she knew it was me.

I guess I'll send a text.

Once that was done I wait. I go into the lobby and yet... No text.

She isn't planing on looking for me is she?

I put my phone away. I should go look for her just in case.

I start to walk towards the doors again. I was back outside in the cold.

What is she thinking?

::::::Rio:::

I was halfway there. The place I decide was the park.

The day had turned dark too fast. I could see light only from the posts now.

I found myself panicking sometimes thinking that maybe saika will jump out of no where and kill me. I was so focused on that thought that I sometimes took wrong turns to get to the park.

Everyone is asleep. Well at least that's what I thought. I see people here and there. I sometimes assumed that they could be children of saika.

When I saw at least one huddled group I walk the other way. Keep this in mind: I managed to get my 'smart' self lost somewhere in the alleys.

I began to cough. I don't get it. Why am I getting sick when I'm wearing pants and a jacket!?

I went to go sit up against a wall. I coughed there while feeling myself burning up.

'You should trust him, Rio'

I must be one terrible girlfriend. I don't trust ad I lie to him. I don't call him by his first name. I do stunts like this! I get mad at him when I really should be mad at something else.

I don't protect him so much when masaomi is saying things about him but I sure run my mouth when it's the other way around...

'I choose you.'

I'm such an idiot. Baka, Baka, Baka!

I put my hands over my face and I griped into my hair. I can't believe it. I really should have let things happen to me. I should have listened. I should have left it alone!

Wind was blowing. I got chills and I stiffened myself.

I rubbed my eyes and I hadn't noticed that I was crying.

I can see him now.

'You're so pathetic.'

Orihara-San would say that to me. If he knew.

It's my part to show him how human I am.

I stand up. My face felt warm but became cold just a quick.

I didn't get a million chances to live just to feel sorry for myself. I didn't get them to do stupid thing like this either but... I'm here. I need to use this. I need to go home. But first, I need to find a way out of this place.

I start to walk where I came from. No signs of my house anywhere.

I keep going. I start to cough and I reach into my pocket for a cough drop.

My legs feel weak. I keep going. I know I'm a mess because I feel like a mess.

I turn a corner, and another.

I slowly fall back. I sit down again.

I close my eyes for a second.

"Actually, I detest you." I opened my eyes quickly. Who said that...? Was it directed to me? I wouldn't blame this mysterious person if they hated me.

I heard a loud yell. I looked up weakly.

A man ran past me wearing sun glasses and a jacket.

He looked like my english teacher. Until I was switched to 5th period of course.

Oh I'm sorry, did I tell you that already?

I stand up. What was going on? Why was he running away? Who was he running away from?

I turn that same corner. I peaked out.

I see some blood. I see a girl. She was holding up a long sword and had short hair. She looked just like my friend, anri. I couldn't make things up since my vision was blurry from crying and the sneezes I've been having.

I squint.

I know this for sure, I saw the black rider. I felt my body light up. Could I be imagining all this?

I begin to walk. I run towards it. I want to ask where Orihara-San lives. Or maybe a way out of there.

The next thing I saw before I fainted was the black rider holding up her phone probably texting someone and the short haired girl turning around to see me.

She really did look like anri.

In my dream, I was sitting in the center of a long brown carpet.

I was crying. I was saying "please don't hurt me."

I was in a room with large mirrors in one side of the room.

I looked about seven or eight. Wearing a pink skirt and pony tails.

Black hair and crystallized tears.

I finally opened my eyes in panic.

I was in a bed. Not my bed.

I didn't stand up but I did look around the room. I touch the sheets that were colored black. They were soft.

"You're finally awake."

This time I stand up. When I did, the pain in my head was so bad that I fell back. I held my head in place. My bones ached and my throat was sore.

"Whose there?" I say.

I looked around the room and the only thing opened was the door to a place that looked like the bathroom.

Someone emerges from there.

"It's just me. Do you really hate me that much that you went off alone at night where the slasher can easily kill you?"

I looked at him. I remember that voice.

"I-izaya-Kun?" I say.

I stare at him blankly. I stand up again and the wet towel that had been resting on my head fell on my lap.

"So.. You finally call me that."

He was wearing a sweater that had a combination of purple or very bright baby blue. He was wearing black shorts. He was also drying up his hair with a towel.

"What am I..."

"You're here because you fainted (again) and your parents were home."

Is that what happened?

I looked at the small wet towel on my lap. So I was in his apartment. In his room. Again.

"What were you doing outside with a cold?"

I griped the bed sheets.

"I was looking for you... And... I already know it sounds dumb but when I left my house my cold wasn't this bad, I swear." My voice sounded like it wanted to apologies. I wanted forgiveness.

"Can't you trust me anymore?" He said.

I remember my little debate when I was yelling at myself. I can't trust anyone anymore. I want to though... But... I can't loose him. It's just a verbal agreement that he can take care of himself.

"I'm sorry..." I looked away so that he won't see me almost to tears.

He can tell though.

"You know... I have your phone. You were too busy looking for me that you forgot to charge this and the battery died. It's the reason why you didn't get my call after you sent me the message."

I stood silent. So I didn't charge my phone.

"Rio, talk to me."

I push myself next to the head board of the bed. I coughed.

"Rio, the black rider brought you here. I want to know what you saw."

I was still silent. I'm still sleepy and tired. I was also irritated about myself and I don't feel like talking.

I hear him walk up to me. He grabs my shoulders and slams me hard on the head board. The impact made me whimper out and small tears fell from my face.

"That... Hurt." I said.

"I'm talking to you." He said. "Tell me what you saw." He demanded.

I put my hand over his arm.

"I don't know!" I said. "I don't remember." My voice was cracking and I couldn't stop crying. "Please... Let go of me!"

I tried to put up a fight but I was so weak that his grip around my shoulders was hurting me more.

Finally, he let go of me and I backed away from him as far as I could. I put both my arms over my chest feeling my heart go crazy.

"Sorry... It's not important."

He didn't get up to leave. I'm glad that he didn't.

My tears had stopped but I was still trying to maintain myself.

My breathing became loud. My nose was stuffed.

"Neikawa. Does this name sound familiar to you?" I look at him.

Asking me questions when he just did that to me?

...

Wait... Did he just say 'Neikawa'?

I looked at him. He was staring at the door, probably wanting to leave since I'm acting like I'm on my period or something.

"Neikawa?" I said.

I do remember her. More is less... I know her.

"So you do know her."

I nod. He was now lifting his head up.

He looked at me with the corner of his eye. "How do you know her?"

"Can you tell me why you're bringing her up first?" I ask.

"Well... I guess I should..."

He scoots over on the bed and goes at the far edge. This made me feel bad. He must be giving me space for doing that to me.

"Neikawa was the slasher."

.

.

.

How am I suppose to respond to that? I look down.

"What?" I finally look up at him and he's staring at me too.

"Well she wasn't really the slasher, but I want you to find that out on your own. now... tell me about you and her."

I hesitated. He's telling me one thing and then saying something else... Maybe it would be better to tell my side and then we can finally sort things out.

"Ok." I said.

So Neikawa was the slasher all along... Or maybe... I saw everything wrong. At least that's what he told me.

Neikawa and I... We used to go to the same school together. Remember that 'old friend' I always talked about? That's her.

Masaomi said something about a girl who had 'a thing' with that teacher back at a different school. What a coincidence that I saw him running away back there. So the girl masaomi was talking about was Neikawa. That means this school that teacher used to work at was mine. Neikawa was the reason why I wanted to come to Raira in the first place. She told me about how great it is but in reality she probably knew this teacher was going to be there. Nakura and Neikawa were both my true friends.

Like masaomi said, it was like she disappeared. The first day of school I have been texting her. Both her and setton. And now... What was she?

She's a lier, that's what. She loves an older guy, that's what. She's confused, that's what. She's... She's like me.

She's also a child of saika. What happened to her, though?

After I told my whole story to Orihara-San we waited. We were silent.

"I still can't believe you went out and tried to look for me." He said. He looked away while saying it.

"Well... I can't believe you didn't pick up!" I said.

Again. Awkward silence.

"Why do you know her name, anyway?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"When I said I did my research, I wasn't lying." He said.

"So... Shinra told you about what he found out?" I said.

"No... I checked on the investigation myself. I found out a lot of interesting things."

Like what? Did he barely found out who saika was?

"Exactly how much do you know?" I said.

"I already knew about the teacher. I knew about the child thing. And I know about anri."

...

What about anri?

"I'll stop there." He said. He got up.

"What about anri?" I said.

"She can tell you herself." He said.

What? Now wait. I looked out the widow. It... It was day.

"What day is it?" I ask.

"It's Wednesday."

No... No. No. No!

Another school day skipped!

I tried climbing out but my side started to hurt. I went back.

"Baka, you're still sick."

I grip onto the sheets trying to bring my body back up.

Anri...

Was she there when Neikawa was talking to that teacher?

My brain brought me to a flashback. I saw someone with the black rider... She looked just like anri. Glasses and everything. Orihara-San said something about her telling me something.

"Where's anri? I need to talk to her."

"Not in this condition."

"Izaya-Kun... I need to know..." I was desperate. I want to know. She could be in danger.

"She's in the hospital right now."

...

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" When I yelled, my throat felt like needles but I'm too mad to calm down now. "You really don't know how much she means to me, do you?!"

He stared at me like I'm acting like a child.

I try to get up again. I was almost at the edge when he walked up and pushed me back.

"Let go of me!" I started to extend my arms to brake free but again... I was only hurting myself.

"Rio, don't make me yell at you again. Anri is doing fine, but you aren't. Don't you know how much you had me worried last night?"

I stopped when he said that last part.

"You... We're worried about me?" I went back.

"Yes. I thought for sure you got hurt. And it would have been all my fault. The only reason why I didn't check my phone was because I was being yelled at by this one guy I know."

He seemed irritated when he said 'this one guy I know'.

Wait... I need I ask.

"Who's Shizuo heiwajima?" I said.

I waited. He looked at me confused.

"Izaya-Kun... I've been in the chats... Saika has been calling out-"

"He's no one."

"What?"

"Who ever he is he's probably ok right now."

"How are you so..." He didn't let me finish because he stood up again.

"Thank you for bringing my jacket back."

Jacket?... Oh...

What?

I looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing a black shirt and some shorts.

These were not the clothes I was wearing.

"Where are my..." I could feel my heart beating fast and my face turn red.

"Your clothes were wet from the snow. I sent them to get washed."

"Then who-"

"Namie changed you. I wanted you to stay that way but he said you could have gotten more sick."

"Where did you-"

"I went to sleep on the couch... Not very comfortable."

"Stop doing that!" I said. He must really know what I would ask of he's finishing my sentences this fast.

He smiles. " I wanted to take you to see anri, but you're still in pretty bad shape."

I looked at the dresser next to me.

I was calm now that he told me he'll take me to see anri. I just have to wait.

"I can hear someone downstairs..." I said.

"That would be shinra and namie, if shinra didn't already go home." He reaches in his pocket. "He wanted me to give you this." He hands me another one of those doctor notes.

"Thank you." I said.

I put it on the dresser next to me.

"I'm really sorry about what I did... I regret it." Leaving my home was mistake number one.

Mistake number two was going out while being this sick. And number three was trying to look for a guy who doesn't need my help.

He stood there and went back on sitting on the edge of the bed. He leaned towards me.

I looked at him.

He puts his right hand on my cheek.

I pull on the bed sheets tightly.

I close my eyes shut and I stiffened myself.

He brushed his lips on my mine and I jumped back. As If he hurt me.

"I'm... Sick." I said.

I looked at the doctors note, embarrassed. My fingers tighten around his hand.

"Apology accepted." He whispered.

He let go of my hand and came closer to my frail body. He wrapped his arms around me.

I was surprised of the unexpected hug but I hugged him back too.

"If you ever do that again, I can buy anything for you and you can't protest."

My legs were moving around underneath the sheets.

"And if you don't pick up your phone I will call you Nakura again." I said.

He started to laugh a little and he pulled away.

He looked me over and put his hand over my nose.

"Then I'll have to punish you."

He pinched my nose pretty hard.

I moved my head around to make him let go of me.

"Ow!"

He lets go and starts laughing again.

This is the guy I like. The sadist and and Narcist that he is.

"Are you really going to take me to see anri?" I said.

He stops laughing for a second and said-

"Yes. But until you feel better."

"Ok."

He reaches into his pocket.

"Here."

He hands me my phone.

"I want you to tell your parents that you're at a friends house."

"You... You haven't told them?" I said.

"I remember calling them myself but now that they're paying more attention to you then they may start to worry."

I looked at my phone. What if they already started to worry?

I take it and dial my number.

He stands up and walks towards the door. He holds up three fingers as to say 'three minutes'.

I nod and once I hear my mom say-"RIO ARE YOU OK?! Oh my gosh! I was so worried! Where are you?!"

He opens the door and exits.

Three minutes. Three minutes to come up with a good excuse.


	31. We don't share the same love? Chapter 31

After I told my mom that I had been in an anime convention, she calmed down. (Is that really all I can come up with?)

She also said that I may never leave home ever again since I broke our promise of staying home and the fact that I skipped school...

In other words: I'm grounded.

But I was happy to know she was worried.

Once I hung up I tried to stand again. My head was pretty bad and my throat was still in pain (not to mention my bones).

I pried myself up. I stared at the floor as my head spins from the memories and the pain. It wasn't fun.

As I got close to the doors, my stomach growled. I was pretty hungry...

I'll eat another sandwich once I get to the hospital.

I open the door and looked around. Same old place. The book shelves always made me wonder if I should read half the stuff here. Maybe I will once winter vacation starts.

I went down the stairs without thinking.

"So you're awake."

I froze at the bottom of the stairs.

I turned my head to see Namie sitting on Orihara-san's desk chair. She was staring at the screen.

I didn't want to seem rude so I bowed. I looked around the room and Orihara-San was no where to be found. Is he in one of the rooms?

"If you're looking for Izaya, he went to go do something real quick."

I looked at her again. He left me here? With her?!

I started to move my feet and message my hands. I was uncomfortable standing here but I feel like it would be bad to go and have a seat.

And then the worst thing imaginable happened. My stomach growled again.

I looked at the sofa in front of me but I can tell she looked up at me.

"You hungry?" She said.

I nod. I stare at her again.

"I'll get you some tea."

Yes. Tea will be perfect. I don't think I have the strength to chew.

"Have a seat somewhere." She said. She then goes to the back where the kitchen is.

I look around. The sofa will have to do. I went over there. I looked at the coffee table. Laying on top was this weird looking board with pieces from different games like chess, checkers, and diversion. I looked at it in amazement. I walked over to it. How do you play? It looks interesting. I looked at the door and then back at the board. I sit down and reach for a piece.

"You think it looks weird too?"

I stop what I was doing quickly once Namie came back with the tea.

"It looks fun..." I managed to say.

Why do I feel so uncomfortable around her?

"Here." She hands me a cup.

I take it while I say thanks. I hold it out for her to pour some in.

"When will..." My voice faded. I don't want to make it look like I don't like Namie just by asking when Orihara-San will be back. I really don't hate her.

"Izaya will be back, don't worry." She stops pouring once it's the right amount. "Besides, he told you he was going to take you to see that friend, right?"

I nod. He really does tell her everything...

She sets the pot of tea on the coffee table. She then walks to the other couch and sits across from me.

I sip my tea. Silence. I hear the ticking of a clock. I have to say something...

"So..." I could see her raise her head to look at me and give her full attention. "What were you doing? On the computer I mean."

She crossed her arms.

"I was doing some research that izaya told me to look at."

"Oh... I see..." I smile. I continue to ignore her eyes and look at my tea. "Did he say where he was headed?" I asked.

She touched her hair and twirled it around her finger.

"Not really. I would have thought he told you where he ran off to."

I look up at her. She was staring at the windows now.

I have to get the idea of her liking her brother out of my head. Whatever she's into it's cool with me... I mean... I hate judging people...

I don't think it's that at all... Maybe I'm still jealous of the idea that she knew Orihara-San longer than I did.

Could that be the reason?

"You still want that coffee?" She said.

I looked up at her quickly.

Coffee?

That was random...

"You told me we would have a decent talk drinking coffee."

That's right. I did say this. But... Anri is waiting... When Orihara-San comes back then I'll go visit her and see how she's doing.

But... I also want to know more about Namie and finally see her as a good person. I'm actually curious to know what she wants to talk about.

"Which coffee shop are we visiting?" I ask. I could feel my conscience tell me this is a bad idea. I need rest. I ignore it.

She looks at me. She's probably surprised that I agreed instead of going to see Anri.

"It's down the street. I'm sure we'll be back in one hour or so." She said.

I nod.

I watch as she stands up and stretches. She then points at a door that Orihara-San once opened to hand me the shoes he bought me.

"Inside that closet is a set of warm pink clothes izaya bought you, your clothes are still drying."

I looked at her confused.

Clothes? Pink clothes? For me?!

She stares at me. I guess she means I should go and get them.

I stand up and walk over there. Once I got near the door I reached for the handle.

I open it up and inside was a plastic bag. The plastic bags that you put clothes in.

I touch it gently. I pull it down, still gentle not to bend or break anything.

Inside was clothes Orihara-San bought me. More stuff to add in my closet.

I'll yell at him once he comes back, I told him to stop buying me things because it gets me feeling weird inside. I hadn't noticed that namie was still in the room.

I turned to look at her and she looked at me with a weird look on her face. Yes, I know, I get kinda weird when I receive things from someone. That's only because I'm not used to it yet.

I look away from her. I blushed.

"I'm... I'm going to..."

"Try it on? Ok..."

I hugged the outfit close to my chest and walk to the stairs.

"Thank you for the tea." I said.

I begin to walk up the stairs.

Having a talk with Namie might prepare me for what I might learn when I visit Anri.

How did the outfit look you ask? Well...

The bottom shirt was a white blouse. It came along with a pink sweater that was made out of some very soft/unknown fabric (cotton?). The strings to the sweater had puff balls that made me look like a little girl, but I liked them. They were white.

It came with white leggings that were surprisingly very, very comfy. It's not my style but I liked it. I picked up a small bag that was also crammed in there. It was white. I put my phone in there.

Once I was done dressing, I went back downstairs where-no surprise- was a shoe box. It came with these heeled boots that were as pink as the sweater.

Is he trying to get me killed? Did he not see me suffer through those heels?

Once I put those on, i tried my best to look like i knew what i was doing. After failing a bunch of times, Namie had to show me the basics on how to walk normally. That took about 3 minutes and I finally got the hang of it.

She then walks over to the door and opens it. That's a sign that we should leave now.

I let go of the sofa I was holding on to and walked up to the door. I didn't trip, that was good.

She opens the door for me and I walk out. She follows.

We enter the elevator and I walk from one end of the elevator to the other. These heels weren't so tall, but I feel like they were 8 inches instead of just 2.

I look at Namie. She's tall.

With the heels on I think I go up to her neck, that's about it.

I stop walking and stand next to her.

What is she wanting to talk to me about? It must be urgent since we normally don't have anything to talk about. And here we are.

"Can you give me an inside of what you might want to talk about?" I ask. Is that too bossy?

She looks at me.

"I want to know about a certain someone and ask you a favor."

So... Use me?

Does Orihara-San know that she wants to do this?

"I'm sure you're confused now... But I'll explain once we get there." The elevator stops and we step out into the lobby.

Explain... Yes... Explaining would be nice.

We get close to the doors that lead to outside and walk out. The cold hits me and I begin to cough slightly. I cover my mouth. I bring my sweaters' sleeves up to my face. Warmth automatically.

She went left and I followed her.

I never liked coffee, but I'm sure something warm would be a good idea right about now.

We walk closer to a crowd of people. I need to stay focused and walk along side Namie before I get lost again.

We we're almost there. From the outside I can see a lot of people inside. There was also cute decorations around the windows: all about Christmas.

Once we got to the shop I quickly go for the door. I couldn't feel my fingers while I tried opening the it.

We both enter and the smell of coffee fils me up. We make our way to the back next to a large window where you can see small flakes of snow falling.

Not winter yet. It gets hot and cold. It's a bipolar weather season.

When we got into the booth she sat across from me.

There was other people there. They were enjoying their coffee and reading the paper.

The papers all had the same topic on them:

'THE SLASHER DISAPPEARS.'

I look at Namie as she continues to play with her hair. She finally lifts her eyes and looks at me.

"How old are you?" She said.

Why is she asking these questions?

Should I tell her? I mean she pretty much knows, right?

I look down at my hands.

"I'm... 16."

I didn't want to look at her reaction. The silence tells it all.

"16?" She said.

"Yeah..."

More silence.

I heard her lift her body up. I look up at her and she comes closer to me. She seems to be getting every detail on my face.

"What's so special about you?" She said. She then went back to sitting down.

I look at her.

"What?" I say.

I know what she means. I'm just plain looking Rio. Why would someone as cold-hearted as Orihara-San give me a chance?

"I've heard the guy talk nonsense, I would have never guessed he would take a relationship seriously." She continued.

I agree with her in many ways.

Why me and why now?

"I guess it just happened..." I said. I slump at the back of my chair and stare at the table.

"When he told me about you I really thought he was playing with me. This isn't to offend you or anything but, you were just a client. Someone he knew."

That's all true. How did it come to this?

I don't want to think about this any longer. I might start to doubt and that's the last thing I want.

"So about that favor..." I said. I picked up a menu. There was different types of coffee but I spotted the hot chocolate so I'll go with that.

"The favor..." She said. She also slumped back on her chair. I could feel her eyes on me but I continued to look at the menu. "Do you know who seiji is?" She said.

Seiji? Isn't that...

I look up at her.

"Yes... I know him." I said. Seiji finally came to school once the dollars meeting ended. He also brought a girl with him. That's really all I know about him.

"I want you to keep an eye on him." She said. "Not a complete eye on him... But just talk to him... Or even see if..." She looks at the table. She was hesitant. "Never mind." She said.

I see a sad smile spread across her face.

How come? Wait...

... Could seiji be...

"Is seiji your brother?" I ask. The same brother she loves?

... Silence.

"Who told you I had a brother..?" She asks.

"I- um... It was a wild guess..." I look at the table.

"He is."

I look up at her.

"I've just been worried about him... That's all."

I agree with her only to not anger her. That's the last thing how I want this 'friendship' to go off as.

So that certain someone she mentioned earlier... It was about her brother.

I decided to drop the subject.

The waiter came to end the awkwardness and take our order. I took hot chocolate while Namie took a Lotte.

Once he left we waited.

I couldn't help but look around the restaurant. I felt comfortable here. I feel the same thing I felt when I went to Russia's sushi. The people seem to are only about themselves.

"Another reason why I brought you out here was to ask you questions." She said.

I look at her. Ask me questions? That seems harmless.

"Ok..." I said.

Maybe getting to know me is her way of making friends...

Question #1 would be?

"How would you describe love?" She said.

This is a very out of character question... What is she wanting from me asking about love?

"Love?"... I can't think of what to say. Should I say I don't believe in it? Should I tell her that love is possession? I guess I will... "I think love is a form of want. I believe if one person can't live without the other then that's love." To make what I just said make sense, I smiled.

She gave me a she's-as-crazy-as-him look. I don't mind.

She stutters to get in another question.

Question #2?

"What about the love you and izaya have." She said. "What do you call that?"

I was ready with my answer.

"I call it want, too... I truly believe I can't live without him." I kept at it with the innocent faces. I sometimes wonder if he thinks that way too.

She stares at me blankly.

The waiter came with our drinks. Once we said thank you he left.

"What do you think he thinks of you?" She said.

I'm going to guess this is question #3.

"I don't really know..." I said. I stare at the cup with my milk in it. "Sometimes I feel like he likes me a lot but... He later makes me feel like he doesn't like me. As if he's just using me." I'm afraid of the last thing actually happening. I stop thinking about it.

I somehow realized all the questions Namie has been asking me were all based on one thing: love.

Is she trying to get advice from someone who is already in a relationship? Or is she looking out for me?

"So he's twenty-three?" She said.

I did my best to nod. I already know she knows about his age. Is she doing this on purpose? "Do you ever wonder if he's just letting you stick around for one thing?"

'One thing'...

Does she mean...

"Are you saying he's using me for my body?" I say. I didn't snap. Normally I would but... This is namie...

I have respect for her for some unknown reason.

She looks around to look at the people around us. They weren't paying attention to us so she turned back to me.

"Did I offend you?" She said.

I looked at her. So this is the type of person she is. She's not afraid to say anything. In a heart beat she can make any woman cry. Not me. At least not now.

"Not at all." I said. Yet another surprised look covered her face.

"If he is... Would you still stick around?"

Why is she asking me these questions? Is she trying to provoke me and see if I have a temper? Is she experimenting? It's not working. I'm completely calm right now.

I reach for my cup and put it close to my lips.

"I think I would stay." I said.

...

Would I really?

This time people stared back at us. Once they saw we noticed their eyes they wet back to their fake smiles.

Namie stayed silent. She probably felt then staring for a while.

I felt bad saying this to her. I don't believe I'm that type of girl... But for Orihara-San... I can change.

I can tell I made it very awkward for her. She just continues to stare at me as I sip my chocolate. It's tasty.

"Just watch out... He's not what he seems to be."

I look up at her. Is she hiding something? Does she know something about him that I don't?

"I don't know what he told you, but I'm sure what he tells me is different." I say.

Yea, the difference between what he tells her and what he tells me is that: he lies to me. I'm sure he's lying. At some points he seems to be telling the truth but that's rarely. I ignore it in order for it to wait. There must be a reason why people keep secrets.

"Rio... Be serious. This is a guy you met over a computer website."

Is she saying my love isn't real?

"Are you saying that what I like about Orihara-San is completely different from what he likes about me?" I said. My voice was cracky since my throat was still recovering.

"Yes, it's not the same kind of love."

"It might be." I don't miss a beat.

Why does she care anyway?

Is she jealous that a crazy guy like Orihara-San can be blessed with 'love' while her brother is with some other girl?

"What's your motivation?" She asks. I stare at her to understand her words. "What I mean is... What do you like about him."

What I like about Orihara-San...

I look at her strangely.

"If you tell me... Ill be sure to ask him the same question." She said.

She holds up her phone and places it on the table. "You can even have my number."

Ask Orihara-san what he likes about me? Last time I asked he said he didn't know. I want to know if that really is true. He tells her everything, right?

Wait...

"Do I have to keep this a secret from him?" I said.

I don't want to keep anything from him.

"Oh, rio... It's not bad really. It's not like you're cheating. I want to talk to you and get to know you better."

She might black mail me. Is this a set up?

"I don't need your number. I can tell you why I like him with nothing in return."

She stares into my eyes. She searches for a sign of regret but I don't show any.

"Good choice." She said. She grabs her phone and puts it away. She then leans forward and rests her head on top of her hands. A sign that she is ok to listen.

I take a deep breath in. Where should I start?

"I like his hair." I said.

Her face turned to 'is that all?'.

I searched around.

"I... I also like..." This was harder than I thought. "I... I like his voice." I smile.

"What about his personality?" She said.

His personality? He's a crazy lunatic what am I suppose to like about that?

"He can be caring at times." I said. "He's also very smart." Talking about this actually makes me blush. I feel like I'm starting to get all cheesy. "I like how he tells me he doesn't want me around other people... I also like the way he's so worried over nothing..." I hadn't noticed I was playing with my key. I set it down back into my shirt. "Why are you asking me these questions?" I ask.

She breaths in. "I wanted to know more about you than what he knows about you. Have you told him all this yet?" She asked.

So she was experimenting! Did I really fall for her trap that easily?

"No... We really don't talk about this type of stuff... I mostly chicken out and he just says one word answers."

"May I ask you a little more questions?"

I nod. Sure. Why not? You already know too much as it is...

I reach for my chocolate and drank a small portion.

"Have you kissed him yet?"

I set my glass down faster than I should have. I started to cough.

"What?" I choked out. I looked around to see if anyone was looking, as if they heard the question.

"So you haven't?"

Personal! PERSONAL!

Did he tell her? Is she asking to see what I would say?

"I..." My face was red. How can I tell her he was my first? It's namie. I still don't know if she's an ally or an enemy. Orihara-San didn't tell me to watch what I say around her so that must mean she really isn't all that bad.

I feel uncomfortable even talking to my own mother about boys.

I put myself back together. I need to be straight out honest.

"I've never been kissed before. Lets say one day Orihara-San changed that." That was as straight of an answer I can come up with.

I looked around the restaurant. More and more people came in from the front door. Others left through the back.

"So he has kissed you... And to be the one to actually rob it from you?" She seemed more surprised than I thought she would have been. Maybe she really didn't know...

"And has he ever..." She moves her eyes towards the chair next to her.

No way... I'm not going to be interrogated any longer. Especially when she's asking me about things I'm not ready for.

She truly is trying to make me mad. Maybe awkward.

I stand up.

"I need to use the restroom." I said. I'm not going to give her the satisfaction.

She looks at me and tries to see my anger. Nothing. I'm completely calm. Talking about this sort of stuff relaxed me about all the other secrets I learned for the past few weeks.

"Ok. You know where it is?" She said.

I enter the bathroom which was decorated in small Christmas figures and bells. The walls were pink.

I went to the mirror. My face has calmed down from that conversation. What is she thinking?

Here's all I know: she's asking me because she wants to know more about me than what Orihara-San knows... But what's up with the questions that Orihara-San already knows about? I really don't get her... Is she using me to do something to Orihara-San? What does she have against him though?

I turn the knob and splash water on my face.

Or maybe she really is hurt from what seiji did...

New strategy: make sure to answer questions with yes and nos'. I won't give detail unless she asks.

I walk over to the door. I open it and leave the bathroom.

I look around for her. Once I did I walked over there.

I sit down.

"Izaya just called me." She said.

I stood still.

"He.. He did? What did he say?"

"He said that we should go over there now. Something about my break being over."

So he does know that she wanted to ask me questions. Did he know they were this personal?

"You done with your chocolate? We're not leaving until you finish it."

But he's waiting...

I look at my drink.

At least it's not hot.

I pick it up and drank what was left.

"Done." I said.

She stood up from the booth.

"I'll go pay for this. You wait here." She starts to walk to the counters up at the front.

I look around the place.

The people are having happy conversations. These people are happy.

I look at my left. There is a paper laying next to me. The same one where the article about the slasher was on.

Last night, when I collapsed, what happened? Where did the slasher go? Are there still some saika children laying around ikebukeru? Does namie know? Is that what she was researching?

I take the paper and stuff it in my bag.

I need to see anri and see if she's ok.

That image of her with the sword still melt my brain with so much confusion.

Once namie came back, we left.

It was back to the cold, back to the streets, and back to the crowd.

We continue to walk forward. She was silent the rest of the way. Maybe she was too cold in that skirt she had on to say anything.

You can tell my cough was getting worse. Maybe I really should have stayed home and rested.

We finally got to the front doors of the building. We enter the lobby and climb into the elevator.

It was just the two of us.

"... So you got the hang of them."

I looked at her. She was talking about my shoes.

"Oh... Yea... It's just... The only time I actually wore heels was when I was a kid... And that other night..." I said. I finally realized that it wasn't a 'yes' answer. I gave her a full description.

The elevator stopped at the right floor and we got out.

Namie went for her keys. The door flipped open before she could do anything.

"There you two are." Orihara-San said. He looked slightly mad and/or irritated.

"I told you I was gonna take her, didn't I?" She said.

"Yes. You did. But I thought after I take her to the hospital." He said.

Namie sighs.

"Out of my way." She pushes through him.

He looks at me.

"She didn't do anything to you did she?" He whispered.

"Huh? Oh no! She didn't! We were actually talking and having fun!" I said. I smiled.

He steps back and I enter.

I'm back inside the apartment.

I tried looking for the board that was there before but... It was gone.

Note to self: ask about it later.

"Where were you anyway." Namie was already at his desk typing away.

I want to know that too. I turn to look at him.

"I went to go-" he coughed. "See shinra."

I looked at namie.

She was already eyeing him.

"Don't tell me you caught it." She said. She then looked at me and narrowed her eyes. I think I know what she's thinking... I look away from her.

"No. I didn't." He said. Orihara-San went over to me and grabbed my arm. It hurt.

"Namie stay here. Make sure to copy those documents separately."

I looked at her again.

She was still looking at him.

Orihara-San pulled me to the stairs.

I let out a noise. I keep whispering that it hurt. My bones feel bad.

Once we were back in the room he let me go. It felt like he tried to push me since I almost lost my balance.

"Why part of 'it hurts' don't you understand...?" I said. I rubbed my arm gently.

He locked the door.

I looked up at him, surprised. I stepped back.

"Why are you locking the... Door?" I said.

He comes closer to me. Angry.

I look at the bathroom. There's a lock in there. If I just run over there...

I don't move though.

He grabs me by the shoulders like he did before.

"I told you not to leave until you get better." He whispered. "And you left with namie so that makes it a thousand times better."

He was mad.

"I'm... I'm sorry! She invited me and I really didn't want to say no..." So he really doesn't want me to be alone with namie. I don't get it...

"Rio... What did she tell you."

What did she tell me?

"She just asked me questions that's all."

He looked me in the eyes. I looked at the bathroom again, trying to avoid his stare. Why didn't I run away?

"Are you sure that's all?"he said.

::::::::Izaya::::

She nods. I let go of her.

Namie knows about celty's head living behind the downstairs book shelf.

If Namie told Rio about it then Rio would have ran into the bathroom.

I saw the way she looked at it.

She still trusts me because she still doesn't know about it. That's good.

Rio steps away from me and pulls out a newspaper from her bag.

"Can you tell me what happened last night?" She said, holding up an article about the slasher.

"Like what shinra told you, the slasher case has been solved." I said.

"It... Was?" Her voice sounded like a big weight that was on her shoulders finally left her.

She stares at her feet.

"Neikawa was sent to the hospital, but I'm sure it's best if she doesn't hear from you again." I said. I don't want her coming back into Rio's life and use her.

She nods her head as if she knew she would be used too. After all, she knew Neikawa longer than I have.

She turns around and walks to the bed. She plants herself over there and begins to cough.

::::::::Rio.:::

My head started to hurt when I coughed. I touch my forehead. I'm coming down to a new fever.

"It really got worse, huh?" Orihara-San said. He was still standing. His voice sounded like he was making fun of me.

I look at the door. It was still locked.

I remember about what namie told me. If he's using me for my body or not. When we're alone like this, I always felt safe around him. He can't be using me for that type of reason. Sure he can be aggressive but... He's not the type to do anything out of bounds.

Would I mind if I like him this much?

"I see you're wearing the outfit I bought you." He said.

I smile. "I told you never to buy me stuff." I playfully try to make an angry face.

"I couldn't help myself. When I saw it, I really thought it would look nice."

"On me?" I said. I can't ever like pink. Pink is the color of cute things. I'm not cute. At all.

"Aren't you the reason I bought it?" He said.

He was watching my reactions. Right now, after a long talk with Namie, I don't feel anything but confusion with the slasher and anri.

He then changes the subject.

"Once you drink this, we can go." He pulls out a pill.

I was puzzled when I saw it. Should I be scared?

"What... What is it?" I reach for it.

"It's a pill for your throat."

"I don't need a pill for my throat... All I need is a cough drop." I said. I tried to not sound so loud. I tried not to panic.

"You think this is something else?" He said. He seemed offended.

I caught myself. Did I really think he'd poison, drug, or make me sleep?

"Well I..." I look at it closely. Is this a good idea? Namie is downstairs...

I need to trust him. "Where's the water?" I said.

I hold it up to see an opening. Yes, I can definitely trust him.

I labeled him as more important than myself. Same with my Friends and family.

"I'll go get you some." He starts to walk away. He coughs. He holds his head for a second and then continues to walk.

I walk up to him as fast as I can. I grab onto his hand. He turns to me and squeezes my hand.

"Do... You have a pill for yourself?" I said, concerned. I knew that kiss was a bad idea.

My fever really is bad.

"No. That's the only one I got from shinra." He said.

"Then lay down." I said. I pull on his hand but even if he is somewhat sick, I'm still not strong enough.

"I can't rio. You're feeling a little better so I need to take you to see Anri."

"She can wait." I said.

He smirks.

"Rio. My fever isn't as bad as yours. I touched my forehead to hear you say that."

I look at him.

I gave him a dirty look.

I try to break my hand away from his but he holds on to me to the point that my hand starts to hurt.

"Don't play with me. Being sick really is serious." I said.

"Then maybe you should take it seriously too."

So what I just said can be considered backfire.

"I know... I'm sorry."

He grabs parts of my hair.

"You apologized too much today. You have to realize that sometimes sorry doesn't work."

The door was still locked.

"Are you really not sick?" I said.

"I've been coughing at times... But I took a pill once I went to go see shinra. You don't have to worry."

I grab the hand he was using to mess up my hair.

"Be honest... How many secrets are you keeping from me..." I said.

He's quiet. All this time I tried to look at his shirt. I don't want to look at his eyes.

"About, 3... Maybe more."

"Are you lying to me right now?" I said.

"Rio... I don't lie, I play around. No, I'm not lying." He said.

My stomach turned. I keep repeating 'there's a reason for this' over and over in my mind. There has to be a reason. He's protecting me from going insane? Maybe?

"It's fine... I don't mind." I said.

He leans in towards my face. I can feel the heat. My heat from the fever and his body were coming together. His breath was warm from staying indoors this whole time.

"I taught you well." He said.

This time I did look at his eyes, but he already leaned in to kiss me.

I close my eyes.

Why the sudden kisses on my lips?

I think this is a good way to get used to it. I want to be able to kiss him like this without the awkwardness.

I get lost in it. I tried to pull away from him. I don't want to be the one in the relationship to go crazy just by a peck on the lips.

I put my hands on his shoulders. I tried to catch my breath.

"Chocolate..." He said.

I looked at him.

"You had something chocolate, didn't you?" He said.

My fever got worse. Wait... Never mind. I think that was the blush of embarrassment.

I put my hand over my mouth.

"Maybe I should have sweets more often." He said. He smiles.

My heart was beating fast. Why does he make me feel so stupid? He makes me feel so free. Mostly when it comes to sharing moments like this.

"Anything else you want to ask me?" He said. He put his forehead against mine. He's probably trying to check my temperature. I want to tell him it's just him making me blush hard.

He strokes my check with his hand. I just came from outside a couple of minutes ago. Now I'm warm.

"Why do you like me so much...?" I whisper.

He looks at my eyes.

"I told you..."

"You still don't know..." I said. He has to have at least one explanation...

I don't see what's so great about me so I need someone to tell me. Someone like him. Someone who is him.

"Maybe this will answer it for now: you make me feel something unknown to me. I've always tried to see what other people react to something. Right now you're making me react to something. I don't know how to explain that sort of situation."

I smile real big. I have no idea what he just said but...

I start to cry a little.

I even laugh.

His eyes told me he really was confused.

We came down stairs again and I tried to untangle the knots in my hair. I have very sensitive hair. The way he was holding it really caused it to get bad.

Namie was in another room printing copies.

Sometimes she would come out to staple some papers together and give a quick smile to me.

I smile back too. A friendship? Maybe. Not yet... Soon.

I look around the apartment.

If I would come here everyday I'd definitely try to read the works of literature around. I wonder if Orihara-San even reads them.

Since I only had hot chocolate, Orihara-San brought back some surprise tuna.

I ate that and said thanks.

It was 5:00 right now.

Before I know it I was already in the car with Orihara-San, on our way to go to the hospital and see anri.


	32. We don't share the same love? Chapter 32

The car ride was quite...

I wanted to change that.

"I-izaya-Kun..." I said.

"Hm?"

I'm kinda liking the idea that he doesn't seem so surprised that I'm using his name.

"Is there saika children lurking around here still?" I said. I want to make sure.

"I'm sure Anri can tell you that."

Again with that mysterious talk about Anri being involved in all this. Maybe she is. Who knows... Maybe she's a child.

I can't let my guard down. I did it with Mikado and Masaomi, but not with her. I still need to gain her respect.

I looked out the window.

Maybe this is the perfect time to ask about that board.

"Izaya-Kun... Do you like chess?"

"I'm not a fan, but I know how to play." He said.

"Do you own a board?" I said.

"Is this about that board with all those pieces lined up together you saw when I wasn't there?"

I turned to look at him. So he must have put it away when I came. He was still staring forward and paying attention to the road.

"Yes..." I said. I lowered my head and looked at my knees.

"The board is just for fun. Don't worry about it. Right now you have to find questions that don't involve you being suspicious to Anri."

Me? Suspicious?

"Right... Like... What I was doing late at night..."

"Exactly." He continues to stare at the road.

An answer that goes 'I was looking for Orihara-San. You know, the guy you know that even mikado and Masaomi know too' isn't going to cut it.

I'll need to think fast.

Still... Is he ever going to tell me anything?

When is that party/ball going to be?

Who is Shizuo?

What is that chess/checkers board?

Why do you like me?

I remembered me asking this question to him back in his apartment.

I look up at him.

He really is kind when you think about it.

"Where are you going to be? I mean... Anri can't see you."

He looks at me quickly with the corner of his eye and then looks straight again.

"I'll wait here in this car." He said.

I nod. Yet... He seemed like he didn't want to let me go inside the hospital without him.

I look out the window.

I'm still wearing the same clothes he bought me. The clothes I had before turned out dirty once they dried.

We didn't stop at a flower shop this time. I'm not bringing anything for Anri. No flowers.

She won't mind.

I finally see the hospital that Alice and Mariko are in.

Maybe I should pay them a visit when all of this is over. I still have to find out if Mariko is dangerous or not. Even Alice... She got sliced too. She's a child now.

Orihara-San finally parks and turns the ignition off.

I have a sudden feeling that I don't want to leave. I want I stay here... And I know it seems cheesy and whatever but... He might get lonely.

I looked at him. Maybe I'm waiting just to hear him say-

"Aren't you going to enter?" He said.

I stared at him.

I guess I should. I nod.

"Thank you... For the ride..." I said.

"Text me once you leave the building." He looks at the door that I'll be entering to get in the building.

I hesitated. I looked at the car handle.

"Ok..."

I open the car door and the cold sneaked inside. I got out and waved at him.

I worked my way up to the main hall.

Once I was in I asked for an Anri Sonohara.

I'm in the elevator. I look at the paper to see where anri is going to be. She won't be that far.

Once the doors open I come face to face with... Mikado.

"Rio?" I look up at him. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Oh right... School must be done by now.

"I... I came to visit anri..." I said.

He makes a confused face.

"So... The reason you didn't come to school is?" He puts his hand out to stop the elevator doors from closing again.

I get out from inside and face him.

"I got sick..." I said.

"You did? Is that the reason you came here? Or did you hear about..." He looked at the hallway where he probably came from. Where Anri must be.

He must be here for Anri. He probably doesn't know anything about the slasher fiasco... I'll check when I talk to Anri about all this.

"Yes... I heard about Anri..." I said.

"You know... Masaomi was here too..." He said "you missed him. I'm sure he left already."

Did everyone found out before me?

"Really? Maybe we can still catch up to him."

"I don't know... Anri said that he acted pretty weird when he saw her in this condition..." He said.

Masaomi?

"He's probably having a hard time... I was too when I heard the news." I said.

He nodded.

With Masaomi, it might all pass. Everything always does.

I bow.

"I should meet her." I said. I stand straight up again.

"Right... And next time... You should tell either one of us that you're sick. You had us worried too."

"Sorry." I smiled.

"See ya Thursday." He said, waving. He turns toward the elevator and presses the down button.

I begin to walk to the corner and took a glimpse of him entering the elevator. He enters and I start to walk down the hall.

I'm going to see what Orihara-San means. I'm going to finally know something about anri.

Remember that confidence I had when I entered the hospital? It left me. For good.

I'm standing outside of Anri's room and I can't move. I'm scared on what I might find out. I don't want to know.

It's like ripping a band-aid from your arm. You know it will hurt but you can't just leave if there.

I take a deep breath in. I let it all out.

I tell myself that Anri... Is an important person.

I open the door.

The room was small. All I could see were curtains.

"Who's there?" Her voice was a whisper. She wasn't jumpy at all from what she went through yesterday.

"It's me..." I said.

"Rio?"

I walk up and push the curtains aside gently.

"Yea..." She looked hurt. She really didn't look like she had anything to do with anything. She might really be a child after all...

"How... How are you doing..." I said.

"I'm doing fine.. No need to worry. I was worried about you mostly. You didn't come to school today?"

Mikado must have told her.

I shake my head no. "I wasn't feeling well.." I said.

"It's too bad you missed masaomi and mikado." She said.

I pointed at the door.

"I just saw mikado. He seemed fine..."

"He took it better than I expected him to... Masaomi on the other hand..." She looked at the white hospital bed sheets. "He seemed troubled... I hope he's doing fine..."

"Don't worry... I'm sure he's surprised that's all..."

"Yea..." She looked up at me again."Hey... Anri..." I said. I looked at the tile of floor I'm stepping on. "What were you doing that night when you were attacked?"

She didn't say anything for a while so I looked up at her. She was smiling at me.

"I think you and I both know." Her smiled continued. She didn't seem mad, sad, angry, surprised, or even upset. She just knew that... The secret is out.

"Yeah..." I look at the chair next to me. "May I?" I said.

"Go ahead... I guess you need to sit down for this one..."

I grab the chair and sit down. I wait for her to talk.

"Rio... I hold the cursed blade: saika."

At first I didn't know what she meant... But then...

I felt my eyes go emotionless. My fingers were numb and I looked down at my knees.

"You... Were the slasher?" I whispered.

Please. Please. Please don't let it be true.

I look up at her with desperate eyes. This can't be. Wasn't Neikawa...

"Yes. I am." She said.

She still is?

I stand up. I step away from her.

I was scared.

"It's ok If you don't want to be my friend anymore." She said.

I still looked at her.

I'm making her feel bad... But I can help it...

"I don't deserve a great friend like you."

I shake my head.

"No... I... Like you." I said. "If anything... I don't deserve a friend like you, Anri..." I said.

I was still scared.

She smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you..." She looked at the t.v. That has been off the entire time. " I know why you're scared but... You got it all wrong really." She was still calm. "Want me to explain? Or you can leave if you want."

I feel my hands getting sweaty. What if she tries to kill me so that I can stay faithful to her and not tell anyone? I mean... Isn't that what she did to Neikawa, Mariko, Alice, and Aiyaka?

Anri is a kind girl... And I want to be her friend. That's all I really want.

I'll hear her out.

I stand straight and look at the chair I sat down on before. I sat.

She smiles.

"Yes, I'm saika. But I was framed for certain things I didn't do." She shifted her body towards me. "Someone else thought they had the real saika. This person was out making people became part of the saika empire." Neikawa... "I had to stop her. I began to see it was really getting out of control... She came to visit me just yesterday." I nod. "She wanted to kill me for personal reasons." That teacher I saw running was the reason. She probably found out how close this teacher was being with anri. " this 'personal reasons' I mentioned earlier came to show up at my door so she followed him and I was left to be killed by her 'children'. Little did she know that I had complete control over them too... I escaped and I finally caught up to them. That's when I told her the truth about myself and got hurt." She smiles as she lifts her arm up. It must be badly cut from inside that bandage.

"... But how..." I want to ask her how she got saika... But... She might tell me some other time... If I ask her with courage.

"Rio... Thank you for hearing what I had to say." She smiles again.

I smile too. She didn't ask me what I was doing outside... I'm not going to push it. She's probably trying to avoid asking me just so that I can keep her secret... I'll keep it either way...

"Are... Saika's children still out there?" I said.

She nods. "They're at peace right now. The slasher really messed things up so now I can't reverse anything. But don't worry! I'm not going to do anything on what Neikawa did before!"

So it was Neikawa. She doesn't realize that she just gave her name. She doesn't also doesn't realize that I even know who she's talking about.

"Ok..." I said. So this case really was solved for good. I feel at peace too.

"Does mikado... And masaomi know about..." I look up at her.

Her face appeared to be sad. Still smiling.

"They don't know..." She said.

I stand up from my chair.

"Your secret... Is safe with me."

She looks at me. She smiles even bigger. "Thank you."

I get down the hallway. This floor is the same floor saki is. I'm not going to bother talking to her right now. Maybe when I have some spare time on my hands...

I get in the elevator. It was nice talking to Anri again. Most importantly knowing her deeply. I know everything about my friends. Each and every one of them.

I can finally relax. I don't have anything to worry about anymore. It's just me and a stress free life now.

The slasher is gone for good. I feel so close to my friends. My parents are finally there for me. I'm friends with namie too.

The elevator opens and I get out.

I walk up to the main office and walk out the door.

I found myself smiling.

I was warm inside when it was cold as ice outside.

I sneezed a couple of times since I'm still not feeling well... But... I'm feeling great too.

I take my phone out. Orihara-San told me to text him once I exit the building.

I was about to find him in my contacts when someone beeped at me.

I look up. Was I in the way of the street?

No... It was him... He was parked far enough to see me smiling like a crazy person.

I look around and finally put my phone away. I ran to catch up.

He got out.

"How was it?" He asked. He was probably curios of my happiness.

He went around and opened the door for me. He doesn't have to do this all the time...

"It was great really..." I said.

He looks at me suspiciously. I get in and he closes the door.

He goes around again and enters. He closes the door.

"You were right..." I said. I was starring at my legs. "She really was part of this..."

He goes for his keys and turns on the car. He waits for it to start getting warm.

"Now what...? You're just going back to your simple life?" He says.

I look at my hands next.

"I've always wanted my simple life back..." I said. And I wasn't lying. Things aren't going to be very simple, though... They just became complicated...

I need to keep their secrets.

"Would you like to get your clothes? I'm sure you would like to wash them up and bring them home with you." He said.

I nod. I was still looking at my legs. I'm still trying to play a game in my head. Right now, I'm trying to connect everything together. At one point I cursed at myself for not asking Anri who Shizuo Heiwajima is. If Orihara-San doesn't know... Maybe she does.

I stopped thinking about it when Orihara-San cuffed my chin. He brought my head up to face him. He looked me over. I felt my face burn.

"Wh-what's wrong?" I said.

"You were acting weird just now so I wanted to check your eyes." He lets me go. "You're ok." He slumped back on his chair. He's still waiting for it to warm up.

I'm still staring at him. I finally smile.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Izaya-Kun."

He puts his elbow on the container that usually holds change. He rests his head on it and looks at me. Still at the back of his chair.

"You're very welcome." He smiles.

After all I've done to him... He still wants to be with me.

He deserves better.

I slump at the back of my chair too and I turn my body to him.

"May I touch your hair..?" I ask.

He smiles.

I take this as a yes.

I lift my arm up to his face. He was soft ad warm. Two things that leave my stomach buzzing with want.

I work my hand up to his ear. His hair was equally soft.

He was watching me.

His eyes light up a beautiful brown color. I search for a feeling in them. Nothing came up but I didn't mind.

I lift my body and came closer to him. My face was red I know... But... I can't stop now.

I slip my hand down to the back of his neck. His eyes turned to look outside and then back at me. He then looks back outside, surprised.

He puts his hand on top of my hand. He stops me. He stares out the window. He backed away from me.

I sit up and look out too.

Someone was leaving the building.

Masaomi was leaving the building.

I heard a faint laugh. I turn to Orihara-San.

"He's probably here for saki again."

I look at the car seat I'm sitting on.

"No... I'm sure he's..." I look outside again. "He's here for anri..."

"How long ago was that?" He asked.

That's right...

He came to vist anri at first... He probably stayed and went to talk to saki... No! He was probably in the cafeteria... Yea... He was...!

Masaomi said he's over her. Completely over her. He's not here for saki...

Am I just trying to convince myself?

I turn to Orihara-San.

"Can we go home?" I said. I let go of him and I sit back down. I brought myself to and embrace although it wasn't cold anymore.

"Ok." He said. He seemed to be surprise of my actions.

Why would I care if he visits saki...? If he still wants to get hurt by her... It's fine by me...

I look up at Orihara-San. He was already backing away from the parking spot.

I'm surprised he didn't try to ask me questions like 'why do you care?'

...

He's probably just holding it in...

I lift my hand up to my pony tail. I tug at my hair.

I made it awkward just by showing emotion...

I look up at him again.

He doesn't show interest on wanting to start a conversation with me.

This makes me twitchy.

"Is... Something wrong?" I said.

Of course something's wrong.

He stops at a red light. He shakes his head. He gets quiet when he's driving... That's probably it...

"Ok..." I whisper. I look out the window. I should let him cool down.

Who knew he can be so possessive.

I felt someone tapping on my arm. I opened my eyes. Orihara-San opens my side of the car and was telling me to wake up.

I grab his hand to tell him I am. I put one foot out and stand.

It was cold.

I stepped back so that he can close the door. Once that was done we walked in the same old lobby.

We went to go wait for the elevator. It came down and we both entered. Just us two.

I wonder if he's ok to talk to now...

I'll wait for his words to be spoken first.

I look at my feet. I should thank him for showing me how to walk in them...

Naw... That sounds like an excuse to talk to him...

This reminds me of the time I was little and I fought with my dad about something. I think I was sad because I was giving him the silent treatment... I wanted to talk to him again but I soon found out (from mom) that my dad was never really seriously mad... I was the only one taking it seriously... Maybe I should just act like the whole thing about masaomi never happened...

"Rio." He said.

"Yes, daddy?" I said.

...

I was already looking up at him with a serious face. He was caught off guard on what I said too...

'Yes, daddy?!'

I looked down.

"I-I... I'm sorry! I was thinking of the time my dad and I were fighting because I'm the only who takes anything serious and... And I though that if I just decide to forget about masaomi then maybe you would stop being so mad at me because I don't want you to be mad at me anymore..." I stopped my fiddling with my hands. I put them on the back of me. I looked up at him.

He was still trying to sink everything I just said.

I look down at his hands and fingers were curling to a fist and letting go. It repeats.

"I'm... I'm not mad about..." He brings his hands up to his face. He probably noticed me staring.

He's not mad? Then why is he acting like this?

The doors open. He's the first one out. I follow.

"What's wrong?" I said. Is he making fun of me?

He stimulates himself and breathes. He takes his keys out, ignoring my question.

Daddy... Did he mean I was using it... In a submissive way?

I looked at him trying to find the right key. He finally finds it and opens the door. He goes inside. I follow.

"You are mad." I said. I tried to get the idea out of my head and try to focus in the important stuff. "Are you mad because I made it look like I cared if Masaomi still likes saki?"

He looks around the room, as if trying to find namie.

"I was only acting that way because I feel like if he continues to look for her then he won't escape his past... I'm trying to look out for him..."

He turned to me and looked up the stairs.

"I get it. I'm not suppose to have eyes for someone else when I'm devoted to you... But I'm free to tell you who my friends are and-" he walks up to me and grabs my shoulders. It almost felt like a shake to shut me up. I made a noise, a sound that I was scared on what he would do. I close my eyes. I shape my hands into fists... Shacking. He shut me up so fast.

"Listen..." He said. "I also get that you're just trying to help him out." He loosens his grip and I slowly open my eyes."but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't show it that way." I look at his jackets' fur. I don't want to see his eyes. "You know already. When I told you you're my property, I wasn't lying. Now I feel like you're avoiding it."

This time I do look up at him.

He's insane.

Can't he see how crazy I am for him?

"I'm not... I'm..." I blink. I feel like I'm the one who needs to calm him down.

I lift my hands and put them on his cheeks. He lets me. He doesn't stop me.

"Just like you don't like namie that way... I don't like masaomi that way either." I said.

His face had an expression that shows he really let himself say too much. He pulled himself together. He stands up straight again. My hands leave his face. He looks out the window.

A small silence.

"I'll go get your clothes... Wait here..." He gently puts my hands at my sides and walks to the kitchen.

I feel terrible that I made him feel like this... It isn't like Orihara-San at all... He would just try to tell me that he doesn't care anymore. If I'm playing him then he would hire someone to do something... I don't know... Maybe he really does want to do something like that...

His human doesn't know her place. Neither does masaomi.

I look at the book shelf next to the desk. I'm curious as to what he has stacked there. I look at the kitchen. He seems to be taking long. Maybe I should go and read one. It might get my mind off the conversation we just had.

I went up to it and took down a book. I flipped through it. It was a long chapter book of Egypt. It was interesting.

Maybe there's one on Japan.

I go to put the book back...

But...

I saw...

I screamed.

I fell back. I backed away from the shelves.

Orihara-San came running into living room again.

"What is it?" He said.

I didn't say anything but the horror on my face showed it all.

Then... I finally whispered-

"What is that head... Doing in that book shelf..."


	33. We don't share the same love? Chapter 33

::::::izaya:::

It's over. It's all over.

I watch as she still continues to whisper the same question over and over again.

'What is that?!'

I sigh. I put my hand over my face. I look back up.

She is literally crying right now. She's also still sitting on the floor probably paralyzed by fear... Like I'm going to do the same to her. She was pale. I guess this will be the ultimate test to see how devoted she is to me.

"Rio..." I said.

She stops asking. She stares at me. Her eyes were completely filled with questions that she probably thinks I won't answer.

I take a step towards her.

She backs away, still sitting on the floor.

"I'm... I'm not going to hurt you." I said. My voice sounded unsure. Maybe I wanted to yell at her to make her understand why I have this.

She still looked hesitant. She looks like she doesn't know who to trust anymore. She looks like she hates me. She looks like she's scared of me.

And for some strange reason, I love it.

"Rio... If you trust me... You should hear what I have to say."

She begins to stand up. She searches the room. She then looks back at the head. She closes her eyes real fast and looks at the door. The only exit.

I put my hands in my pockets. I give up. She's a young girl after all. It was all fun while it lasted. I take a deep breath in.

"Rio... If you don't trust me... If you really can't take this anymore... You can leave." No ride. No anything. She can just leave.

I look at my shoes.

I see her shadow run to the door.

I close my eyes.

:::::::rio::::

I finally come close to the door but something in me turns back to look at him.

His face... It looked hurt...

I stop. I'm paralyzed. I don't know what to do...

What are the odds that he might have or he might have paid someone to kill that beautiful young girl and take her head just to put it in a jar?

But... What if... He really has something to explain...

I take my hand off the door handle. My heart is still going crazy with fear. I feel like I'm being smothered with secrets. I feel like I can't breath.

I remember how he looked when I asked him why he liked me. It looked too real to be acting... The way he said his Orihara-San thing...

The way his eyes look when he kisses me... The way he smiles at me and just me...

The way he worries about me...

This is not fake. I know it isn't.

I bring my hand towards my chest. Be still my heart... Please...

I breath carefully.

I rub the tears from my face away with my hand.

I turn back to him.

I truly am crazy. About him to be exact.

He has been staring at me this whole time. The biggest surprised look on his face told me that he really thought I would leave...

::::::izaya:::

She... Didn't go?

Is she really this stupid?

I turn my eyes towards the book shelf.

"I'll be back." I said. I turn to the kitchen.

This way she can sit down without me being in the room making it more... Awkward...

I enter and I go directly to her clothes. They're nice and dry. I take them down gently and wrap them on my arm. I also think about how I'll tell her... Maybe I'll wait for her to just ask me questions and I answer them.

I then go back into the living room.

She really did sit down.

I go over there sitting as far away from her as I could. I need to give her space for now. She might have a heart attack if I do things fast.

Before I sat down, I put her clothing on the sofa between us.

"Is there a story behind this?" She was really quite. Maybe shouting took her voice away. She was staring at the floor.

I clear my throat.

"Not really." I said.

She's still watching the floor. She really doesn't want to look at me.

"Is it real?" She asks.

This question made me think but I simply said-

"Yes."

Quiet. She still refuses to look up at me.

"Do you know what a dullahan is?" I need to keep the questions going.

The way she doesn't answer me makes me believe she doesn't.

I think that's great.

"It's a myth where there's a headless rider coming to take you away. Almost like the grim reaper. Does that sound familiar?"

.::

My eyes widen. I know who he's talking about.

There's only one person who can fit that description.

I finally look up at him. My sudden sadness turned to a small... Very small... Anger.

"Is that the headless riders' head?" I said. Celty? Her head? It can't be...

I always thought that she didn't have a head in the first place...

He nods.

My stomach turns.

"Does she know you... Have it..?"

He shakes his head no.

This makes me angry.

I stand up. Hands turning to fists.

"What do you mean 'no'?!"

He still looks snug. He's sitting at the back of his chair not worrying about anything.

"Rio... Do you have any idea what would happen if the black rider got a hold of her head again?"

I look around. I can't believe I don't know this.

And does it matter? She deserves to know where her body part is. Mostly because she's a nice person...

"Hell would break loose."

I stare at my knotted fingers.

What?

Is he lying just to make it a good thing that he took her head?

Isn't this great though? He proved he's not a killer but a thief.

"Why do you have it...?" I ask. This doesn't make sense. Why didn't he tell me this before?

"I was entrusted with it."

"Show me proof... Will bad things really happen if she gets her head back?" I wait. Proof is what I'll believe right now... I'm scared out of my mind right now... I really thought he was going to kill me... I was wrong.

"Ok then." He stands and I back away real fast. You can never be too sure.

He walks up to his computer and turns the monitor on.

So this is what Namie meant about him not being what I thought he is...

I stare at the floor.

This secret should have waited... A little longer would have been good...

"Ok. Here it is."

I look up. He walks towards his book shelfs and bends down to pick up the book I dropped a while ago.

I hesitate. Not sure if the information is going to be true or not...

If he's willing to show me then... I have to check...

I walk over there. I come closer to the desk. I go around and look at the screen.

The website is google of course.

He searched 'dullahan'.

"Click on the 5th search result." He calls.

I look up at him. He's not paying attention to me. He's setting the books back up to cover the secret.

I look back at the screen.

The 5th search...

I click on it.

It shows me long paragraphs on how a dullahan can loose its memories once it looses its head. It also states that once they find it, there will be consequences. Bad ones.

So he was telling the truth.

I look up at him.

This time... He was looking at me.

"Why didn't you tell me..." I said. I felt like crying again because... Once again I didn't trust him... And also... I finally see the Orihara-San I loved to begin with...

Now I realize that this question was already answered by me.

I would of acted like this. The way I am acting right now if he told me.

He was trying to protect me maybe.

Can you say I took this better than anything else?

He understands that I already know what he was going to say. He smiles.

::::::izaya:::

Is it bad that I'm still lying to her?

Before, I wanted to use celty's head to start something. I wished only to be her warrior.

Now... All that can wait... Mostly because I need to show Rio my top priorities.

She understands 70% out of 100.

That's not alot.

I look at the shelves again.

"Now that this is all cleared up... I should take-"

"I want to break up."

.

.

.

I stare at the book shelves.

My smile faded.

My hands stayed in my pockets.

I turned to her, slowly.

She was serious.

I didn't want to believe it.

". . . ." I stepped back. ". . ." I opened my mouth to say something... But I closed it again. I lowered my head to the floor. My eyes tried looking at the different colors of the carpet only to see the same color. I looked at her again. "Wh-what did you say?"

Her arms were at her sides. Relaxed.

She looked at the floor too.

"Aren't you tired of me not being there for you?" She said. "Aren't you tired of me not trusting you?" When she said 'trusting you' she made a sound that made me look at her. She was crying again.

I see now.

She doesn't want to end it.

Neither do I.

She was probably thinking of a way that might make this situation better.

Is breaking up the only way?

"When did I say I was tired of it?" I said.

She starts to wipe her tears. She starts to sniff. She still has a cold.

"You're not serious are you?" I continue.

She puts both her hands over her face.

She doesn't want to say anything any longer.

I had to test it. I stepped towards her. She didn't move. She's not scared of me anymore.

I keep taking quiet steps. Getting closer... And closer to a sobbing Rio.

I wrap my arms around her. I hold her tightly. I hear her sobs sneak into my ear.

Even if the noise is irritating... I still hold her.

She's shivering.

She brought her arms around me. She held on too. Gripping onto my jacket, she was probably still thinking of leaving me here.

"You don't want to break up... Do you?"

She lowered her head onto my neck. She managed to cry out 'no'.

"Rio... Don't cry." I wasn't the one who said it...

Maybe breaking up would have been a good idea... All I do to this girl is give her worries. It doesn't bother me one bit that she could be dying inside from all this but...

Some where in me... I feel like a part of me let myself go when she said we should break up.

Even the time she almost left. I detest this. I also feel like it's useful to feel this.

I try letting her go but she hanged on. She calmed down a little. She stayed quiet.

It's great knowing she knows about celty's head. I would have thought this would have made her even more angry because she can really be celty's fan club considering all those times she saved her. I would have thought that maybe she would be on her side...

"Izaya-Kun..." She said quietly.

I stop thinking about it.

"Yes?"

"From now on... I'll listen to you. I promise. I'll even trust you about anything."

"You don't have to do that. If you listen to a lier then you'll just end up-"

She steps back and looks at my eyes.

"If you want me to listen... I'll do it. For you."

I looked at her. Maybe telling her about my plan on using the head in the near future won't be so bad.

But that's no fun.

I lift my arm up and pat her head.

"You don't have to do that." I lower my hand down to her mouth in order to cover her excuses on why it's a good idea for her to listen.

"I don't want to hear it. I said no and I meant no."

She's still. She looks at me.

I take my hand away from her mouth and I try to wipe away the rest of the tears she left on her face.

She puts her shivering hand over it.

A wordless expression showed on her face.

Something tells me we are back in square 1... In other words: I can't bring myself to kiss her. Not anymore.

::::::Rio::

I smile the best I can.

I then step back. I looked at my clothes he placed on the sofa. What time is it?

I looked at Orihara-San again.

He knew what I was thinking. He took out his phone.

"I should take you home." He said.

I nod.

So Orihara-San has celty's head... I wonder if she ever misses it...

I wonder If she even remembers she has a head... Or does it work that way...?

I look at the shelf that she's sleeping in.

How did he got it...?

Is he really keeping it safe and keeping it away from her?

I wonder...

I noticed that I was already walking towards my clothes. I'm going to have to wash these once I get back home...

I put them over my shoulder.

Orihara-San was already at the door waiting for me.

I wonder what would have happened if I just left... And never came back...

I think I would have came back for directions to my house... Maybe we would have talked in the car...

I shake my head. I was already in the elevator with him.

I look up at him.

He didn't change so why view him differently for this?

I chose him. I'll stick to what I meant.

Who knows... Maybe I'll find out more stuff about him later on... I would really want that.

I look down at his side. I wasn't wearing gloves, but he was.

I slip my hand into his. I looked away to make it less embarrassing. I can tell he was looking at me. The elevator came to a stop and he walked out first dragging me along. He didn't let go.

We make it to his car. We enter and sit there for a long 5 minutes for the ignition to heat up.

"Is there anything else you... Want to tell me...? Or is it just going to make things bad?" I ask. I want to know everything.

He sits back on his chair trying to think. He looks forward and says-

"I have two sisters."

I made a confused look.

Then I realized...

"You... Do?!" I turn to him. "How old are they?" I ask. To think that there's other Oriharas walking around here...

"Rio... Do you really need detail?"

I nod.

He smiles. "My whole family story can wait." He sits up and touches his keys. "I'd hate to over feed you with information."

Over feed me?

My excitement fell down somewhere.

"Ok..." But when will he tell me? I can handle the information... I really can...

I look forward too.

It's silent. I wait for him to speak...

"Does she suspect you of having her head?" I ask. I was still looking forward. I can tell he was looking at me.

He laughed a little.

"No. She doesn't."

How odd.

I would have thought that maybe no one would trust this man.

He sure knows how to lie.

"Anything else?" He said as he begins to set the car on drive.

"Not really..." I said. Am I really ok with this?

I can't really think right now...

I don't know what to focus on first...

Tomorrow will be a normal Thursday. A normal day.

I just found out two things today. Two secrets from people I care about.

I need to accept this last one. As long as I'm with him, he won't be giving the head to anyone.

I look at him. I wonder if he would one day let me see it more clearly.

I would be lying if I'd say she wasn't pretty.

I wait. I probably should ask another time.

Oh yeah... And then there's that next thing.

How should I question masaomi about seeing him come out of the hospital that late?


	34. We dont share the same love? Chapter 34

We finally arrive.

My parents aren't home. I know this because Orihara-San parked right in front of my house.

"They're out differently actually." He said. "Your mother went to go buy some ingredients and your father had to work late."

When he said this to me I couldn't help but notice how I don't know much about them as much as he does... Is that sad?

I look at the front door of my house. Do I really want to go in? Do I really want to be alone when I know about anri and Orihara-San? Do I really want to go through this alone?

No... I didn't go through it alone. Anri's smile and Orihara-San's hug was more than enough. I must trust the only people who give me attention. And then there's masaomi... I need I talk to him. I want to know what's on his mind. To understand him again.

Who knows... Maybe Orihara-San knows already...

I turn to him and I tried to smile.

"Thank you for taking me... To the hospital... And everything..." I look at my hands. I was shaking.

It wasn't cold if you're asking but... I felt scared out of no where.

Orihara-San seemed to notice my shaking and I hid my hands.

I nod and turned to the door. He grabbed my wrist-a little too hard- and said-

"Wait."

I didn't stare back at him. I looked out the window. It was dark out and there wasn't snowflakes this time. It was all empty and quiet except for my heavy breathing.

Why am I feeling this way?!

"I knew this was going to happen."

I shape my hands into fists to stop them from shaking and turn to him.

"Huh?"

"You're still scared aren't you?" He said.

I shake my head no. That's not what I was thinking was it?

I'm just so confused out of a sudden. It happens when I find things out.

I'm just really glad that he's grabbing on to my wrist to keep me together. I would have really lost it if he didn't do that.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked. He reached his hand over my right cheek, probably impatient of my quietness. I felt my face burn and I closed my eyes tightly.

I get it now. I am scared. Of him...

WHY?!

Wait... It's not it at all.

That feeling I got in the party last Sunday is back for a moment and then gone. All I see is the times he'd grab my shoulders and hurt me. Over and over again.

I backed away from him and he held onto me even tighter. I made a noise and he let me go in an instant.

I brought my wrist up to my chest and tried to rub out the pain. I was still breathing loudly.

He went closer to his door too.

"Sorry." He whispered. He then turned to the window for a sec and turned back to me.

I looked at my wrist. I'm okay.

I sat normally on the car seat.

He must be thinking that I lied. I lied that I would trust him. I want to trust him but...

Am I actually scared of the thought of him keeping more secrets? I believe every single thing he tells me. Or maybe it's because I don't want to come out and tell him to be with me and to not let me feel alone.

"No..." I whispered. "I'm sorry." I said that last part a little but louder. He looked up at me.

I'm not going to cry again. I'm all out of tears but I have enough to give.

I shake my head no. In order to trust I need to be honest as well.

"I don't want to go in alone." I said lowering my head.

Yes. Good start. I need to tell him why I'm really like this.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

He laugh when he said it... I looked up at him and... He was smirking. He wanted me to beg or something? Just to let him in? Or is he wanting to see how I react? Is there something I'm missing?

"Wh-what's with you?" I asked. Somewhat irritated this time.

I looked around with my eyes.

He stopped laughing and looked right at me.

"What's with me? What about you? I don't suppose you know what time is it do you? And to bring someone like me into your home without your parents knowing...?"

I made a face. I hadn't given him one in a while so I made sure this one looked extra rude.

"Fine. I'll go inside by myself." I turn I leave even though I knew what was next.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. He brought me to an embrace and brought his face closer to my neck. I stood still from the whole thing, still surprised.

"I'm kidding." He whispered. He hugged me a little tighter. "I'm only kidding."

I lay my head on his. I bring my arms around him too.

I didn't realize how his feelings would have gone off too. If I left him on this car like I did at the hospital would he have felt lonely like I would have?

This is the bad thing about me: I never think of anyone else's feelings. I only think of myself. At least that's what I make it out to be.

The thought of him, the guy I actually like (love-ish), being lonely made me want to cry my eyes out.

But I didn't.

Let me tell you this- it's completely dark on this car. No light whatsoever. Isn't that perfect?

We stay like this for a few more seconds. I wanted his touch to last. I wanted to actually kiss him for once. (Party doesn't count... It doesn't!)

But again... It's like he's the one that does the demanding. And yet... I still cry when he tells me not to.

"Now tell me. Are you still scared?" He asked.

I'll be honest here. I shake my head no.

He breaks the hug and turns his head over to the front door.

"I'll stay." He said as he turns back to me. "But for awhile."

A while? I guess 'beggars' can't be choosers.

I smile as I agree to the deal.

He lets me go and goes for his keys. He then turns to his door. I get out the other way.

I walk around and meet up with him. Orihara-San was already close to the door waiting for my to pull my keys out to open.

I walk up and get my keys out. I open the door and peek inside. It's dark in the living room. He was right, my parents are no where to be seen. I even see a note on the fridge.

I enter and let him in. It's like sneaking into my own house... Scared to get caught. Scared for anything to happen. Still... It's better than entering with no one else. I walk up to the note on the fridge and pull it down seeing the letters written out exactly what Orihara-San said they both would be. Dad at work and mom shopping.

I put the paper down and turned to Orihara-San.

"What exactly did you tell them where you were last night? I'm sure they would be here waiting for you if you told them you got sick."

I started to walk away from the kitchen counter and said-

"Oh... Um.. Well actually... I told them I was out with some friends... And.." Yeah I mean... Anime conventions are friend activities, right?

He understood what I meant and look at my stairs.

"If you're going to eat something go ahead." He starts to walk to the stairs.

"Wh-where are you going?" I stuttered out.

"Up...stairs..." He was looking at me surprised. "What? You want me to stay here?"

I nod. I was starring at the lamp next to him.

"Alright fine." He said patiently. He begins to take his jacket off and places it on the sofa. I begin to walk back to the kitchen and grab a gallon of milk from the fridge.

:::::::izaya::

So she's helpless. That's really what I can describe her right now.

I really feel like she finally shattered into millions of pieces. Why do I say this?... Well... It's because she has never showed this side of herself to me. So agreeable. So 'honest'.

I don't know if I should like this... Or feel like it's very predictable... I'm taking in all the small things she does.

At least she's not mad/scared of me. She's more scared of herself. I know exactly how to make her forget about herself for just a quick second. It's a fun process.

"Don't you want to eat something?" Her voice is really soft. I want to tell her that there really isn't anyone else in the house other then me and her but I answer her instead.

"I'm not hungry at the moment." I said.

She nods and turns away quickly. She's flustered, I can tell.

I sit back on her sofa. I just hope she continues to be strong. I wouldn't want someone like her to be drained out from this world like her old self did.

I looked up at her as she sits down and starts to eat... Cereal?

She noticed me giving her confused looks.

"Thi-this was all I can... Eat..." She said. She puts the spoon down lightly.

If she was able to live with me, she wouldn't have to eat 'breakfast' at night.

"It's fine." I said. She continues to lift her spoon full of flakes.

Did I really just imagine her living with me?

...

Now I'm curious.

"Can you cook, Rio." I ask.

She looks up at me, surprised. She puts her spoon down and wipes away milk from her mouth.

She reminded me of a kitten. My kitten.

"I... I can make miso soup!" She smiles. "And... Rice balls... And... Rice and..." She looks at her bowl. "Cereal..."

This surprised me. I would have thought he knew how to make plenty of dishes.

"Anything else?"

"There's other things... But I can't name them all." She said.

Oh... So she does know how to cook.

"Do you like children?" The question was easy for me to answer: I don't really like them. If these children grow up interesting and not really mine then that's fine.

"I do... Actually." She answers. "This one time I babysat for someone across the street. It was all fun until the kids didn't want to sleep." She was actually forgetting about everything. I guess I don't need to do anything else but remind her of good times.

"Do you like doing laundry?"

She makes a confused look at me but answers anyway.

"Someone has to do it, right?"

I smile.

As expected from her.

She notices my silence and continues to eat her food.

I wait and look around. The living room is dark except for the dim light coming from the almost burned out lamp. Pictures hang around. All about her being young and happy having also happy parents.

I turn back towards her and she's already getting up.

It's 11:34. When are her parents coming?

I take my sweater from the sofa. I start to walk to the stairs. She begins to catch up to me and she tugs at my shirt. I let her hold on as we go up.

Her room hasn't changed. It's still girly looking.

I walk up to her bed and lay down. We both didn't even bother to turn the lights on.

"Now tell me. What are you going to tell Masaomi?" I said.

::::::Rio::

I was afraid he might remember and bring up the question...

I look around, desperate for atleast an idea.

"Um... I'll tell him I saw him exiting the hospital late." This is perfect. Masaomi will assume I came that late to see Anri.

"What if he lies to you and tells you he was with Anri the entire time?"

"We'll I..." Why does it have to be complicated with him? I give up. I sit down on my desk chair. While I sit I begin to reach for my lamp's button to turn it on for a better look at his face. "I don't know..."

"So you will accept that he came to visit saki?"

I looked at him quickly. "You don't know that for sure... I have to let him explain..."

"That's really all the proof you need." He said coldly. "Besides, he won't explain if you don't confront him with a good excuse."

He's right but... is he correct?

"I'll ask... I know I'll think of something... And if I don't then... I guess masaomi can handle this on his own if he really doesn't want me to get involved and everything."

He laughs a little. It sounded like he was telling me 'you're already involved'. I try to get rid of the idea.

"Ok.. What ever you say." He then starts to lay down on my bed again. I want to join him but I feel like that would be too awkward...

So the conversation about masaomi ends like that... He really gets bored easily.

I stand up. My body covers the only light source of the room and I lean cautiously to look at his face.

"May... I lay here with you too." I said. I started to blush but I was happy that he couldn't see me.

He starts to sit up and moves back so that I can have space to sit up with him too.

I take my boots off and sit. I look at him and smile.

He was quiet but I know what's going on in his mind. He's worried about what masaomi will say to me maybe. That's really all that's been going in lately. People worrying about other people.

That feeling from Sunday came back. I tried to swallow the feeling but it stayed.

I wrap my arms around his right arm and say-

"You don't know how great full I am that you came." I was very quiet for one reason: I never talk to anyone like this. It's embarrassing.

Forgive and forget about everything. Right now, it's just me and him. I will probably not be able to hear his voice again for a couple of days... Or weeks since he's so busy... The thought of it made me hold onto him more tightly.

"Rio, you shouldn't be thinking bad things right now."

I looked up at him. He was serious. He probably knows that I'm telling myself to stop being weak in such a harsh tone to myself...

He shakes my arms off of him and he drags his arm around my waist. He puts his left hand on my hair, trying to be gentle.

I can't really see the other half of his face due to the fact that I'm really close to his body and being scared on where to put my hands but... I can see a light smile appear on his gaze.

"Would you like me to make you forget about yourself for a second?" He spoke softly and that's what made my heart sink. I was completely helpless now and the thought of what he had in mind made me want to find out.

I grip onto his sleeves and feel myself try to nod.

He places my arms a little lower to stop them from fidgeting. He then leans onto me and presses his lips on mine. I close my eyes tightly. I don't know what will happen next. I'm scared to know what will.

I bring my hand up to my cheek to try to stop then from heating up my face but he grabs my hand and lowers it.

I lift my legs closer to my body but the were stopped on the way by his legs.

We're still sitting up but I can feel myself wanting to faint and die happily.

He lets go of my troubled right hand and grabs on to my hair. He's holding me in place since I moved back a little.

He pulls back for a sec to let me breath and I go in for it again.

I feel my stomach grow those bubbles everyone loves... Butterflies maybe...

I shift my body towards him and I put my left arm down to support my body.

He was a soft kisser. A good kisser. I wonder if I'm even doing this right.

He pulled my hair a little too hard and I yelped.

He pulled away quickly and stared at me.

"Are you ok?"

'Why'd he had to stop?' Is what I want to be thinking. Instead I think of how concerned he looked and how I'm still pretty much dead.

My breathing isn't normal and loud. He still has his hand in my now ruined hair. I'm sure my face is redder than a tomato and I try to cover my mouth with my hand. As if covering it will bring back the feeling.

I nod. "I'm ok..." I lower my head. I'm just glad I'm not wearing lip gloss... That would have been really messy.

I'm a get carried away kind of person. As I lean in like desperate cry for more he puts both of his hands on both sides of my head... Just below the ears so that I can hear him clearly.

"I said for a second..." He said. Although it was clear he wanted to do it again too.

He's probably concerned about how he 'gets carried away too. Does he not want to hurt his little girl? The reason we're together is because he's trying to find something out. Now he can.

Maybe he's testing me.

I begin to nod like I can't speak.

He grins.

He drops his arms away from me and begins to lay down.

I never noticed how my bed can fit two people perfectly.

It's not as big as his, or comfortable, but ill remember this place mostly from my first kiss and my first death.

I look behind me and he's staring at the chair I was sitting on moments ago.

:::::::izaya:::

Am I insane? I was really sure I was going to do something not ok. Not ok at all.

She sets herself down next to me and diggs herself closer to my chest.

Here I though I wasn't ever going to be able to kiss her the same way that I used to...

I begin to run my fingers thought the mess on her hair I made. I want to say sorry but she seems to have no problem. Her hair is sensitive.

She pulls away gently and says-

"You're staying after all?"

"Until you fall asleep." I said.

She nods and sits up. She takes a bed sheet and drapes it over us. She take off her sweater leaving behind her tank top. Yeah... She just had to do that last part.

She comes down again and hugs me tightly.

I tried to search for her hair again but a touched her arm instead. Her skin is soft. I lay my arm on top of hers. She really is soft.

Everything about her is soft.

Which makes me want to ask her-

"Rio... Are you bi-polar?" At first it was a joke but she said-

"No... I'm just... Really confused." She whispered.

I begin to close my eyes. I don't remember if she fell a sleep like I did but...

I heard a faint 'I love you'.


	35. We don't share the same love? Chapter 35

:::::izaya:::

I'm sitting up watching the door.

I was awakened by the sudden bangs on the door by Rio's mom.

"Rio! Wake up! You're going to be late!"

I look at rio. She's sound asleep. I guess her mom noticed the note not resting on the fridge so she assumed she was back.

The reason why I don't want to wake rio up is because I'm confused on how she's such a heavy sleeper. Doesn't she wake up like at 7:00 to get ready? She went to sleep really late so I don't blame her.

I can't yell at her to wake up like I normally do so I shake her instead.

She makes an annoyed noise and opens her eyes slowly.

"Izay-" I covered her mouth. Does she not hear her mother?

Her eyes look like she finally woke up and sits up quickly. He puts her hand over mind and sets it down.

"I'll- I'll be right there!" She said.

"Rio, it's 6:27. If you don't hurry you'll be late!"

I then hear her start walking down the stairs.

I sigh and look at her.

She's still looking at the door. She then turns to me and smiles. Like a sorry.

"Did he woke you up?" She whispered.

"Yeah." I said.

I'm a light sleeper if you can tell.

She wasn't surprised that I was still here.

I was about to tell her she's going to be late and should hurry but... A phone started to ring. Loudly.

It startled me for a second. I looked at the floor and noticed that my phone fell from my jacket pocket.

Rio gets up and picks it up to hand it to me. I take it from her and flip it open.

"Where are you?! Don't you know that today was a 6 o'clock meeting?! I accidentally left my keys in the car so I'm up here waiting for you to open!"

I stand up and sit back on the wall. I watch as Rio stares at me and then looks away.

I sigh. "Namie... Calm down..." I said. Probably not the best thing to tell her...

"I was calm about an hour ago! Just come and open for me!"

"I can't."

"... Why not?!"

"I'm not in the building right now. I'll be right there."

Rio starts searching for her clothes and once she did she walks into the bathroom.

"Where are you?!"

"I'll be right there."

"Wait! Don't hang up-"

I closed my phone and start to rub my eyes. I get up and pick my jacket up. I walk up to the bathroom door and knock.

She opens the door. She's already dressed.

I nod at the glass doors that leads to her balcony. A sign that I have to leave.

She walks up to me and hugs me.

"Don't keep her waiting." She said.

I was surprised by the comment but I didn't say anything. I pulled away gently and walk to the balcony.

::::: Rio:::

He's gone. My eyes begin to wonder but I bring myself back.

I go and brush my hair. I then start to put on my socks. My shoes were next and I slip my hand into the pocket of the sweater from yesterday. The doctors note.

I get up and grab my bag.

I go down the stairs. I eat an apple. I'm late as can be. I really should set myself an alarm.

I walk down the sidewalk. It's still chilly. I remember how I carelessly whispered 'I love you' to Orihara-San yesterday... I smacked my forehead.

I'm so happy that he didn't mention it this morning.

I was really looking forward to wake up first and see how young he looks sleeping.

At least I learned how easily he wakes up.

Now... What am I going to tell masaomi?

I enter the office and give them the note. School starts at 7:45. That's when the first bell rings. I made it in about 4 minutes earlier. Lucky me.

I go down the hallway to my home room.

I enter and everyone is chatting away and having fun.

I sit down in my usual seat where I turn around for a second to look at Masaomi.

I was shocked on the face he was making. He looked like he was in pain or maybe worried about something. He's probably very worried about anri...

He raises his head and catches my eye. I stare right at him long enough for him to look away quickly. That's very strange.

Crap! I was going to catch up with masaomi so that we can both walk together but he was gone when I packed up my books.

Now I'm walking up the stairs to have lunch with him and mikado.

I swung the door opened and walk out. The sun is always keeping all of us warm even if it is cold. That's the reason anyone would even eat up here.

I look around and only see mikado. I walk up to him.

"Where's masaomi?" I ask.

"He said he had I do something urgent but don't worry, he said that he'll come with us to see anri come out of the hospital." He starts to chew on a pea.

Anri... Is leaving the hospital today?!

I felt happy to know this.

"Is she even ok to be released?" I asked, concerned.

"I don't know... But I'm sure we'll find out once we meet with her."

I look at my lunch. I wonder if mikado even knows that the slasher is long gone...

I take my finger and dip it in ranch.

School is officially over and masaomi never showed up to eat with us. He didn't even show up to walk with us... Mikado was done waiting since he came out of a student council meeting... So I had to wait for him. It was fine with me though...

I was worried until mikado started to bring up topics.

"The net has been quiet..." He said. "No Saika posts." He looks away from the road and looks at me. "That's good, isn't it?" He smiles.

Anri must have kept the part about the slasher being gone. She didn't want to seem suspicious to him.

"I was confused so I checked it out. Headlines covered the paper yesterday."

I nod.

Right, something happened that made people notice the slasher had officially died out of killing people. I'm still wondering what that is.

"Oh! Anri!" I looked at mikado's direction and saw Anri look up and happy to see us.

Mikado ran up to her leaving me no choice but to run too.

"Sorry we're both late... Rio had to wait for me since I was stuck doing student council..." He said.

I smile. "You're coming back tomorrow? To school, I mean..." I said.

"Yea... Are you ok?" He asked.

She nods. "Yes.. I'm fine!" She gave us a reassuring smile.

"That looks heavy... Here let me carry it for you."

"No no... I'm fine..."

"Let him carry it."

I was struck by the sound of the words.

I turn around.

"These two walked all the way over here to help you."Masaomi was walking out of the hospital. He didn't even look at me and continued to talk. "Do you know how many times I heard him say 'anri is coming out of the hospital today!' What should I bring anri?!' 'She's so cute~!'"

Mikado gets in front of him.

"I didn't say that last part!"

I stared at masaomi. He finally looks at me and smiles. I gave him a confused look.

"Say... Masaomi... Did you come out if the hospital just now?" Mikado asked.

Masaomi looked at him and then back at the door he just walked out of.

"Yeah... I kinda wanted to be here early.."

I noticed the uneasiness in his voice and mikado did too.

"Oh.. Anri! I have the notes for you... I... Lets see..." He starts to rummage through his bag.

I looked at Anri and she was looking over my shoulder. I looked back and Masaomi was was looking at the ground.

I looked right back at anri and she looks up at a hospital window.

"Here.. They're kinda messy though.."

"It's fine." She takes the notebook from him. "Thank you for coming to visit me yesterday..." She said.

I smiled and mikado and masaomi did the same.

It was at that moment where we heard a phone ring.

I looked at masaomi and he picked up. It was his.

He turned serious as Anri, me, and even mikado stared.

He finally hangs up and there's a silence.

He turns to us and a big smile came to his face.

"Well, I gotta bounce! I'll let the prince take the two princesses home!" He grabs mikado putting his arm around him. "don't blow this one!" He lets him to and starts to walk off but I grab his sleeve.

As anri and mikado start to ask each other on who would be dropped off first, I whispered-

"Text me later."

He looks at me, still smiling."What for...?"

"We need to talk." I continued. He can't just act dumb. I know what I saw and I know that he's lying.

I saw how he can change his emotion.

He grabs my hand softly and pulls it away from his sleeve.

"There's nothing to talk about." He didn't say it coldly... But it sure felt that way.

He walks off again.

I stare at him. Something is bothering him.

I look at the window Anri was looking at.

"Rio, lets go drop Anri off first."

I turn around and look at them.

"Ok..."

We all start to walk a different direction that Masaomi is taking.

I'll text him no matter what.

We finally got there and anri said thank you.

"Remember, when you're not feeling well just contact the doctor again."

Mikado is even more worried than I am...

"I will, thank you." She smiled.

Mikado and I start to wave good-bye and anri is still at her door waving too.

"I'm sorry rio... I live this way... So that means you're going to have to walk the rest of the way by yourself."

As long as the slasher is gone... I'm not going to whine.

"It's fine. I'm sure I'll find my way home." I said.

He begins to walk off. "See ya at school tomorrow!" He calls out.

"You too!" I say back. I wave and begin to walk the other way.

I was stopped by someone's hand grabbing on to mine.

I turn around in a hurry. Anri is gripping on to my arm.

I suddenly felt scared.

"I'm sorry... Did I frighten you?"

I haven't noticed that I wasn't breathing. I took in some air and put my hand over my chest. My heart is pounding.

"Yes... Why are you whispering?" I whispered too just in case.

"Because mikado is still somewhere close..." She looks at the direction he went off to. "Follow me."

She starts to walk to her house.

She's inviting me in? I would have been crazily happy before but now.. It's dark and she's acting weird. This is a very un anri thing to do...

I walk up the stairs again and we enter.

Her house is small but comfy. We made our way down a small hall and we were both now in front of a room.

Her room maybe. I look around. This house was too small.

"Where are your parents?" I ask.

She was already going out of the room and she stopped at the door.

I sensed another topic coming out so I changed this immediately.

"I like your room." I said.

The tension left and she turn to me.

"Thank you... I'll go get us some tea."

She leaves quickly so I sat on her bed. I look around eyeing the room some more. This looks like a room that I would have...

I begin to wonder what she would want to talk about. Is she going to talk about mikado? About how she knows he's in the dollars? I mean that could be the reason why she had to get rid of him first, right?

He comes back with the tea she promised.

I think I'll find out.

I take the tea and say thank you.

I drink a bit and she starts to say-

"I know that you started to wonder and worry about masaomi too."

I lower the tea away from my face.

This isn't about mikado... It's about masaomi.

"What makes you think that?" I ask. I'm not going to lie that I don't.

"You're the one closest to him." That got me. "I'm sure he tells you everything."she said.

That last part got me the most. I remembered how he made me stop touching him and said 'there's nothing to talk about'. Chills went up my spine.

When did he stop wanting to tell me things? When did we both grew apart?

"No... I don't know anything about what's going on with him... But I really want to know and find out... You know... Exactly what's been bothering him..."

I looks at her and she had a disappointed face. I look at my cup.

"Call him." Anri said.

Huh?

I bring my eyes up to her. She was serious too.

I begin to reach into my bag and pull my phone out.

I went to masaomi and pressed call.

Anri turns her body to me.

She's probably thinking if it was me then he would pick up... It's sad that I actually think that too.

One ring... Another... And another...

He sent me straight to voice mail and I felt anger burst in me.

I closed my phone loudly and tried I keep a straight face.

"Something isn't right..." She said.

I stand up and drop my phone in my bag again.

"Thank you for the tea anri... I'll try to call him again while I'm walking back home."

She looks at me. She then gets up too and says-

"You're leaving?"

I nod.

"Be safe." She said.

I was out the door and down the stairs. I wave good-bye to her one more time and walk down the sidewalk.

I take my phone out and dial his number again.

Voice mail...

I keep calling until I actually remembered it.

Nothing. He's not answering.

I turn a corner and look both ways.

Someone comes closer to me but turns the corner without looking both ways. This person had a black sweater on. This person had a girl figure.

I tried to forget about it. I begin to walk and went to texting.

'Masaomi. Call me when you're not busy.'

I close my phone and continue to walk.

What's wrong with him? Why is he acting like this? Is it because of his visit with saki? Or is it still because of anri?

Orihara-San would know...

I take my phone out again.

I went directly to Kanra.

Now I'm deciding to either call him or text.

Text. Yes.

'Orihara-San... '

I stop. What if he starts to think that I... No... He won't.

He's not that obsessed... Like I am...

'Orihara-San... I have a problem... It's about masaomi. And if you don't want to talk about it then that's fine and everything but... I don't know who else to turn to.'

I press send and I suddenly feel relieved that I don't have it all in me now.

I start to walk again. My real goal is to get home. I sneeze.

I heard my phone ringing. It's a call!

I flipped it open in a heat beat and yelled-

"Masaomi! Why haven't you been answering me?!"

Silence. Until the other line says-

"Remind me never to miss a call from you."

I stop my angry look.

It was Orihara-San and I just yelled at him...

"I-I'm so sorry! I... I thought you were..."

"Ok wait. Lets not get off track here. You texted me saying you had a problem with kida. What is it?"

I begin to walk again.

"It's just... He won't pick up his phone... And he didn't come and eat with me and mikado today... What's even more suspicious is how he was in the hospital when mikado and I came to pick up anri and how he had this one sudden phone call from an unknown person and he left completely happy but it felt like he was hiding something and-"

"Rio..." I looked at my phone where his voice came from. I have been making signs with my arms and I put them down. "Ye-yes?"

"You're talking too fast..."

I brought my arms closer to me.

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

"No... It's fine... This just shows more about you."

What does that suppose to mean?

"Rio... I need to tell you something. I'm sure masaomi won't tell you anytime soon but you deserve to know."

I'll take anything right now. I don't care if he's lying. I don't care.

I just need to know and put everything together to see if it makes sense.

"Ok... I want to know." And for once in three weeks... I meant it.

"Remember when you left me alone in the car?" He said. "I saw masaomi enter the hospital thinking that he was there for your friend. I followed him in."

So he left the car...

"Turns out he went to go check up on saki. I wanted to mess with him so I confronted him once again... I told him some things... But one thing I noticed by the way he was dressed is that- he was wearing a yellow scarf around his neck."

I started to breath loudly again. Masaomi had a yellow scarf...

Members of the yellow scarves wear some yellow accessories too...

Orihara-San doesn't mean...

"Rio?"

"Eh? Uh..." The worst part is... He really did went to go check up on saki... He could have told me in class about saki...

Unless.. "Orihara-San... Did you mention me? In your talk with him I mean..." I wait. No answer. "He's been giving me the cold shoulder." I continue.

"I might have slipped out a small detail but nothing too private."

"What?" I whispered.

"It was the only way to make him feel worse since he just couldn't see how alone he is now. Alone for hurting saki and alone for lying to you-"

"He didn't hurt saki! She did it to herself!" I feel angry. I was about to cry any second now. Mostly because he's... Right.

"Rio. I want you to calm down. What else happened."

What is there to say? Masaomi is out doing terrible things with terrible people all over again and for what?! Revenge? To know or find out about something? For saki? For anri?

These questions can only be answered by masaomi himself.

Tomorrow is Friday... I'll be aggressive towards him. I'll demand answers and if he questions me on what Orihara-San said... Then I'll tell him what he wants to hear. The truth.

"There's nothing else..." I said. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

I wait...

"I'm talking to mikado right now."

Figures.

"Ok..." I'm not going to bother with the dollars right now. It's masaomi and the yellow scarves who have all my attention.

"If anything comes up on masaomi or the yellow scarves then I'll be sure to mention it to you."

This news is helpful.

"Thank you..." Now I know the conversation is over. "I'll see you later..."

When exactly is later? How long will later take?

"Ok... Bye..." I was about to flip my phone off until I hear him say something. "What was that?" I ask.

"I said 'say it again'."

Confused, I asked him what he was talking about.

Then I realized what he meant...

"You want me too..."

Even through phone I can feel his smirk.

"I... I was... " I look around. In this relationship... I want to be the one who says 'I love you' on Christmas... In front of a big tree. Not when we barely shared a moment in my room...

I finally sigh. "I... I can't..."

"Hm. I see." I hear him drink something. Probably some water... "I'll make sure to make you say it again real soon."

I went red in a second. The way he said it... It made me remember yesterday...

"I... I have to go! I'm... I'm in a rush to get home so that I can do my homework and you wouldn't want me to fail or anything, right? So.. I'll make sure to speak to masaomi again tomorrow and all... Thanks again for the information! I'll see you soon!"

I hang up and put my phone in my bag.

I turned from a mad girl to a blabbering idiot...

I need to stop this... He's Orihara-San. The same one I had a hate/love urge with... I can't just act this way just because he has a head in his apartment... That wouldn't be fair to him...

I breath in the cold.

As soon as the masaomi and yellow scarves thing is over... I'll make sure to try and turn things back to normal.

Back to normal where I have secrets... And I know everyone else's...


	36. We don't share the same love? Chapter 36

My morning was normal... Until I got to class.

Masaomi was not here today.

I looked at his desk more than a million times today...

Where could he be?!

I keep drawing doodles on my sheets and continue to stare out the window and wonder what's wrong with him.

He's really hurting me. He's really making me feel like it's my fault he's not at school or the fact that he may have ... Joined the yellow scarves again.

It's Friday... I'm going to go and visit Orihara-San and see if he has any information so far. I need to know.

I stare out the window again.

I also want to know what he told Masaomi back at the hospital about me.

In lunch, I sat with mikado and anri.

"Do you guys have any idea where masaomi is?" Anri asked once I sat down next to her.

"I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he's sick and just didn't want to say anything yesterday." Mikado answers her.

I look at him.

I really want to know if mikado knows anything about masaomi...

It would give things away if he doesn't know and I just ask him out of no where.

"Right..." Anri said.

I look at her and she did the same.

Her eyes looked like she had an urge to tell me something. Like I deserve to know something.

She looks away and stares down at her lunch.

"Maybe we should start asking him what's wrong." Mikado said between bites of his bread.

"That sounds like a great idea!" I said.

Yeah... I know it's like friday.. But there's a possible chance masaomi will come to school on Monday. You can bet that I'll be ready.

"Guys... Is it alright if I go home early? You know... Because you two are going to stay after school and everything..." I said.

Mikado nods. "Yeah. It's alright with me."

"Me too..." Anri didn't seem so sure. I'm not going to ask...

She seems to be keeping something from mikado and me...

Maybe she wants to tell me.

I can't hear her out though... I need to go to Orihara-san's house and demand answers to the whereabouts on the yellow scarves. I need to focus.

We continue to eat and carry on with other conversations... I jut hope mikado stays away from this mayhem... I'm sure Anri is involved.

At the end of the day I visit mikado and anri and tell them I'll be heading home. We say our good-byes and I walk down the hall. Once I'm outside I begin to run.

I pull my cell phone out. I go straight to Kanra.

"Orihara-San I need you to-"

I hear a beep. A loud beep.

I stop in front of the school gate. I look straight up ahead and see a car. A black car. I know this car like the back of my hand.

The man inside was holding a phone to his ear.

Orihara-San?

"I'm waiting." He said through the phone.

He came... To pick me up?

I look around. The students look at me and I hang up my phone. I tried to act natural. I begin to walk up to the car and sit down.

"You can't park here...! You're attracting attention and this is a non-parking space." I lectured him.

He sighs. "Back to normal I see." He starts the ignition.

Wha-WHAT?!

We drive off and I had to hear him chuckle.

We park inside the parking lot as usual. I had to ask my parents by phone for permission to visit a friends' house. Surprisingly, despite all the hell I gave them these last few weeks, they said yes without asking for an explanation.

I hang up and get out of the car. Orihara-San is waiting for me outside leaning against the car. (Giving me 'space' so that I can call them).

He sees me walking towards him and he stands up straight again and begins to walk to the usual door that leads to the lobby.

I follow.

We enter the elevator.

I wanted to ask him how he knew when I was going to leave school and how he knew I was going to call him.

Yet, I ask-

"Did you tell namie where you were yesterday?" I still remember the phone call from yesterday.

I might as well not ask the other questions.

"No. In the end, she gave up on asking and decided to reschedule the meeting. Although I had a feeling that she already knows where I was."

I made a face. She always thinks its about me... But she's right.

Another question came to my head.

"What did you tell masaomi in the hospital?" I tried to stay serious.

He takes his eyes off the numbers on top of the door and looks at me.

"You'll find out soo enough." He grinned.

I wanted to ask what he meant but the elevator doors swing open to the right floor and he gets out.

I follow.

We get in front of the door to his apartment/office. He begins to look for his keys and once he finds them he picks out the one specialized for his door.

"Good news, it's about time you show me how good you're in the kitchen."

I got confused by the comment and before I can let out a 'huh?' He already opened the door.

He goes in first and calls my name quietly.

I enter too and the smell of the food I smelled the first time I got here was back to be exhaled. I closed the door to see the kitchen in the back actually being used.

I begin to take my jacket and scarf off when Orihara-San kneeled closer to me.

"Namie is in there cooking. You should join and bond together. I'll tell you about masaomi in about a few minutes."

I look at him, still confused, but I listen. I set my jacket and scarf on the sofa in front of me. I start to walk to the back room.

I peek inside and see namie stirring a big boiling pot.

I look back at Orihara-San. He waved his hand at me, a sign for me to go in.

I breathe in and enter.

"Hi namie..." I said.

She looked up at me, startled.

"Did... Did I scare you?" I said.

"No... It's fine... I wasn't expecting you to come." She said 'expecting you to come' loud enough for Orihara-San to hear.

She sighs.

"Mind telling me why you're here?" She asks. She hands me a carrot and I don't take it. Instead, I go up to the sink and wash my hands.

"I'm here for answers that Izaya-Kun might know about." I take the carrot from her and look for a knife. I'm afraid to open a drawer.

"Answers? Is this about that kid in your school?" She goes up to a drawer behind her and opens it. There's knives in there. I'll take note of that.

"Yes. There's a friend of mine who's been acting strange... I want to help."

She nods. "How many times have you helped and gotten yourself paranoid?"

My hand twitched on her cold words but I remembered the faces she made when I kept my cool. I'll continue with that.

"A lot." I said. I slammed the knife down onto the carrot making a noise that sounded like a mistake for handing me the knife in the first place.

She looks at me and continues to stir. She puts the temperature down just a little bit and then starts to put in an unknown spice.

"Izaya told me about some of the things that's been going on with you... And about your friend."

I look up at her. She was looking at a timer that will ring once the soup or boiling water will be ready.

"You want me to ask you what he said?"

"No... I'm just giving you a heads up." She puts in some green stuff in the water.

Heads up? Does she know something that I don't?

I reach for another carrot. I start to cut it faster than I did with the other one.

"Are you leaving this afternoon?" I ask her.

"I have to stay and put some books away in a box." She said.

She's cleaning while he tells me things? Is he ok with that? Am I?

I keep chopping the carrot and pick up a new one once I'm done with the old one.

She picks up the carrots I already cut up and begins to add them in the water.

"So... What was izaya doing in your room yesterday?"

I look up at her fast. As I did that I put the knife down too... Onto my finger making myself bleed.

"Ow!" I held my finger up to my face. I begin to put pressure on the wound.

"Be careful... Other wise a certain someone will-"

"Namie, Did you do something to Rio?" I hear Orihara-san's voice coming from a father place of the apartment.

"I didn't do anything to anyone." She calls back. "She accidentaly cut herself, thats all." she seemed like she was annoyed by the fact that e assumed she did anything.

She turns to a cabinet and takes out a first aid kit.

She holds up a can that she took from the kit. I'm sure it's to clean the wound.

She sprays some on and it hurt. She wraps the bad-aid on next and puts everything away.

"I'm sorry I asked something like that..." She said.

I wanted tell her it's ok but... I felt like it wasn't ok at all.

"Wanna see what we'll be cooking for today?" She asked.

She's probably changing the subject. I like that.

I nod.

She stands up in a hurry. She pulls out a bag from the fridge. It was long and smelled like fish.

She opened it up and showed me... It was definitely a fish...

I look up at her.

"Do you know how to cook him?" She asked.

I shake my head 'no'.

I've cooked fish before but nothing as long and delicious looking as this one...

She takes a knife out from the drawer behind her again and goes for the eye.

She peels it off and I stand back.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

I don't remember cooking the eye... Or better yet actually taking them out before we even heat it up...

"Sssh. Watch this." She said. She walks past me and I follow her. I stop at the door frame and I watch as she gets close to Orihara-san who is sitting down on the sofa. He's facing the front door so he probably didn't notice namie sneaking up from behind.

"Izaya." She said.

"What is it?" He kept his eyes on the thing that was in front of him. I tried to stand on my tip-toes to see.

"Can you help me out with this..." She then holds her arm out where the fish eye rests.

He looks at her hand and struggles to stand up. He backs away from her quickly. He brings his shirt up to his mouth.

I stand there amazed on what just happened and thinking if I'm dreaming.

"This is the third time you did that..." Annoyed, He puts his shirt down and covers his mouth with his hand.

I just noticed namie was laughing uncontrollably.

She walks up to me and walks into the kitchen.

Orihara-San puts his hand down, relieved that she was gone with the eye.

Silence.

...

"You... Don't like fish eyes?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Only dead ones!" Namie was still laughing and answering my questions.

I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing with her.

That's so...

Cute.

I grip onto the door frame.

Orihara-San was still standing up next to his desk trying to get rid of the image.

"You... You should help her with it." He wants to get rid of me?

Or is he trying to change what just happened...

I look back at the place he was sitting on.

I knew it, he was playing with his pieces. That board.

I look back at him who was starring at me too.

"Ok." I said. Pressing my lips together.

I walk back into the kitchen and started to laugh with Namie.

The time I come out of school is exactly 5:00.

It's 7:13 and Orihara-San has been on the computer all day and hasn't told me anything.

I'm cleaning the books with namie.

Throughout all the time spending with her... We actually 'bonded'.

She told me more about her brother believe it or not.

She didn't say anything about the love thing though...

She told me her old plan on getting seigi to 'work along side with her'.

I now know about that mysterious girl who seigi brought back once he came back to school. I know that mikado send the message in order to show how many people were really in the dollars. I understand everything on what happened on that day...

And somestuff about celty... The headless rider.

How the mysterious girl made herself look like she had celty's head in order to make seigi love her. For celty's head was the one seigi went after and forgot all about namie who burned with jealousy.

And other very important things.

I told her that I saw celty's head and she looks at Orihara-San who is still glued to the screen.

"He told me. How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine really... I mean.. The reason izaya-Kun stayed with me was because I wasn't strong enough to go through it alone. I needed him to reassure me..." I explained.

She gets close to a book shelf.

"I see." She turns to it. She takes down a book. She hands it to me and I place it in the box. "Are you feeling better?"

I look up at her. He told her about my flue too.

"Yea... I'm feeling better... I didn't sneeze while doing dinner did I?" I smile.

She smiles too.

She takes down another book and instead of holding it out to me, she turns to me and leans on the book shelf holding the book up to her mouth.

"He went to sleep in your bed?"

Why does she always asks these questions?

It makes me uncomfortable and kinda embarrassed...

I'm actually glad that she doesn't know... It just shows that Orihara-San doesn't tell her everything.

"Yes..." I said. I look at my hands.

"You didn't-"

"No. I- no..." I said quickly. I look at the book she was holding and reach my hand out so that she can give it to me.

She looks at the front cover and gives it to me.

I set it down.

It was at that moment when we both heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it-" namie was cut off.

"I'll do it. You can continue with your work." Orihara-San begins to walk to the front door.

Namie looks at me with a sad face and then turns to the books.

I wanted to ask what was wrong when I heard the conversation downstairs...

"You came! I knew you would. Come, have a seat here."

Curious, I went to the ledge just a tiny bit and looked out.

Right there is where I completely froze.

The person who came here... Was masaomi.


	37. We don't share the same love? Chapter 37

I can't believe it...

"Ah. I see you're still making those sad faces. Hadn't seen them in a while. You were a middle schooler, but it was an adult's face."

This... What is this?!

I went back. I didn't want to believe what was in front of me.

I have to check though...

"Ok... Ok... Enough with the reminiscing. I should openly give you a warm welcome."

I peeked out just enough to see again.

"Welcome back."

I look at Namie who was still looking for books to store away. She may or may not be trying to avoid me.

She knew about this.

I look down again.

What is masaomi doing here?!

I thought he couldn't stand Orihara-San and to be in the same room as him?!

"I'm sure I know what you're here to ask. I could've told you over the phone... But it's a bit too serious for that..." I watch as Orihara-San steals a glance at me and looks back at masaomi who isn't saying anything. He's completely calm...

Orihara-San then picks up a cup with something hot in it and drinks.

"I heard your friend got slashed. Sonohara anri, wasn't it?" He continues to speak through sips. "She's even more important than the kids you have training in the yellow scarves, is she not?" So he knows.

All this time... He knew...

Why not just tell me?!

What is he doing?!

"If the girl you like was caught up in this yellow scarves gang war and got badly hurt... Ah. I see. This is just like what happened with saki..."

Huh? What?

I thought about it...

So Masaomi joined the yellow scarves again for Anri? Because she got hurt? Because it reminded him of saki?

Is he not over her?

"I bet you're thinking this: 'I thought I loved saki, but I was too scared to save her'."

I try to sit up and listen at the same time.

"Maybe it wasn't true love. Maybe you were just after her body." I watched as masaomi shaped his hands into fists. The way he said it would have made me angry too. "Maybe you didn't love her as much as you thought." I almost gasped at that last part but I bit my lower lip.

"Good lord, he just goes on." I turned back to look at namie putting up the boxes together. In the end, she was stuck with all the work.

I continue to listen.

"And as time passed, you actually wanted that to be the case." I was startled by the on going lecture from Orihara-San. I listen closely.

"If you really loved a girl, you would risk your life to save her, to protect. And now Sonohara anri is your chance to find out, right?" He lays back on the chair, not stressed.

So... Anri is a valuable friend to him?

Well of course she is... She's a great friend of mine too...

"If you believe that, that's fine." I looked at masaomi. He finally spoke. Still calm.

I was puzzled by it though...

"Hmm?" Orihara-San has an amused grin now, a smirk. He finds it interesting. Maybe funny.

He sits back up and looks at him.

"I want to do it anyway." Masaomi continued.

Do what?!

"Get your revenge on the slasher?" The slasher? Wasn't Neikawa gone for good? "Or destroy the dollars?"

The dollars? What does the dollars have to do with the yellow scarves?!

"Depending on what you tell me, it might be both."

I felt heart sink.

WHAT?! What does that mean?

"I like that resolve." Orihara-San said. He got up and I can see him clearly now. "Fine. This is to keep you going forward. So I'll tell you the facts, the truth, and the unvarnished reality." He looks at the floor. Maybe trying to avoid any shocking stares from him." The three are normally different, but they're sometimes the same." He looks up but still avoids eye contact. " by the way, how's mikado doing?"

"Hmm?" Masaomi said.

Why would he bring up mikado?

I suddenly realized something.

My eyes get life less.

He. Wouldn't. Dare.

"You introduced me, remember? Your friend mikado ryuugamine."

"Why are you mentioning him now?" Masaomi asked.

That's what I want to know too.

"I was thinking he must be really worried about this." Orihara-San said. He's such a good actor/lier.

Of course he knows mikado has no clue.

"He's got nothing to do with this! I haven't told him about the yellow scarves." He looks down and I see something in him. "He's the same as always- quiet but doing really well..." He makes his hands into fists again."He seems like he's enjoying everyday of his life." For once, I don't hear that smile when he talks about mikado.

"Are you jealous of his peaceful life?" Orihara-San asked.

No... That can't be it.

"This has nothing to do with him!"

I looked at him surprised by his sudden anger, then again... I would be too if someone brings up someone 'innocent'.

"And what if it did."

Did he just...

No... No!

Orihara-San is now facing him. He's waiting for him to collect his thoughts.

Silence.

Masaomi realized what he just said.

"Huh?"

Orihara-San looks away again.

"I see.. I see. Mikado's doing well. His friend is suffering so much, and he, the cause of his suffering, is enjoying his life." He can't just...

He...

No...!

"Wait a minute!" Masaomi gets up. "What do you mean, Izaya?"

I give him a death glare but he wasn't looking at me, no effect what so ever.

"You know what I mean. The head of the dollars is your beloved best friend, mikado ryuugamine." This time I gasped but masaomi was too shocked to hear me being surprised as well.

I could swear I felt Namie look at the scene and then at me. "Though you may be the only one of you two who thinks you're friends."

Out of the whole conversation... I'm sure that last thing hurt masaomi the most...

I watched the silence circulate and the sudden anger in me. Angry at Masaomi for not telling me he was coming to see Orihara-San. Or the fact that he's back in the yellow scarves just because of Anri or saki or WHOEVER!

I'm angry at all those ignored phone calls from me in his phone.

And most of all...

I'm mad that he doesn't trust me anymore! And for what?! A small comment a psychopath like Orihara-San told him back at the hospital?!

I bite my lips so hard I tasted my own blood on my tongue.

I'm also mad at Namie...

'Heads up'

She told me this... I guess she warned me...

But...

I'm also mad at Orihara-San... How could he...?

"Masaomi?" Orihara-San looked like he was trying to keep his excitement of a future war a brewing to a minimum.

"I also said to explain about what you told me about Rio."

This had my full attention. I looked down again trying to make myself unseen although I want to go down there and slap masaomi...

Also punch Orihara-San...

Or should I say 'Nakura'.

"Oh right... The girl..." He sat down.

'Girl'?!

"You're not going to ask her yourself? I mean... You like her don't you?" He said.

"Stop jumping to conclusions! I'm just confused because..." Masaomi trails off.

Maybe he does like saki...

Maybe he literally doesn't know what he wants.

"She doesn't seem like the type?" Orihara-San asked.

Masaomi flinched a little. I can tell now... He's trying to hold back his anger... Or at least.. His strength.

"'You're alone until you solve your problems. You're alone because you lost saki to a hospital bed and you lost Kamichika Rio to a gang called 'the dollars'. Is that what's been on your mind?"

My eyes went wide.

I stand up ready to yell something at the top of my lungs but Namie grabbed me from behind and put her hand over my mouth.

"You don't want to do anything crazy... He told him about your membership.. Not about how you're in a relationship with him.

'Relationship' I wonder how long it will take for it to turn to 'not-relationship'.

I listened be to Namie, of course, and tried to listen again.

"What did you mean by it?"

"She's in the dollars, masaomi. You lost yet again another love life."

I felt namie's hand go loose for a second. I'm sure she finds it as unfair as I do.

"I don't believe you..." Masaomi said. He's protecting me.

"Really? Would you like proof?"

Silence.

Masaomi speaks.

"No... I'll have all the proof I need when I go back to school on Monday." He walks around him. "Thanks for the information."

"Are you sure that's all you want to discuss about?"

I hear the door open and although I can't see since I'm still sitting down and away from the ledge of the balcony, I can hear the sad look in masaomi's face when he says, "yeah... I'm sure." Then the door shuts tightly. Not loud. He didn't slam it.

I sit there... Trying to collect air because I feel like I'll suffocate if I don't.

I hear the door open from downstairs.

"Ok he's gone." Orihara-San said.

Namie lets me go and I push her off quickly so that I can run down the stairs.

Once I'm down I stop at the foot of the stairs. I don't want to get near this... This... This... Lying-ass-no-good-angel-face of a man!

I stare at him. Angry as can be.

And you know what he does?!

He... Chuckles.

I put my hand over my face. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry!

"What? You hate me now?"

The hand over my face turns to a fist and I start to walk up to him.

"What if I do!?" I tried aiming at his chest but he grabs my wrist. Surprisingly not hard.

I tried to pull my arm away but he comes closer to me very fast and grabs my waist. This time, tightly. He grabs both of my wrists and I struggled to get away.

"Nn! Let go of me!"

"Rio I-"

Right there... Was when I felt cold water splash both of us.

I was now calm and surprised at what just happened. Orihara-San also had a surprised face.

I looked up, still being held by him.

Namie was the one who dropped the glass of cold water on us.

"You guys seriously need to cool off. I also believe that Rio should hear you out. Here's the thing, in order for that to work, you need to tell her what just happened instead of assaulting her!" She drops the cup (it's plastic) but Orihara-San moved forward, taking me with him. I step back holding onto him tightly.

I look at him and he does the same.

Where would we have been right now in this situation if Namie wasn't here?

I loosened my hold onto him and practically pushed him off me. I walk three steps away from him and bring my arms up to an embrace. I'll need to wash these clothes when I get home.

I look back turning my head to him only.

He went to go pick up the cup. I hear namie come down the stairs.

I sneeze.

Orihara-San looks up at me quickly and I turn away.

"Namie will you change her out of those clothes."

"I'm not going to do anything. You two are both going upstairs and talk this out." I felt someone push me. I look back and Namie is pushing me towards the stairs with a towel in her hand.

In her other hand she's holding onto Orihara-san's hand and pulling him up the stairs.

The sight of her holing his hand made me want to look away.

As we made it to the top she lets... Me go... And opens the door.

She grabs me and pushes me in.

She looks at Oriahara-San. He walks to the door, taking a towel with him, and enters the room. Followed by Namie's slammed door anger.

We both stand there.

She didn't lock the door...

That means I can go away and never come back.

I look at him. He's holding out the towel for me.

I take it and put it over my head.

I'm not going let myself faint now by getting more sick...

I rub the towel on my head to dry my hair off.

"You're still mad?" He said.

"What do you think?" I said. Do I even want to speak to him right now?

"But did you get the answers you came here to be answered?"

I stop rubbing.

Answers to my questions...

This just made me open up to new ones!

"What were you thinking..." I said.

"I was thinking that I had to do my job."

I look at him.

"Your... Job?"

He nods,"He called me. I didn't call for him."

I wait there.

"That... That doesn't explain..." I stutter. This does explain everything. I look right back at him. He's giving me a smile that says 'forgive me. It's an order'. "Wh... Why did you made me stay and watch that even though you know that I don't ever want to be involved in your jobs? Even if it these jobs answer my questions... Don't you know I don't ... I..." My eye sight gets blurry. I'm tearing up now. I don't have any idea on how to finish that sentence.

He knows about my parents, friends, and maybe everything I do.

But not about my interests and dislikes... He never asks...

He comes closer and hugs me.

The towel from my head falls down, It's warmer with body heat anyway.

I tried to keep my crying down but I couldn't help it.

I'm sure the water on his shoulder isn't even water anymore but my tears.

"I also told him about you being in the dollars because... I know that you've been wanting to tell him so I did it for you."

My grip became soft.

That's not really a good thing.

... I was thinking about telling him... Now I'm forced to.

Now he thinks I was keeping things from him.

Then I realized something...

"You... You were worried about... Me?" I asked. It sure sounded like it. I pull away from him, still holding onto his sleeves. I want to look at the truth in his eyes.

"You can say that.." He said.

But he was lying. He really was worried.

He understood how every little secret of mine made me think I'm hurting people. Now that the dollars secret is out to Masaomi I can relax now, right?

Wrong...

I want to know why Masaomi is after the dollars.

Should I ask Orihara-san? No... I'll change into another shirt (the cup wasn't so full) and then ask him all the questions I want.

Still... Even when he explained like Namie wanted him to...

I still feel resentment. Anger at him.

It's his job, yes. But... I always thought he went by the rule of 'its better to let the person tell you themselves'. I guess I was wrong.

I move back and walk up to his bed. I sit.

"I'm sure namie will be up here with some clothes for you..." He said. He goes to the door that leads to the bathroom. "You should change out of them before you start to cough."

I nod.

I stand up and wait until he enters the bathroom. I look at him. He's still not going in and he's practically looking off into space.

"Orihara-San...?"

He looks at me.

"Oh... I'll be.." He points at the bathroom. He walks over there and closes the door.

I wonder what he was thinking about...

I look at my hands that were already unbuttoning my Raira Academy uniform.

"Rio."

I look quickly at the bathroom door and put my hands together in order for him not to see my white tank top underneath.

"Ye-yes...?" I then noticed he's still in the bathroom and I started to take my uniform top off.

"Is it ok if I show you more?"

I stop. Show me? Show me what?

"... Show me?" I ask.

"I have something to show you in the dollars chat... Just something that will keep you in touch with what's been going on."

I began to take my undershirt off.

So that's what he meant...

What should I say? I already know he's a snitch for money... What else do I need to know?

"Ok..." I just have to agree and do what he asks. After all... I want to be with him still...

"Are you done?"

I look at the door surprised and then look down at my bare skin.

"No! You stay in there!"

"At least hand me a shirt from my drawers." He said.

A shirt?

I look at the only drawers in the room. They were right next to the bathroom door.

I walk over there. I open the very bottom one and I come across his different pairs of pants.

I close that one and I go for the next one up.

Shirts this time.

I reach in for a black one with sleeves. I stand up and walk to the door.

I knock and he cracks the door open. A little too wide if you ask me... And I just remembered that I'm not wearing a shirt.

I cover myself with his shirt. Then I realized he can close the door once I hand it over. I did.

He closes the door and I felt my face calm down.

I walk over to a mirror that sits in the room.

Would I mind if I let him see me like this?

If he asks...

I shake my head.

I'm not that kind of girl! I'm... I'm 'hard to get'! I still have some pride in me.

I hear a knock coming from the door that leads to the outside of the room.

I walk over to it, it's probably Namie with the shirt for me.

I open.

"Here." The other voice said. It was Namie.

She hands me Orihara-san's jacket.

I look at it.

"You.. You want me to give it to him?" I ask, trying to peek at her other hand to see a shirt.

"No. You're going to have to wear it. Ever since you told Izaya never to buy you things, he doesn't. So... Your only options are this or one of his shirts.

I wait.

Great... Somewhere in my mind I knew the whole 'buying me clothes' would come in handy but I ignored it.

I looked at my options.

The jacket would feel uncomfortable if I'm only wearing one piece of clothing...

"I'll go check for a shirt." I said.

Namie was silent, I wasn't even looking at her.

"Ok." She grabs the handle and closes the door.

I stand there.

I need to get ready for whatever Orihara-San wants to show me.

I turn to the drawers where I took a shirt for him before. I walk over there and pull out another one.

I had to hit my cheek in order to get myself together. This is his shirt after all.

I put it on and it was somewhat big in me... But it fit comfortably. I hugged myself. I don't know what's with me and baggy shirts... I love how they feel.

I hear the bathroom door open and I turn around.

Orihara-San was looking around the room and when he saw me he just stared.

"What are you doing?"

I look around and finally say-

"I... I needed a shirt I'm sorry... If you want I can put it back..."

"No.. It's fine. When you're done just come down." He begins to turn and walks out.

I guess things between me and him won't be so bad after all...

I finally brush my hair with my fingers. I put it up in a pony tail.

I get out of the room and walk down the stairs.

I look around and see Orihara-San sitting on his desk chair.

I see Namie sipping green tea on the sofa. To tell you the truth... I'm glad she didn't leave yet... I'm happy that she stayed.

I smile at her and she made a face that said 'sorry about the water'.

I walk up to Orihara-San.

I walk around him and look over his shoulder.

He was in the dollars chat like he told me.

"You know setton too?" I ask.

He was talking to 'tarou' and 'setton'.

I wasn't paying attention to the words he was telling them.

"And you do?" He said.

"We're friends through this site too. I talk to them a lot now that I don't have Neikawa..." I said.

He smiles.

"Ok." He said.

I look at him. It's like he wanted to tell me something but didn't want to burst my bubble.

I watch as he aims for the keyboard.

He starts to type-

'Did you hear? The dollars and the yellow scarves went at it again.'

He sends it.

"What does-"

"There's a gang war coming down between the two over power. Masaomi never knew mikado is the leader of the dollars and mikado doesn't know anything about him either."

I look at the screen again.

Taro:'again?'

Orihara-San points to the screen.

"That's mikado."

I look at the screen. Mikado...

Setton:'scary.'

I watched as they kept talking until Orihara-San brings up the headless rider.

'They say it teamed up with the slasher and attacked their secret base!'

"Headless rider did?" I ask. "And anri?"

"Yea. I heard about it all this morning from yours truly."

I look up at namie who was still sipping her tea.

I look back at the chat.

Saika:'what are you all talking about?'

"Anri?" I asked.

Orihara-San looked at me over his shoulder and smiled.

He turns back at the screen.

Setton:'an anime!'

Kanra:'no, we're not, setton.'

I look at him.

"Are you messing with him?" I ask.

He ignores me and continues to type.

I look at the screen and Orihara-San types: 'by the way, this is just a rumor.

Tarou: 'what?'

Kanra:'I heard the general of the yellow scarves is gonna challenge the boss of the dollars-'

I press on the key board trying to make him stop typing.

He stops struggling to push me off.

"Rio. He deserves to know."

"Don't mention names..." I said.

"I said 'general' not kida."

I get off the chair and take my hand away from the keyboard.

He finishes what he wrote out and sends.

There was silence from the three parties and I can tell they were in shock.

He then reaches for his log out button and the screen cuts to the dollars home page circle.

I stare at it.

I'm a dollars too... But what does that make me?

I look at him.

I nod as to show him I'm calm. I'm done with yelling and getting angry for now.

I start to relax my shoulders.

I see Namie getting up and I watch as she reaches for her bag.

"Izaya, I'm leaving."

Orihara-San waves his hand up and down and shuts the monitor off.

Namie looks at me and then at the head... I mean book shelf.

She then turns to the door and leaves.

I'm alone with him now.

"So... It's getting pretty dark.. I should... I um... I should get going right?"

"It's Friday, right?"

I stop fidgeting with my fingers and look at him.

"Uh.. Yes.. It is.."

He backs away from his desk in order to put the chair on its rightful place.

"You want to stay over?"


	38. We don't share the same love? Chapter 38

I stand there.

I heard him loud and clear but... Should I say yes?

I keep touching my hands and tugging at the shirt I borrowed from him.

I shift my eyes toward the outside. It's dark and I can see cars passing and lights turning green, red, or yellow. The light posts are on now and I can tell its pretty cold out.

I look back at my hands.

"I-" I bring my arms close to my chest. What should I say?

"It's fine if you don't-"

"I... I want to but..." Did I just say that? I bring my hand up to my mouth. What's a good excuse? I mean... I can't stay here without letting my parents know where I am...

"All right. I'll let you think." He starts to take his phone out and walks over to the sofa.

He leaves me there to decide.

I just noticed that I'm walking around in his apartment with bare feet. The carpet he has set is very soft. I'm also wearing that mini skirt from school along with his shirt. My hair is up in a ponytail.

I look at him again.

He took out his board. It's laying on the coffee table while he types things down on his cell. He closes his phone and begins to moves a piece. It's a pawn.

"I... I want to stay." I said. I actually sounded like I meant it. To tell you the truth... I'm scared to stay over.

The only times I stayed and went to sleep was two times and that's only because I fainted. I was also sleeping alone.

He stands up and reaches into his pocket. He hands me a phone... My phone.

"Why do you..."

"I took it without permission. Sorry." He rises his head away from the pieces and looks at me."call your parents."

I begin to take 5 steps towards him. I take me phone and begin to call.

He narrows his eyes.

"Hello?" The other line said.

"Mom, it's me, rio... Listen... I went out to the store with a friend so that we can buy equipment for a science project and since we were goofing around in the store we lost track of time... Can I stay here over night to finish it tomorrow?"

There's silence on her line.

I start to panic. That was a terrible excuse. What if she asks to speak to her? Or her mom?

"Ok. Make sure to go to bed early and call me tomorrow when you want to go back home". I grip my sleeve. How can she trust me?

I look at the floor and see that it's started to rain.

"Ok... Thanks mom... Make sure to.. Tell dad... Ok?"

"Ok, hunny. Good night." I flip my phone off and stare at the floor.

All this time I'm sneaking around and sometimes I never come back home.

I'm not a good girl, not anymore.

I'm a selfish person. I'm trying to make everyone happy just to make me happy.

I hand my phone back to him.

I don't have pockets at the moment.

He grabs my wrists instead and pulls me in a little. I step forward almost tripping. He leans down to look at my face.

"You did good. Remember, what you're doing isn't bad. It never was."

I can feel the lying in his words but I accept them.

I nod.

He stands up straight again and looks at his board.

"Want me to show you how this works?" He said.

I look down.

The pieces all look like he took them down and restarted the game.

I nod again and he lets go of my hand.

He takes my phone and places it back in his pocket.

He sits down and I do the same.

He points at the 'king' piece.

"That's mikado."

I guess it makes sense.

I nod. I remember when he pointed at the screen. Mikado is tarou.

What about setton?

He takes another king piece.

He sets it down next to the edge and says,"that's Sonohara anri."

I get closer to him and stare at her piece. She's surrounded by lots of black checker pieces. They must be the victims.

Mikado also has some checker pieces. These are flipped to be white.

I watch as Orihara-San takes a piece that looks like a horse.

"That's the black rider."

I nod.

Why a horse?

He takes another piece. He sets that down at the lower left corner and surrounds it with pieces that have... Chinese wordings on them.

"That's... Masaomi."

When he said his name I can feel sadness in myself. I wonder where he is right at this very moment. Is he out with his friends that aren't mikado, anri, and I?

I notice the pieces for him are all yellow. That fits.

I watched as he takes mikados' piece and moves it more to the lower right corner. He didn't even moved his dollars gang with him. He just moved it scrapping against the board throwing some pieces to the floor and stops at the corner.

It's a brilliant metaphor.

He moved mikados' piece very far away from masaomi's piece too.

"Are we in the game?" I said.

When I say 'we' I mean Shinra, Namie, him, me, and... Shizuo.

"Not at the moment." He said. But I can feel that he's lying. He doesn't want to tell me that 'we' have been in the board since the beginning.

Orihara-San sits up again since he was arching his back this whole time. He throws a piece at the board sending some pawns flying off.

I was scared of the noise.

I looked at it.

He turned to me and digs his face on my neck.

He slips his hand on my stomach.

"You hungry?" He asked.

I looked at the board. What was that metaphor of? Should I be worried?

I put my hands on his back.

"No... I'm not."

I actually was but... Now that he showed me this my appetite has completely left me.

The rain continues outside and since the heater is on in here, I feel warm. I have sleeves on and for some unknown reason, if you ever stayed close to a man before (doesn't matter if you hugged, stood next to one, cuddled. Whatever.) the guy is always warm. Always.

At least that's what I feel.

My back has started to ache so I turned my body forward facing him. I slip my right leg up on the couch and when I realized I was wearing a skirt It was too late.

He came closer to me and hugged me tighter.

I still can't see his face. It's like he doesn't want me to.

:::::Izaya:::

Her neck is so soft I almost want to bite it just to see if it stays soft.

I slip my hand under the shirt she's wearing. Her stomach is as soft.

When she flinched she made a low noise that almost sounded like she was trying to cover it up so that I couldn't hear it. Why is that?

My hand must be cold. I decided to take my hand out and bring it to her thigh. The skirt she's wearing is nicely long.

I feel her hands grip onto my shirt.

Holding her made me feel like I'm holding a nine year old kid. She's small for her age. She's 15, right?

... No... She's 16, but what's the difference?

"Izaya-Kun... Do you ever feel lonely?" She's asks.

I thought about it. Then another question came up.

"Why would I be lonely?" I don't necessarily need another person to be happy.

Then again... If it's quiet then that's what makes it scary to some people. Maybe someone would rather hear a noise then hear nothing at all.

It's like touching someone. You feel them on your fingers. Someone else alive like you. Someone in the same room with you. Maybe that's what I feel right now.

"I guess it depends." It definitely depends. If you want to be alone because everything annoys you then you have the right and you don't feel lonely.

Although there are small amounts of things/people that annoy me, I don't mind being alone at all.

"Oh..." She said.

She was careful to lift herself up and come closer to me.

I tug at the shirt she was wearing.

"You can keep it if you want." I wait for her answer.

"I can't just take it..." She said.

"Why not?"

"Because it's yours..."

"And what if I give it to you? That makes it yours now."

"Not if I don't accept it..."

"And what did I tell you about accepting things from people? If they insist just agree."

"But-"

Arguing with her is pointless. So I bite her.

"Ow...!" She digs her head closer to my shoulder making her cries sound lower.

She didn't let me go so I did.

I look at the bite mark. It wasn't so bad.

"Does it hurt?" I ask. It's a stupid question.

She puts her hand over it and says,"no... I'm fine... I'll accept it." She smiles.

She then looks at my board again.

I noticed that she has been hypnotized by how it works.

She knows that it's just my small battle field ready to come true.

"What's wrong?"

I want to know what bothers her about this.

"Half the stuff you put here... It's mostly what you did." She said.

She's right.

This is just to keep track of everything.

"Yes... And?"

She looks at me like I failed I see the problem.

"You're doing this for your own amusement aren't you?"

I'm not going to lie," yes. It's pretty easy this way. I don't get bored this way."

Her face hardened. She wants to say something but doesn't want to start a fight with me.

I know exactly what she wants to say... 'You can't just play god like that! You can't just mess with people's lives all you want like they're yours!'

But they are mine. Every single one of them. Including her.

She can tell I don't want to argue either so she goes back into my arms.

I wanted to wrap my arms around her too but a phone rang.

We froze. The ringing came from my left pocket. Her phone.

I let go of her and reach in.

I look at the caller.

It's masaomi.

:::::Rio:::

I look as he stares at the caller I.d.

My phone continues to ring in his hand.

"Maybe you should answer-" my voice trails off as he stands up, still staring at the phone.

I try closing my legs as fast as I can.

I look back up and he already tossed my phone across the room. There was a small light that flickered when it hit the wall, a sign of its last life. The crash made me jump.

When the whole starring at the wall not believing what just happened was over, I felt my stomach turn.

My anger came.

This was my phone dammit!

I turn to him.

"HOW COULD YOU-"

He leans down to me and smacks his lips on mine.

He literally hit me. It hurt and I was surprised by it all.

I start to pull away.

He sits down again and grabs my wrists. He kisses me again and I cry out.

Why is he acting this way?!

I'm not as strong as him so my fits weren't doing much damage.

He grabs both my wrists by his left hand and grabs my hair with his right.

When I finally turned the other way to breath he stopped hurting me. He still had my wrists though...

"What are you doing?" I said. I sounded like I wanted to cry. I can't... Not now.

"He's been ignoring your calls, right? I guess it's ok to miss his."

I look at him.

Through the light of outside and rain pouring down, all I see is the evil in his eyes.

"It... It was masaomi?" I'm starting to whisper. This side of him always scared me.

"Yes, it was."

I look at where he threw my phone.

"It's my choice if I want to talk to him. Not yours!"

"I don't think so..." He said. The tone of his voice made me shiver. "You're mine... Remember? I tell you what to do and you do as I say."

I try to shake him off my wrists but he held on.

"Rio, he's the one who lied to you. I don't understand why you're always taking his bait."

"Bait?! This is him being troubled! He's got problems like everyone else! I can't just sit here and watch!" I struggle to brake away. "I want to help him! Getting revenge just because he didn't pick up for me is low! There must have been a reason to ignoring!"

He looks at me.

The look that makes me angry.

It's that face that shows all of MY imperfection. It shows how childish I'm being. It shows how he's the adult and I'm just some naive kid who needs to be pampered!

I brake loose and sit all the way to the far edge of the sofa.

He sits there. He turns back at the chess board.

"He might do something to you." He said. "I don't want to find out if he does..."

Masaomi would never do something bad to me. Never...

"He's not a bad guy. He's just confused." I said.

He stands up and continues to avoid my stare.

"You're right. He's not a bad kid." He turns to me. "But the way he's acting, I don't know how long his nice guy act will continue."

I stand up too.

"You act like a nice guy too." I said. The words came out but I know they didn't hurt him as much as I planed them to be because he smiled.

"Maybe I should take you home." He said. Now these words hurt me.

I tried to keep a straight face but I failed miserably.

"Take me... Home?" I said. I don't want to go... I just want him to apologies to me...

I want to be here with him.

"I'll buy you a new one tomorrow." He said pointing at my phone.

"I want an apology more than a new phone..." I said.

Yes, that's right. I'm my own person. He doesn't control me. I can talk to who ever I want.

"He deserved it. I'm sure he was ignoring his calls just to be with his gang."

I huffed in breath.

I've been thinking about that last night. That he might be doing something else. This was way before I knew he joined the yellow scarves again. And I guess you can say I was right...

He was definitely out with his gang.

I look at him.

He's still giving me a shame look. Like I was the one who hurt his phone. Like I was the one who made him sit up in that balcony and listen to his friend suffer. I didn't do those things. He did. And yet I'm being the baby?!

"Take me home". I said. Maybe I need some sleep.

As I take three steps away from him I felt some regret.

Just seconds ago we were both acting like we loved each other. Then all of a sudden something crazy happens and we are both arguing like we were never in love in the first place and just people pretending to love.

I stop.

He knows I'm regretting wanting to go home. That's what I hate. I hate how he knows what I'm thinking just by how I act.

"You don't want to go anymore?" He said.

I wanted to say no for using a mocking tone voice at me but when I turned to look at him... I froze.

I can see him clearly now. He was smiling, maybe a grimace. He was satisfied. He knows I need him. He knows the want in me. He knows.

I look away from him.

"No... I don't want to go anymore." I look at where my phone has been shattered.

I walk to it. I passed the door of freedom and kneeled down. I picked up the remaining pieces.

"I told you I would buy you a new one." He said.

I stand up carrying the pieces. I walk over to the small trash can he has and drop it in.

He really did threw it hard.

I turn to look at him. He's still smug.

I make a face and start to walk to the kitchen.

"Do we still have some fish laying around?" I said.

Maybe I can scare him.

He walks up to me and hold his hand out.

"Go to bed. You need rest."

I need him to say sorry... But I guess he's as stubborn as I am.

"I don't want to sleep yet." I said.

"I said go upstairs."

"And I said I don't need any rest."

I see his hand clench but then relaxes. I finally tamed him.

I walk past him and sit on the couch again. I look at the board. I stand up again and kneel down towards it. I pick up 'mikado' and put him in the center. I did the same with 'masaomi' and 'anri'.

I put the pawns scrambled around them. I turn to Orihara-San and he was watching me.

"This looks much more peaceful."

"It looks boring." He said.

I look at the deck of cards that were laying in the table. I point to them. "May I?" I said.

He shrugs and I pick them up. I open them and take the stack out.

"I always thought the joker resembled you. Maybe that's why I like playing cards so much." I put down the two jokers that I found. I then put down the queen. "Anri." I said. I then put the king down. "Mikado." I put the jack next to it. "Masaomi."

I do the same to the copies.

Celty: queen.

Shinra: king.

I then take the joker again.

"This is Shizuo." I said.

Silence. I don't dare stare back at him.

I wait.

"Put them away". He said "you're making a mess".

I nod.

I start to put them in one by one.

"I'll go to bed if you come with me." I said. I felt like I'm done feeling angry. I feel more... Like my old self.

"I'm not going in with you". He said.

My childish me comes back. I look up at him.

"Why not?" I said. It sounded like a whine but he didn't seem to notice.

"I don't feel like I should sleep with you after what I did to you today."

I stand up holding the cards.

"No. That's not it. I know you would feel like you did something great by making me feel terrible. You just don't want me to sleep in the same bed with you." I wish that wasn't true. I feel like my words were too harsh. To myself mostly.

"I don't want to pressure you. I remember yesterday, and you do too. I always tried to control any signs of... Want? Is that another word for lust?"

I stare at him. Lust...

That what we both have.

He's an ass most of the time but I can really feel the sweetness when he kisses me. Even if it was rough that last time.

"You're not pressuring me to do anything..." I said. I put my arms at my sides and looked at the floor. My hands turn to fists as I say,"I'm ready if you ever want to do anything at all." My words got caught in the air. I was in the verge of screaming at the top of my lungs. I said this inappropriate thing to him and now I'm flushed to red.

It's hot in here. Like, really hot.

I hear footsteps and I suddenly feel even more warmer.

"Don't say that to anyone else but me again." He said. He was quiet.

I open my eyes. He smiles slyly and stands up straight.

"So you will?" I said. My voice cracked from the excitement in my stomach. That feeling I get when I'm with him and kissing him is my most favorite thing in the world. I'd be willing to give up everything just to feel free again. Even my own identity. If he wants me to be obedient then I will. I'll be anything for him.

"It depends. How badly and how much are you willing to forget yourself?"

My mouth opens an inch. I want to say a lot. All of it. But that might mean to go through something that would be too scary for me to go through.

"I..." Then comes my shy me. The one that just can't say a lot...

He places his hands on my neck. He sends one up to my chin and lifts my head up to meet his gaze.

He kisses me.

I felt my arms come up to feel my heart. It's beating so loudly that I feel like he can hear it.

I step forward. Coming closer to him.

He pulls away before I can even feel myself lift up from my feet.

"Go upstairs. You're still sick." He was quiet.

"No I'm not." I said. "Stop treating me like a child..." I was quiet too.

"No ones treating you like a child."

"Then show me."

His eyes begin to wonder."Show you what?"

"That I'm not just a child. I'm 16."

"I know... I know..."

He lets me go.

"The things that I would do to you is scary. Try to remember that when you think 'you're ready'."

My eye twitched.

Scary? Like he's not scary already.

"Baka." I whispered.

He looks at me. A big smile spreads across his face."What?"

"I called you an idiot." It's happening again. Like I said before, I'm a take advantage of the situation kind of person. I can't help it.

"Rio. Stop." He looked like he was in a verge of wanting to shake me. To get the real rio out of me. "You don't want to do this."

A part of me slaps me in the face.

He's right. I don't.

He's not being mean like he was just 10 minutes ago. He's not being a jerk like he was when he was talking to Masaomi.

Right now it's just him.

"I'm sorry..." I said. He helped me get over this. I'm thankful.

He looks at his phone and checks the time.

"It's 11:45."

"Do... Do you have work tomorrow?" I said.

"No... But I'm sure Namie will be here anyway."

I nod.

I start to walk away from him and head for the stairs.

"I guess you were right... I'm very sleepy..." I start to walk up and he comes to the stairs too. "Izaya-Kun..."

"I'm right behind." He said. This time sleepily.

I keep walking up. I finally come to the balcony floor and he came up too.

"I still want to forget myself though." I said. It was a quiet voice. He heard me loud and clear though...

I mentioned this: I would give anything to have that feeling again.

"Once you come in I'll show you something" he said.

The way he said it made shivers go up my spine.

No... I don't like the scared feeling. I want the free feeling!

He opens the door and he goes in. I walk in too.

He closes the door and locks it like before.

I didn't pay much attention to it.

I walk up to his bed and stare at the bed sheets. Black as always.

I turn to him only to be pushed.

I fell on the bed, thank goodness, but I feel like the shove itself hurt.

"Ow... That hurt!" I looked at my opponent.

Orihara-San is stronger than me. He's scarier than me. He's much more in the insane side than in the sane side.

He turns the lamp on next to the bedside and grabs my neck. He pushes me back and I gag.

He's not holding me hard enough to choke me but since I'm struggling it makes it bad.

He separates my legs and stifle a 'no!'.

My face turns red and I start to cry. A lot.

He comes closer to my face and says,"lesson learned?"

I stop moving around. I stare at him. I take my hand away from his hand that used to be holding onto my neck.

I wipe the tears away.

His face wasn't smiling but I an tell he was holding it in.

He's still on top but he put both of my legs to his side to close them shut.

I start to breath fast. My heart felt like it was going to give in.

I grab a pillow that was near me and covered my face.

I know what he just did.

Another metaphor. A connection.

'I wanted to kill myself'. I wanted to 'sleep' with him.

'I got kidnapped'. Now he showed me what he would do to me.

I wasn't ready at all.

I grip the pillow tightly. That was a well played thing though... He had me completely fooled.

I deserved it.

That free feeling shouldn't be looked for. It should be brought to me without me knowing.

I calmed down a bit and start to take the pillow away from my face.

I put my hands on my face now.

He sits up and looks at the lamp.

"I think the whole thing on doing to someone without their permission is pretty pathetic. It's like bullying."

I sit up with him too.

If my parents knew I was with someone who showed me the ways in life like this they would freak.

Throwing me off the building (I guess I did that to myself), getting me kidnapped, almost getting...

I shake my head.

And then there's his jobs that totally turn this relationship into a crazy game. I try not to get mad and yet I get mad. It's like a pull-my-hair-out situation.

Last but not least there's my... 'Hormones'.

I learned that lesson now. Just like wanting to commit suicide. Gone for good.

"Thanks." I said. He looks at me.

"Doth forget our age difference. I haven't forgotten."

He stands up and goes towards the bathroom.

"Izaya-Kun." I said.

"Hmm?"

"Good night." I look at at him and I smile.

Without waiting for him to say anything to me I begin to crawl in. I take the pillow that I just cried on.

I tuck myself in and tried to dream of something.

He then speaks.

"Rio... Remember that party?"

I start to use my brain for once.

Party...

Party...

"You mean that party that's part of your crazy jobs?" I then realized that how I said it came out sounding mean.

"Yes. That one."

I bite my lip.

I'm not looking forward to that party.

Not at all.

"It's tomorrow."I grip onto his sheets. I was afraid of that. "Do you still want to go?"

If I don't go then he will take someone else. A female. Namie.

And the way she was holding his hand made me hesitant.

My trust probably left the minute I saw Masaomi at the front door.

"Yes, I still want to go." I breath in air.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure." I sit up to show him I mean it.

"Ok. What color do you want the dress?"

I sigh.

"Black."

"Pink it is." He said. He begins to walk into the bathroom.

"Black."

"Pink?"

"Stop it! The mask will match with black perfectly."

"Pink will be nice too."

"Wait... What is this job about again? I deserve to know."

Silence.

"It's for a man named tanaka. He said there's a man who will attend the party who hasn't payed him back yet."

"And you have to find him and bring him to jail?"

He turns to the bathroom trying not to show emotion. "Kinda."

Something tells me I shouldn't ask anymore questions.

"I want you to stay in a lobby while I go and find him."

Why can't I stick with him?

People might start asking me stuff...

'Are you his sister? Cousin?'

'How long have you know each other?'

I shiver of the thought.

I'm not so good at talking to people. Especially snobby people.

I went back on his pillow.

"I'll pick the dress." I said.

"Whatever you say." I hear him flicker the light on from the bathroom.

He closes the door and it's back to the dim light coming from the lamp he turned on.

I reached for it and turned it off.

His bed is softer than mine. It's probably much bigger.

I turn away from the door that leads to the living room and look at the back of the room.

There are massive curtains on the other side.

I was curious.

I get up from bed and start to walk up to the curtains.

I open them up to find huge windows like the ones he has downstairs.

The moonlight looks blue and the rain keep coming down.

I stare out.

I can't see the stars but it doesn't bother me.

I wonder how it feels waking up to the sun through this? I never gave it much thought when I come out if my 'comas'.

I touch the glass. Cold.

I come closer to the window and lay my head on the glass too.

I fought through the cold and stayed there.

I hear the door to the bathroom open and I turn around.

"What are you doing?" He asked. He really sounded sleepy. I look at the clock.

1:03.

"I'm looking out the window... I'm.."

"Go to bed." He said calmly. "You tend to not wake up in the morning with lack of sleep."

I'm a heavy sleeper? That's hard to believe if I always wake up to my alarm...

I do as he says.

I start to close the curtains.

"Wait."

I stop. I look at him.

"Leave them like that."

"You like the rain?" I said.

"No... But it seems like you do."

I tried not to smile on that cute remark. Instead I blushed a little and opened the curtains again.

I walk to the bed and lay down again.

He walks around and sits.

I look back at him.

He had his phone out typing something. When he was done he puts it under his pillow.

I want to ask who he's talking to but I'd rather not.

I bring his sheets up to my face. I peek to watch what else he does.

He sleeps in a purple-ish looking sweater.

It's pretty warm in here... How can he stand it?

He brings his pillow closer to mine and lays down.

I hide again and I feel his arm come down on top of my stomach. He puts his head on my pillow and his body closer to mine.

I bring the sheets down to my chest and look at him with my eyes.

"Are you always cold?" I said.

"Can't you tell by the jacket I always wear?"

"I thought that's just the way you dress..."

He shakes his a head and brings it closer to my neck.

I turn my body around and put his arm on top of my hip. I wrap my arms around his neck. I lay my head on top of his head while his head rests on my chest. I'm sure he can hear my heart beat now. That's good though. Now he can really tell how crazy I am about him.


	39. We don't share the same love? Chapter 39

That dream came back. The one about me crying. I'm still a small kid, with twin tails and the room was still windowed at a side.

I'm wiping my face from the crystallized tears that ran down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Some one asked me.

As I turned around... I woke up.

My eyes opened up quickly.

I sit up.

Where am I?

I look around.

The sun is coming in from the wide un-curtained window and it's making me squint.

I look at the clock next to the lamp.

5:37.

I tried getting up to close the curtains but I was stopped by an arm.

I look at the person laying next to me.

Orihara-San?!

I tried to remember what happened yesterday.

I agreed to stay over. We went to sleep on his bed for once.

I blush.

I look back at the windows and then back at him.

I lay back down on the bed and start to run my fingers through his hair.

So soft.

He really does look younger sleeping.

I should be gentle. Anything can wake him up right now.

I start to sink even more deeper into the covers. I press my head against his chest. I hear his breathing and the rhythm soothes my body. He's very warm. I also hear his heart, surprised he has one.

I look back at his face.

He looks so innocent it's unbelievable.

I put my hand over his cheek. My thumb falls over his lower lip and I freeze there. I don't move it away.

I bite mine out of instinct and I quickly stopped. I remembered something else.

The way he held onto my throat. The way he may or may not have saw the color of my... Undergarments.

I stifled back.

My hand leaves his face and he starts to open his eyes slowly.

"No- ah... No! Go back to sleep, please." I whispered. I didn't mean to wake him up at all.

He begins to sit up, ignoring my begging.

"What... What time is it?" He whispered.

I remember hearing somewhere that a guys' sleep talk sounds so soothing. So great.

Now I know how it sounds.

"Um... It's 5:41..."

He looks up at me. It's like he's trying to remember who I am.

He then looks over at the windows where the the sunlight is coming from.

"It's not raining anymore." He said. He still seemed out of it.

I smile of the cuteness.

"Want some breakfast? I can make pancakes if you..." I fade away my whisper. I remember that maple syrup is sweet.

"Pancakes?" He asked. I nod. I smile weakly. "I guess that sounds nice right now."

The way he said it made me lighten up. Like a praise.

"Do you have pancake mix?"

"Namie always buys some, I don't know why."

I tried to forget that he said Namie's name. Thinking about how she saw me angry didn't feel good.

"I'll... I'll get started." I said. He stopped whispering so I did the same.

I slip out of bed and walked around the bed.

"Rio." I stop halfway and look at him. "You'll have to wear your uniform while we get your dress."

I let air slip out of my mouth. When I wake up I forget everything of the night before. Now I remember the reason on going and buying a dress. We're going to that party... The one where once again.. I won't fit in. At all.

I tried to smile and let go of what might happen. I nod slightly and start walking again.

Instantly I felt somewhat cold. I think it's because I'm wearing my school skirt along with no socks at all.

As I reach for the door knob I look back at Orihara-San who was now getting out of bed too.

He starts to take his sweater off and I turn quickly back at the door. I run out.

I tried to catch my breath and felt my face get warm.

I saw skin.

I tried to calm myself and once I did I begin to walk down the steps.

I wonder if my uniform is even dry.

I walk all the way to the kitchen door where I stopped and looked at the book shelf next to Orihara-sans' desk. The one where the head rests.

I blink two times and begin to walk in the kitchen.

I look around and noticed a pan.

Time to get to work.

::::::izaya:::

I enter the bathroom.

I knew it. It's the coldest room in the apartment.

I walk out of the bathroom and go to the thermometer.

I change the temperature to warm and walk back in.

I look at the mirror. My reflection.

I look away and stare down at the sink.

I turn the water on and splash my face.

I take the towel from the towel rag and wipe my face.

Last night I went to sleep with no problem. I refuse to think that maybe the reason I fell asleep so easily was because of Rio.

She can't be the reason. After all, I still have no idea what she means to me.

I look in the shower. I'll take a quick one just to take my mind off of things.

I start the water and watch as the water falls on the shower floor with a big pound. I step in and tried to think of the way the water hits my back.

I then remembered of the tears Rio was making yesterday when I hurt her.

Which reminds me, I need to go buy her a new phone. I also want to buy her clothes that she can take when she's out with her interesting friends. I want to take her out to eat too. I smell something burning and I can hear her yelling 'my pancakes!'.

I smile a bit.

She won't make a mess.

I look at the mirror again.

And here I thought I was going to forget about her for a second.

::::::Rio:::

I stand in front of my badly burned batch of pancakes.

I was so good at making them before! What happened?!

I take a piece and looked it over. It's not that burned but it's still not edible...

I put it back down and pick up the pancake mix box.

I did everything right. I followed each of the instructions carefully.

I guess I'll have to do it again.

I get a new pan. I'm not going to throw the old batch away. I should start this one first.

I begin to walk up to the fridge and Orihara-San comes in through the door.

I jump back and look at him.

"Did you burn something?" He asked.

I look back at my pancakes and step in front of his vision.

"No..." I said.

He walks past me and goes up to the burned batter.

He picks one up and looks at me.

"It's burned" he said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." I said.

Great. Now he's just going to make fun of me for this.

He looks back at the piece and pops it in his mouth.

My eyes became wide.

"It's better then it looks." He said.

I walk over to him quickly,"spit it out! You can't just eat burned pancakes! I don't even know if it's good-"

He puts a burned piece in my mouth. I start to choke and step away from him.

"See? It's not that bad."

I glared at him. Is he only saying that because they're not sweet?

"Well... There goes break fast." He walks up to me and grabs my arm. "Go upstairs and change into your uniform."

I tried to shake him off. "Now? I didn't even eat anything."

"That's why we're going out to eat."

I felt myself grow upset.

I really wanted him to eat something that I make...

"Ok..." I said. He lets go of my hand and I start to walk up the stairs.

I look back at the head. He notices my gaze and I start walking faster up to his room.

::::::izaya:::

I look back at her and she already slammed the door shut.

I sigh and smile too.

I walk back in the kitchen and look at the pancakes. I guess I'll take her to some place where they serve waffles.

It was 6:54 when we left the apartment.

We went to that one phone store close by and I told her to pick any company, any design, and any price.

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"You can't just do that for me!" She whispered as she picked up a sample to make people look away.

"You want a new one and I'll get you a new one."

"Yeah! One that comes in a decent price!"

"Then put that one down. That's probably in the hundreds."

She looks at the phone she's holding and puts it down.

I laugh quietly and said,"I'm just kidding. I'll get you this one."

I reach for an iPhone that's probably the new one that came out.(Whatever number it is).

She looks at the phone like she never really got close to one.

"Not this one..." She said. "It's..." She pointed at the price and I ignored her finger and focused on the phone.

"Ok. This one will do." I begin to walk up to the counter and she tries to stop me.

"The sooner we get your phone the sooner we can get your dress and eat." She lets my jacket go and I turn to her. "Just go with it."

She takes my hand and I walk her to the counter.

After a million questions about her insurance from her old one, her address, email, and other things associated with phone business, we leave.

I bought a case for it too. It has a kitten on it to make it more her style.

Of course I bought it without her knowing so when I gave it to her she stared at it until we reached the shop.

It was nice and warm in there and it smelled like coffee and bread.

I walked to the booth and notice that she was dazed in her own world. I walk up to her and take her hand. I lead her to the booth and I sit opposite of her.

"Anything you want?"

She looks up slowly, taking her eyes off the phone.

"I..." She looks back at her phone.

She's probably thinking 'you wasted enough money for me today'. She's such a good girl.

"It's food. You need to eat."

She nods. "I... I want pancakes..." She said.

I nod and stand.

"You stay here. I'll be back."

I walk to the counter and call for a waiter.

:::

I slip the phone in the case hearing it click.

He even bought me that clear plastic that goes on the front...

I press the button on the top and it turns to the lock screen. I slide my finger and I notice my gloves were on.

I take my thumb out and unlock it.

I can't believe he bought me this...

I'll take very good care of it.

I put it in my pocket and start to think of excuses to how I got it and why I didn't pick up when masaomi was calling me.

'My phone broke on Friday. Oops." I'd say to him.

'Mom. Dad. I got a job and got myself a new phone.'

Terrible.

'Mom. Dad. I won this phone.'

I guess it'll work. I mean I'm too happy to think so they'll think I'll be too happy to remember any important details of the raffle.

"Here."

I look up and see Orihara-San handing me a plate.

"Oh! Thank you!" I take it and place it on the table.

The pancakes look like its been done in some professional estate.

"Is your cold still bad?"

I look away from the pancakes and looked up at him.

"Oh... No... I.. I'm feeling a lot better." And it's thanks to him.

I look down at what he's eating.

Nothing.

Instead, he's drinking a cup of coffee. Dark coffee.

"Do you just drink that often?" I asked not taking my eyes away.

"Sometimes. That's only when I have somewhere to be."

I nod. I look up at him and he's staring down at his coffee. Stirring.

I look away from him and start looking around the restaurant.

The people are of all sorts. There's a mother and her (about) 5 year old son sitting down next to us.

To the back there's some not friendly looking people but they're not hurting anyone.

I want to look at the people behind me but that would seem weird.

I pick up my fork and try cutting my food.

My eyes look out the window.

I see something that I didn't want to see.

Some yellow scarves.

Members in each corner of the street. Some people lowered their shades to ovoid the sun but my window was fully opened.

I looked away. I felt disgusted and a little bit upset.

My food didn't seem so delicious anymore but I still took a bite. Orihara-San bought it for me of course.

"You see them too?"

I raise my eyes up at him.

He saw me staring.

"Yes..." I said.

I grip onto my scarf.

Thinking about what Masaomi might have needed last night kills me.

Was he going to ask me about the whole dollars thing? Was he in trouble? Does he think I bailed on him?

I felt a small kick from under the table.

I look up quickly and watch the straw in Orihara-sans' cup stir the liquid. I felt the kick again and I slip back on my seat. I look under.

I look back up at him and made a face.

The twerp is hitting me.

I kick him lightly back and he kicks again.

It wasn't until later that I found my foot on his. I didn't want to move from that position because it allows me to think that he's still with me and I'm not alone in this shop.

I turn my head towards the counter. I knew it. The people sitting there (3 people) were eyeing us and turned their heads quickly when they notice me staring.

Orihara-San doesn't mind it but I do.

I hate the thought of them noticing how young I look compared to him. I guess the uniform is a major give away.

I turn my head back on my food. It's almost gone.

I continue to eat. I look up at him and ask," May I have some coffee?"

He looks at me.

"Do you want it milk or-"

"From yours...?"

He smirks. "I thought you liked sweet things."

"Sometimes..." I said.

"I don't think you'll like this one. It doesn't have any sugar. At all."

"It's fine... I'm sure it'll taste like a drink."

He looks at the people on the counter for a second and then passes me the cup.

I take it by the handle and lift it up to my mouth.

It was still hot. I guess that's good.

I drink some and already it burned the back of my throat. I guess it's because it's so not my taste or because I'm sick.

I put it down and hand it back to him.

"You didn't like it." The way he said it sounded like a statement. Like the face I made was enough to say that.

I shake my head. "It was kinda good..." At least it tasted like a 'drink'.

He puts his hand in his pocket and takes a phone out. This one is blue instead of red.

"It's 9:42." He puts his phone down on the table and stirs his coffee. "The party starts at 11:00." I blink. That's pretty early.

The party. I guess it won't be that bad even it is a job type of situation.

I'll try to stay out of his way and let him finish it.

I smile. I begin to play with the syrup that I left on the plate.

I hear a cry. I look up and the kid in front of us was the one making noise. I guess it was something about his mother not wanting to buy him the big cookie from the kids menu.

I look at Orihara-San and he brought his left hand over his left ear. The face he made was full of annoyment.

The lady got up and grabbed the kid by the arm. He stood up forcefully and walked along side with her until they reached the door to the outside.

"Kids aren't your forte?" I ask as she left.

I didn't look up at him. Instead, I continued to play with my syrup.

"I told you before." He said. "It's not the kid itself. It's the noise that comes along with it too."

I looked up at him. My smile still in my face.

I put my fork down and stared out the window.

The gang members were gone and I felt myself relax.

"Do you want more?"

I turn away from the windows and looked at him. He was talking about the dish.

"Oh... I'm fine. Thanks for everything."

"Don't thank me just yet. I'm sure you're not even aware of the store we will be visiting."

"Will we need your car?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No. It's close by here." He reaches for his phone and puts it in his pocket again. "It's next to our first date."

I made a confused look.

"Next to that expensive restaurant?" I asked.

"This date was actually the one where I knew about and you had no idea."

"We're going to a shop next to Russia's sushi?" I ask.

He smiles.

Of course. I mean... That really was our first one. I agreed and I met that one girl... I wonder where she is right now...

"What if..." My voice fades. Saying masaomi's name hurts me.

"Don't worry. Your friends won't see us there."

I nod. Just in case... I need to be careful.

He takes a sip from his coffee.

"'Why do you do this?'" He mumbled.

I leaned closer to him to hear his words clearly.

"What?" I ask.

"'Why do you do this?' Does that sound familiar?"

"Actually... It does..."

"You talked in your sleep last night. It's funny... You weren't talking when I was with you that other night." I talk in my sleep?! "What were you dreaming about?"

I tried to remember.

"It's weird... I always dream of sad things... This time I had a continued dream of another one where I'm crying... The weird part is... I was in a room that looked like your bedroom. I was about 5 or 6..."

He takes his coffee and puts it closer to his left.

"Anything else?"

"No... That's about it..."

He takes his coffee and begins to drink again. He puts it down. It's empty now.

Maybe the dream is just a creepy un meaningful thing that shouldn't be solved.

"You really don't want anything else?" He asked.

I looked into his eyes. He's probably trying to change the subject. "Yes... I'm sure."

He nodded and got up. He went to the trash and dropped his cup in. I stand up and walk over to him.

He starts to walk outside and I follow.

He opens the door and the cold air sneaked in. I instantly felt cold from my bare legs.

We're standing outside and he grabs my hand. He starts to lead me to the street where we wait for the light to turn to a walking stick.

"I want you to pay close attention." He said. "When you really want nothing to do with me and you're stuck in my apartment this is the way to the sushi shop. From there you know your way home."

I gripped onto his hand. I came closer to him and lifted my scarf up to my face.

The stick figure showed itself and we both began to walk.

I looked at the shop at the far end corner.

It's a bakery. I'll be sure to remember that.

:::::::izaya:::

It's 10:15.

No one said it's a crime to be fashionable late.

After walking through the cold we finally arrived at the shop.

I could tell Rio wanted to turn back and tell me to go somewhere that looks like it would have cheaper clothes but I pulled her by the hand down the aisle.

We went close to a corner where I last picked Rio's old dress.

I told her to wait and I went to ask for all the magenta colored dresses they have.

"They said we should wait for a couple of minutes." I said as I went to go sit beside her.

"I'm sorry that we're going to be late..." She said.

I smile. I reach for her hand that was constantly rubbing on her leg for warmth.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I look at her lap. Her skin was pink. "I'm sorry you had to walk around in this.." I lead my left hand over her right hand and touch her leg with my right.

She's cold. I should have ordered her to say home while I go out and buy her some more clothes.

She put her left hand over my right and looked up at the hallway.

I stand up slowly and the worker I talked to was back with fabric. The dresses.

I look over at Rio, smiling.

She had a are-you-serious? Look.

She's talking about the color.

"These are all the magentas we have." The woman says. She seems to be in her early 20s.

"Thank you. That'll be all."

She peeks through the dresses and looks at Rio.

"I can tell these are for her." She said. "I'm sure with whatever she goes with she will look great!" She starts to pick a small dress from the middle of the hangers. "Is she your niece?"

I simply smiled at her comment.

I look at Rio for advice.

She had this sad look on her face so I turned back at our clerk lady.

"She's my girlfriend." I said.

I could tell Rio got flustered.

The clerks smile started to fade and looks at Rio. "Oh! Well.. Of course! Of course you're his girlfriend! I mean you seem to be wearing the same uniform and everything!"

I raise my eyebrow at her.

She's probably trying to get rid of the awkwardness since I had my jacket on which was all black while Rio's school jacket was blue.

"Here these are my personal favorites." She takes the dresses down and puts then on the nearest table.

I take my hand out of my pocket and signal for Rio to come and pick one.

She appears and looks at them.

I looked at her and she seemed like she liked them too.

"What's the occasion?"

"Something fancy." I said. Lets not get into detail.

She starts to look deeper in the rack and I turn to Rio.

:::

She was beautiful. She had beautiful brown hair that was up in a pony tail and glasses that made her look cute. The way she sees Orihara-San makes me believe she has seen him enter the shop more than once.

"Here. How about this one?" She gave me a dress that had no straps on. It was pink (or magenta if you would like to call it that) and along the ends there's a faded black.

It looks better than how I described it so I decided to take this one and check to see if it fits perfectly.

"Thank you..." I said . I take the dress and start to walk up to the changing room. I turn back to Orihara-San and he's already taking his phone out.

:::::izaya::::

Jobs keep popping out of no where and I keep sending the same thing.

'Im busy with a very important job right now. Your issue will have to wait or go seek help somewhere else.'

People just don't get it. It's very irritating.

I look over at the drapes where Rio is putting on her dress.

I hope she's a fast shopper... I wouldn't want to be in here for more than an hour getting more and more messages and calls.

"How did you two meet?"

I looked away from the changing place and looked at the clerk.

"Let's just say it's a small world."

She nods as if she understands.

"She's adorable by the way... Her figure will probably fit all the designs here so be free to look." She smiles politely and I look back at the dresses.

"Thank you. We'll be sure to look."

She nods and steps away from clothes.

"What are you two doing for Christmas?" She stands next to a pile of clothes that probably got piled over each other from the last person who came and visited.

"I don't know yet."

"You don't know?" She begins to look at the changing room and turns back to me. "I'll be back!" She turns to the opening in the end of hall and disappears. She comes back and hands me a flier. "I heard skating was good. Besides, if she doesn't know then you can teach her! You know how to?" She walks towards me and handed me the flier.

Curious, I took it from her.

I smiled of the thought of Rio even being ok with me paying for the entry.

"I'm a man with many talents." I simply say.

"Maybe you should bring her to the decorated tree down town... I mean... I heard that's a very nice place."

I nod.

"You can afford this right?"

I looked away from the flier.

I laughed at this question.

She understood what I meant by it and changed the subject.

"You can take her with your car... You have a car?"

This time I looked at her. My smirk still showing.

"You ask a lot of questions."

She swallowed and looked over at where Rio is.

"I'm sorry..."

I looked at the flier again. I fold it up and put it in my pocket.

"It's fine. I'll take your advice."

She smiles, relieved that I wasn't mad.

"I hope she likes it! How old is-..." She puts her hand over her mouth probably cursing at herself for asking yet another question.

"How old do you think?" I say.

"... 15."

My smile grew wider.

"She's 16."

She nods, "and since you can drive you're probably...?"

"How old do you think?" I ask again.

She looked at her fingers, "18?"

I shake my head.

We hear the curtain open before I can carry on the conversation.

Rio comes out and I stand.

"I think I like it. I mean the size is perfect." She said.

I smile.

"Then It's that one?" I ask.

She looks up at me, unsure on what she wants.

"There are plenty others that are as nice." The clerk tells her.

Rio looks at her like she didn't notice her here before.

She smiles weakly.

"I'll take this one.." She said.

The clerk begins to walk up to Rio and tries to see if she put it on right.

I walk up to her and leaned close to her face. "Do you honestly want this one?"

She smiles.(for real this time).

"Yes."

I knew it was a good idea to take the price out so that she can choose freely instead of worrying about the price.

"Ok." I said.

The clerk pats on Rio's shoulder and tells her ,"ok. Make sure to give it to me by the counter."

Rio begins to turn and walk in the changing room again.

We both didn't take our eyes off of her.

The curtains fall into place and I say-

"23."

"I'm sure the dress costs 2300 yen but ill try to-"

"No. I mean... I'm 23 years old".

She was still.

She turned her head towards me. Shocked? Surprised?

It's fun getting reactions like this.

"Twent-twenty three?!"

I look back at where rio is. How can she not be able to hear us?

"You look so much younger!" She said.

I nod.

"Now I'm really curious as to how you fell for a young girl like her."

I'm still trying to understand that too.

I look at the floor. Young girls were never my eye catch. At all. Their problems were nothing to me as long as I made those problems happen.

The clerk looks at the curtains again.

"Doesn't she make problems for you? As in... Parent problems?"

"Not at all."

"And how do you manage to get her things. Isn't she expensive?"

I shake my head.

"This one... Believe it or not... Is very secure with money. Especially mine. She doesn't beg for anything and when I offer she refuses."

"Doesn't that get annoying?"

I slip my hands into my pockets. I never had a problem with girls like this clerk. Glasses were an ok thing with me.

But right now. At this moment. I never thought I'd want someone to be quiet about someone else.

"Just make sure this teen doesn't begin to have wondering eyes."

At that moment the curtains opened again.

Rio stepped out in her uniform and walked up to me.

"You got everything you need?" I ask. I take the dress from Rio.

She nods and ties her scarf around her neck tighter.

"Bag this". I said as I hand the dress to the clerk.

She somehow got surprise by my tone of voice and took the dress.

"Come this way, please." She said. She walks out the room while Rio and I follow.

I felt a small hand grab mine and I squeezed it. Inviting it to grip onto me even more.

"That'll be 2300 yen". She said.

I hand over the money. She gives me the dress wrapped up in a plastic black bag.

"Thank you for coming. We would like to see you two again!"

I wrap the dress around my arm and begin to walk out.

Rio was still behind and we walked out.

It was still cold.

We start walking down the street.

I smile.

I didn't ask for the clerks name. I guess I don't want to know useless information.

::::::::Rio:::

I had to hold in my anger at myself when I heard how much the dress costed...

I look up at Orihara-San.

He walks with a smile on his face.

"What are you smirking about?" I ask

"It's nothing". He answers.

"Please don't tell me you creeped her out with your human talk." I said.

"I wish... Naw I didn't do anything worth remembering."

I nod. "So.. What did you talk about?"

"About you mostly."

I wasn't surprised.

I look at the other shops around us. They're mostly restaurants or places to shop for food or clothes.

The people around me were wearing big jackets and some of then looked at me funny for wearing a skirt.

Maybe they looked at Orihara-San angry too for letting his 'niece' walk around in such wardrobe.

"We're going back to your apartment?" I ask.

"From there we'll take my car and drive there." He said.

"Ok... "

I wonder if he even liked the dress I'm wearing... It's a dress with no straps.

The dress itself made me look older I suppose...

"What about the mask?" I ask.

"We buy one from the party. That's what I heard."

"So they're raising money?"

"I guess."

Our conversations didn't make sense but I'm glad that there's no silence.

I look to where we are going. We passed a kid wearing yellow material.

I looked away from him and digged my face into Orihara-San's arm.

I looked up at Orihara-San and his face told me something.

Was he mad at me? What did I do?

"I still don't understand why you're still worried about him." He said. We stopped at the stop light.

I looked at the floor.

This time I don't want to argue with him.

Masaomi lied to me numerous times. He ignored my calls and joined the yellow scarves. He came to visit Orihara-San... Without telling me any of it...

"He's a friend". I manage to say.

That's all he is to me.

A friend.

The light turns red as we walk.

He lets my hand go and grabs his phone. He begins to type something and I lifted my hand that used to be held by his up to my face.

"More work stuff?"

He heard me but he don't answer. He then puts it away and says ,"yeah. It's a non stop chain of letters."

I reach for his hand again and he shakes me away.

This is going be a long awkward walk...

We finally made it to the apartment. I felt great when the warm air filled my body. Mostly my legs.

I take my scarf off and put my jacket on the sofa.

"Namie, you're here like I asked, right?"

I look up at him and he was avoiding my eyes. His gaze was pointing upstairs.

"Yes. I'm here. When is Rio coming so that I can leave? You said if she comes I can have a day off"

"She's right here. She slept over".

I heard a crash from upstairs. Maybe piles of books hitting the floor.

I looked at Orihara-San who was typing things in his phone and finally throws that same phone on the sofa. He walks over to his desk and pulls a drawer open.

I look over to the stairs. Namie is already there. She's looking at me as if it will help her know what happened last night.

"So... There's no day off?"

"You really are good at this game Namie." Orihara-San takes a phone from the drawer. This one was black.

"You're kidding me, right? I waited for you to come back." She explained.

"Shh. Now here." He walks up to her. He hands her the black phone.

"Fine. I'll stay."

"Rio. You should go change already." Orihara-San finally says to me.

I nod.

Two can play this game.

I pick my dress up and walk up the stairs. I get in his room and I close the door. Maybe it's because I was shaking but I close the door a little too hard.

I can't believe he's acting so childish... How many times do I have to tell him? Masaomi is just a friend. He's a crush from almost a million years ago.

I pretty much started to trust him! I left him alone with Namie and that clerk lady...

I look at my shirt.

What will get him to understand?

I'll ask him. When we're alone I'll ask him what I need to do. I really want him to trust me.

:::::izaya::

Namie begins to walk away from the stairs and walks up to my desk,"Boy. What's up with her? Don't tell me you guys got into another fight."

I looked at her. I begin to walk to my desk too and I sit,"No. She's simply being a problem. That's all."

"Do I even want to ask what the problem is?" She asked.

"I recommend you not to ask." I said.

Namie began to play around with the pencils in my dispenser.

"About the phone... You want me to deactivate that one on the sofa?"

"Yes."

"I'll get on it" she started to walk towards the sofa. She reaches for it and flips it open. "What's wrong with it?"

"Everything."

She smiles for a second and starts to fiddle with the settings.

"How many phones do you have, anyway?"

"A lot."

She looks up at me.

"What's up with the one word answers?"

I have been starring at my bedroom door for a while. I turn away as soon as I saw her smiling again.

"So there's a problem between you two after all."

I turn to my computer. I switch it on.

"Yeah. I told you. She's being difficult."

She makes a face. "I'm sure you're the one being difficult".

The computer finally turns on and I stare at the background.

"How do you start to trust someone?" I turn my eyes at her.

She makes a confused face but answers seriously.

"I guess you just do it naturally."

That wasn't a good answer.

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then it won't work out."

"What if you want it to work out?"

"No one said life was about what we want. It's about what we get."

I smile, "I get it."

"What's this about anyway? Is Rio not trusting you?"

"It's kinda the other way around."

She starts smiling again and I found it creepy.

"What did she do?"

I look up at my bedroom door again and I stand up from my chair. I walk up to the sofa where Namie was sitting and sat down.

"Remember that mop-headed boy that came yesterday?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"He's seriously a pain in the neck. He found a way to make himself look like a nice guy to Rio. Now I'm thinking that maybe Rio still likes the kid. She told me a long time ago that she liked him so I figured-"

"Wait. Rio likes-"

"Used to."

"Ok... Calm down." She puts the phones down on the coffee table. "A long time ago is a long time ago. I'm pretty sure she's over him."

"How can you tell?"

"Because..." She looks at her hands,"It's the way she looks at you."

"What about it?"

She looks back up at me. Maybe annoyed how I don't understand the whole concept.

"She's in love with you, idiot. It's the same eyes that my brother had."

I was surprised. Not about the Rio part but on how she even brought up her brother in this.

I look at the phones on the table.

I don't want to talk about this any longer. Namie will know too much if I even start.

"Izaya... Has rio said anything? About trust I mean. Does she trust you?"

"I guess."

"Then... I just want you to know... That if she's willing to cooperate.. Then maybe you should too." I finally look up at her. "You guys aren't going to go anywhere if you want her to be obedient and won't trust her at the same time."

I narrow my eyes.

"Since when did you turn this useful with information about women?"

"I'm a woman too if you haven't noticed."

I grin.

I turn my eyes towards my bedroom door once again and leaned even closer to Namie.

To my surprise, she didn't move back. She stayed where she was.

"I need you to find more information about this." I reach into my pocket and pull out the sheet the clerk gave me. "I'll see if this will be to her liking."

I look at Namie. She takes the paper from me and turns her eyes lightly to see me. She seemed distracted. She looked like she wanted to say something to me. Maybe ask a question.

I press my lips together wanting to get up and we both hear the door open upstairs.

I stand up and looked up at the stairs.

Rio looked hesitant.

I step away from Namie some more and walk to the stairs.

"You still look lovely."

She looked at me. A little sadness in her eyes but she doesn't want to bring up what she just saw in front of Namie. She also gave me a face that said 'so now you talk to me'. Although I can tell she wanting to cry.

I can tell she really is hurt.

"The dress suits you. That color is a great match." Namie said.

Rio just puts up a fake smile and says, " thank you..."

I look at Namie. I can tell she's also trying to change what happened.

She gets up.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Namie asked me.

I nod and begin to go up the stairs. I take Rio's arms and continue to walk.

She stumbles a little but manages to walk up. I open the door to my bedroom and walk in pulling Rio in with me.

::::::::Rio::::

I step on my dress and almost fell over. I tried to stand straight. I looked at him.

He turns away from the door and looks at me.

"... Mind explaining..." I began.

He puts his hands in his pockets and looks at the lamp.

"I'm sorry you saw that. But you should know that nothing happened."

My eyes twitched.

They were too close to each other. Am I making a big deal out of this?

I try to calm my nerves.

I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

Still... My brain is telling me to think that maybe...

I shake my head.

"Orihara-San... I want you to trust me. But it's times like this... When I feel like you're not even holding up to what you said... I..."

I feel like he's lying again. Like he did yesterday.

I didn't want to look up at him just yet but I can tell by the way I said 'Orihara-San' made him step away from me just a little.

"You don't trust me because I 'lie'. I don't trust you because I can feel like you're a lier too."

This time I look up at him.

"I'm not a lier. I actually mean what I say."

"Sometimes."

"Yeah sometimes. Those sometimes are when I tell you about my feelings for other guys because most of the time I'm either lying to my friends or parents when it comes to you being somewhere in the topic."

"You're only doing that because you chose me to begin with. You're stuck with me."

"I never thought of it that way!"

"Well you sure make it sound like that!"

"That's only because you're being a lying hypocrite right now!"

"I didn't lie when I said there's nothing going on with Namie and me. There really isn't! I was just asking her to check on a specific subject."

He quiet down but I feel like this conversation will get louder and louder.

"That close?!" I said.

"Yeah. Because it's you who always has to get angry at me for doing my job."

"You know the reason why! Your jobs are practically tearing me apart because 50% of the time... It's about MY LIFE!" I started to scream.

"We'll maybe if you weren't so interesting then none of this would be happening!"

"I can't help on what I do... You're the one pulling the strings since the day I met you."

"Ok. Wait." He starts to walk up to me. He knows I'm about to cry. "Calm down ok? You just have to know that... I want to trust you. I do. But it's not time for that yet." He places both of his hands on my cheeks.

"Then when is it?" I place my hands on his chest. I'm desperate for an answer.

"We talked about this... It's the day when I tell you that I love you. Right now it's a bit off. Just 3 weeks ago you 'loved' this other guy."

There was a silence. I did say that I loved Masaomi. What was I thinking? Was I that scared that he might have done something to me?

"You looked like you meant it too... By the sound of his name you used to get that look in your eyes. The one you look at me with."

I grip onto his jacket.

My sight became blurry but I tried to keep in the tears. My voice was terrible though... It was noticeable.

"I. Picked. You. Remember?! If you want me to say the words then dammit make me say them!"

His touch on my cheeks became hard but I kept a straight face.

"Say what? Another event from yesterday won't satisfy your needs? Are you really this-"

"I am your property, your pet, your slave, your toy! I'm yours! Don't you get that?! I trust you. A lot! It took me days but I do! I would have thought that maybe you trusted me a long time ago before I could make up my own mind...! But I guess I'm just a bad person... All I'm good at is make you feel less than a friend... Although you're a person who was there for my even more..." I choked in my words. I was crying (big surprise), "How many times do we have to do this?" I kept my voice low. "I don't want it to carry on like this all the time..."

I felt myself get pulled into him. His hand grabbed my hair forcefully and he wrapped his hand around my waist. He pulled me closer and closer.

I started to grip harder onto his jacket too. I moved my hands to his back.

I tried to stop making so much noise in his ear. He hates that.

"Stop crying." He said. "I understand you finally want to trust me... I do believe I've been a terrible partner... But I'm still uncertain about this."

It was at that moment when I finally heard his words. Loudly and clearly...

'Uncertain'.

He never loved a woman. Never.

I didn't either. A man was never my top priority.

I feel like right now... I am beginning to see the meaning that I said a long time ago.

'It's not the same kind of love.'

I know what I want. He doesn't.

This thought made me want to hold him tighter.

I shifted my head towards his and planted my lips on his neck.

"I'm sorry..." I said.

"You're apologizing to me?" I can hear the smirk on his lips. I'm sure he can feel mine.

"It's hard to explain, but... I think I understand now..."

Yes. I have to wait.

Patience is another element of a relationship.

He loosens his grip from my hair and pulls away gently. He grabs my hand.

What happened with Namie was job related. What I don't know won't hurt me.

"Weren't you going to change?" I asked.

I'm actually happy he's going to wear a suit again.

He smiles and lets my hand go.

"Yeah... I was..."

I begin to touch my hair and walk around him.

I'll need to brush my hair downstairs.

I open the door and look back.

He doesn't move until I call his name.

He looks back and then begins to walk to the bathroom.

I close the door and look down the stairs.

I walk down trying to comb my hair.

Namie has been sitting on Orihara-san's desk playing around with the cell phones he handed her earlier.

I start to walk up to the couch since she didn't wanted to look up at me.

I sit down and tried to fix the top part of my dress.

"No makeup?"

I look up at her, surprised she talked.

"I... We didn't buy any... I don't really wear makeup." I look at my lap.

"What about the shoes?"

My expression turns hollow and turn to her. She understood what I meant.

I can't believe I didn't remembered about them!

"Maybe the genius knows." She said.

I look up to at the bedroom and then back at her.

I tried holding it in guys... I really did but...

"What were you two talking about?" I said. I looked her.

The shoes don't matter. He probably does have a back up.

Silence.

My stomach began to give me a worried feeling.

"Nothing."she said.

"Something."

Normally I wouldn't want to make her angry... But right now I need to know.

"What did he say we were talking about?"

"He didn't say..." I lied.

She looks at the pencils next to her and pulled one out.

"It's just... A job reference... Something about... That party... The one you're both going to? Yeah. That one."

I nod like I understand.

"He just didn't want you to hear what was going on."

"Really..." I said.

So I guess I really had nothing to worry about...

We hear a knock at the door and I stand.

Namie gets up and waves her hand for me to sit back down. I do.

She walks over to the door.

"Hello? Is there an Orihara Izaya?"

I looked over at Namie and she gave me a look and then at the man in the other side.

"May I help you?"

"Can you sign for this?"

It's a package? For the 'mission'?

"Ok. Sure."

Seconds later the door closes and Namie appears again with a box.

"These must be..."

The door opens from upstairs and Orihara-San saw the box.

"Oh. It arrived at a perfect time."

"You ordered these? When?" Namie said, walking to the foot of the stairs.

"Just right now. You signed for me, right?"

"Yeah but..."

"Ok. That's all I want to know." He starts to walk closer to the sofa.

"May I open it?" I said.

He nods.

I reach for it. I pop open the top and took away the paper.

The shoes were pink to go with the strapless dress. Deeper into the box you can see black long gloves that reach up to your elbow.

There was a necklace in there too. It had bright pink crystals as the design.

I closed my eyes trying to make myself think of the numbers. The numbers of money it took to get all this.

The money doesn't matter at all with him.

"The heels aren't as big a the other ones I bought you. I'm sure you can manage."

I look at Namie who is still close to the stairs.

She stares at the box and then turns away once she saw me starring.

I turn back to Orihara-San.

"And... These are for me...?" I ask.

"Don't be stupid. Of course they're for you. Now lets go, we wouldn't want the attention on us when we walk in late."

I wanted to say that we're already late but... I didn't.

I take a heel and slip it on. I do the same with the other. I stand up and sure enough I was walking.

I grab the other accessories and put those on as well.

I look at Orihara-San one more time.

He looks so much serious and older in a suit. I actually like it...

I turn to look at Namie who was now walking to Orihara-san's desk.

"I'll stay here. I still need to deactivate this phone."

"Ok. You can stay. Just make sure to go home early." He starts to fiddle with his tie.

"Why? You're going to bring her back?"

The fiddling stops. He looks at her. I can't tell how his expression is but I can tell its the same as mine.

I look at her too and she stands up.

"I'll go make myself some tea." She walks over there and disappears into the kitchen.

Orihara-San looks at me. He makes a forget-about-her face and gets his keys out.

He walks up to the door to the hallway and I follow.

I look back at the kitchen before closing the door and I can see Namie mouthing the words 'have fun'. And she smiles.


End file.
